Chi Nikuyoku
by 9BladeBlaze
Summary: <html><head></head>An adventure featuring Naruto, Kyuubi and Yuki Hazukashii (OC). A love triangle, OC x Kyuubi centered. Will they survive the end of the ninja world, or fall to despair. Rated M for Mild Violence, Gore, and Sexual Content. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM LEAVING DISTASTEFUL REVIEWS, AND SIMPLY LEAVE.</html>
1. Nightmares are the worst!

The sound of rain hitting cold stone echoed down the cave, soothing the young girl who lay in her grandmother's arms. The four year old looked up at her grandmother who, whispered promises of happiness to her, and spoke of a bright future. The lightning and thunder seemed almost impossible to get away from as the woman sung a sweet lullaby to her only family.

"Grandma?" she piped up, looking into the creases and valleys of the older woman.

"Yes, dear?" came the soft voice.

"What happened to mother and father?" she asked, innocently.

"Ah...that is what has been bothering you tonight has it?" came the response.

"Hai, obaa-chan."

She watched as the creases furrowed in sadness and her eyes quickly became clouded with something that she couldn't quite place.

"I wish I could tell you dear,but even I don't have the answers for that. But you want to know a secret?"

The older woman smiled as the young girl leaned in close anxious to hear the juicy gossip.

"You are my favoritist granddaughter in the whole wide world."

She watched the young girl smile and hugged her tightly, her senses catching the sound of feet on the outside of their shelter for the night. She weaved handseals as several hundred kunai slammed against a barrier the older woman put up, her chakra fading slightly, as the jutsu vanished. Getting up, and placing the vulnerable child behind her, the older woman faced whatever enemies planned to attack.

"Grandma!"

"Shhhhh...everything will be okay. I promise."

The older woman saw the knife and blocked it barely, her hand touching the hand of her opponent. It only took a moment, but she deftly redirected the attack and delivered a blow to the shinobi's sternum, putting him to sleep quietly. The next two kunai, she warded off, cutting her self on one of the knives as it clattered against rock. Her blood dripped slightly. She watched as a figure appeared in front of her to her right, aiming for her granddaughter. Quickly, the woman rotated, blocking the blow and slamming a fist through the man's jaw, and then grabbing his neck. She pulled him in close, shocked as it exploded in a cloud of smoke. She bit her tongue and formed several handseals quickly, until the smoke cleared. A single red eye, pierced the darkness, and she fainted in shock. Her head struck hard rock before the figure could move cracking her skull on the wall falling down. A single rock poking out from the ground , penetrated and cracked the woman's neck, her eye's going wide in realization. The light faded, and as her final breath left her chest, she smiled at the sight of her granddaughter who she loved more than anything.

"OBAAAA- CHANNNNN!"

TEN YEARS LATER

Fourteen year old Yuki woke up, from the recurring nightmare, her head on the cold floor of her room. She glanced up at her bed, which was in disarray. Her sweat covered body, shivered slightly. Standing up she walked towards her bathroom. Her eyes fell over the portrayal of herself. The dark rings around her eyes revealed her insomnia to strangers. The black rings almost made her appear to be a racoon. She moved some of her brown hair out of her face, her green eyes shining back at her. She turned on the faucet before a voice startled her.

"Long night again?"

Yuki jumped in shock and glanced back seeing the man who had raised her, a soft look in his eyes.

"Hai..."

She watched as he smiled behind his mask, and ruffled her hair.  
>"Today you graduate at the academy and I have to form a squad. You won't see me as often..."<p>

The silver haired shinobi said, with a far off look in his face.

"It's ok. I understand Kakashi-sama."

"I told you to stop calling me that..."

She giggled innocently, at the inside joke between them.

He sighed, and rubbed his head, before walking downstairs.

"Breakfast is ready," he said, quietly as he headed downstairs.

Yuki nodded and quickly hopped in the shower, the warm water soothing the aches and pains in her body. She started to sing the lullaby from her memories.

As she dressed herself in a pair of ninja shorts, and a white long sleeved tee which concealed her hands, her hands drifted to the necklace which she wore at all time. The red ruby heart which hung on her chest swung gently, and hypnotically. She quickly attached a kunai pouch to her leg, and put her sandals on, before heading down to a warm breakfast.

_He already left..._

She noticed the rose next to her plate, and smiled. Kakashi always knew how to brighten her day, especially when she needed it.

She got to class, barely making it to her seat before the bell rang. As she settled in, and let her hair fall down, she caught sight of a guy with blond hair staring at her. She avoided his gaze, and reached for her pen.

"Wow...you're kind of pretty..."

Yuki kept her head down, but could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

"NARUTO! Stop staring!" she heard someone yell. She glanced left in time to see a pink haired girl sock the guy in the arm.

"OW! Sakura-chan...why did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Because you're a baka, that's why!" came the response.

Yuki glared at the girl, but kept her mouth shut. It wasn't her place to say something.

"Oh... you must be the new girl! I'm Sakura Haruno!" she glanced at the girl who was now standing next to her. The pink hair was short, and was a little too bright for her taste, but she seemed friendly enough. Still...

"H..Hi," she replied, hesitantly.

"Okay...settle down. Let's get started today."

Yuki glanced up in time to see Iruka walk up to the chalkboard.

"Maybe we can hang out after class," Sakura said, as she rushed back to her seat, in between Naruto and a dark haired kid. The look in his eyes, was dangerous and filled her with a sense of despair.

_He must be the one the girls talk about. What's his name? Sasuke U-chi-ha? _She sighed and looked away from the boy before he got the wrong idea.

"Before we begin, we have a new student in attendance with us today. Her name is Yuki Hazukashii. Let's give her a warm welcome."

The clapping that ensued was less than warm, and Yuki knew she was going to have a GREAT time here.

She could hear the side discussions among the talking.

"Man, Chouji. This is such a drag. I could really go for a nap right now."

"Shikamaru! You were sleeping all day yesterday. Don't you think that you should excercise?"

"Want to play some shogi?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're hopeless Shikamaru," some blonde haired girl piped up.

"Ino, you can't tell me this isn't a total waste of our time." Shikamaru replied.

She glanced in the opposite direction, her eyes settling on a wolf like kid who wore a hood and two red stripes. He talking to a girl who was fidgeting and some guy with glasses. The girl spoke first.

"W...wh..why is Naruto kun staring at her?" she asked, quietly

"Heh. Maybe Naruto likes her. What do you think Hinata?" the dog boy spoke up.

"S-s-stop it Kiba-kun," she replied her face getting beet red.

"Hey Shino...what's wrong?" Kiba asked, before the dog on his head whined.

"Akamaru? What's wrong pal?"

"Something concerns me about this girl. My beetles are reacting highly to her chakra. I sent one to try and find out info and it died on contact."

Yuki returned her gaze to the floor, shyly. She was an outcast among the group and today they were picking squads. Or so Kakashi had told her. When she asked Iruka before class about it, he had only stated that she would be put in a squad if there were two other genin who could graduate. The look in his eyes stated the obvious. One more year... She walked towards her seat, exasperated and saddened.

"Thank you, Yuki. Well...today we are going to go over the types of jutsu. Can anyone name one?"

After the fourth one was named, Yuki realized that one jutsu wasn't among them. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Dojutsu. But what about-

She raised her hand slowly, hesitant to ask.

"Ah. We have a question. Yes, Yuki?"

"Iruka-sensei... what about the fifth type of jutsu?"

Everyone glanced at her confused, save Iruka whose face went blank and his gaze turned firm.

"Ah. Yes...so you know about the fifth type. Would you like to enlighten the class?" Iruka said calmly.

Yuki hung her head. She had known speaking up had been a bad idea. Before she could say no, she was spared humiliation as Iruka spoke to the class.

"There is a fifth type of jutsu. One that we try not to teach students for fear that someone would eventually try to create it. Kinjutsu. Forbidden techniques..."

Yuki's eyes were focused on the words coming out of Iruka's mouth. Iruka sighed before continuing.

"Technically they classify themselves among ninjutsu...but there are forbidden taijutsu, genjutsu, and even doujutsu. They are called forbidden because they are unnatural techniques that are dangerous for the user to even consider wielding. Usually are S rank techniques, that require high concentrations of chakra and skill." She caught the wary glance he gave in her direction, which sent a shiver down her spine.

The mere answer gave her insight into a few questions she had been curious about.

AFTER SCHOOL

As she headed home, Yuki kept her face hidden and pushed her way through afternoon traffic, saying 'excuse me' every five seconds. Today had really reminded her how alone she was. Quickly, sidestepping a cyclist, she jumped to the rooftop. She scanned the skies until she found home. Jumping roof to roof, she made it there in record time.

_Until I graduate the academy all training will be put on hold. Unless its something I need to work on, I will go ahead and stop for now. My main focus needs to be on getting into a squad._

Yuki desired to be a chun-nin. If not this month, soon.

_You're not strong enough though._

The thought stopped her mid-run. It was true, and she had trouble arguing the point.

"YUKI! WAIT UP!"

She turned around, at the strangest sight. A woman with purple hair, tied behind her head was racing after her, balancing several trays, a stick in her mouth. The large coat she wore did little to contain her body, since the fishnets were the only thing she wore beside them.

Yuki dropped down, recognizing the second closest thing to family.

"Anko-sama!" she said, a smile on her face. The woman notorious for dango was apparently looking for her, cause as she neared, Anko smiled and nodded towards the nearest bench.

"Where do you think you're going? We have work to do," she said, looking straight at her.

"Work? I just got out of my last lesson with the Academy," Yuki replied, reaching for one of the sticks. Big mistake. Anko stabbed her hand with the stick in her mouth quickly, licking the blood up quickly.

"You should have come with me. I ordered the store dry," she said with a chuckle.

Yuki sighed, and then glanced at the bag beside her.

"Hehe. I see what you're glancing at and I'll tell you now why I'm here. You and I are going to start training until the beginning of the Chunnin Exams. You will have your own special exam, but I spoke with the Third, and he is willing to let you train with Anbu."

"ANBU? Wh-wh-wh-"

"Now then. Report here again tomorrow at six oclock. We have a ten mile run to the training building. Once there, we will test your skills as rough as possible before letting you go home. From there, I will create a training regimen that will suit you well for the next month." Anko stated, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh." Yuki hung her head. No training today. She enjoyed the sparring sessions with Anko, especially in dodging and in endurance.

"Don't look SO sad. I knew you were going to cry so, here!" she said, tossing her a box.

"Hmmm?" she looked at the gift, before reaching for the ribbon.

"Wait. You don't get to open that until you can answer two questions. You answer them correctly and I'll let you keep that set. And the bonus item as well. I'll even help you learn how to use them."

Yuki's eyes lit up like fireworks, and her mouth started to drool.

"First, what are three uses for Senbon, and two, what is the most effective way to combat snake venom?"

Yuki smiled. She knew both the answers and quickly responded.

"For the senbon, they are good for stopping blood flow, putting enemies to sleep and also for poisoning enemies. Snake venom is easy to get out. Heat a kunai, cut wound and suck the poison out if the bite is within thirty minutes."

Yuki glanced and noticed that Anko had a look of shock on her face.

"Dangit. I should have known better than to put my best set in there. All well! You won fair and square."

Yuki opened the box quickly, her jaw dropping.

"Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snakes Hand Jutsu)? And...these are your favorite senbon!" she said, her mouth agape. She held up the jutsu scroll gently. She only had one jutsu in her repertoire and this one could be very useful. She was shocked that Anko was passing this down to her.

"I can't accept the senbon, Anko-sama," she said, crying slightly. She knew how much they meant to her godmother and wasn't selfish. She quickly removed them from the box handing them to the woman, gently.

"I-Yuki! I don't care about some-"

"Give me the dango sticks you're eating with and I'll be happy."

After several minutes of silence, Yuki watched Anko finish eating and trade the items.

"Eventually they'll be your senbon. If I don't kill Oro-"

"I'll kill him if he hurts you, Anko-sama!" Yuki said, the older woman smiling.

"Well, you better go get started. Love ya!"

A cloud of smoke erupted and Yuki grinned at the sight of Anko gone.

"Tomorrow it is..."

"OBAAA CHAN!"

She watched as the silver haired man, raced forward, a downcast look on his face. He didn't pay attention to her, and Yuki backed up in fear. As the shinobi woke up from unconciousness, and another shinobi entered, she feared the worse.

"Report!"

"One dead woman, and a young child. Alive. Should we take her back to the village?"

"No one in the village would be able to support her. So I say, we ki-"

"I don't agree with that."

"It's the fair thing to do."

"He's right. These are difficult times. I have trouble even supporting my family. Who would take car-"

" I will."

Yuki couldn't discern who was speaking to whom only that there was three of them. She edged away, slipping on the floor and crying.

The voices quieted down, and stepping over the corpse of her grandmother, the silver haired man walked forward, covering his left eye with his headband.

"Wh...grandma...did..." she asked, her eyes fearful, darting around for an exit.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident. The genjutsu was a little too strong for her...come with me."

"I want my mommy! Where is daddy? Please...somebody help me!" she screamed, the tears flowing faster.

She watched as the shinobi reached behind him, and held out a peppermint candy, smiling slightly, his face soaked with rain water.

Yuki stopped crying as he held it out, and slowly reached for it, afraid he might take it away at the last minute. But it remained in it's place, until she grabbed it.

"I know you're scared. Come with me,please?"

She put the piece of candy in her mouth, quieting down a little bit, and watched as he turned around and held his hands as her grandmother used to.

"Want a piggyback ride?" he asked quietly.

She wrapped her arms around him and jumped, unsure of where they would go.

"Kakashi-san. Are you okay?" one of the men asked.

"I am sure this will haunt me for many years to come..."

Yuki woke up and shook her head, that terrible night still replaying her in mind. She felt her face, which was soaked in something salty. As she tasted it, it seemed salty...salty like tears. Her mind replayed that night. Even though it was raining, the shinobi weren't even damp. Only his face was wet, she remembered.

_Was Kakashi-sama crying?_


	2. Cursed Mark

ONE MONTH LATER

Yuki watched the devestation as Team 7 faced the horror that was Orochimaru. Even she could see from the way things were going, that they were in danger. Biting her lip, she considered the training from the past month. Five ninjutsu scrolls mastered, taijutsu enhanced, and capable of withstanding some serious punishment. After Naruto was dispatched like some useless toy, she bit harder, flashing back to the second week of training.

TWO WEEKS BEFORE

"Faster, Yuki-chan."

Yuki blocked the incoming blocks, weaving herself in and out of the two Anbu who were striking deftly at her. She skidded back as one kick, she blocked, forced her back. She growled and yanked the ninja up, throwing him towards a wall, following his body. She slammed him deeper into the wall before he could respond. Kneeing him twice in the grip, she let go, flipping higher as two kunai hit the area where she had been. The man hit the ground hard rebounding a second later. She jumped to the roof, running upside down, her eyes focused, and chakra burning inside her. Anko appeared in front, several snakes shooting from her hand which she avoided easily with a sidestep during her dash. Yuki sped up, beheading all the snakes in an effortless movement, grinning. Anko threw three senbon which she blocked with the sleeves of her shirt, before forming handseals mid flip.

"Fire style: FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

Anko dodged it, and jumped to attack her, only to be repelled by a huge rain of senbon. Yuki continued throwing them, catching sight of the second Anbu grabbing her from behind and flipping them upside down.

Her clone exploded in his hands, and the real girl appeared several feet away, running low on chakra. She huffed for breath, taking a punch to her stomach which sent her to the ground. She hit it hard, and almost recovered, only to be attacked by Anko who was relentless. Ten minutes passed, and Yuki felt herself starting to pass out but hit the ground hard with a thud.

"The biggest mistake you can ever make is using as much speed, strength and chakra as possible in several jutsus. I should show you the results of such an error but you've been through enough," Anko stated a smile on her face.

"Again, sensei..." she said through gritted teeth.

"No."

"-I need to be stronger," Yuki said, tears coming to her eyes. The two Anbu came forward, the one with long violet hair speaking up.

"It was a mistake. Don't let it happen again. If it makes you happy, I'll give it another go." she said.

"Me too," the man next to her said with a compassionate look.

"Well looks like we're going to go again," her teacher said, an anime sweat drop falling down the back of her head.

Yuki forced herself all the way up, popped a peppermint in her mouth and bit her lip.

BACK TO PRESENT

"Sasuke-kun! Say what you want about Naruto. That he's a pest. That he gets in the way. But at least he's not a coward!"

Yuki smiled, and glanced at Naruto, her heart feeling weird. Fuzzy warm feelings, that she had never experienced, surged as she glanced at him.

_He's kind of cute._

A crimson blush filled her cheeks.

Her eyes continued to watch the fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru. She watched Orochimaru whose movements were exaggerated and paid attention to the fight. She remained hidden, but knew that the fight was drawing to an end as Sasuke released a huge fireball that filled the forest with smoke. She ignored the smoke her eyes adjusting quickly to the flames.

_He's not dead. Anko-sama warned me about him...I'll get the warning to her as soon as possible. But first!_

She launched herself forward, running towards the top when Orochimaru formed a hand seal, his head extending.

_Get there! _

She dropped down, in front of Sasuke, her mask concealing her face.

"Anbu?"

Orochimaru's head twisted and a large blade extended from it, aiming for her heart, missing by an inch as she ducked deftly kicked the head away, and placed herself in between Orochimaru and his goal.

"Orochimaru. I know who you are, and I swear, that I will not let you hurt Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto. I was warned about you. How you mark people as property. Disgusting!" she said, with a whisper.

"How amusing. You are pretty young to be wearing the Anbu mask. Way too young to be. Even I can see past that false facade of strength you are trying to hold up dear child."

Yuki reached into her tool pouch quickly, pulling out several senbon, and a shuriken.

"Hmmm? Intending to fight?" Orochimaru taunted.

"Sakura. Use this scroll. Grab Naruto and touch Sasuke, and open it. It'll take you to Kakashi-sensei," she said firmly.

"H-hai. Who are you?" Sakura asked feebly.

_Dangit. Don't let this become personal. Just get them to safety and then yourself._

"JUST GO ALREADY!" she yelled.

"I won't let you!" Orochimaru said, his head back in place, racing forward towards where Naruto lay. Yuki threw a single shuriken which cut through the kunai with ease causing Naruto to drop. Yuki jumped high, swinging around a tree branch throwing several explosive tags, as she raced forward, her accurate true. The tags sizzled blocking Orochimaru's progress higher for a second as the branches collapsed in his way. Yuki kept her eyes focused on Sakura who was almost to Naruto who hung several feet below by her kunai. She followed their progress, until both Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto vanished in an explosion of smoke.

_Safe. Now I can focus on him..._

Yuki looked straight ahead at Orochimaru whose face was one of utter anger and frustration.

"How dare you! I will make sure you pay dearly for that. Insolent girl!"

Yuki pulled out a peppermint, placing it in her mouth and removing her mask, and the stolen Anbu outfit, revealing her long sleeved tee, ninja shorts, and a black, single-strap backpack.

Letting three Senbon fall through her knuckles, she rolled onto the balls of her feet.

_Here he comes._

Yuki dropped down a branch and launched herself forward, ducking under his first slash and blocked the next with a senbon, and jumping back onto another branch. She blocked the next attack, grappling his wrist, which he slipped out of like liquid. She punched at him, letting go of one of the senbon, which her shadow clone grabbed attacking at his back, cutting him deeply. Yuki grinned, blocking his hand as he tried to stab her with a picked up kunai. She held it tightly and whirled away, jumping back and releasing a fireball which missed its target by a good several meters.

_UP!_

She jumped to the top branch, swinging higher, avoiding the first snake he summoned, and landing in front of him. She attacked quickly, making sure not to overextend herself. His punches and kicks were almost too fast for her to avoid, but she pushed herself harder. He was aiming to kill and she wasn't going to give him the opportunity to take advantage of her slip ups. She spun throwing a foot through his jaw.

_CONTACT! YES!_

Her gratification lasted only a minute as she glanced to see his mouth was wrapped around her foot. He launched her high, slinging her through a tree and letting go. The impact took the wind out of her breath, and she flew hitting several branches before hitting the ground. Her body was ablaze in agony, as she fought to stand up.

_The blows from Anko don't even compare to this._

She quickly assessed her body's conditions: five cracked ribs, a broken wrist, sprained knee, seven torn ligaments and a concussion. Yuki gritted her teeth standing up, barely avoiding the snake which appeared from behind her. She watched as a single fang caught her arm, filling it with a hot lead like substance. She jumped high, avoiding it as it came around, and forming three hand seals. The snake took the bait swallowing the clone whole. The snake vanished as the clone exploded in a huge ball of fire. Yuki landed softly, her vision blurred to the point, she could barely make out the solid figure of Orochimaru.

_This is bad!_

Yuki backed away, tripping over a branch.

"Feeling a bit nauseous? Like you are going to pass out?"

She got up quickly, and pulled out three senbon, focusing her chakra into it.

"Still a desire to fight, I see."

She swooned, her strength fading too fast for her. _I have to stay...stay...on...too...ugh._

She felt the senbon slip out of her grasp, and started sweating profusely. She struggled to move, only to find her efforts fruitless.

Her eyes felt too heavy and she glared at Orochimaru who walked forward, placing his hand on her cheek rubbing it softly.

"Such a waste. You would have made a fine shinobi one day. But it's time I ended this."

_No!_

_NO!_

_I can't...d.._

Tears slid down her face, and her pulse slowed down, as the poison took a stronger toll on her body.

_Kakashi-sama. I'm sorry..._

She let her eyes fall into the gaze of Orochimaru who stopped his eyes shocked.

"WHAT?" he accused, before the world turned black and white slowly darkening.


	3. Dreams

Different things passed through Yuki's mind, her body not responding with any of the commands she was giving it. Fear coursed through her, and she noticed that the dream she was having was exactly like what was happening in the real world. She noticed how she seemed to be in complete control of her dream. Yuki's jaw dropped as she saw herself from a third person view.

_Wh-what's going on?_

She walked towards the frozen bodies of her and Orochimaru. She glanced at her eyes which were half lidded, a little bit of drool touching her lips. That's when she saw it. Pink. Pink irises which swirled and were glowing with power, surprised her.

_My eyes! What's going on?_

Yuki noticed that the dream was starting to fade quickly, and decided to try something. She reached into the pouch of her frozen self for the emergency scroll. She had prepared ahead of time for situations such as this. Opening it hesitantly, she went to reverse summon herself.

_Here goes nothing..._

As she glanced at Orochimaru, a surge of anger rushed through her. She had been pushed to the edge of death. A surge of power rushed through her body, and she felt the urge to throw Orochimaru through a tree. The power faded almost immediately, the edges of the world seeming to close in on her. A huge dome of wind enclosed her body, and the scroll sucked her in without her willing to go. As soon as she hit the wooden floors of her own room, her entire strength seemed to leave her in this dream-like stance, before she passed out onto the floor.


	4. Chocolate and Peppermints

Yuki faded in and out of consciousness, her body preventing her from staying awake for more than two minutes . Things had changed each time. The first time, she had been in the arms of her father. The next, she woke up in a hospital, an IV drip attached to her arm, and her ribs heavily bandaged. She didn't move after the second time, too weak to even consider trying. But her strength was returning, and as her eyes fluttered open, happiness filled her heart.

_I don't know how...or why, but I survived. I'm alive!_

She groaned at the stiffness in her body, when a voice she recognized sent her heart afloat.

"Feeling better I see."

She turned around to notice Kakashi was watching her, the expression on his face careful.

"A lot. Whoever healed me did a good job. The pain is not even there anymore," she replied.

"Yes, but the damage was extensive. The man who did it, passed out, and had to be healed after healing you. You're body was infested with poison and your muscles were torn to shreds. The painnis only gone due to the amount of anesthesia you are on. That was reckless,Yuki."

The harshness in Kakashi's voice shocked her, and she hung her head.

"You should have died. When I first saw you, I thought you had. After attending, Sarutobi-sama's funeral, I found you. One week LATER. I came home, knocked on your door which swung open ,with you passed out on the floor. You were mumbling something incoherently, and shivering violently. I got you to the hospital as soon as possible, and hoped I wasn't too late."

Tears started to pool from her eyes, seeing the three scrolls she had retrieved in her lap. They were blurry.

_I passed my test, but failed my mission overall. _

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered sadly.

"But, you saved Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, and held Orochimaru off enough to let them escape. I'm proud of you," he finished.

Yuki glanced at him to notice him smiling widely, behind his mask.

"Morning, kid. Feeling better I see."

Yuki glanced left, noticing Anko was lying on the bed next to hers. The cursed mark was covered up with a bandage, leaving Yuki concerned.

"Fought Orochimaru, huh?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"Hai."

"Stupid idea, but you did better than I did. I saw that huge gash in his back you gave him. Very nice. I'd suggest next time you decide to do something stupid, don't."

Yuki nodded before reaching for a cup of water, her hand shaking. As she grasped the cup, she realized the full extent of her injuries.

"How long was I out?" she asked herself in a mere whisper.

"Two months," came the response from Anko.

_Two months...what did he do to my body that could have caused that?_

She glanced to Kakashi who was watching her, with concern.

"What happened during your battle with Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER.

She laughed as Anko let out a low whistle.

"You went toe to toe with Orochimaru and came out only with a few scrapes. Not too shabby, but in the state you are in...you'll be here for the next few months, not including rehab."

There was knock at the door, as a nurse walked in, trying to keep three people from bum rushing in.

"Excuse me, sir, but she's not allowed to have anymore visitors!" the nurse was trying to explain.

"Kakashi-sensei! Hey, pal, get out of the way. If you don't, I'm gonna hurt you!"

"Naruto! Calm down. I'm sure if you asked nicely-"

"Shut it baka," she heard a smooth cold voice state.

"Sir, I can't..."

Yuki sighed, before saying it loud enough for everyone.

"Let them in," Yuki stated. She glanced and noticed that Sakura,and Naruto rushed in, their faces exasperated. Sasuke followed at a slow pace, his gaze on her. The male nurse glanced her way, before walking to her side and fiddling with some of her ivs and checking her vitals.

"Good. You all made it," she heard her father say it in a pleasant tone.

"What are you doing with Yuki, Kakashi-sensei?" she heard Naruto ask, his eyes on her.

"That's none of your concern, Naruto."

Yuki glanced at them before swinging her legs out of bed. As her right foot touched ground, she slipped forward. A hand caught hers and she noticed a musky smell was right in her face.

"Easy now." The tone that had been laced with coldness now had a subtle hint of compassion. She glanced up, into the face of Sasuke, who was smiling. That's when she heard him whisper.

"I know it was you during our fight. Thank you."

Yuki glanced at him in awe, before lying back down into bed. She was in no condition to stand or even crawl. She sighed before glancing at Sasuke apprehensively. His face turned cold again, and she turned her attention to Kakashi.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she said calmly, regardless of the shock that caused her heart to hammer in her chest.

"Yeah. Whatever." Yuki glanced at Sakura who was glaring at her. It only took a second to realize why she was staring at her that way.

_She likes him. Hehe, how cute._

Yuki glanced at Kakashi who reached into his back pocket.

_He's pulling out Ichi Ichi Paradise. He despises large groups._

Instead, he plopped a huge bag in her lap, causing her to cry out in happiness.

"KAKASHI-SAMA! You shouldn't have!" she exclaimed. She dug in, pulling out a single wrapped peppermint. Except...it was a little larger than the usual ones.

"Enjoy..." she heard him say, quiet enough that only they could hear. She nodded in response, before popping it into her mouth. She couldn't wait.

CRUNCH!

A weird liquid, filled her mouth. It was smooth and velvety. She felt the taste change slightly, to a more sweet and thick flavor. It was indescribable. The mint accented the taste, and made it that much more enjoyable.

"Wh-what's this flavor?" she asked, curious. She tossed one to Anko who joined her. She looked over at Anko who glanced at Kakashi, a huge blush covering her face.

"Chocolate, Kakashi-san?" she asked her peer.

Kakashi nodded. Yuki blushed and glanced at her father. He always told her to try new things. She never had had chocolate, but found it to be okay. Not delicious, but okay. Mint would always be her favorite flavor.

The room was silent for several seconds, when Kakashi rubbed her head.

"Well, I best be on my way. I'll see you around. Come on you guys," he said.

"But Kakashi-sensei..." she glanced at Naruto who looked at him with a strange emotion on his face.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. The deadpan tone stated that this wasn't up for debate but Naruto was going to press it nonetheless.

"Can I spend some time with Yuki-chan?" he asked, his eyes on hers.

Yuki was fond of the boy. Granted they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to each other but she knew they could be good friends given the chance.

"Well, that's a surprise. I thought you'd ask for combat training like you usually do," Kakashi stated.

"It's up to her...though you might miss out on today's mission."

She watched Naruto nod his head, before looking at her with something akin to begging in his face.

"I-I don't mind," she said, happily.

"YES!"

Kakashi glanced at her, his look concerned. She mouthed _later_ and went ahead and took another mint out of the bag, sucking on it softly. She didn't know how many of these things she had gone through, but one thing was certain. This bag would be gone by the end of the week. As the trio departed, Naruto took a seat down beside her bed. Yuki glanced at Anko-sama who was feigning sleep.

_Yep. I'm gonna get the boy talk after this. _

She giggled to herself before returning her attention to Naruto who was watching her intently.

"So-like what are you doing in the hospital?" he asked, the question seeming innocent enough.

"I-"

_Need to make something up and fast!_

"I had a little training issue and damaged my body pretty heavily during it," she replied. It wasn't the complete truth, but her mission had been to retrieve three scrolls and she had accomplished that with more than enough time to spare. She had even cooked dinner in a part of the abandoned forest with a couple traps set up. The Orochimaru part, had actually been an accident. On the tenth day, with four days to go, she had tailed Naruto's team out of curiousity.  
>"Training? What kind of training?" he asked.<p>

Yuki grinned and glanced at Anko-sama who had a wierd smirk on her face.

_How about this for size?_

"Weelllll- I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I was practicing on forbidden jutsu," she said. They heard a loud gasp and coughing behind her. Yuki glanced backwards to see her teacher coughing and hacking up a lung.

"Anko-senpai? You okay?" Naruto asked, getting up.

"I-I need some water," she heard her favorite teacher say, rushing to the bathroom.

Yuki grinned. She was trying to hold in the laughter bubbling in the pit of her stomach,herself. There was a lot of banging of stuff inside the bathroom, but Yuki could distinctly hear the chuckles coming from inside the bathroom. She looked back to Naruto, whose face was serious. Almost deathly so.

"N-naruto-kun! What's wrong?" she asked, moving some hair out of her face. She noticed his face glanced at hers before the expression changed to happiness. It didn't take but the single look in his eyes to reveal how he honestly felt.

"Hey, Yuki-chan?" he asked.

_Chan? I like that._

"Does Kakashi ever take his mask off after work?" he asked, grinning deviously.

Yuki chuckled. Now that she thought about it she never got to see it.

"Nope!"

Their conversations ranged from likes, dislikes to missions. The more and more time that Yuki spent with Naruto the more she started to like him. He was so warm and though, a little hyperactive, very friendly. But it was getting dark and she had to get ready for bed.

"Naruto. I'm sorry, but I'm getting pretty worn out. You don't mind if I get some rest, do you?" she asked.

"Nope. Go ahead. Catch ya later, Yuki-chan," he said as he rushed out the door.

It was silent and cold without him and she shivered before laying down and pulling the covers over herself.

"He's quite wierd. You must have bad taste in man, Yuki."

Yuki let out a small growl and glanced at Anko who was watching her, with the biggest grin plastered on her face.

Yuki blushed and looked away. She didn't like Naruto like that! She was sure of it. He was just nice. A good friend.

"It's not like that Anko-sama!" she said, quickly blushing hard.

"You say no, but your face says different," Anko said, grinning.

"He's just a friend...a really good, and hot-" she stopped herself. Maybe it was like that. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but maybe it was true.

"I am going to spend the next hour lecturing you, until you understand that guys are great, but you have to be careful."

And that's how she spent the rest of the day.


	5. A fox, a fox, a fox

ONE MONTH LATER

Yuki huffed for breath and fell to the ground, coughing. Things had been rather difficult the past month. Relearning to walk. Relearning how to use chopsticks, throw shuriken. Everything. Her body was a mess, due to the single battle she had had with Orochimaru. She hadn't fully recovered and even now she wondered what had gotten her out alive. She pushed herself up, and turned at the sound of someone approaching her.

"Hey, Naruto," she said, in a small voice. They had grown close over the passing weeks, and she found herself hanging out with him, when he wasn't occupied with training or missions. It was a surprise he was visiting her on today, since he had told her last week that he'd be training with Ero-sennin.

"Ero-sennin told me to go get prepared and I thought-" his voice trailed off slowly, and Yuki looked at him concerned.

"Naruto? Hey...you ok?" she limped forward until they were eye to eye, when his hand closed around her wrist and yanked it down. She could tell immediately that something wasn't right. It squeezed hard and she let out a small yelp in pain, as he looked into her face.

_WHAT IS GOING ON?_

Two red eyes peered into her own and a small growl escaped her friend's lips, which sent a shiver down her spine. She tried to pry it off, but a fist to her gut, forced the air out of her chest and she fell to the ground.

"I'm gonna kill you!" a voice not of his own stated. It was feminine and the malice behind it caused her to be paralyzed in fear. She pulled away frantically. She wanted to be anywhere but in front of her friend and she started to cry. And just like that he let go. Yuki stared at his eyes. Blue. Ice blue like they always were. He was looking around, a dazed look on his face.

_Was it a dream? _

She glanced at her friend, and then at her wrist.

_No...definitely not a dream._

She noticed the burns on her wrist and also the claw shaped marking of it and quickly hid her arm, from Naruto's face.

"What happened? One moment I saw you, and the next I blacked out," he said concerned.

"N-nothing," she replied shaken. Whatever had happened, it was over for now.

"Anyways, you have time to go get prepared and you thought you'd come check in on me," she said with a smile. She could ignore what had happened for now until she found out exactly what was going on.

"Well...yeah," he replied with his trademark grin.

"I've been better. I'm having trouble walking and coordinating things, but I should be back on my feet in a month. I've already learned how to walk, and I'm overall capable of taking care of myself."

"That's great!" he replied, laughing.

"Yeah," she said, looking away. It was good, but he didn't see the struggle to relearn that she had to deal with. It would be about three months before she could return to missions. For now, she could work on satisfying a certain curiousity. She picked up the scroll and rerolled it quickly returning it to her ninja tool pouch.

"Well, good luck, Naruto-kun! See you when you get back," she said with a smile.

"Yeah. Happy birthday, Yuki-chan!" he said, as he raced across the field towards his house.

_Whatever happened, I know it's gonna happen again. Hopefully it doesn't fulfill it's threat._

Yuki glanced down at the mark, wondering what the hell did that to her...


	6. Of Dreams and Cinnamon

"Done already?"

Yuki glared at Kakashi who was standing over her, a smirk on his face. She growled, and raced forward, throwing another punch only to be thrown aside as casually as a piece of meat. She hit the ground hard, sliding a couple feet forward.

"Ugh," she coughed, glancing back at the shadow clone. She had been training with it all day for the past eight hours and the results had remained the same for the past eight hours. Her on her back, and the clone still reading its Ichi Ichi Paradise book. It hadn't been because she hadn't been training. It hadn't been because she hadn't been trying. The only reason she hadn't been able to lay a single hand on the clone, was that she couldn't coordinate her attacks. Every time she threw a punch, her hand wanted to twitch and go a good fifteen degrees away from her target. In other words, she couldn't control her body.

_This is getting me nowhere!_

She forced herself up, and pulled her sleeves up, forming the handseals necessary, and then inhaled. She held her breath and waited as Kakashi formed the same seals. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!)."

The two jutsu clashed against each other and Yuki breathed harder, her endurance and chakra control still as good as it used to be. In fact...

_Did I improve? I feel as if...I can..._

Her flames grew in size, almost encompassing Kakashi's whose eyes went wide in awe. She stopped her jutsu, before it destroyed the Shadow Clone seeing as Kakashi was on a mission and didn't really have the chakra to send her another.

She huffed for breath and glanced at Kakashi who had his hands up in ram.

"I think that about does it for today. See you tomorrow! POOF!"

She watched it vanish and let out a sigh. She wasn't done training yet. She would go home and get a quick cat nap in, eat, and take a shower before coming back out when the moon was out. As she started across the field, rubbing some ointment on her left shoulder, she glanced up to notice Naruto was walking towards her. He didn't seem like himself though, based on the way his body was moving. His arms hung forward and his head was lowered, and she knew he wasn't supposed to be here for another week.

She reached for a kunai only to be stopped as the world turned black and white. She felt her chakra drain, until something started overflowing her with power. Yuki backed away in fear, her arm hitting something furry and warm. She heard growling and raced away only to be tripped by a red blur which hit her leg. She turned around and her heart almost stopped. A fox...nine tails. The demon her grandmother had told her she had met. The stories and the poems she had heard about it.

One tail

Three tail

Nine tails

he tells

me a tale

of someone who met it

and was killed.

"So you are Yuki Hazukashii? Hmph...I met your grandmother quite a while ago. She was the sweetest little girl. But you...you are trying to take something from me and I won't let you."

Yuki's eyes went wide in fear and she tried to run, only to be hoisted up by her hands and feet by four tails.

The fox vanished and instead a woman stood. The fox ears, fearsome eyes and the tails remained. She walked forward, smiling deviously, sharp canines revealed. A little drool rolled off her chin.

Yuki struggled more and her heart raced in her chest.

"HELP! HELP!" she cried, shivering unable to stop.

"No one can hear you," the woman stated, her lips together in what appeared to be a pout.

Yuki looked the woman over and couldn't help but admit that she was deliciously beautiful. Curvacious hips, double d breasts which bounced gently with each movement. Smooth hair slicked back, and a shaved clit. Yuki tried hard not too feel aroused by the sight, failing miserably.

"Mmmm. Something smells delicious...It can't be that you like what you see, can it?" she asked, pulling Yuki until they were face to face.

Yuki felt that arguing would be the dumbest thing she could do in this situation, so she nodded an affirmative, and whimpered. Yuki blushed hard as a single hand touched her cheek.

"If it weren't for the fact that you are in love with my Naru-kun, I wouldn't kill you right now. In fact, you are very cute. I would definitely take you now. What a waste," she sighed.

"I don't love him. We are just close friends. Nothing more," she stated firmly. She knew that her and Naruto could never be more than just friends.

"Is that so? I don't believe you."

Yuki shivered as a claw touched her neck, right above her carotid artery.

"I swear it!" she said, quickly.

"Then answer this question, which mate do you desire?" the fox asked.

"I'm...I'm not attracted to anyone," she answered. It was the truth. Granted Naruto was cute, but she was too young to be thinking about love or anything even resembling it.

"Stop lying!" the kitsune roared, and Yuki looked away, the earth shaking from it.

"I like Naruto, but don't want to be his g-g-gi-gi," she stumbled, unable to say the word. She noticed the demon chuckled, and placed her on her feet gently.

"Hmmm. Well, I guess you are as naive as I thought you were. Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Kyuubi no Kitsune. As I already stated, Naru-kun is mine, so keep your hands off him. Got it?"

Yuki nodded once before she absentmindedly touched the necklace she was wearing.

"That came from your great grandmother. About ninety years ago. I met your clan several times. You are the first to have met me inside a body, though they all were capable of doing so."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Yuki asked.

"You don't know about your kekki genkai? I think it'd be pretty obvious by now," the demon exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"My grandmother died before she had a chance to tell me," Yuki replied.

"Well then. Your kekki genkai known as neru gejitsu. Basically you can fall asleep or unconscious and effect those who are also asleep or the world around you. The extent to how much you can change is reliant on chakra, and what exactly you are trying to change. If you are woken up, killed or even hurt while sleeping your kekki genkai will stop being used and you will return to the normal world," the demon ended.

Yuki nodded before she glanced back.

_So that is what happened with Orochimaru. And as to why I can meet her. So in other words..._

"I can control what happens right now?" she asked.

"No. I forced you to use your kekki genkai, so you are relying on my chakra right now. Moving on though, I have something to ask you. A favor if you will."

Yuki glanced back at the demon who had taken on a shy personality.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Can I kiss you?" the demon asked, moving in close. Their bodies were mere inches apart and it was awkward considering one of them was nude.

"I-I-ummmm," Yuki said blushing hard.

"I could just force you but I'd rather it be consentual. After this I will leave. You won't have to hear from me unless you try to steal him from me," the demon stated.

Yuki thought about it.

_It's just a kiss. She's really beautiful and though I am not really gay, I wonder. But I want one thing, and I wonder if I could convince her to do that for me._

"Under one condition," she said in a low voice.

"Fine. What is it? If your gonna convince me to help you with your kekki genkai, I'm sorry. Out of my power. So no," the demon stated rather irritated.

"No. Can you be my friend, and we spend time together?" Yuki said in a small voice.

"..."

The field was quiet save the wind blowing, as the demon stared in shock at Yuki. Only one question was asked.

"WHY?" the demon blurted out.

"I don't have the answer as to why, but I would like to get to know you. I mean you are a kitsune, and I've heard they are really cool."

"Oh brother. Please, I'm older than you could imagine," the demon stated.

"Two hundred years?" she asked, uncertain.

"Not even close. Around 784 years old," the demon stated, licking one of its claws.

"Wh-WHAT?"

"I said 784. Man, humans are by far the dumbest creatures on this planet," the kitsune said, before glaring at her."I accept, but let me make something clear. I will choose when and how to appear. Got it?"

Yuki nodded, before licking her lips and remaining still. She waited, and closed her eyes. She gasped as she was slammed against a tree, roughly and two warm lips captured hers. Cinnamon flavored saliva flowed into her mouth, and Yuki moaned in surprise. The demon forced it's long tongue down her throat, gently tickling her tonsils. Yuki moaned and arched.

_My first kiss...with a demon. MMMMM! It feels so good and warm._

Yuki grabbed the fox's hair and pulled her close and arched against her body. They stayed in that embrace for several minutes before Yuki started to suffocate from lack of oxygen. The kiss ended abruptly and she glanced at the fox.

"Yessss. Cute and delicious. A deal is a deal." A single claw touched her on her neck right above her left shoulder. Yuki yelped in pain as smoke started to pour from her shoulder. It only lasted a minute before the demon vanished and the world returned to its colored state. Only one thing remained in her mind before she headed home.

_Cinnamon...yum._


	7. Five Months of Withheld Passion

Thus began the random visits from the demon. Over the time that they spent together, Yuki learned more about the limits of her Kekki Genkai and what the fox would tolerate. Meeting with the fox never surprised her due to the mark on her neck. On the day they had kissed, the Kyuubi had marked a red fox on her neck and it tingled when she approached. She kept her conversations with the demon hidden from Naruto, though sometimes, she appeared at the most inopportune times. A good example was two weeks ago. She shivered at the thought.

TWO WEEKS AGO

Yuki sat on a tree branch tailing the ninja she had to assassin. He had been selling illegal ninja tools and scrolls to villages, and Lady Tsunade had given her the task of taking him out. She followed cautiously, and kept her distance. This was her first mission in a long time, and for once, Yuki felt things were how they were supposed to be. Her body was back to peak condition and she felt better than she had in awhile. She was about to jump, when her neck tickled.

_NOT NOW! Please don't tell me..._

Her worst fears came true as the demon appeared on the branch in front of her, sitting down and swinging her legs back and forth.

"Hey kit. Been busy?" she asked, yawning loudly.

She almost screamed that she WAS busy, but figured better of it.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I'm in the middle of killing that man," she said, pointing to her target.

"That puny guy? I forgot how weak you are. And how worthless missions are. Boring and don't solve any major issues," she said, with a smirk.

Yuki glared, but kept her mouth shut, wise enough to know. If you spoke out of line, she would be told off. A small scar across her back tingled, reminding her of what had happened the last time she had ignored that rule.

"I'm sorry I'm not as powerful as you, Kyuu-chan," she replied after counting to ten.

"Insignificant spick," she said, without looking at the man. A tail appeared out of nowhere and whipped down, creating a crater the size of a mountain. The man was so unrecognizable, he just looked like a pool of blood. The tail lifted back, and Yuki watched shocked, as the kitsune licked the blood, bone and whatever else was on it, off.

"Yum. Want a taste?" she asked, with a smirk. Yuki turned around, and up came this morning's cold breakfast of ramen. She heard the sigh, and glanced back.

"Man, you have a weak stomach. Anyways, where were we?"

BACK TO PRESENT

Yuki lay in her bed, and in popped the Kyuubi, who seemed different today. Her eyes were sadder and today her ears and tails were visible. Yuki didn't often concern herself with random people's problems, but today she was worried.

"Kyuu-chan. What's wrong?" she asked, moving close, her hand on the woman's leg. There was a small growl, but the demon didn't move her hand, like she usually did.

"You have no idea the suffering I go through on a day to day basis, Kit. I sit here- in this boy's body- and deal with the misery that I will never escape this damned seal. That I will never be able to profess my undying love to him," the fox stated, in a monotone voice.

"Awwww! Does the big bad fox, have a soft side?" Yuki teased, petting her fur. She felt something warm swallow her hand and then several pointed teeth insert themselves in just a little. As her hand was released, she grimaced.

"Point taken," Yuki said, wiping her hands off on her pants.

"If there was anyway, in the world to get rid of this seal, I would do it in a moment's notice. The only thing I can think of is leaving my power in his body. I would die if I did, and the Fourth Hokage knew it. Damn him! And red eyes...for forcing me to do that which wasn't necessary."

Yuki took it in, quiet and observant. She was a good listener and wanted to help. But how?

_The seal...I can't lift it. Naruto can and yet I doubt he ever would believe that the most powerful being in the world wants him. To be acknowledged._

Even she had difficulty believing it. Which brought them back to the current siituation.

"Kyuu-chan. I know it hurts. We have no choice but to wait and be patient."

"I need him. His love. His seed. Him! Now!" her friend responded, desperate and blunt. Yuki looked away, saddened she could do nothing. She was happy that the demon chose to stay. Under normal circumstances, her friend would have left in a heartbeat. There was something else bothering her.

"So, if you can't have Naruto, I'm the next best thing," she said in a mere whisper. A single claw tilted her cheek, and relaxed as the demon shook her head in disagreement.

"You are desirable, yes, but I would never force myself on you. And this bond we have is to precious to risk a relationship that might not work out. So, as much as you and I both desire it, the answer is no," Kyuubi stated, pulling her hand away.

There was a moment of silence, before Yuki jumped the demon, pinning her hands above her.

"WHAT THE- MMPHF!" the fox cried out, her words being cut off as Yuki forced her tongue into the girl's mouth. They both mewed in pleasure, the demon wrapping her legs around Yuki's hips, which grinded forcefully against the demon's. Moans issued from both, and the kiss changed from passionate to demanding. Yuki arched, before she was rolled onto her back. Tongues wrapped themselves around each other and the demon put a hand on Yuki's B-cups which she arched into. The kiss heatened and soon, Yuki's white shirt was off, exposing her yellow lacy bra which hugged her muscled body tightly. The kiss reignited but was abruptly ended as the fox pushed off and away, looking wary. A small whimper escaped Yuki's lips, as the kiss ended.

"Gomenasai, Yuki-chan. It's hard for me to resist. I'm in heat, and can't help that I haven't had sex in over two hundred years," the demon said a single tear escaping her eye.

"The last mate I had...I killed him. I loved him dearly, but my lust got the best of me and it ended poorly. I don't want a reoccurence even if it's only a dream."

Yuki nodded and walked forward, comforting the demon. They sat in that embrace, in her room, as a shadow of someone stood in the doorway, his eyes taking in the scenario.


	8. Bittersweet Gift

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_Stupid alarm! Where did I set the dang thing? Come on now!_

The fourteen year old shinobi clamored over her comforters and pillows, searching through her laundry basket. After two minutes of searching, she still couldn't find the source of her irritation.

"URGGHHH!" she growled, her eyes sweeping the room. Nowhere was it, and she almost punched a wall, but contained herself. It was irritating.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Shut up!" she yelled, opening her closet. There sat the bane of her frustrations and she quickly seized and threw it, aiming for the window. Her aim was true and it flew out the open window and hit the ground with a crack. She glanced down and smiled, when the sudden realization hit her. She never set her alarm. Not even on a good day. She turned around slowly, and started towards the door, glancing at the clock on her wall.

_Five thirty am? WTF?_

She headed downstairs, and searched the house, for her father. Nowhere. She sat in the living room, staring at the TV for a minute, before letting out a sigh. Just her imagination. Maybe she had and was forgetting that she set it. Maybe the dang thing was defective.

_Let's just go back to bed._

She walked towards the stairs, letting loose a yawn, when a voice stopped her.

"Going somewhere?"

She smiled at the voice and looked back downstairs.

"Kakashi-saaaammaaaa. I'm tired. What's so important that-"

"Happy Birthday, Yuki," he replied in a cool voice, his eyes closed as he beamed up at his daughter.

Now she was speechless.

_Birthday? Today's my birthday? I -I didn't know that. We celebrated it last year, but I never kept track of the date._

"Sorry to wake you up so early, but I figured it'd be easier to get you out of bed, setting an alarm, than trying to wake you up. You and I are going on a mission together. How does that sound?" he asked.

"GREAT!" she yelled, happily starting to head upstairs. She raced to her clothes and got dressed as fast her body would allow.

_Missions with Kakashi-sama? They were amazing to do when I was younger. He always taught me something. They were my favorite thing to do, though recently, I've never had a chance to do it._

As she finished getting dressed, she walked downstairs one at a time, before she tripped over something. She caught herself on the next step and looked back. She followed the stairs, noticing that there was a huge group of boxes in a line going down the stairs.

"I would have told you to not get dressed, but I figured that it would ruin the surprise," came the voice behind a flip of the book.

Yuki nodded and gathered up the gifts slowly, carrying them into the living room. That's when the door burst open and a shadow rushed towards her. Yuki reacted instinctively and slammed a fist through his jaw. And immediately regretted it. She watched as her best friend hit the floor, his eyes wide, and a look of shock on his face.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, extending a hand

"I'm not late, am I Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, excited about something.

Yuki looked between the two before she registered the gift inside his arms.

"Wh-KAKASHI!" she yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have accidently let it slip over ramen with Naruto,last night," he chuckled flipping another page.

"Yeah...right," she said, laughing. She lifted her friend up, when three other shinobi were escorted in. Sakura, and Sasuke were being shoved by an eager Anko who was beaming at her.

Sasuke was the only one who appeared different. In his hands was a rose, and a small box. She glanced at Kakashi whose gaze had gone from the book to the rose.

"What are you two doing here? I thought I told you, I was off today," he sighed.

"Well, Kakashi-" Sakura started, but was abruptly cut off.

"We found out today was her birthday and figured it'd only be fair if we paid her a visit."

Yuki glanced at her father and from his look, she knew they must have been spying on him or Naruto. They weren't invited but they had self-invited.

Yuki shuffled over and hugged Sakura and Sasuke, before grabbing Anko and Naruto, dragging them to the table. She laid their gifts on top of the already huge stack and reached for the first one.

It was light, and softer than anything she had ever felt. Almost like silk. She tore through the wrapping, and found a shirt that she immediately fell in love with. It was chakra thread, and the same size as the ninja tee she was wearing now. The sleeves had little openings where she could force her hands through. It was light pink, until you reached the openings for her hands, and the bottom of it. It was outlined in purple lines, and the neck was extremely low. Almost to her stomach, but stopping just short.

The next box contained a huge bag of peppermints. A good three month supply. She smirked and continued to the one after that. Black ninja shorts with two parallel yellow stripes flowing down the sides. A new pair of ninja sandals, though they were white.

_This must have cost a fortune._

She reached for another box, but was immediately stabbed by Anko.

"Anko-sama!" Yuki cried out.

"How about you open my gift?" she said, in a polite tone. Yuki knew it wasn't a question, but also knew that she had her reasons. Reaching for the slim box, she opened it slowly. The thing that surprised her was how beautifully crafted the gift was. Three new senbon, lay in the case with a small vial of some yellow liquid on a chain. Underneath that lay a fishnet shirt that would fit her body.

"Heeheehee. That's a special vial of snake venom, I was able to procur. It causes paralysis, degradation of muscles, and delusions in it's victim," she stated. Yuki grinned and hugged her mother tightly.

"THANK YOU!" she yelled, tears flowing down. She returned to the gifts, and noticed the dejected look on Naruto's face.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Oh...Yeah?" he replied, staring at her.

"Where is the gift you got me?" she asked, playing dumb. It was obvious. It was the only box with toads on it.

She waited as he retrieved it, and handed it to her. She opened it slowly, breaking into a smile at the two items inside.

"I didn't know if-"

Yuki hugged him and quickly placed the new ninja headband on the table along with two cups of Naruto's fave ramen. She knew him well enough to know that it was out of stock, and he had given up from his personal collection.

"Thank's Naruto-kun," she stated. She tore through the last three gifts of Kakashi without any real surprises. A new spool of ninja thread, several new shuriken and kunai, a copy of Ichi Ichi Paradise, which her copy had gotten overly ripped and shredded, and a new black backpack. Yuki then reached a small box. Almost like a ring box but a little wider. She opened it to find, a small pouch with fifty little balls. On it lay a note.

"WE WILL DISCUSS THIS ALONE ON OUR MISSION. SUFFICE IT MIGHT HELP YOU WITH YOUR KEKKI GENKAI."

-Kakashi

She nodded and closed the box, before turning to Sasuke and Sakura. She was handed the rose first, which Sasuke kissed her hand. She blushed hard, but noticed Kakashi's grim look on his face. Then Yuki recieved a locket that Sasuke handed over gently. Sakura just handed her a book on genjutsu. Yuki smiled and thanked everyone for coming. She gathered her gifts and raced upstairs. She wanted to see how the new clothes fit. She laid everything out, and opened her black bag, filling it with ninja thread, the three senbon, and the vial. She dumped all her old tools into a bag, and threw the new ones into her backpack. She threw her pajamas into a corner, removed her bra, and grabbed the fishnets. It only took ten minutes but she liked her new appearence. The shirt was a little baggier than she liked and the cut exposed the middle of her breasts like her godmother, but she liked it.

_Just need to do something about my hair. _She glared at the mirror, before putting the headband around her neck. She walked back downstairs, noticing the nosebleed coming from Sasuke's nose, and Anko's grin.

"Well then, Sasuke, Sakura. Hate to ask you this, but Anko, Naruto and I have to prepare for our mission."

She smirked at the crestfallen look on Sasuke's and Sakura's face as they headed towards the door.

"Happy Birthday, Yuki."

"See you later right?" Sakura asked.

She promised she might be around. As she sat next to Naruto, she caught his glance at her body and blushed crimson red. She liked him, but they would always be friends. ALWAYS.

She listened carefully to the mission plans. It seemed easy enough. An A rank mission into Kusagakure.

"We will be meeting up with an informant, and he will be giving us some information about a ninja from the Bingo Book. Hopefully it will lead to him. Remember this. We are a squad so if anything goes wrong, retreat. This shinobi is strong, but we are more than capable of handling him. Okay. Everyone ready?"

There were several nods and Naruto grinned.

"Oh and Naruto?" Kakashi said, his voice firm.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Try hard not to get too excited," he said.

"I promise, dattebayo!" he replied.

"Oh boy," Kakashi said with a smirk.


	9. Informant

They sat in a restaurant with a man who was old, and weary. His gray hair was tied back and he was wearing some really dirty clothes.

"So this shinobi, is in the Land of Waves?" Anko asked again, buying the man another plate of food.

"I swear it. I saw him, and then glanced at the wanted poster. We met three times,and he raped...raped..." he replied. The way he broke down into tears suggested the worst.

"Sounds like our guy!" Naruto said triumphantly, but Yuki held up a finger.

"I want you to describe him in explicit detail," she said firm.

"He was about this woman's height. Green hair that hung to his hips. Vivid blue eyes. He carried a very unique sword. It was small, and he held it backwards. He wore almost a black shirt that came down to his knees, and blue ninja pants, with some wooden sandals. Across the shirt a white strap carried his sword. On the sash was his headband which hung from it. That's about all there is to tell."

"Any scars, that you remember," Yuki probed.

"AH!Yes...the one on his cheek. It was shaped like an x that had line connecting two of the points. Like this," he stated, drawing the symbol. Yuki was satisfied and sat back.

_He's seen him, and he has suffered some loss at his hand, so vengeance is what he desires. We were assigned to kill him, and that is exactly what we intend to do. He's given us some solid information. _

She waited for them to finish up, and headed for a breath of fresh air, joined by Naruto.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. An A-rank mission on my birthday? I can't wait to take this guy down!" she replied, her body psyched at the idea.

"Ahhhh. But, don't you think...that what you're wearing is a little to scanty?" he asked, not realizing the way he said it was inappropiate.

Yuki felt a vein pop out, and instead of arguing, settled herself, for patting Naruto's cheek a couple times, and walking away. She swung her hips seductively, hoping for some unknown reason that Kyuubi was watching.

As they regrouped at the lz, Kakashi described the enemy as the book did.

"Apparently he has fought Itachi Uchiha and fooled his Sharingan. Once. Granted the fight was ended with Itachi the victor, but his genjutsu is so powerful, that he has twenty four parts. It is said that looking into the thirtheenth is fatal. Keep your guard up and do underestimate him. There is not a single one of us other than me, that is capable of warding off his genjutsu. He sucks at Taijutsu, I'm told so Naruto, you will fulfill that continuum. Make sure he doesn't leave your grasp. Anko...ensure you keep an eye on Yuki and help us keep him in our sights. Lastly, be wary of his sword. I am told it has five elements inside of it, so if we take that away from him, his ninjutsu should be lacking. Ok?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed towards the Land of Waves.


	10. A Weed in the Land of Waves

They landed on the ground softly, behind their target. The travel had been brief and as they dropped to the ground, they noticed that the man stopped. Yuki kept her eyes focused on him, and her self in a fighting stance.

"I see, I've been found. Took you long enough, Konoha. Well, let me guess. You are going to demand that I come along quietly or you kill me now?" he asked, in a very feminine voice. Yuki watched as he turned around, and flipped a couple strands out of his face. He took a stance she recognized from her fight with Orochimaru.

"One, two, three...ah. Four. Four Leaf shinobi. How tiresome."

"I think we will just skip the pleasantries and take you down now," Kakashi said, levelly.

"Very well. That is all the better. I have an important meeting to attend. So, let's get this done and over with. Hehehehehehe," he said, vanishing into the wind.

Yuki ducked as four kunai appeared from the trap he sprung from the clone. She jumped sideways, only to be slammed backwards by Anko, as an explosive paper tag went off where she was going to land.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu)!" The jutsu missed it's mark as Kakashi formed a small wall of water which blocked the jutsu.

Yuki stood up and recovered herself.

"Rasengan!" Yuki watched as Naruto appeared from above with a blue sphere. It was coming down, only for his opponent to lift his sword. Lightning erupted from the blade and the ball of chakra tried to move the blade only for the blade to win through as it was surged with more and more jutsu faded and Kakashi appeared, bumping Naruto out of the way before the technique jolted his body.

Yuki watched as Naruto landed, before she noticed a single dandelion inches from her face.

"What a bother. I guess the only thing left for me to do is to end this fight here and now. Tanpopo Fuyuu (Floating Dandelions)!"

Yuki jumped back and formed ram, but Anko tapped her shoulder.

"This level of genjutsu can't just be repelled by interrupting your chakra flow. This technique...where did you get it?" she asked, watching her opponent.

"Hehehe. After the last Great Shinobi War, this jutsu vanished from view. People forgot about this forbidden technique. I found this scroll on a merchant who didn't know any better. After applying myself, I learned how to use it, I worked on mastering one technique from each element. Knowing it is physically impossible, unless you have a kekki genkai, I used several stones known for their capabilities to change chakra to different elements. Hehehe."

Yuki gritted her teeth.

"I don't care what kind of technique you have, I am gonna take you down!" Naruto yelled. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

"Naruto! Wait!"

It was too late, as four shadow clones raced forward to attack the main body. Their attacks struck solid flesh, and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"I hit-"

Only a second passed before the clone exploded, covering all the Narutos in water. A sudden jolt of electricity ran through one clone's foot and the technique arched through all four clones, destroying them instantly. The real one's eyes went wide as a bolt was directed towards him. Kakashi was there in a second, his hands outstretched. The jutsu dissipated as it made contact, and her father's eyes were focused. She noticed his Sharingan was revealed and realized that they had underestimated this man.

"The only person who's faced my genjutsu and come out unscathed was Itachi Uchiha. He beat me with those black flames, but I fooled his great Sharingan. This technique is unbeatable. Unless you stop breathing," he finished quietly.

Yuki realized what he meant. The genjutsu didn't affect sight, hearing or touch. It affected smell and taste.

_I can't afford to let my guard down. I won't use my kekki genkai until it's absolutely necessary. _

Yuki watched as her father and friend returned to her side. She rolled onto the balls of her feet and raced forward. She spun sideways in midair delivering a solid kick which was blocked with little to no effort. She flipped upside down, and caught herself with one hand, rotating, her body quickly. In the handstand she slashed at his stomach, rolling away in swift movement. Before she could react or understood it, a single blow slammed into her face from the opposite direction, sending her into a tree.

_Where did he?_

She shook her head to clear it, and avoided the hand that attempted to grab her head. She felt a breeze right by her cheek, when her vision went dark as she her head was caught.

_Something's not right! I dodged his attack! How did he get a hold of me?_

Her vision returned as Kakashi appeared, yanking her out of harms way, and keeping the man at bay. Yuki gritted her teeth, watching as her father's attacks missed, but he was continually getting cut and hurt.

_Poison!_

The realization caused her to pull out an emergency poison kit she kept packed away in her bag. Anko had been insistent on giving it to her. She quickly administered the liquid to Naruto, herself and Anko before throwing a senbon which immediately got stuck in Kakashi's arm. He yanked it out gently, and jumped back to her side.

"Hmmm. You guys aren't too shabby. But you've only gone through the first three stages of my killer technique. Let's advance a little faster, shall we?" he asked. Yuki watched the seals which were being formed, and she heard Kakashi speak up in irritation.

"Even with my Sharingan, I can't see his seals. He's concealing them in this genjutsu. His chakra is also concealed, to where it's hard for me to discern his actual body. Yuki glanced at Naruto, and Anko. She was the only who could deal with this level of technique with any kind of success. _Ok. No choice._

She stepped forward, and tapped the Jounin's shoulder.

"Take my spot. Back me up you three. I'll do this." She let three senbon flow into her hands. She wouldn't have to-

She stopped as a clone stood in front of her opponent. Quickly, she threw the chakra enhanced senbon, which the clone took and stopped with its body. As the water flowed towards the ground, a destructive breeze took up the wind and a huge waterspout was formed. As lightning arced, Yuki understood the full extent of how dangerous this man was.

_He hasn't lost ever. This is my first A-rank mission and I can see why its so hard._

Yuki waited til the jutsu was only a foot away, before she formed the seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!)" Her technique hit his, and was almost immediately overwhelmed as a second fireball joined hers. Steam erupted as the two techniques combated the huge storm which threatened to destroy the squad. An explosion rocked the ground, and Yuki's eyes caught sight of the rock splitting to swallow them whole, and Yuki dashed right barely able to escape the jutsu.

_He's not gonna get us!_

Racing forward, all four attacked from different angles. Naruto appeared first, running a Rasengan towards the man, as he slashed through the jutsu. Kakashi was next, with a Raikiri, missing its target. Yuki appeared from the left, sliding left and right. She threw punches, and kicks, whirling, and flowing from move to move with a grace that seemed unnatural for one her age. He weaved through them, and ducked under as snakes from Anko's hands whipped over his head. Yuki landed, and slashed with a senbon, which was cut in half by his sword. He weaved it in multiple directions. Yuki dodged most of them, her cheek getting sliced open shallowly by an overhead attack. She spun around ,and swept at his feet missing, before jumping with an uppercut which missed it's designed target. Kakashi was immediately beside her, and they attacked in unison. Her punches and kicks mixed with Kakashi's smoothness, eventually won through, Kakashi's kunai penetrating the skull. The water clone fell to the ground, and the squad regrouped. The man reappeared, yawning.

"Use the pills I gave you now." Kakashi mouthed to her.

Yuki nodded in acknowledgement, and pulled one of the bead like spheres from the bag. Placing it in her tongue, she bit down hard. Immediately, the world tilted and then was righted. The world turned black and white, and Yuki knew...

The real battle had begun.


	11. Black Flames Revived

Yuki watched as Kakashi raced forward, attacking the man, with slashes and kicks, which were thrown away. Yuki's eyes watched the fight scene and searched for the real one. Her eyes caught a glimpse of someone weaving handseals to her right, but dandelion's immediately blocked her view.

_He's using it to cover his movements and jutsus!_

Yuki glanced at Kakashi watching him, slide back and duck another a kick.

_Hang in ther-_

She watched in horror as a kunai slipped past his guard, aiming for Kakashi's heart.

_NO! Please make it in time!_

She imagined herself switching positions with him, and threw a good amount of chakra into teleporting. She felt the world seem to suck her in and then a loud crack, announced she was successful. She blocked the knife, resisting with both hands. She trembled and tried hard to resist the urge to look into his ugly face. The knife wavered and then moved closer the tip touching skin. Digging her feet in, she threw everything she had into resisting.

"You're very young. I bet you could deepthroat my shaft like a good little girl, couldn't you?"

She started to sweat from exertion and searched for an exit, but was unable to think of one. If she tried to teleport, he would grab her before she could. She let out a gasp, as the knife broke skin, and started to go deeper.

"Still asleep? Let me wake you up!" he said, with a thrust that, she avoided by sidestepping. As her hair whipped right, she caught a glance of Anko racing in towards the man.

"Not enough experience to fight me...Sorry," he whispered.

A sharp agony ripped Yuki from her dream state, and into the real world. She hit the ground hard, mud in her face, and let out a loud scream in colors returned, with a strange red tint. The world tilted and swayed. She heard him laugh, and felt her stomach churn in anger. Anko's scent immediately overwhelmed her senses, and she was barely able to discern what was happening as hundreds of Naruto's immediately hid the fight from view. The pain was almost unbearable and she gasped in agony.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Hey! Look at me!" Fingers snapped in front of her face and she looked into the face of her mother. Through the haze, things started to take shape, and she could see clearly. Her right arm was bruised bad, and part of her humerus bone was sticking out from the skin. She glanced to Anko whose face was grim.

"It's broke in three places. We should get you back to Konoha. Naruto and Kakashi will follow afterwards."

"No."

"WH-WHAT? YOU'RE IN NO CONDI-"

"Please? Let me fight," she begged.

"But- the pain."

"The venom. Paralyze that area, and I can fight," she said in a matter of a fact tone. She watched the Jounin struggle with the decision before she made up her mind. Reaching into Yuki's backpack, Anko unstoppered the the vial. She trembled and Yuki could see this was difficult for her. And then the pain was completely gone. Yuki forced herself up, stumbling for a second, before walking forward.

_My chakra is almost gone. He has the upper ground. As long as we are caught in his genjutsu, I won't be able to defeat him. Unless he reveals himself. But he's too skilled. Judging by how fast he reacts right now, he's not even tired. He fears nothing. Nothing, but some stup-_

"Amaterasu," she whispered, watching as the last of Naruto's clones were dispelled, and her friend hit the ground hard.

"I'm not through with this guy, dattebayo! Come on, and stop hiding!" he yelled, forcing himself up.

"What are you whispering about?" Anko asked, from her left.

She would need time to prepare. She remembered what Naruto had told her about the technique and knew she could try to replicate it. It wasn't hard, right? Just some black flames. She glanced at Kakashi and nodded her head.

"Cover me," she mouthed quietly.

"Cover what?" came an eerie voice behind her. She whirled around and dashed backwards, barely avoiding the stab at her spine. The real one was right in front of her, and she gasped in shock. Her arm swung limply. She bit down on a pill, and fell asleep almost immediately. In her dream state, she used a little bit of chakra to notify her when he approached to close for comfort.

"I know that when you sleep, things happen unexpectedly. I don't know how but you stopped the Jounin from dying. So, I'll keep you awake long enough, that you won't be able to counteract my jutsu."

Yuki ignored his jests, and knew that her teammates would hold off the assault, long enough she could defeat the man.

Reaching deep inside her, she focused on the description, Kakashi and Naruto had told her of the jutsu.

_Black flames._

_Neverending._

_Always hungry._

_Destructive and hotter than anything._

She continued to focus, when a searing pain filled her eyes. She coughed, and felt liquid drip from her eyes, down them. Her strength was sapped almost completely, and she watched in horror as the last of her chakra was drained from her.

_Dangit! I could die just trying!_

She almost collapsed, but the drain ended. A huge power surmounted and begged for release, trying to open her left eyelid. She focused using her left eye, and searched the battlefield for the original. She didn't bat an eye, when he appeared from above. Her right eye opened, and a huge cloud of flame engulfed the man. Black flames appeared and started to torture him.

"YOU BITCH! YOU WHORE! H-HOW DID YOU? GOD THE PAIN!" he screamed writhing.

Yuki smiled, before wincing and falling to the ground. Everything below her neck stopped responding and she huffed for breath. It felt as if a twenty pound bag of lead was crushing every inch of her body. She smiled at Kakashi and Naruto, before she heard something that chilled her bones.

"Heheheheh! HAHAHAHAHAH! YES! DELIGHTFUL! AN ACTUAL CHALLENGE! FINALLY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuki gasped and her eyes welled with tears. She had failed. She was barely able to make out the target's naked body. It became apparent what had happened. The genjutsu technique she had cast, hit him, and he removed the clothes in an attempt to get away. And get away he did.

She cursed her luck, and then the world faded, and she noticed two yellow eyes staring into hers. And then...darkness.


	12. Rivals Favor

"Ugh!" she groaned. As she glanced into the source of what was waking her up, she realized where she was. She started to move, and realized her arm was completely healed. She let out a sigh, and stretched, wincing in soreness. She wondered how long she had been out. As she glanced to the chair next to her, she realized who was actually waiting on her to wake up. Her best friend. She smiled.

"Naruto."

He started and she smirked. He honestly cared which was a good thing. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the pillow fluffing it up. She sat up, and noticed the cup on the nightstand.

"Ichiraku!"

"I know...it's cold..I-" He stopped at the sight of her devouring the ramen as if it was the best thing she had ever had.

"Man! I've- slurp- missed- mmmmm- sooo good!" she said between mouthfuls. Five productive minutes later she dropped the cup and hugged Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"Heheh! You might give me a run for my money in ramen eating, dattebayo."

"So what happened after I passed out and how long was I out?" she asked.

"You were out for about-ummm- three days, and as for what happened-"

THREE DAYS EARLIER

Naruto glanced right and watched Yuki pass out hard. He felt something push past his consciousness and try to assert control. Rage surged up in his chest and he became overwhelmed with chakra from the demon.

"You're gonna pay for what've YOU'VE DONE!" he yelled, racing forward. The shinobi tried to block and avoid the furious enslaught of attacks, unable to. A bright red rasengan formed in Naruto's hands and all he could think was how this man had hurt his best friend. The one he cared about in the entire world! He watched Kakashi's clone grab the man and hold him in half nelson, keeping him still. The jutsu flashed darker red, and became smaller. All of his anger would be unleashed in this one technique. There was a single afterimage of himself, and then he was there, slamming the jutsu into the man's head and curving the attack downward. The explosion rocked the ground hard, and all the chakra from his body flowed into the attack. Rock floated in mid air, and everything was still for a minute.

"DIE!" he screamed, his voice not his own.

The chakra imploded and the man's body was turned into a pool of blood. The jutsu continued down into the rock, before fading. He let out a yell, before all the chakra faded immediately. Looking to Yuki, he walked over and put her on his back. He glanced at Anko and Kakashi who smiled.

"Nice job, Naruto," they said almost in unison. Anko glanced at Kakashi and the two looked away, the woman blushing beet red.

He jumped to the tree, and raced towards home concerned about his best friend.

PRESENT DAY

"Wow..."

_I wonder if it Kyuu-chan who did this?_

Yuki smiled, before stepping out of bed, when there was a knock at her door, and then debating that could be heard through it.

"Hmmm? I wonder who that could be this late at night..." She watched Naruto walk towards the door and open it up.

"Super Bushy Brow Sensei! Kakashi-Sensei! What are you doing here?"

Apparently he was invisible because they pushed him aside, and continued debating.

"Kakashi! I think you gave me the win this time, and I refuse to take a given win. So what challenge can we do this time?" Guy was saying.

Yuki knew of him through Kakashi's descriptions. Eccentric. Egotistic. Funny, and very capable. "Ahhhh. Maybe some other time, Guy. We are here," her dad said.

Yuki beamed at him and then grimaced slightly at the green suit that the other man wore. His junk was very visible through it and she found it kind of awkward.

"Ummm-"

"Yuki. This is a good friend of mine. I believe I told you about him, right?"  
>"So this is the kid that you told me about, eh? Nice to meet you! Names Might Guy!"<p>

Yuki sweatdropped and hung her head, imagining rain clouds pouring water down her face.

"Now back to the situation at hand, Kakashi. You still owe-"

"Guy. Not now. Perhaps some other time. For now though, I wanted to discuss a business proposition for you."

"Ok. Lay it on me!"

Yuki sighed and glanced to Naruto, who was watching this with a look of deep concentration on his face. She giggled comically. That's when she realized the room was silent and glanced to the two Jounin.

"Te-te-teach her WHAT ?" he stuttered, his composure shot.

"That technique."

"She's young, but it took Lee many years to reach the skill level he is at. I can't just teach her that one-"

"Test her yourself," he said.

"Teach me what?" Yuki asked, confused.

"A forbidden jutsu..." Kakashi said, his tone dark.

"What jutsu?" she asked, shivering.

"The Omote Renge (Primary Lotus)."


	13. Love and Disgust

ONE WEEK LATER

Yuki glanced at Naruto who sat with her in Ichiraku, enjoying another bowl of ramen. They were deep, discussing the new Princess Gale movie coming out, when two people entered the booth and took up spots on either side of the duo.

"Sakura? Sasuke? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. Yuki slurped up the noodles slowly. Her resentment grew every second the duo took away from her private time with Naruto. Her eyes went left, catching sight of Sasuke's intense staring.

She swallowed seductively, and turned to Naruto.

"Anyways, where were we?" she asked, trying to ignore Sasuke's advances. A look at Sakura's

face, expressed her anger.

_She thinks I'm trying to steal Sasuke from her. _

She took another bite of food, as Naruto glanced at Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto started.

"What is it, Naruto?" she replied.

"Didn't you say you were going home? I've been doing this for the past month and no one has questioned it until now," he said, angrily.

Yuki smirked. Finally, he was showing irritation at being treated so horribly. She didn't know the pain he suffered through, but as his friend supported him.

"We were just concerned for you, loser," Sasuke said, smirking.

Yuki felt a sudden urge to pound that look off his face, but restrained. Her anger came out by the snapping of her chopsticks.

"Yuki-chan- your chopsticks," Naruto said. She noticed and grinned.

"Gomen. Something on my mind," she said in a whisper. She pushed her bowl away and started to get up. She noticed the other two followed suit, and she knew what was going on. She wouldn't confront them now about it. But she had to say something. Letting out a small sigh, she hoped this would dissuade any further advances.

"Hey, Naruto. I was wondering if it'd be okay if we could go do some sparring. You could spend the night at my place, afterwards and watch the last Gale movie," she said looking away, embarrassed.

_That was kind of crossing the line, but I need to let them know why he comes here. To spend time with ME!_

She caught a glimpse of Kyuu-chan, but knew she would catch on soon enough.

"Sure, Yuki-chan!" he replied getting up and stretching.

"WH-WHAT?" Sakura cried out, and went to stop Naruto, grabbing his wrist. As she dragged Naruto around the corner, Sasuke advanced on his chance.

"Yuki."

She let out a pathetic sigh, and reached for her backpack, her eyes catching him, checking her out.

_Perv!_

"Yes, Sasuke?" she asked, trying to remain as formal as possible.

"You aren't like any of the other girls from the Academy. Most girls fall over themselves trying to get my attention. You, on the other hand, choose to ignore me," he said, moving closer. She shivered and backed away.

"You aren't attractive to me," she said, honest and firm. The moment of silence lasted, for a minute, as dawning appeared on his face.

"You see something in Naruto." It was more of a statement than a question. She knew the truth was she did, but hid it from both herself and him.

"He's a friend. Only a friend," she replied slowly.

"I doubt that," came the biting response. She felt his disappointment hanging heavy in the air, like a thick cloud of mist.

"What about Sak-" she started.

"Not attractive to me," he said, his voice deadpan. She started to walk away, only for him to grab her hand. And then she ducked, as a fist flew through the air, aimed at her head.

"Bitch!"

Yuki yanked herself free, and avoided the blow. She was getting sick and tired of this. She looked for Naruto, only for him to be gone. Then it became clear what had happened, and her stomach churned in anger. She whipped a foot around, breaking her nose, then sped behind the girl. Her foot lashed at her knee, sending her sprawling forward. She grabbed the girl's neck, and almost snapped it.

_She told Naruto to stay away from me! How dare she? He's my FRIEND! BEST FRIEND! Boy-_ She stopped herself.

Letting Sakura go, she backed away, noticing Sasuke's gaze was one of awe and admiration. She shook her head, hoping to clear it and jumped to the rooftop. She headed towards home, her mind, baffled. She didn't get it. She hadn't wanted to hit Sakura, or tell Sasuke off. All she had wanted was the usual. A good day and some time to hang out with Naruto. Alone as always. Yet those two, had ruined it for them. She sped up, anger fueling her to go faster. She didn't want unwanted attention, and Sasuke was giving her exactly that. She reached home in record time, and sat down on her windowsill. She wasn't exactly tired, even though, she had just done training with Guy. There she sat for several hours, fuming at the stars who kept her company. She didn't even notice the world changing colors until furry tails wrapped themselves around her.

"He won't give up, until you are his," her friend said, in small voice.

"It's not his choice," she spat. She was beyond reasoning, and knew it. She should have been hit, left alone or reprimanded , but realized; her circumstances were different. She was pulled into the demon's arms and Yuki snuggled against the warm skin of the kitsune.

"You have a really nice body," she commented, yawning.

"Hehe. Well, I'm seven hundred and eight four years old. If you find me attractive, then I wonder what that says about your personal preferences," she commented, deviously. Yuki suppressed the urge to kiss the Kitsune. Sure She was young, but Anko had revealed all she needed to know about sex, after her first meeting with Naruto, at the hospital. She giggled at the memory of her godmother, tied and moaning in pleasure, as a henged version of herself rammed her.

"Hmmm?" her friend asked.

"N-nothing," she said, between laughs. She felt a hand touch her cheek, before the demon started laughing as well. She stopped and glanced at her.

"You learning about sex, from your mother is definitely nothing," she said, enjoying the dazed look on Yuki's face.

"YOU READ MY MIND?" Yuki cried out, in shock.

"Hehehe. She is one sick puppy that's for sure. And we demon's don't expose all our juicy little secrets that easily," she replied.

Yuki sighed. Her dilemna was still there.

"You really like Naruto, don't you?" Kyuubi asked, her voice cold. Yuki tried to deny it, but knew that would only worsen the situation.

"I can't help it, Kyuu-chan...I'm sorry."

"As long as you know, I will have him, and don't cross that line; I don't mind how you feel. He's especially desirable. As for the plethora of emotions you have on various topics, I think I should be the one to tell the Uchiha brat off," she said with a smile.

"You can't-"

"I will do what pleases me. As for Sasuke, the only way he will understand is brute force. I won't hurt him, but he needs to understand the line. He's crossed it," she said in a tone, that scared Yuki more than anything in her life. She trust Kyuubi though. Lying down, she rubbed against her friend. Yeah, she felt that Naruto was a good guy, but she-

"Kyuu-chan?"

"Ugh-What now?" came the irritated response.

"I-I think I love you," she said, her voice a mere whisper.

"WHAT? KIT!"

Yuki's eyes found her friend's . It wasn't Naruto she cared about. It was what lie inside of him. Two black red slits, found hers.

_She's really cute with that shocked look on her face._

Reaching into her shirt, she pulled the necklace off and forced the good luck charm into her friend's hand.

"Yuki. I- I- I- I-"

"Just friends. Nothing more," Yuki smirked. She knew she wasn't gay, but in the words of the demon... She was extremely desirable! She couldn't help, but feel her heart warm up when they were together.

_I can't ruin our friendship..._

"Best friends. And for the record: I love you too, my delicate rose..."

Now it was her turn to be shocked. Her jaw fell open, and eyes widened.

"You didn't think it was possible for me to care for you like I do, huh? I could have sworn, you'd have picked up on it, the last two times we kissed. You really are naive."

"I am NOT!" Yuki stated, before trying surpress a moan as a tongue licked the underside of her ear.

"Hehehe, ARE!"

Yuki couldn't hold it in anymore. Pinning her against the window, Yuki kissed her friend again, passion overflowing her body.

The stars watched over the pair, and the only thought that went through her mind, was:

_This is how things were meant to be._


	14. Loneliness

Yuki woke up and found Kyuubi was gone. There was a single letter on her bed, written in Naruto's hand. She reached for it slowly, yawning.

It didn't take but a moment to read through the paragraph. But it took longer for the realization of what was going to happen to sink in. She raced to her door, ignoring the fact that she was in her pajamas. She had to reach her friend, NOW! She dashed as fast as she could towards the village gate. As she reached her destination, she slowed. His face appeared from the forest, as he walked. His face turned around to look at her, as he vanished.

_Dear Yuki,_

_I'm sorry for such short notice, but Ero-sennin and I are going on a training session. Don't get me wrong. I will miss you and the village. But I want to get stronger. He's told me it will take about two years, and I won't return until I'm strong enough._

_Take care my lil sis, kay?_

_Later_

_Naruto_

A single tear slid down her face, as the two entities who she cared the world about vanished in a poof of smoke.

"I'll wait for you. And I will be stronger-" she whispered.


	15. Shippuden: A Dream come True

3 YEARS LATER

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Yuki woke up slowly, reaching towards her eyes. Her hand touched something soft .

_Bandages._

She let out a small sigh.

Beep.

Her head turned towards the annoying sound. A lot had happened during the three years she had been in Konoha. She had become more anti-social. Sasuke never approached her, as he was often seen with Sakura hanging off of him. She had made new friends in Hinata, Shino and Kiba. The last one had made it very apparent that he was interested. He was a good guy, and very open, but she wasn't interested in him.

She stretched, several cables restricting her movements. It only took a moment to remove the cables connecting her to various machines and the IV drip. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity. The Hokage had demanded that she be at her office the moment she woke up. Yet, she didn't feel like moving. Her energy was spent up. And then the world turned upside down by a single sentence.

"Naruto's back?" Her mentor and friend spoke. Yuki's heart stopped immediately, at the name.

_Naruto-kun? Back?_

She had trouble believing that the person her heart had ached for had returned. And then hands were on her.

"Yuki-chan. You're awake! Thank god. Tsunade-sama will be pleased."

"Is it true?" she asked, struggling to get out of bed.

"-He's home. But you need to-"

Yuki felt as if time stopped and she immediately, pushed Shinzune aside, and stumbled to the nearby bench.

"Where are my clothes? Dangit!" she moaned, fumbling for the bundle of clothes she had left on it.

"Right here. Yuki-chan…Please get back in bed!"

Yuki ignored the words of advice, even though she felt sick to her stomach. Grabbing the bundle, she stripped nude, and smiled.

After gaining the rank of Chunin last year, she had created a new outfit for missions. The simple ninja clothes hadn't really suited her tastes. She needed to personalize herself and had. Wrapping bandages around her legs and ass, she tied it off. She pulled the fishnet shirt Anko had given her, over her head. Yanking it down, she grabbed the purple v neck, and pulled it on, leaving it open. It was deeply split, almost to the point that the shirt was vest, and she enjoyed how it showed her new body off.

"Hurry up! If Tsunade-sama saw-"

"I know," she replied.

"SAW WHAT?" she heard behind her.

Yuki was almost ready and smirked. She had pulled on a black dress, that flowed down her legs. The opening at the top revealed the v neck,and fishnets. The dress trailed all the way to her ankles on both sides, with a single slit up the right to her knee. Attached to that side, was Kakashi's Anbu blade, he had given her. She took delicate care of the weapon, and maintained it daily. She grabbed her ninja pouch, slipped on the pink high heeled ninja sandals, along with the pink braces which covered from her forearm down. She picked up the final article of clothing and jumped out the window, landing on the ground gently.

"YUKI HAZUKASHII! YOU GET BACK HERE OR YOU WILL RECIEVE NO PAY FOR TWO WEEKS!"

She shrugged, and started down the road. It wasn't the worst that could happen. Besides she had more money than she could possibly need at the moment being. Heading down the road, she tried to adjust herself to walking without being able to see. It was difficult, and she realized that finding Naruto would be nigh impossible. She bit her lip and tossed a peppermint into her mouth, before wrapping her hair like her Anko-sama's. Her hair wasn't as sticky, but she liked how the her bangs hung to her neck. She picked up her pace, when a hand grabbed her own. It drug her aside, and she tried to pull free.

"Yuki-san. What are you doing out of bed?" she heard a familiar voice. It took a minute before it became apparent who it was.

"Anko-sama! It's good to see you too," she said, glancing around. Her mom, dragged her foward, back into traffic before speaking.  
>"What you want is to keep going straight for about two hundred yards. Take a right, and then a left. I believe, he is speaking with Sakura and Kakashi, right now. I have a mission to attend, but it's good to see the surgery was a success."<p>

Yuki nodded and walked forward, well aware of the stares she was getting. As she neared the first turn, she recognized the scent of wet dog on the air.

"Hey, Akamaru! Look who decided to come outside and play," she heard her friend call out.

"WOOF!"

Yuki heard the bounding and braced herself. The dog leapt at her, and she caught him, with little effort. Immediately he was licking all over her face, avoiding the bandages on her eyes carefully.

"Good boy. How you doing today?" she asked, careful not to rip her clothes.

"WOOF!"

"Hehe. Okay. Down." she commanded. The dog obeyed, and sat wagging its tail. She searched around until, Kiba appeared behind her. She sensed the hand, and her blade slipped out of it's sheath smoothly. Within a second, Kiba was laughing, as his attempt to surprise her failed. Yuki let him go, returning her weapon to her side.

"As fast as ever, Yuki-chan."

She grinned at that.

"Well...just cause I'm blind doesn't mean I'm slow," she retorted. She walked by his side, wary as a bunch of pheromones reached her nose. Yes, Kiba was attractive, but she didn't desire a mate at the moment.

She waited for him to say something, when she noticed the scent had stopped abruptly.

"Hey. Give my regards to Naruto!"

She nodded and continued, slowing as the distance became less. She calculated a good thirty feet from him, and stopped.

_What am I going to say? Three years ago, I said nothing when he left. Just cried. I isolated myself from the world. Took on more missions and became stronger...but now..._

She shook her doubt away. She desired this.

Walking slowly forward, she frowned at the sound of Naruto yelping in pain.

"You baka! You haven't changed at all!"

"Hmph."

"Sakura-chan...ow ow ow ow! Why do you have to be so mean after three years, dattebayo."

She felt a sudden urge to kill the bitch overcome her but she bit it back. She stopped five feet away, and listened as things became silent around her.

"Y-yuki-chan?" she heard Kakashi speak up, shocked.

She walked forward.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

"Right here," she felt his breath on her lips, and was overwhelmed. She grabbed him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you. So much...You have no idea..." she said, tears pooling down her eyes.

"You should be in bed, Yuki-chan. You just woke up from a two week coma," Kakashi started, but was immediately held back as Yuki broke the embrace.

"It's been so long..." she said, pulling away. She found herself unable to control herself, trembling from head to toe. She almost collapsed to the ground, but was able to keep herself standing stable long enough to relax.

"Can-can we get something to eat together?" she asked.

"Lead the way..."

Yuki knew that others would be wanting to see Naruto, but she had suffered after he had left, and now needed only an hour to be satisfied.

She started towards Ichiraku, her hand being pulled by her best friend.


	16. Shippuden: All the Familiar Places

She couldn't bear it any longer. She sat there, a cold bowl of ramen in front of her, and felt her heart torn between what she knew to be good and what she knew to be right. She pushed the bowl away from her.

"Yuki-chan?" she heard him start.

"I'm fine. Honestly," she said, giving him a fake smile. He must have known it wasn't the truth because Yuki felt him turn her head towards his.

"What's wrong? You haven't touched your ramen, and it seems like you're mind is somewhere else." Yuki looked away ashamed. It was his first day back and she knew she was being selfish.

"Tell me."

Tears soaked through the bandages, and she reached up, wanting to wipe them away, unable to.

"I-I-I-don't want you to go." It was out in the open; her heart on a silver platter. How she truly felt was revealed in a single sentence. No matter how much she tried to deny it or stop it, it continued to pour out until the point where when she was done; she was off her stool, tears pouring down his face.

"You left me. Alone! Sad and nowhere to turn… I needed you and you weren't there. And while I grew stronger, I knew in my heart, that I was weak because I knew that things weren't the same. I missed you! I l-lo-lo-lo-loved you. Like a brother. Closer than a brother. I am happy now that you back, but I know this can't last. You have to leave the village again. And again I will be alone. Naru nii-chan…" she said, clutching his legs, blindly.  
>"Please don't go."<p>

She knew it was a request he couldn't honor. Nor was it one that he would even acquiesce to. But she did know that, him leaving again would be too painful. She feared the worst when he didn't answer. The air was silent, and she felt him back away, and immediately hung her head.

_I should have known it. He hates my guts…that I care so much was a waste of my heart. I'm an idiot to think that-_

And then she felt something and the world stood still.

Two warm lips on her forehead, and a hand in hers, picking her up.

"Yuki-imouto. I won't leave…it hurts me to see you in such pain. I remember my loneliness, and I could never force you to endure it like I have. I will talk to Obaa-chan. Hopefully she can create a new squad without me in it. Besides, SasuSaku has kept our squad from cooperating. Even Kakashi-sensei realizes it." His voice was gentle and sincere, and she didn't look away as he wiped away the tears. Yuki reached behind her, pulling at the knot. She had to see that he wasn't lying with her own two eyes.

"Yuki! You're eyes aren't stable!" he said, trying to stop her, only to be swatted away.

"Don't. I understand your concern. I'll be fine." She closed her eyes, and slowly unraveled the cloth ring by ring until it fell to her feet. She steeled herself, before opening her wet eyes. She felt something warm start to drip, and a sharp pain ache through her forehead, as she tried to focus on the target she saw not even five feet from her. Black and white faded, and then orange, black and blue filled her vision.

_Focus…_

Finally, the pixels dissolved until Naruto's face was revealed to her. She gasped, and backed away, and tripped over herself. She hit the ground with an 'oof'.

_He's telling the truth. He means it!_

A sharp pain suddenly ripped through her head, forcing her mouth shut. Her eyes opened wide, and she covered them with a hand, as everything became unbearably blurry. Then a shockwave rippled, and the mark on her neck burned like hot metal. Yuki waited for everything to settle before she glanced around. Nothing. Perhaps it had just been an after affect of the surgery.

"Who you are looking for kit?"

Yuki's eyes followed the sound up.

"KYUU-CHAN!" she yelled, jumping up to the demon who sat on the roof of the restaurant, swinging her legs.

"My my my. You've grown," the fox teased, sniffing her hair, and putting her hands on Yuki's body. Yuki blushed and looked away.

"Your breasts are bigger, and your hair is definitely brighter. And your eyes...the pink is changing towards violet."

"Wh-what?" she asked, shock permeating through her tone.

"You've amassed a good amount of knowledge, and experience. What's this? An admirer? Kiba Inuzuka! Hehehe. Beastiality your thing?" the demon asked.

Yuki smirked, and punched her friend.

"Hey! Just cause-"

"You masterbate to the size of his cock, the idea of both him and Akamaru pounding you, doesn't necessarily make it true?"

Yuki blushed beet red, and found herself unable to retort a comeback. It was true after all.

"We'll meet back at your place tonight. See ya then."

The jutsu faded and Yuki returned t o her seat before Naruto realized what had happened.

"Yuki. umm-you're shirt, dattebayo."

Yuki flinched and glanced down, noticing that part of it had parted, and her breast was very visible. She glanced back at Naruto who was trying hard not to look, but had snuck several peeks and was blushing.

"You like what you saw?" she asked, leaning forward, putting the top back on. She watched Naruto try to stammer out a response, before she pulled back, giggling.

"Not cool! I-ummm-"

"Looks like Ero-sennin rubbed off on you," she said, between laughs.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before she turned her attention back to the ramen.

_I can't wait to see you..._


	17. Shippuden: Heat, and Betrayal

Kyuubi had made good on her promise to come visit her. They had spent all day touching, talking and-well making out was not a bad thing.

Her eyes never wandered from the demon who lay next to her. She pulled the fox closer, smirking as a happy sigh escaped her lips. Yuki hadn't slept all night, and let off a small yawn as the sun peaked through her curtains into the pitch black room.

_I'm glad you stayed the night, Kyuu-chan._

She felt a slight buzz from last night's make out session. She ran her lips over her own lips, which where still moist. The taste of cinnamon had invaded every inch of her mouth and hung there like a piece of candy. She felt her underwear clinging to her thigh, soaked through. She let a go down her body, rubbing the hood gently. A small moan escaped her lips, before she returned her hands back to around her friend, not paying attention to where she placed them.

She smirked as the kitsune let out a satisfied moan.

"Something smells delicious!" Her friend's voice had turned husky and very aroused. She removed her hand quickly only for both claws to grab her wrists pinning them to the wall behind her.

"Kyuubi?"

"MMMM! I want to FUCK you, hehehe. All night long, and feel your pussy on mine. Oh yes!"

Yuki glanced up and resisted a little before the claws dug in painfully. Blood poured from the marks, and she whimpered in pain. She wasn't ready for this experience, not now anyways.

"Let's get you out of these clothes!"

There was ripping and shredding, before she was almost nude, save her panties and bra. Hot tears sprung to her eyes, and Yuki yelped as the claws became too much to bare.

"Kyuu-chan. Please...please. Stop..." she said, looking at her friend, whose face became one of confusion, which returned to its former state a second later.

"You know you want this! Let's get a taste shall we?"

"KYUU-CHAN! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she said, sobbing hard, glancing deep into her friend's eyes. The red eyes changed from lustful, to confused and then settled at fearful. The nails were removed immediately, and faster than Yuki's eyes could realize, the fox was sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"Wha-what was I-? No! Yuki." Shame filled the eyes of her friend at the realization of what she had been doing.

"I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry. I- I-"

"Kyuubi..."

"No! I can't be around you if I hurt you so easily. Good night."

"Wait!"

Yuki caught a glimpse of several tears and rushed forward to stop her from vanishing. A low growl filled the air, paralyzing her in place.

"Good bye my friend."

The room was quiet for several minutes, before the jutsu's effect wore off. She fell to the ground in a heap.

_Not good bye. I won't let this be good bye. NO! Please...I'll do whatever it takes.I won't lose you Kyuu-koi. Including that._

She headed downstairs, her old sparring clothes back on. She headed for the training field to get ready for the jutsu.

_I need to get my mind off of what just happened, and prepare for what I must do._

It didn't take long to reach the training field and she was energized to go several rounds. As she started to warm up her body, she was interrupted by the presence of two shinobi. She turned around slowly, catching sight of Sakura and Sasuke walking towards her.

"Naruto wants to defect our team! Our squad. You are the reason he's leaving!" she started, speeding up.

"What do you care? You treat him like garbage anyways," Yuki snapped, keeping her ground.

"Naruto is still our comrade," Sasuke interjected.

"Spare me. You would kill him in a heartbeat and not feel a pinch of emotion. Sakura loves you and you ignored her until I turned you down," she replied.

"You bitch!" Sakura said.

"As far as I'm concerned, you two have no hearts. Just beating muscle. Leave me alone so I can train." She turned away, trying to ignore any further comments. She wasn't upset by them, but rather the fact that they had pursued her.

"You have no right to judge us. And what about the squad leader and third person? Have you picked them out yet?" Sakura asked.

It was hard to deny the truth in the question. She didn't.

"I-no," she admitted her voice small.

"Hehe! Just as I thought. You can't make a two man cell! HAHAHA! Tsunade will deny his request!" Sakura said, triumphantly.

"She-she won't," she said, hoping that her friend wouldn't be torn away.

"Besides, a loser like him would do better on our team. Where he can be monitored like the little kid he is," Sasuke said.

Yuki felt the anger surge up and clenched her fist. She shook her head.

"You don't deserve Naruto. You never did." Sakura said, the look on her face stone cold.

CRACK!

Yuki pulled her arm back slowly, blood dripping from her knuckles.

"T..t...take it back."

"You h-hit me?" Sakura said, a hand on her broken jaw.

"Take it back!" Yuki growled, a feral look overcoming her face, chakra agitated. "He worshipped the ground you stood on, and now that you have Sasuke you think you have the right to bash him? To disrespect him? Not in front of me!" she said, whispering fast, hot tears springing to her eyes. All of her frustrations and anger fueled her emotions more.

"Naruto is my friend, Yuki-"

"Stop." She said, harshly. This was going too far. Bad speaking her friend...best friend in front of her. How dare they! Yuki looked up at Sakura and then Sasuke. She was done with these two. She knew that she could take them both on, and they would make good practice for the real event. She clenched her fist, tossed a mint in her mouth.

"I'm done talking, so prepare yourselves," Yuki said, racing forward. She was immediately in front of Sakura, her fist a millimeter from hitting it's intended target. Sasuke's hand immediately took a hold of it, and she spun, her kick being blocked. As she was thrown away, she rebounded, sliding to a stop.

"Too slow."

Yuki deftly blocked the blade that slashed at her neck from behind with her middle ring, and rolled forward.

"CHAAAA!"

Yuki dashed left, avoiding the skyward punch, and raced forward her fist flying. Her blows became surreal, hitting Sakura's body from various angles, her speed unstoppable. She turned in time to see Sasuke appear from her left. She grabbed Sakura, keeping her in the area, as the fire jutsu engulfed them both. The clone exploded in a poof of smoke, and Yuki jumped out of the ground, watching Sakura who was exhausted, and burnt bad. She noticed a green aura on one hand.

_She can heal herself._

"YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOWER YOUR GUARD!"

Yuki tried to avoid it, but the jutsu tagged her left arm, paralyzing it. She shook her shoulder to try to awaken it unable to.

_I won't be able to use my arm unless I can get rid of my mind's sensation of the paralyzation. Guess it's time, I retest my limits._

Yuki threw a pill into her mouth, biting down, falling asleep. Her control of her technique was more fluid, and the amount of power that surged in her body, made her smile. Tsunade was Hokage after all. The pain had been from the cuts and stitches that were healing. Not pain from a failed surgery.

She forced her arm to move.

_Dog ox. Ninpo: Akumu Chisoku no Jutsu(Nightmare Speed Justu!)_

There was a flash of sparks and pink flowers created out of light, and she was gone, moving from point to point at such a rapid pace, it seemed her body wasn't even touching ground. Yuki raced forward, her first attack, slashing Sasuke's cheek.

"Ugh!" he moaned. Yuki smirked.

"OOOOAAAAHHHHH!" She caught sight of his Sharingan as she teleported behind him.

_He's done playing. Good!_

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!)"

Yuki vanished, each fireball attempting to home in on her position. He was fast, but not fast enough. She kept her distance before forming the seals necessary.

Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release:Water Encampment Wall!) She released the water technique vanquishing several fireballs, throwing her own kunai through both techniques. Her attacks missed, but she smirked her knee slamming into Sasuke's face, as she appeared in front of him. She had heard what people who had seen this jutsu had said about it. That it reminded them of the Fourth Hokage's Flying God Technique. She wasn't that fast, but this jutsu allowed her to move instantly to any spot within a fifteen metre range, which was enough to zoom in on opponents before they could counter.

She heard the crunch, and whipped, around, locking his head behind the back of her knee. As they flipped, her other foot, locked one hand in position and her feet found Sasuke's right arm, his legs unable to remove him from the hold.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

She kept him bound, watching Sakura who was finishing healing her wounds. The burns weren't that bad, but from experience, she knew that burns took more chakra than cuts. Yuki pulled harder on Sasuke's arm, thinking through her next couple moves.

_I need my chakra later on to use that jutsu. If I use all my strength now the technique won't work. And if I focus solely on Sasuke, Sakura will take me out. Hmmmm. Ok. Time to move._

SNAP!

"AAGGHHHHHHHH!" she heard Sasuke yell in agony, as she let him go. She hadn't broken anything irreparably. Just enough to keep him imobilized. She was about to attack Sakura, when she felt another presence. She remained still watching as Sakura raced over to her boyfriend.

"STOP! ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled, landing in the middle of the trio. His eyes swept around, before glancing at Yuki

_All well. They got lucky._

Yuki watched as Sasuke stood up, his body bruised and broken badly. Sakura relocated the jaw she had dislocated earlier.

"Yuki-imouto. Let's go," he said, his voice strained. She could tell he was upset with her, and thought better than to argue. She walked after him, keeping her mouth shut.

"Naruto! Wait!" Sakura cried out. Yuki bit back a low growl, biting into the thin piece of peppermint that had remained in her mouth.

"Sakura-chan. I'm sorry. But I cannot deal with being the outcast anymore."

Yuki followed Naruto, whose face was set.

"You attacked them," Naruto stated. She would have argued, but they both knew the truth.

She nodded her head, and sighed.

"They bad mouthed you. I care about my nii-chan to much to let some spoiled bitch and her man,talk-"

"Yuki!"

The harshness in his voice startled her, and she looked away. She hadn't meant to go all out. Just test her strength.

"They are still my friends, and you had no right."

Yuki nodded, and stopped.

_Naruto. I want to say I'm sorry. I want to make things right, but I know that this is probably the end of our friendship. _

"That being said, just avoid them. The next time, they had better be the ones who attack us, than the other way around. I am going to go talk with Obaa-chan. Don't be surprised if you get summoned tomorrow."

Yuki nodded, and watched him leave, feeling better. The rage she had was gone, and the fear of losing Naruto had passed over. So now she was left with just a little bit of guilt.

"Well...I better go tell Anko-sama," she said, heading in the direction of her mother's, the evening sun, painting the sky orange and pink.


	18. Shippuden: Hokage's Rule

"Being a leader of a squad? OMG! I can't wait." Anko exlclaimed. Yuki watched her mother, rambling as she thought of ways to become a squad, yet the only question in their minds was would Tsunade actually allow it. More importantly, where would they find a third squad member for the team. It seemed unlikely. She had revealed the information to Anko-sama who was more enthusiastic than she'd ever seen her mother.

"Come in," an exhausted voice called.

Yuki followed her mother into the office, standing proudly in front of the Fifth Hokage who rubbed her temples agitated. Sakura and Sasuke stood to a side, watching their friend abandon them.

"Yuki, Anko. I summoned you here today because this little brat thinks that he can form a functioning squad with you and your goddaughter. So tell me, why should I let you?"

Yuki kept her gaze level and let a small smile show on her face.

"The reason you should allow us to become a squad, is due to each one of our capabilities. I am a medium to long range fighter, and am good at capture, while Naruto is good at close combat to medium. He is especially useful for brute force,and escort missions. And Anko-sama, is a good overall Jounin who is knowledgeable in all forms of jutsu. "

There was silence, and then Sakura immediately, started.

"You can't believe a word this-this girl says! She would lie just so it suits her needs! You cannot honestly say, sensei, that you would let them become a squad! This bitch-!"

"Sakura. Enough!"

A shiver went down her spine at the sudden flash of Tsunade's anger which shut up the younger woman faster than a piece of duck tape. Yuki ignored the dirty glares coming from the opposite side of the room.

"Yuki Hazukashii. Do you have a third squad mate for the team? One of your team needs to be proficient to counter techniques and great with intelligence gathering. You don't have anyone you know who is capable of that do you?"

Yuki remained quiet. Nobody came to mind. She let out a small sigh, and shook her.

She watched as Tsunade leaned back putting her hands to her chin.

"I have to admit that this request is unusual and if it were any other three people I might have chosen to ignore the request. But I had to see what could cause you ask this. I see it clearly in the past five minutes. So I will acquiesce under one condition. Yuki. The mission I have for you is a difficult one that may put you in direct contact with the Akatsuki. We don't know where they are, but this mission is a recon into unexplored territory. Are you willing to accept it?" Tsunade said, leaning forward.

Yuki bit her lip and leaned back a little; hand on hip, tossing a mint into her mouth. She let the idea wander through her mind, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll discuss the details later, I assume?" she asked, biting on the candy making indentions all over it.

"Of course."

"Then I'm in," she replied, swallowing hard.

"Don't worry too much. It falls within your capabilities. I am sure of it. The surgery helped."

Yuki nodded and returned to the position of attention.

"Dismissed," she said curtly. "Yuki. Anko. Naruto. Stay here. We're going to fill out the paper work that you requested."

Yuki noticed the tears in Sakura's eyes, and the look of anger in Sasuke's, watching as they left the room. She returned her gaze to Tsunade.

"I will assign you the name Team Mitarishi. As for missions and such, you will be working on some missions that are of the highest priority. You asked to be a squad, so the first five missions will be a test to see how good your teamwork will be, and whether I can rely on you to complete them successfully. Dismissed."

Yuki headed towards home, only for Shizune to intercept her, handing her a single scroll.

"You get a month to prepare before you go out on your mission. Ok?"

"Oink!" Ton Ton piped up. Yuki noticed the apple in her hand, grinning. Ton Ton often visited her house for food, even though Shizune kept her well fed. She handed the apple to the pig, who gulped it down greedily.

She nodded, and headed home slower, keeping her eyes on the brightly colored mission in her hands.

_Akatsuki? I'm worried. The hardest ranking mission I've ever taken on was A and I've completed only five of those missions._

"Tomorrow I will get with Naruto for a little sparring session," she said to herself.


	19. Shippuden: Fooling Mode

I am a major fan of Naruto Episode 101, so I decided to dedicate this chapter to it. Told in Naruto's POV. Enjoy.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

_Who could that be?_

Naruto sat up, yawning loudly. He sat up, and stared around the room. Messy, sloppy, and what he considered home. Things the past couple days had been quite a mess. More so than he remembered. Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't stop visiting him, trying to convince him to not leave the squad. Kakashi had simply stated in response to him leaving;"I understand why you're doing it. Good luck."

Wierd, but not as creepy as the smile he got from his sensei.

Naruto let out a small shudder, then stretched.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hold on a moment, dattebayo," he said, stumbling to the door. As he ripped it open, a smile lit up his face. His best friend was standing in the door way, sucking on a candy cane.

"Took ya long enough," she said.

Naruto sighed, and hung his head.

"It's six am, Yuki-chan!" he said, glancing at the clock on his nightstand.

"Nope. Actually it's one twenty seven pm, Naruto."

His jaw dropped. He hadn't slept that long, had he? He raced to the clock, and realized the source of the problem. It didn't have any batteries. That's what he had gone to the grocery store for yesterday. He glanced at the bowls of half eaten ramen. The results of his trip to the store. Stretching, he opened the door and searched for a clean jump suit.

"You think you could keep your room clean once a week?" she asked.

He picked up another jump suit, sniffing it. Definitely not clean. He tossed it to the corner of the room, picking up the next pair. Good enough. He glanced over his shoulder, and noticed she had glanced at his ass. He smirked, and quickly took off his shirt.

He had to admit, that Yuki was attractive. Not as much as Sakura-chan, but nonetheless, she had caught his attention. They both had stated that they were friends and yet sometimes, he wished that their relationship was more than that. She was funny, smart, and very interested in him. It made him feel- loved? He stopped at the word. Surely, he didn't love her? Yeah...he just cared for her deeply is all.

He walked into the bathroom shutting it quickly. He pulled his pj pants off, and pulled his bottoms up, slapping some cold water to his face. He stretched, proceeding to shave, brush his teeth and put on his headband. Another yawn. As he finished waking up, he opened the door, his jaw hitting the ground. Yuki was lying on his bed, stretching, his entire room clean, and sparkly. A bag of dirty clothes lay at the foot of his bed.

"H-How-"

"I'm a shinobi, unlike you," she said jokingly. He watched her sit up, and watching him.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

Then he noticed it. The touch of sorrow that was hidden behind her eyes. He tried to ignore it for now. Something was bothering her. He guessed it had to do with the Akatsuki mission. Hell, he wouldn't haven't asked for a mission like that.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" she asked. He knew the look she gave him. It came when she when she wanted to do something mischievous. He'd had that look when he wasyounger, and though it'd gotten him into more trouble than he cared to count, he'd had fun.

"Ohhhh! No! No! No!" he said, shaking his head. The last time he'd seen that look...welll...

He felt the bruise in his arm still slowly healing. Putting smoke bombs under her desk, hadn't been the brightest idea. He let out a chuckle though at the look of anger she gave, behind a green painted face.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" she said, getting off the bed.

He knew he shouldn't let her drag him into her schemes, but today, he had nothing better to do, and three years away from his best friend, made him feel guilty.

"Ehhhh...Ok."

He watched her giggle, and then pulled out a ninja info card. On it's front was a familiar face. He smirked, his memories of Team 7's attempt returning to his mind. They had been naive, and failed horribly. Since then they had grown, and he had forgotten about it. But now that he had some down time, he figured that it couldn't hurt to give it another shot.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, leaning forward. He watched her tongue lick her lips once, and her chest rising.

"Are you looking at my tits?"

Her voice sounded far away, and he shook his head.

"Sorry, Yuki-chan. What did you ask?"

"I said ' Are you ready for this?'" she asked, sighing. He grinned. It was funny how things could be misconstrued so easily.

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"Well the plan is pretty simple. We give it three shots. It doesn't work, then we just go about our normal business. A dinner at the Dango Shop, my treat. Sound good?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

He followed his friend, locking the door.

"Kakashi sensei should be off today. His last mission was yesterday, so I doubt us dropping by will raise any major suspicion."

"Ok. So what are we gonna try first? Ehhhh, the last time we tried, Kakashi thwarted all of our attempts, dattebayo. Food, hot springs...even brute force. We even tried tailing him. None of it worked," he said, rubbing the back of his head. He watched his friend think and tried also to come up with something.

"Follow me. I got an idea that just might work," she said.

TWO HOURS LATER.

It was all set, and the trap laid out. Under Kakashi's favorite Ichi Ichi Paradise book, was a small paint bomb. Kakashi definitely wouldn't like getting paint on his mask, and most likely would have to wash the paint off.

"Even Sakura wasn't this clever, Yuki-chan."

"Shhh! Here he comes!"

As his sensei rounded the corner, he smirked. They would get it off this time. The back up plan was in place.

"Hey. You two are here early. I didn't expect you to be here for another hour. What are you guys doing inside? Shouldn't you go outside and have some fun? It's a nice day," he said, reaching for the book.

Naruto felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead, his mouth getting dry. He was so anxious. Judging from the way that Yuki was acting, she wasn't half as nervous as he was.

"You know? On second thought, I might as well just go for a walk," he said, dropping the hope like an anvil.

"Kakashi-sama!" Yuki complained, in the perfect voice.

"Again, with the surname? Yes, Yuki?"

"I was wondering...I recently finished the first book. What happens in the second? Do-do you mind reading it to us?" she asked, playing innocent and curious.

"I suppose it couldn't do any harm. But you are too young to be thinking about-"

"Sex? Making love? Doing the dirty?"

Naruto glanced at his friend, his jaw hitting the ground. He knew she was a little mature for her age, but her just throwing the words out so casually, caused him more surprise than he ever thought possible.

"I-I-Well. I guess since Anko-sama has been filling your head with the dirtiest thoughts, that I doubt it could be any worse than what's in this book. And Naruto...well Jiriaya is known for that dirty mind, so I doubt you would care. Well...let's get started then."

Naruto watched him pick up the book, and carry it to the couch, his expression unreadable. As he sat down, and started to open up the book, Naruto's anticipation reached a high point.

BOOM!

The room was filled with coughing, and Yuki and Naruto's eyes were steady on Kakashi's face, whose mask was covered in paint.

_SUCCESS!_

That was his initial thought, as he watched Kakashi who glanced in their direction, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Hmmm. Must have accidently got a paint bomb from my tool bag, stuck in the pages. All well. This mask was getting dirty anyways."

_Gulp. Here it comes!_

And like that both his and Yuki's dreams wee shattered as Kakashi ripped off the mask, revealing the second mask underneath.

"Well, it looks like the book *yawn* is too dirty too read. I don't know why, but I'm pretty tired now. *YAWWWN* Guess I'll -*snore*"

_The sleeping powder has take affect! Now!_

They both rushed to the Jounin, taking a firm grip on Kakashi's mask.

"One, two-TH-THR-THR!"

No matter how much they tugged, the mask was almost super glued to his face.

"It's not budging!" he said, sighing and sitting down. His uniform was trashed with paint, and their attempt had ended in failure.

"All well. Looks like the attempt by force is gonna fail as well. So...giving up seems the logical thing to do," Yuki said.

He nodded in agreement.

"How about we go outside, and get some fresh air?" he asked.

"I-sounds like a plan."

_What's going on? _

The look on Yuki's face was not normal in any fashion of the word. It had him deeply concerned for his friend.

"Where to?" he asked.

"How about the Forest of Death?"

_She's worried about something. What is it?_

"Sure," he replied.


	20. Shippuden: I made a Promise!

After a quick sparring session, Yuki and Naruto decide to take a walk in the Forest of Death. It was a nice warm day, in the mid 70s, and yesterday's attempts to find out what was behind Kakashi-sensei's mask left them a little bored to say in the least. Anko-sama hadn't really given her any news on whether or not she'd found another squad mate. Chances were the answer was no. So the only thing that was on Yuki's mind was the technique. She'd been chatting with her friend all day, yet nonetheless, it was all she could think about.

_It's now or never. It's the perfect opportunity._

"Yuki-imouto. Is something wrong?" her friend asked a genuine concern in his voice. Yuki glanced at him and almost let herself explain her plan, but stopped herself.

"It's nothing!" she said, beaming at him. "What's that over there?" she asked, pointing towards a distant tree.

"Huh? What is it?" The moment his gaze was off of her, she quickly formed the seals for the first jutsu. A sleeping gas.

(Ram, hare, horse, ox. )

"I can't see it!" she heard him complain.

"Dang. You must have missed it," she replied, pouting.

"All well. *yawn* I guess… we should prob *yawn* ably head back. I don't think passing out here is a goo-"

The sentence never completed it as the genin passed out. She caught him before he hit the ground, lying him down on his back.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. Please…forgive me. I love you both," she whispered, wiping away the tears that sprung past her eyelids with the back of her sleeve.

She bit her thumb hard, running a stream of blood down the length of her left arm. She breathed in slowly, and with a single exhale, formed a lengthy chain of seals.

(dog, dragon, boar, dog, serpent, tiger, rat, monkey, ox, dog, hare, dragon, horse, ram, rooster, dog)

She tossed a single pill into her mouth, biting down, passing out as well. Her chakra fluctuated once and then she was there standing in the cage.

_This jutsu is one I created, and is a suicidal jutsu, like the Reaper Death Seal. I hope Kyuubi can forgive me for what I am about to do._

It didn't take long for her friend to appear walking towards the cage.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU STINKING FOX?" The harshness in his voice surprised her but decided to play it off. Walking forward, she tested the bars. They hummed with energy that wasn't her own. She knew that the cage was of her own creation so it would hurt bad. The point was to get Naruto to help her.

"Naruto-nii chan! Help me!" she cried, reaching for him, immediately her body being slammed with hundreds of volts of electricity. It burned through skin, and sent her to her knees, shaking her head. It hurt worse than she had imagined. She chuckled, tears streaming down her eyes. She looked up towards Naruto who stood in front of the cage, staring at the seal.

"Naruto...you promised. You promised to protect and be there for me. I'm so cold...please. Help me," she whispered, her vision blurring and a portion of her chakra fading.

"Yuki-chan! YUKI!" The fear and anger in his voice shocked her to the core. It meant more than he realized. It meant he cared too deep for words to express.

She touched his arm, which sent images of her being tortured by Kyuubi, and revealing the way to free her was the seal on her cage. She watched as realization overcame him, and a look of determination set in his eyes. The cage she currently in, was an illusion set over the real cage, and Kyuubi herself, wouldn't be able to see what happened until the jutsu completed. It had taken years to figure out how to release her friend and the resulting jutsu was fearsome.

"Kinjutsu: Tenma Yume Houmen! (Forbidden Jutsu: Demon Dream Release)" The final stage of the jutsu required her to act. Holding her left hand over her own heart, she grabbed. Immediately, her limbs grew cold, and her vision blurred, growing blood red around the edges.

_I have to do this! For Kyuubi-chan._

She yanked, falling to a knee, watching as her spiritual essence created a barrier around the cell forcing her chakra to hold it in place. Her breath left her body, and she gasped for air that wasn't forthcoming.

_I knew the creation of this jutsu would be difficult, but manifesting it is more difficult than I thought. I-I am having trouble even staying awake._

Her vision returned slowly, and she watched as the gennin walked towards her. Each step, drew and more chakra from her. It seemed to take an eternity, and she gasped, trying hard to focus. She bit her lip hard, tasting her own blood, and clapped her hands together. Yuki steeled her mind against the massive weariness.

And then she was halfway, as Naruto's hand pulled on the paper seal. Suddenly she was assaulted by someone from outside the barrier.

_I see. He had planned for this. I'm sorry, but I must keep you away. This is in his best interest. You must understand, I love your son as much as you do, and will die to protect him._

The assault halted and only one emotion was conveyed.

Trust.

Yuki sighed, as the assault faded, but the damage was done. They had torn several holes in her soul. Small, but extremely damaging. Each breath came slower and she found her body growing heavier. The last of her chakra was sucked from her body and the seal was halfway off.

Her heart convulsed, causing her body to wrack and shake violently. Cold seeped through her limbs, and the wounds in her soul started to materialize themselves in her physical body. Blood poured from her eyes and mouth, as her body started to reach it's limit.

_I -I can't. I can't lose. Not after I got this far. For Kyuubi...I must-I pro- _

She coughed hard, and her vision turned blacker.

_I'm done. No more._

Yuki glanced and glanced at Naruto, releasing the jutsu, as the seal came undone. An explosion rocked the landscape, and Kyuubi clawed her way from her prison. Yuki watched her friend,who looked back to her host, and touched his stomach healing his wounds completely.

"Ugh...*cough*. I -I succeeded. That's a relief." She rolled onto her back, and glanced towards the sky. The hissing of healing vanished, and her vision was filled by the look of a very angry kitsune.

"YUKI HAZUKASHII! YOU BETTER BE ALIVE!"

"I-I am. Barely but not for too much longer. What is it?" she asked, trying hard to keep the tears out of her eyes. There was so much she had wanted. To have dinner with Naruto and Kyuubi. To get laid...maybe by Kiba. To get promoted to Jounin.

The next breath didn't come, and Yuki gasped. It was time. No delaying it. Sleep called.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have-"

"Done nothing. Its fine. Really, Kyuu-chan." Wetness touched her face, and she realized that she wasn't crying. Her friend was.

"DAMNIT! NO! I'D ACCEPT MY FREEDOM AT THE COST OF MY OWN POWER. OF MY DEMON FEATURES. OF ANYTHING BUT THIS! I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS. UNDER ANY OTHER CIRCUMSTANCE I WOULD! YUKI-KOI!"

Yuki sighed, and turned her head away. She had two final things to do before she went. With the last of her strength she spoke one final sentence.

"I love you, Kyuu-chan," she whispered. Leaning up, she kissed Kyuubi's lips.

_Hehehe. Cinnamon._

Yuki barely made out Kyuubi's last sentence.

"DAMN YOU! TAKE MY CHAKRA! PLEASE! DAMNIT ALL! I-I'm powerless."

The darkness engulfed Yuki Hazukashii, and she was at peace. Asleep forever, she hoped.


	21. Shippuden: Hidden Sorrow

Well, I know that was kind of sappy, but I had to make it believable. Thanks for staying with me this is my first lemon and it is in this chapter so if you are under the age of 18, then...who am I kidding. You're gonna read it anyways. Heheh. ENJOY! I apologize for it's shortness. I need input on the lemon so the foursome will be truly epic.

KYUUBI POV

Kyuubi no Kitsune watched her friend's eyes, her frustration at herself peaking. She growled once, and dug her nails into the flesh. It didn't help. It didn't...ease the pain. Tears flowed down her face, and she let out a howl, which echoed for hundreds of miles. Finally, resigned, she stood up. She didn't easily make connections with just anyone and over her 700+ life span, only five people had ever made some sort of an emotional attachment to her. Of those, she had killed two of them...three now. The heartbreak wasn't easy, especially due to her being a demon. Yuki had given so much to make her happy. To free her. Yet, it hurt too much to turn her back on the one person who had died for her.

"I love you too, Yuki-koi. I'll be back for you. I swear it." She turned and headed for a familiar place. "I can't forgive what I did to you..."

The Village Hidden in the Land of Waves. It would normally be a six day travel, but for Kyuubi, it only took one hour, due to her speed. As she neared the gates, she could hear the perverse jokes the two guards were cracking and knew for a fact that this would be trouble.

"Hey beautiful," the six foot one on her left called.

Kyuubi knew she was nude, and had henged her ears, and tails to keep her demon status hidden from the world. The kitsune found the two men to be irritating to the point that she was honestly considering killing both of them, and having a morning snack. But she knew that would not be as low profile as she needed to be. A name came to mind for her to use for the time being.

"What's your name?" his friend called out.

"Namida Hazukashii. I'm here looking for some shelter," she said, keeping her voice steady.

"How about we head to my place, and I'll see what I scavenge up for you. Maybe keep you warm for the night," the second guard said.

Kyuubi kept her composure but let a low growl issue from the bottom of her throat.

"Hey. Don't be that way!" the first guy said, both shinobi approaching her. She backed away, step by step. She didn't want to fight, but it didn't look like they were gonna let her through nicely.

"Grab her!"

The first man raced forward, grabbing her arm. All the rage and sorrow from this morning's events poured over into the fight. She broke the man's wrist, shattering the bones into smaller pieces. letting go, she slammed her hand through the man's ribcage, squeezing his heart. The other man stopped, fear compelling him to run away.

The demon dropped the first man, leaving him to bleed to death. She decapitated the second one with a quick slash of her claws, and started to enter the village.

"Who might you be?"

She didn't particularly like being addressed that way, but ignored it for now. She wasn't here for trouble. She turned around, facing the woman. She was seductive and beautiful to say in the least. The blue dress that barely covered the double d's she was packing, caused a little bit of drool to form on Kyuubi's mouth. A demon didn't have a sexual preference. Love was different though. She loved Naruto.

_This will be a good warm up for the main course._

"My name is Namida Hazukashii," she said in a low, very submissive voice. The woman walked over to the two men, nudging the first with her foot.

"You killed my shinobi..."

"They tried to rape me," she replied, adding an inflection of fear. She could tell that dominance was what this woman enjoyed, so she was going to have some fun with her.

"Really? Hmph. Worthless men."

_She's lesbian all the way! HEEHEE! This will be fun...and delicious._

Kyuubi waited patiently as the woman forced a heel through the man's skull.

"Disgusting pig. Well then. You need clothes, and perhaps food. How about we head back to my mansion and we get you fixed up? Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"What is your name?" she asked, curious.

"Mei. Mei Terumi..."

Kyuubi put a hand to her chin, before following the younger woman.

WARNING

LEMON

The moment the door was shut, the older woman was on top, pinning her against the wall. Kyuubi arched, and wrapped her hands around the woman, as their tongues played with each other. Her hands were forced over her head, and the kitsune realized that she was going to have little to no control. Which was ok by her. She moaned, and broke the kiss, so the woman could breathe. The kiss was reignited, and Mei pulled her to the large sized bed. As she was laid down, she felt the snapping of chains on her wrists and ankles. Mei was kinkier than she thought, and it only took her a moment before her pussy was dripping her juices onto the bed. Kyuubi watched as the woman, stripped quickly, and laid down on top of her, running a hand over her wettened clit, sending small waves of pleasure through her body.

"You know. I've slept with quite a few women in Kirigakure,but none of them were quite as tasty as you are. Nor were they as eager as you are," Mei remarked. Kyuubi grinned and arched finding the woman's shoulder, and bit hard, smirking as the woman moaned husky and loud.

"Well, I doubt any of your other partners will mate you like I can," Kyuubi said with a grin. But that would be after she had her fill of pleasure, and she knew the redhead had much in store for the fox. She waited patiently, when she felt something rubbing against her anus. She glanced at Mei, seeing the strap on. It felt extremely good and she humped towards the dildo, trying to get an inch in. Anal was her favorite sexual experience. The pain mixed with the pleasure, made it orgasmic, and she couldn't help but squirm and moan loud, as the dildo slid in.

"Hehehe...You enjoy this? I'm surprised. The last woman cried throughout the entire experience. Until she got the chance to return the favor."

Kyuubi whimpered and humped against the dildo, trying to take the entire ten inch length into her body.

The woman above her started to pound her anus hard and fast, a mouth latching on her right nipple. Kyuubi squirmed, and clutched the sheets, thrusting back, mewling in pleasure as it slid in and out. Kyuubi could feel smaller orgasms passing through her body, preparing her for a massive one. The fox kitsune, growled, and let out a burst of chakra, which caused vibrations through the strap on, causing the Fourth Mizukage, to blush and pant. They met again in a passionate kiss, Kyuubi sucking on the woman's tongue and biting drawing blood. The pleasure became too much and the demon screamed the woman's name, a huge amount of fluid from her clit.

"Mmmm. You're a quick finisher. But I'm not quite not done," Mei said, removing the toy. Licking her lips, Mei went down, sucking and eating the juices out of Kyuubi's cunt, reigniting her lust. Kyuubi moaned and panted, unable to stop the squeals of delight as the woman explored her.

"MMMM! Oh Mei...MMMM!" she cried, each licking causing her body to shiver in pleasure. Mei smirked and dove deeper, finding a little nub she had been looking for from the beginning of the session. The pleasure overwhelmed Kyuubi and she fought hard not to cum, biting her lip, and glaring at the woman. She was good and very experienced with women. Not as experienced as the fox but she was good. Kyuubi reached her second orgasm spraying her juices on Mei, who drank them up greedily.

"You taste better than other women as well."

The compliment, made her smirk. She was tired of recieving. Focusing, she broke the chains with little ease, and slammed the younger woman down onto her back.

"My turn," she purred. Kyuubi focused her chakra to her hand and shoved two fingers up the anus of the woman, the chakra vibrating intensely.

A glance at her face, told her volumes. She was not a moaner, but Kyuu smirked. They all screamed. Every time. She twisted her fingers slowly, and slid her tongue into the woman's sopping cunt, her tongue revelling in the juices. Each lick caused a slight whimper to issue from the woman above her. Kyuubi smirked and then removed her tongue and fingers.

"Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)" Being a demon she had many experiences to draw from including the time she'd mated a fox...it had been very fun, being knotted...tied. A grin slipped and she started lavishing both of Mei's nipples, sucking, swallowing, slurping and licking rapidly.

The woman below her started to squeak, and squirm a little.

_How cute._

Rubbing the new appendage against Mei's clit, she grinned. This was going to be fun. She didn't like guys or sucking a man off. So she would make sure to make this as pleasureable as possible without causing her any discomfort. She pushed her cock in slowly, inch by inch. She knew that that she was thickening and moaned in pleasure. She spread the woman's clit, and shoved herself all the way in, proceeding to slam in and out at a slow, but rough pace. The woman was resilient, but the blush across Mei's cheek, informed her that she hadn't really hit her pleasure so she increased her speed, latching onto her neck and sucking hard, swirling her tongue across the tissue. She felt the cock plunge and hit the woman's cervix, which pulled her cock trying to milk her seed from her.

"Hehe. I haven't even knotted you yet," she grinned, as the base of her penis swelled hard. The look in Mei's face changed, and the fear of what was gonna happen set in her body. She started to pull away, but Kyuubi kept her in check. Two hands on her hips ensured that she was going nowhere. A moan ushered from the lips as the bulge grew larger, almost to the size of a small tennis ball.

Kyuubi rocked, rubbing the hot meat against the clit, before slamming the cock into her pussy and thrusting fast. The woman's attempts to remain quiet started to fail, much to Kyuubi's delight.

"Mm. Ah...ohh..I...mmm!"

Kyuubi giggled, and pushed the knot deeper until they were tied together, sending Kyuubi over the edge and into her third orgasm. Her cock spasmed twice gushing her seed into Mei, whose orgasm was so strong, her attempts to remain quiet failed.

"NAMIDA! AHHHHH! YES! OH FUCK YES! MMMMMMM! I'M CUMMING! OH...Ahhhh..."

Kyuubi released the jutsu, watching as fluid poured from her worn pussy. Kyuubi leaned down, giving a taste, before starting to slurp up the flavorful juices. Slumping against the woman, she sighed. The woman had passed out. Kyuubi gave her lips a kiss, and stroked the woman's hair admiring the style. It was nice, but not her choice. She would most likely get some well tailored clothes this evening. Then tomorrow morning she'd be back in Konoha.

Yet even after her orgasms, and the amazing sex, sorrow overwhelmed Kyuubi's heart. It hurt too much.

_I had hoped my first time back would be better. That I'd have some fun. Fun with...well_

The kitsune turned away, and stared at the midnight sky. Things couldn't be the same without her.

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! TEN CHAPTERS! I WILL UPLOAD AGAIN THIS FRIDAY! PLEASE SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW.

AND MY READERS WILL GET TO DECIDE WHO THE FINAL FIGHT IN THE STORY IS AGAINST.

a-Pain

b-Madara Uchiha

c-Rogue Squad

d-Kabutomaru

SEND A PM TO ME ASAP SO THAT THE VOTES FOR EACH CAN BE COUNTED! YOU CAN VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU LIKE!


	22. Shippuden: Plans set in Motion

She sat on a tree branch swinging her legs bag and forth gazing at the evening sun. A few tears forced their way down her eyes, at the memories of her time with Yuki. It had been one day since her little romp, and Mei had made good on her promise. The food was made to her specifications, as was the clothes. She glanced down at her clothes. It was her personal preferences. She wore a red spaghetti strap which barely reached mid riff, and a pair of tight ninja pants. Two kunai holsters were attached to each side. On her back was a small back pack. She flexed her nails in the high heels. They felt great and gave her a sense of power. The two white flaps on either side of her hips completed the uniqueness. She sighed, and reminisced about a memory the night before she had left with Naruto for training.

THREE YEARS AGO

"Come on, Kyuu-chan. Another session!" she cried, getting up. Kyuubi glared at her friend's bruised and battered body, assessing the girls physical strength .

_She's in no condition. She's barely standing right now._

"We're calling it quits. Let's go rest," she said, firm and annoyed. This would make the fourth time that she had lost a bet, which resulted in her hurting the girl. She gritted her teeth, angrily.

"Awww, Kyuu-chan. I think your holding back."

"I AM NOT!" she replied, growling softly.

There was an explosion of rock, and Yuki appeared in front of her, her backfist, being warded off with her hand. The kick came from underneath, and as she spun upwards, Kyuubi caught it, flinging her away, avoiding the barrage of fireballs released. Her anger surged and she released a huge wave of air, before she raced forward, slamming her knee through the younger girl's jaw. She spun kicking her away, and into a nearby boulder. A sudden realization of what she had done to her best friend hit her. Before Yuki could hit the ground, Kyuubi was there, guilt eating a whole through her chest.

"Please, Yuki-chan. Rest. You're in no cond-"she started..

"Thank you. *wheeze* That was AMAZING!" she heard her friend, giggle out.

Shaking her head, she put Yuki's arm over her shoulder and started towards home. The last thing the younger woman had asked, before she had left, sent a new wave of pain through her heart.

"You'll never abandon me, will you Kyuu-chan?"

TODAY

"Not in this life, kit. Not in this life." She reached for a kunai, halting. Her main goal in life was attained. She sat, several miles outside of Konoha, waiting on the sun to set. And yet, freedom wasn't enough. Naruto would satisfy her emotions for a while. But her heart ached for only one person. One person who could make her world complete.

Yuki Hazukashii.

_Kit. I'm sorry. I really am. Thank you for your gift. I love you…_

A glance at her clock confirmed her suspicions. Thirty more minutes to go.


	23. Shippuden: The Ghost

MEANWHILE IN KONOHA, FOREST OF DEATH.

Agony.

Pain.

Misery.

Fear.

Uncertainty.

Happiness…

With a huge gasp, Yuki woke up from her dream, coughing and wheezing. Every single movement sent large waves of pain blossoming from her head down. She struggled to remain still, but her mind decided that the pain let her know she was alive. Her physical strength faltered as she started to roll onto her chest. She winced, and sat there, breathing in.

_Whatever happened, I should have died. I don't know how, but someone saved me. _

A crack nearby signified she wasn't alone, sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes searched the forest for the source, her eyes unable to distinguish where the threat was from. Pushing herself to sit up, and run, she made it to her knees, when she noticed how futile it was. Four white legs sat in front of her. The paws on the end of each, let her know it was an animal. She looked up, noticing two yellow eyes, inches from hers. A tongue licked her face, and she pulled away, laughing. It was an arctic fox, with white fur, a rather weird looking one. On the tip of it's tail was a little light blue fur as was it's ears. The tail looked more feline than k9 and the claws on it were curved like a cat's. She reached for it, only for the animal to shy away.

"Here, girl."

A growl asserted itself, and Yuki looked towards the hind legs.

_Oops. My bad...it's a male. I wonder what HE is doing all the way out here?_

"Hey boy...I'm sorry. Come here, boy!" she cooed, letting the dog sniff her hand gently. A sharp pain tore through her hand, as it bit her hard.

"Ow!" she yelled, pushing away from the fox. She forced herself to stand, tumbling towards the ground. One of her hands managed to grab a nearby tree, and Yuki gasped in agony. Even standing was intolerable. She slid down the length of the tree, only to notice the creature hadn't left her alone. It was sitting down next to where she was going to. It laid down, and glanced back at her before pushing it's head against her hand.

"What are you?" she whispered, rubbing it gently. The gesture was very cat like, and though it looked like a fox, she knew it couldn't be. She didn't know what to call it.

It started to purr, freaking out Yuki even further. She stopped and the thing whimpered. She sighed, and started petting it, scratching one of it's ears again. And the purring resumed.

"I'm sorry boy. I want to stay here, but I need medical attention. It hurts even to pet you. It's not your fault. I'm just trying hard to not overexert myself."

The creature tilted its head before it licked her hand again. She continued petting it, while contemplating on how to get to the village.

Then a huge wave of pain overwhelmed her body. She gasped, and started coughing, trying hard not to fade into the darkness. Not to sleep. She held her ribs, and let out a small scream. It was too much to handle. She wanted comfort. Something, someone to make the pain go away. Yet the only thing that could do that was inside the village. She couldn't go to Shizune or Tsunade. They would wonder what caused the injuries. She would have to heal herself over the next month. And quickly. Her abilities felt drained, and every part of her screamed for sleep.

_I'm not ready to die, just yet. So...GET UP! Move!_

She struggled to her feet, gasping in agony. Her legs felt like spaghetti, and her arms trembled with the effort. Yet, it was progress.

_I'll go back, tree by tree. Ignore how much it hurts. Rest when necessary. It should take me two hours to get from here to home. I don't have enough experience with healing to be able to heal all my wounds. Nor do I have any chakra to heal the ones affecting me. I'll use what I have at home to make some of the larger ones, feel less painful._

She stepped forward, setting towards home, and some form of relief.


	24. Shippuden: A Fox's Heat Satisfied

She walked through the gate, stating the fake name and ignoring the cat calls after her. Her eyes searched the horizon for her destination. She checked her watch. Five more minutes until he had to leave for a mission with Team 7. She sighed. She knew he was probably at home scarfing some ramen down as usual. She headed north, jumping only twice before she landed on his balcony. Kyuubi's eyes played over the messy room, and shrugged. She'd be there to clean up after him, even if they only became good friends. Her heart skipped several beats at the thought.

_What if he rejects me? Decides to kill me? I am the one who forced him to endure years of loneliness and pain. He's not going to just accept that the demon sealed inside of him, loves him. _

She hung her head, almost turning away in fear, before her decision was made for her.

"Ohhh….I shouldn't have had that extra bowl of ramen, dattebayo. I shou- WHO ARE YOU?"

The annoying scream he gave out, caused a nerve in her forehead to twitch, and she her closed eyes.

"Shut up, and sit down, please. I'd rather not have every ninja in the village on me, if you know what I mean," she said, keeping her tone even but firm.

"I-ok."

Kyuubi smiled and walked forward, swaying her hips seductively. She removed his sheets, and grinned. Her prize was within reach and she would make him hers. In soooo many ways. She knew how to satisfy his every desire and need. But first she had to catch and convince him of her true purposes. The hard part.

She watched him rub the sleep out of his eyes, and give a yawn, waiting for him to stop moving for her to speak.

"Ok. What do you want from me?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"There is a lot I need to speak to you about and a lot I desire to give you. But before I begin, let's rid ourselves of all formality," she said, kicking off the high heels, and disarming the kunai he had been hiding. She returned to her seat faster than he could even see. She smirked at the shock on his face.

"You're on edge, which I prefer in a wild animal, but not someone who I admire. Relax. I would never hurt you. I give you my word." She spun the kunai around her finger before presenting the weapon back to him. He took it quietly, waiting for her to continue.

""Give me two things before I speak another word. A promise that you will listen until I am finished and a single kiss. Then I will reveal all that I know. No one will interrupt us. I guarantee it."

"I give you my word, dattebayo. I won't go back on it," he said, slow but meaning it. She smirked.

"I know-" she whispered, leaning in. Immediately, she kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. The small whimper he let out, was adorable, and only made her more aroused. She explored his mouth for a minute before breaking the kiss. She licked her lips slow, enjoying the heavenly taste of his mouth.

"Delicious. Sooo desirable. Well, a deal is a deal. *sigh* I'm here at great risk to someone who loved me dearly, so anything I speak is the truth. Believe what you will, but I mean everything I speak. I know about the pain you've had to bear for the past sixteen years of her life. You've been lied to. Betrayed. Ignored. I know about the days you sat away from others wondering what made you so different from them. Why they despised you. I was there when they put you down. Through the sorrow and the pain. The neverending sorrow. The thoughts of ending it all."

"STOP IT! I do you know all these things?" he asked, tears overflowing the edges of his eyes. She wiped them away, and kissed his forehead

"I was there for all of them,"she stated, hesitating.

"I've never met-"

"I am here to give you a chance to feel pure happiness and name is Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am the Nine Tailed Fox. You released me four days ago. Before you freak out-"

"W-WHAT?"

"NARUTO! SIT!" she yelled, reinforcing it, by putting a hand on his shoulder and sitting him back down by force.

"Prove it," he replied defiantly.

She formed ram, and released the henge she had created. Her clothes automatically stowed into Yuki's heart charm and Kyuubi's entire body filled the room, albeit smaller. Her tails blocked the two routes of escape and she spoke in the voice she had always used to conceal who she truly was from him.

"Entrust your heart to me," she said in a masculine voice. The deep pitch seemed to paralyze her future lover, and she returned to her henged version, ensuring her ears and tails were still visible. She watched his reaction, which had gone from confused to angry. She would normally cower at such emotion, but remembered all the suffering he had endured because of her bad name.

"Naruto, I love you. I am sorry. I can't expect you to understand why I did what I thought was right, but I never would have hurt you. Never."

"Everyone hated me. Despised me because of you! You attacked the village! Killed the Fourth!"

"No! I wasn't myself at the time. A man…with red eyes. Madara Uchiha. He forced me to attack Konoha. I never wanted that. He controlled me,"she replied in one breath.

"How did you escape the seal without me detecting it?" he demanded. The question drew silence, as she knew the answer, and didn't want to tell him the horrid truth.

"Maybe if my ego hadn't gotten in the way. If only…I had listened. I don't know. Things might have been different."

She glanced at him, several tears overflowing her eyes. She gritted her teeth together and felt herself slipping back into helpless agony.

_She was my best friend, damnit! I could have helped her._

"Four days ago, Yuki made the sacrifice necessary to release me from your body. I-I never suspected she'd be so willing to do such a thing, but she did. I'm sorry, that I tell you this, and-"

A loud smack filled the room, followed by a sharp pain through her jaw. Normally she would return such a hit, and then some, yet this was Naruto. If the shame or sorrow wasn't enough, he had to add pain to injury.

"HOW DARE YOU! YUKI IS MY BEST FRIEND! YOU USED HER! KILLED HER! YOU PROBABLY WANT TO KILL ME! YOU FILTHY FOX!" he yelled standing up.

She sighed, and leaned forward, taking his kunai and placing it to her throat.

"The truth is I love you, Naru-kun. If I wanted to kill you, I have had multiple chances. If you want revenge for the pain I've caused, take my life now. If you want me to show you happiness beyond your wildest dreams, drop the knife. I'm sorry and can't forgive what I did to Yuki. But her wish was that I be here."

There was silence.

"I don't know what to believe," he said, sorrow in his voice.

"Let me show you what I know to be true, and then you may judge for yourself my intentions."

Silence again…and then the clink as the ninja tool hit the ground.

_He's accepted it. Now then…for what I've wanted to come true for sixteen years!_

LEMON

She slammed him against the wall, and kissed him again, one of her legs wrapping around his waist. She ran her hands around his waist and through his hair, reveling in how soft his skin was. She stripped her prize slow and deliberate, her eyes taking in his beautiful body. Pulling him in closer she humped against his crotch, grinding hard. Her tongue explored his, and she watched him take dominance over her, pushing her onto the bed. Desire coursed through her veins and she arched into the kiss more, wrapping her legs around him. She broke the kiss, and moved to his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. His husky moans caused her to be more aroused than she ever thought possible. Juices flowed down her thigh, and she stripped quickly, registering the huge blush on his face. She knew he was a virgin and had seen his package many times. This time she would actually get to taste everything he had to offer, and she didn't hesitate. Ripping his pants off, she put her lips in the poutiest fashion she could muster, and swallowed his cock whole. All nine and a half inches. She knew that at 16 that was a little too much, but she was a demon and who said that being a jinchuriki didn't have its advantages?

She gagged on the long, thick muscle, but managed to get all of it in, breathing through her nose slowly. She pulled gently massaging his length, before licking up and down his lengths. She glanced up at him, watching the cute expression on his face. His face was contorted with pleasure, and he arched clutching the sheets. She smirked, and licked slower, teasing him. She bit down gently, watching as he reached his limit. She knew his favorite spot, choosing not to lick there just yet. She wanted as much of his essence as she could get. She licked up and down his shaft, before moving to his abs and nipples. Her tongue caressed, and sucked, lapping at different paces.

"OHHHH! KYUU-CHAN! I'm…I'm SOOO CLOSE! Mmmmm! It feels sooo good! KYUUBI!"

She returned to his cock and swallowed it gagging before she pulled back to his g-spot, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh. With an orgasmic moan, he unloaded into her mouth. She was rewarded with huge globs which filled her mouth completely. Dislodging herself from his member, she let the rest of his cum cover her face. She grinned and pulled back, rolling his spunk around in her mouth before swallowing. The salty sweetness, filled with his taste, was so delicious, she found herself wanting more. Running her hands through her hair, and over her face, she collected as much as she could and sucked it off her fingers, gleefully. She glanced over at Naruto who was panting, and looking a little sleepy.

"Oh, come on now, fox boy! You don't honestly think I'm done with you yet, do you?" she said, grinning ear to ear. Her pointed canines poked her lips as she reembraced her new lover, kissing him again. She settled herself over his limp member and pushed him into herself, moaning softly. He wasn't fully aroused, but she would get him there. She started riding him, slowly at first, making sure to squeeze his length with her walls, gently. She was so soaked, lube was unnecessary. Control was taken from her as she was pinned down, and Naruto started pounding into her.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The kitsune smirked,him not being the first to try that. She had anticipated this though. Her hands went to the first two, and her mouth fell open, the cock of the third pushing into her throat. She reveled in the the kinkiness, before she smirked, pulling her mouth off the cock she had been sucking.

"What about my ass, Naru-koi? Is it not appealing to you?" she asked playfully, rolling onto her stomach. She returned to pleasuring the clones, her two hands fully occupied. Their cries filled the room, making her more aroused.

"OH KYUU-CHAN!"

"MMM!"

"SO TIGHT!"

"FASTER! HARDER!"

"SOOO GOOD!"

"HER MOUTH IS SO WARM!"

She felt more than one cock enter her and smirked. She had to give the guy SOME credit. He definitely was creative. She moaned in pleasure and focused on his pleasure. She was close, but had the endurance to hold off her orgasm until she had finished these five off. She glanced at her hands and could see that they were almost ready to let go. She sped up her handjob, focusing her chakra into it, watching as they both exploded to climax at the same time. There was a little less cum, which disappointed her but it still tasted as delicious as the first. Which led to her attention to the third clone. Her finger rubbed his anus gently, and she nibbled on his head, feeling more fluid fill her mouth. She purred in pleasure, and watched as all three clones exploded in a cloud of smoke, their fluids still on her sweat covered body. She returned her full attention to the two behind her. Their relentless pounding into her slick pussy and tight ass was sending waves of pleasure through her body. She had never thought a male could complete her like he was. She clenched down on both cocks, hearing his husky moan as he exploded twice inside her. She moaned and squirted hard, unable to hold it off any longer,moaning as he pulled his throbbing cock from her asshole. As her orgasm settled, she glanced at his body. Snores could be heard, and she smiled. He loved her and she had him. Today was the best of 784 years of agony she had had to endure. She was with a mate that was purrrrfect, and sexy. Strong as well. She was content. Though she wished she could share this moment with HER.

A flash of purple caught her attention, causing her to move towards the gap in the door. A scent hit her nose, and before she knew it, she was chasing a ghost.


	25. Shippuden: Beautiful Misery

SORRY FOR THE DELAY! My bday was two days ago, and I had barely enough time to type up these two chapters. I hope you enjoy. Sappy, then lemon. I can't wait to finish the lemon... stick with me. I have great plans after these next three chapters. Well...ENJOY!

"OH KYUU-CHAN!"

The lusty moan caused her to slow as she neared the door. She hadn't thought Naruto would be awake and moving after the jutsu. How long had she really been out? She shook her head and readjusted several of the bandages. The ointment was working wonders to healing the bruises on her body. She wore baggier clothes and had an ice patch on the large bruise on her stomach. The internal bleeding is what caused the bluish tinge on her skin, and she whimpered, as the ice worked its magic. It made the pain tolerable. Tolerable as in, she wasn't crying anymore, and the wounds had numbed almost to point where walking was not a chore. She didn't feel one hundred percent better. She gave a quick glance at her left arm which was in a splint. It was fractured in two places, and she feared that it wouldn't heal in time for the mission. She would concern herself with it later. She peered through the crack in the door, her heart stopping cold in her chest. Her entire world shattered with the view of her friend…best friend, being taken in five directions. She gritted her teeth, trying to stop her emotions from spiraling out of control like they did when she was around the demon.

_Don't cry. It's not that bad. It's not anything I can- I-I DAMNIT!_

Tears poured down her face. She couldn't deny it. She had released the demon, yes. But over the time they had spent, she had grown so fond of the demon. Originally she hadn't been a lesbian. But now…

_Why? Was it not enough that I was there for you? That I gave away my life to make you happy? _

Her fists clenched, and she ran. Down the steps, out the house, and away from the thing that was torturing her. She had been betrayed. By her best friend. Naruto had taken the woman she had loved. It didn't matter that she was supposed to be dead. She thought that they would at least wait until she had been buried. But they hadn't even done that.

She reached the Forest of Death,pushing with each step, doubling her speed. A bandage ripped, and the splint broke letting her arm free. She whimpered in pain, but ignored it, pure misery overtaking the physical sensation. She jumped up towards the first branch, leaning slightly forward. She pushed, her breath coming out in gasps. She glanced left, catching sight of a blur in the shadows. As her gaze returned to where she was landing, she noticed the fork, and where her foot was going. She tried to correct it, only too late. She tripped, pitching forward. The bruise on her stomach opened up, blood seeping through her underclothes and shirt..

"AGHHHH!" she screamed out, holding her legs to her chest, and rolling into a ball as to reduce any physical damage from the fall. She hit the ground hard, the bruise on her back, sending more agony through her body.

She rocked back and forth, waiting for the pain to die down. She ignored the woman who walked towards her until her face was visible in the sun.

"Yuki-chan?"

Yuki stood up, gritting her teeth, hobbling back on one foot. She faced her former friend, jaw set and anger visible.

"Yuki-chan! You-you're alive! Tha-"

"Go away," she hissed.

The look of pain that overcame her friend's face was beautiful, and she tried hard to remain cold. Turning around, she headed towards the village's exit. She walked away, glancing down. The wound was dripping blood, and hurt bad. Not bad enough to deter her though. Breathing helped, but not quite as much as she thought. She got several paces forward, before the demon appeared in front of her.

"Y-yuki. Don't…what's wrong? You're injured. Let me help!" The hand that touched her arm sent waves of happiness and pain through her. She wanted to reciprocate, instead did the opposite, withdrawing and removing a single kunai from her leg pouch. She spun it twice, before holding it up. Her hand clutched the tool tightly.

"You would?" The sorrow in her friend's voice caused her arm to start to shake.

_Clink!_

_SMACK!_

Yuki held her jaw in pain, rage radiating from her chest.

"How dare you?"

"YUKI! Wh-why? WHY!" the look of sorrow on her friend's face was something she had only seen once. The question was so direct; the answer was taken out of her before she could stop it.

"You left me. Alone. For dead. Didn't bury me. Didn't even hide the body. You didn't even weep my death!"

"NOT TRUE! I-"

"Did nothing…other than mating Naruto. You enjoyed it too, from the sounds you were making. I despise how he pleased you, and…and how it should have been-" her voice choked out at the last part, as the moans returned to her ears, making her gag.

"You," the fox stated,understanding plain in her voice.

"H-how? Did you read my mind?"

"Te. Because I felt the same way," the fox stated, her voice sad.

Yuki turned away, the lie breaking what little love she had left. She had loved her. But the pain was too great. She started to walk away, before tails wrapped themselves around her arms and legs, pinning her in place. She growled and tried to get free, struggling. She watched the demon circle in front her gaze downcast and focused on the neck.

Yuki noticed something she hadn't seen a minute ago. A bright green cat's collar on her neck. The fox was playing with the bell on it her attention diverted from Yuki.

"Beautiful, isn't it? This necklace is special. Very. Read the letters right here," she commanded the younger woman. She glanced at the green letters, and felt the mark on her spine to tingle.

_My name? Why mine?_

"The Hoshi no Tama is a special thing. Especially in the right pocket of someone's pants."

Yuki glanced at her pocket, not understanding what she meant by that.

_Hoshi no tama? In whose pocket?_

"I'll show you how special it is. What do you want me to do right now?" she asked, picking up the kunai she dropped. She returned it to her, a hand rubbing her cheek affectionately.

"Let me go," she said fiercely. She was surprised when the tails let go of her gently.

_What's going on?_

"As you wish. Now what? I love you," Kyuubi stated.

"STOP IT! DON'T LIE! I LOVE YOU. I ALWAYS HAVE!I wanted...no... NEEDED YOU AS MINE!" she yelled, sobbing. The vulnerable side of her that she had kept hidden truly came out, and she held herself hoping to relieve her heart. She backed away, tripping, watching the fox's head cock to one side.

"I wanted your love. You. But I can't take this. I'm…goodbye. I will miss you both dearly, Kyuubi. I really will." She started to walk away, only for a hand to grab her.

"Let me go!" she growled, between her teeth There was a struggle on Kyuubi's face, before Yuki watched the collar tighten, forcing her to relinquish her hold. The fox was brought to a knee, and she reached for the collar, unable to breath before it relaxed, allowing her to breathe.

_I…what's going on? Everytime I tell her to do something, she does it willing or unwilling._

"Hehe *gasp* he. I shouldn't be surprised," her former friend said, her voice hoarse.

"What do you mean?"

"You know the answer to that. It's simple," came the response.

Frustrated, Yuki clenched her fists, and closed the gap in a matter of seconds.

"Damn you! Just stop playing games with my heart, and…and…for once show me that you actually care! Tell me the truth. Was everything we shared, a lie?" Yuki asked, her voice a mere whisper.

There was silence. And then Kyuubi was wheezing, digging her nails into the ground.

"I- I-I w-wo-can't. *cough*." She gagged more grabbing at the collar, shaking her head. Two minutes of resisting later, the fox had a bright crimson blush, and sweat pouring down her face.

"I love you. Naruto is my mate, but I want you as much…if not more…as him. I never used you, or chose to abandon you. I swear that I'd do anything to make you happy."

Yuki's eyes watered, the conviction in the fox's eyes surprising her. And then it came to her exactly what the Hoshi no Tama was.

"That collar is not a piece of jewelry…it's a binding jutsu that forces you to do whatever I command, no matter how much it is against your will," she whispered.

The kitsune nodded.

"Sort of. The Hoshi no Tama is not just a collar. I gave it that shape. No... that is my soul you hold."

Realization of how far the demon was going for her, struck her heart like a shotgun, causing her to feel guilty about how she had acted.

"I-Take it back. Enough. I'm sorry," she said walking forward.

"No."

The defiance in the woman's voice, hurt. She knew Kyuubi loved her. LOVED! It made her heart want to sing. But she wasn't going to accept such a heavy price. It would be selfish.

"I command you-"

"Even if you do, I can always force it back on you. Just accept the gift," the sensitivity in Kyuubi's voice gone.

_Back to her old self…in that case. I want one more thing right now. I can forgive her and myself if she does this final thing._

"Mate me, of your own free will."


	26. Shippuden: Deflowered Part 1

There was silence, before the fox spoke.

"M-m-mate you?"

"Right here. Now," Yuki said, wincing in pain.

The silence returned before the fox stepped forward. Yuki didn't move, but a beet red blush overcame her face. Kyuubi's heat returned, and though she had just been satisfied, she felt a lust she had only felt with Yuki overcome her body and soul. She closed the gap, but stopped herself before she could do anything to vicious. She inhaled gently, at the nape of the younger girl's neck.

Yuki watched careful not to move. The look that had overcome her friend, was the one that had led to this. She watched the fox, strip her slowly. The pain faded, and she noticed the fox was healing her wounds.

"I'd rather not mate you, bloody, and broken, Yuki-koi. I want you as perfect as the day we first met. And don't worry. I will take my time, enjoying this. But before I go any further, know this. This is a one time thing. Naruto is my mate. Accept that fact. I love you though, and will protect you and him until the day I die."

Yuki nodded in acknowledgement, as the fox started to remove her own shirt. Yuki's hand snapped forward, stopping the woman.

"No. I want the oppurtunity to unravel your body. To make you feel good," Yuki said, juice dripping down her legs. She noticed the fox's face was a grimace.

_She's trying to control herself. I don't want that. Let's see what you are capable of...dirty fox._

She leaned in, and sucked on the woman's ear, watching her tremble before whispering, a single sentence.

Kyuubi shuddered. Her body was on fire, and she tried hard to remain still. The tongue that slid under her ear, caused her eyes to roll back in pleasure. And then she said. The one thing she didn't want to do.

"Don't hold back. Take me."

Kyuubi let out a roar, and slammed Yuki against a tree, every human emotion out the window. Her only objective was to get the younger girl out of her clothes. To fuck her in everyway, and make her moan her name. To eat her out until the woman begged for more. And she wasn't going to let anything stop her.

Yuki moaned in shock, and watched the kitsune, rip her clothes off, the nine tails unfurling from her waist. Yuki watched as the appendages, slid into her underwear, rubbing her pussy furiously. She clutched at the fox's hair and dug her nails into the woman's back gently, moaning in pleasure.

"Kyuu-koi!MMMMM! YES!"

Yuki watched in surprise, as the fox stripped in one swift movement, before two lips crashed against hers. She moaned, and wrapped her legs around the fox, drawing her closer. Moans issued from both women, as their tongues slipped and slid over each others. Their hips thrusted against each other in need. Yuki blushed as a finger inserted itself into her pussy. She moaned louder, and broke the kiss gasping. The fox wasn't going to go easy on her, her as with a sudden tear, her hymen broke. Yuki whimpered, and dug her teeth into the demon's shoulder. Two tails mopped up the blood. This was it. She was going to be tied to the woman in a way she could only dream of. Every ounce of her desired and begged for it.

Kyuubi let the girl mark her, ignoring reason. All she knew was that they both needed each other. Right now! She was nude in a minute, and using two tails, pushed against the woman's two tight holes. She grinned, releasing the younger woman. She would be gentle with the anus, but as for her sopping cunt? Oh yes...she'd take it for a ride. Pushing in as much as she could, Kyuubi let out a low moan. Her tail's were her greatest sensory feature, and pushing into that wet, tight entrance, overflowed her body with pleasure. She bent down, their nipples brushing against each other, before she moved her mouth to the cunt of her lover.

Yuki moaned as both tails pushed in. She wanted more. Her lust was insatiable. And then she felt something slide against her clit, that took all rationale thought from her brain.

"KYUUUBI! OHHHHHHHHH! AH! AH! MMMMMMM! MORE!" She yelled, biting her lip til it bled, as the tongue slid in to her sopping canal. It was almost too much. Yuki gasped for air, digging her nails into the tree.

Kyuubi licked deeper, inhaling the delicious scent of her new lover. It was soooo... purrfect! She mewled in delight and forced her tongue as deep as possible, drinking from her fountain. She knew the girl was close to her first orgasm ever, and she intended to make it even more pleasureable. Using three seals, she felt a portion of her chakra fade. She grinned. This would surprise the girl.

Yuki didn't think she could last much longer, when she felt a tongue slide into her mouth, and another mouth swallow her breast. Yuki opened her eyes, catching sight of two clones who were focusing on her body. Finally, unable to contain it any longer, she let out a muffled scream, squirting.

Kyuubi felt the walls clamp upon her tail, and pulled out in time to get load of her lover's fluids exploding onto her face. She opened her mouth, watching the younger woman convulse in pleasure. It was truly a beautiful sight, that almost sent Kyuubi over the edge. Her third and fourth tails found her holes, helping her go over the edge. She gagged a little as the juices from her friend-turned-lover, continued flowing into her mouth. She waited for her them to both come down off their orgasms, before removing her tails, and pinning the girl to the ground. She wasn't even close to being done.


	27. Shippuden: Deflowered Part 2

Yuki felt the tails withdraw from both her holes, and let out a whimper. Desire pulsed through her body and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She'd been fucked senseless, but the demon was masterbating in front of her. Not cool. Struggling against her bindings, she struggled to free herself.

"Nononono," came the slow jeer of her friend, who nuzzled her head against the skin of her chest. Yuki let out a contented sigh, but continued to stretch and pull. The kitsune purred, only making her sexier and Yuki happier.

She was getting frustrated by her lack of motion, and let out a soft growl, which died in her throat as a mouth suckled on the sensitive skin on her neck. She arched in pleasure, closing her eyes slowly, enjoying the sensation. And then it was gone, and she was left highly disappointed.

"What's wrong?" the kitsune teased, her fingers playing with Yuki's nipples.

"I...ahhhh...you're so unfair!" she moaned, trying to speed up the inevitable.

Yuki watched as the kitsune leaned in, her mouth by her hear.

"You thought you'd get the chance to dominate a deeemmmmooonnnn?" The whisper sent a shiver down her spine. Yuki nodded her head eagerly, hoping that would let her be released.

"Nope...but if you desire, you can taste what I have to offer.

Yuki watched her form the handseals, and henge herself, a twelve inch cock waving in front of her mouth. She glanced up at the demon, before she licked it once.

_IT TASTES...I WANT MORE!_

Yuki licked her lips, wanting to be impaled on it badly. All well...she'd settle for a glass of "milk" before bed. She leaned forward, shoving the muscle as deep as she could into her mouth. She heard her friend moan, and smirked, deepthroating the cock. She breathed through her nose, and continued to push, her lover's cries of pleasure throwing logic out the window.

"OH! OHHHHH! Yuki-koi...MMMMM! Dirty girl!"

Yuki smirked, pulling off, licking the head multiple times. She slid her tongue up and down his shaft, watching the fox's reaction. Drool pooled down, her friend's jaw, and Yuki knew that this next sentence would get her attention.

"You think that is good, I wonder what my sopping cunt feels like?" Yuki teased, before returning to the task at hand. It tasted so delicious, she didn't mind when Kyuubi's hands pushed her deeper on the throbbing muscle. She wanted the fox to cum badly. She tasted a couple drops of pre, and needed more.

"Yuki! OHHHH!" MORE! MMMM!" Kyuubi moaned, her hand entangled in her friend's hair.

She continued sucking and slurping but used as much willpower to create a clone who proceeded to probe the older woman's anus with her tongue. The cries turned high pitched, and Yuki smirked. Until said woman, spoke again.

"You'll *gasp* have to do...MMMM! *pant pant pant* better than that. OH! AH! AH!"

Finally, irked, Yuki pulled her mouth off the demon who's eyes were anxious for more. She growled softly, and dispelled the clone much to her friend's disappointment.

"Cum," she stated.

"Wh-what?" the kitsune said, her mind bewildered by the sudden change in her friend's tone and actions.

"Your lover commands you: cum."

Kyuubi felt a pleasure she had never felt overwhelm her body, and bit her lip hard, pain turning to pleasure, and pleasure assaulting every fiber of her being. She tried to hold back as much as possible, but the command had been issued to her soul, and it seemed like every drop of feeling was coursing through her balls, begging for release. She whimpered and tried to resist, only for the pleasure to increase. After several seconds, it became too much.

"YUKKKIIII CHANNNNN!" she howled, pulling her lover's open mouth to her rod. She watched the girl swallow everything she had to offer deeply.

"Ha, ha,ha, MMMMM!" she panted.

Yuki sampled the fluids and found them to be the most tasty thing ever. She swallowed greedily from the kitsune's cock, which pumped the stuff out at a fierce rate. Several minutes passed, before the flow trickled down to pulses. And then all of it was gone. Yuki held the last couple drops of the woman's essence in her mouth, playing with it.

_Delicious..._

She swallowed slowly, and glanced at the fox who was gasping for air, and kneeling in front of her. Yuki tested the bindings. Loose. She pulled free, and before the fox could reaffirm control, had pinned her down, kissing passionately her prize.

SMACK!

"OH! OW! What's tha-?"

SMACK!

The fox whimpered, but obediently shut up, pinned by the Chunin in her lap.

"Hehehe. Who dominates who now?" Yuki whispered, grinding her hips gently. She felt it harden, and took a hold of the length guiding it to her sopping cunt. She wasted not time pushing it past her folds, inch by inch, a high pitched moan escaping her lips.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Yes!"

Halfway in, Yuki felt resistance. She needed every inch of that hard cock inside her and now!

"Fuck me, Kyuu-koi," Yuki said, her eyes glazed over. She leaned forward, their nipples rubbing against each other, as the fox demon started slamming more and more of that delicious meat into her pussy, until finally it was all in to the hilt. Yuki gasped for breaths, and leaned back, her gspot rubbing fiercely against her lover.

"MMMMMMM!"

"Yuki...you're..ahhhh...pretty tight!"

Yuki didn't care. She started gyrating her hips and sliding up and down the 12 inch pole, which massaged her walls. Moans escaped from both of them, their desire reaching its peak. They panted, their bodies covered in sweat. Yuki and Kyuubi's eyes locked, as their pleasure reached it's final stages.

"I love you, Yuki-koi," the demon whispered.

"I LOVE-MMMM-YOU TOO!" came the response, between squeals of delight.

And then Yuki felt a swelling at the base of the cock, tying them together. Yuki's moans reached a high peak, as she came hard, squirting, a minute later, Kyuubi following suit. Cum poured from Yuki's stomach, creating a small pool beneath the two. They lay there, until the swelling reduced. Cuddling each other, Yuki sighed saddened.

" That was amazing, Kyuu-chan. Arigatou," she said, her voice strangled.

"What's wrong? Is that not what-"

"I just had hoped for a relationship with you, but your heart is set on him," she said, snuggling closer.

"We better head back," Kyuubi said, starting to move.

"Five more minutes, please?" Yuki said, fear exposed in her voice.

"Fifteen more then we have to leave. Naruto will be waking up soon. He keeps tossing and turning."

The younger girl closed her eyes, wishing she could stop time.

Kyuubi glanced at the girl, thinking over her lifespan. And came only to one conclusion.

_Demon's can have more than one mate...I'm sure Naruto wouldn't care. Heehee._


	28. Shippuden: The Road Ahead

Well then...back to the story. I NEED PEOPLE TO START CASTING VOTES FOR FAVORITE VILLAIN. Please? I'm begging...throw some ideas my way as to who you'd like to see face Yuki, Kyuubi or Naruto.

Thanks for your reviews and subscriptions. The more you review, the more I will type! Thanks again, and enjoy the second and third pieces I promised.

HALF AN HOUR LATER.

_Was that all a dream? _

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, scanning his newly cleaned room. There was no one in sight. He was alone. So...in other words. Yes.

_Creepy dream._

He sighed, and stretched reaching for his clothes.

"Hey. How'd you sleep, my sexy mate?" a fully clothed Kyuubi said, appearing in front of him, in a whirlwind of leaves. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. She was fully clothed, and playing with a shuriken, her brow furrowed.

"You'd better get dressed quick. We need to gather together so we can visit the Fifth Hokage," she said, her eyes catching his. She winked, very girly like.

_Why?_

"OH CRAP! Obaa-chan is gonna kill me! I released-" he started.

"I doubt that, ain't that right, Kyuu-chan?" a familiar voice cooed. His gaze went to his porch where a disheveled, and slightly bloody Yuki Hazukashii stood, a small smile on her face. Her eyes, narrowed slightly, at his nude body, but she didn't comment on it.

"Well? We going or what?" his friend snapped, irritated.

"I-I thought you were-dead. Oh god, I missed you!" he said, looking deep into her eyes.

He noticed that the hardness that had been there, faded.

"I was, Naruto-kun, but someone helped me. I should have died. I'm lucky I didn't. Thanks for your concern, but we REAALLLY need to get ...I missed you too, for the record."

He nodded and held a hand to his stomach.

_I need food...ramen! _

He grabbed his clothes, and got dressed, his headband in his new lover's hands. He grabbed it, and stood in the mirror, adjusting everything so it looked fresh. He reached for a bowl of ramen, only for the older woman's hand to grab his.

"W-wait, Kyuubi. This won't work," he realized. She looked to be about 34, and they were about half her age.

"Hmmm?" Kyuubi said, her eyes on his.

_Damn those smoldering eyes! It makes me feel like her plaything!_

"Well, if you show up, looking as you do, she will question if you should really be in our squad. I mean, it would seem kind of weird, if-"

His sentence never completed itself, as the girl altered her complete body to suit the circumstances better. Her age seemed to half, she grew shorter, but her hair, and bodily proportions remained the same. Her breasts went to c cups, and her face appeared much much younger. He watched her yawn, fixated on her neck. Before they went anywhere though, he had to ask. One more time.

"Kyuu-chan? Do you honestly, love me?" It sounded funny when he said it, but he needed the truth. He still didn't know if this was real.

"Of course, Naru-kun. I am yours. Now let's get going," she said, her voice soft.

He glanced at Yuki noticing she was on the balcony, a hard look on her face. He couldn't quite place the emotion...but it seemed like he detected a slight sense of sorrow. Resignation about something. He'd ask her later.

"Well then. Let's go, dattebayo!"he yelled, jumping to the balcony. Yuki and his eyes met for a second, before he launched himself to the next rooftop.

Getting to Granny Tsunade's office, didn't take that long. Yuki had to report for her mission anyways. But now that they had a demon in tow with them, that nobody knew, heads turned from everywhere. There would be a lot of explaining to do, and he feared, that Yuki wasn't going to live through it.

Knock.

Knock.

"Come in," came a weary voice.

Naruto lead the way, the two girls following him to the reporting line. They closed the door, and Naruto noticed that Yuki was forming several hand seals.

"That jutsu. I'm guessing that what you want to discuss, is something that shouldn't leave this room," the Fifth stated, in an interested voice.

He glanced at his friend, who nodded.

"Well then. What brings you up here today? I thought you were supposed to be on a mission, Naruto. And who is this new girl?"

He started to speak, but Yuki beat him to it.

"Anko-sama, should be here as well. This pertains to something that...might be classified over S-rank. Forgive me ma'am, but I ask that you keep an open mind, and understand that I was well informed of the threat. I spent three years analyzing the situation and saw the risk as a small calculated one."

Naruto glanced at her and could tell she had been awaiting this moment. And he knew that there was nothing that the older woman could say right now that would force her to leave the village. He waited patiently, as Shizune was sent to fetch the Jounin. Several minutes passed in silence, before the two kunoichi returned.

"Now then. Everyone is here, explain what it is you need to explain," the Sannin said, her eyes firm.

"My name is Kyuubi no Kitsune. I'm sure that you understand what that name means, and am questioning if I actually mean...that. I am that demon," his girlfriend said, stepping forward.

The Hokage started to jump to her feet, but Yuki held up a hand.

"Tsunade-sama. Let her speak."

Naruto watched the exchange quietly, his eyes on the temples of the Hokage. There were several veins popping out, and he could almost hear her grinding her own teeth.

_This is bad, dattebayo._

"How did this happen?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto stretched again, and glanced at Yuki who began the story of how the two women had met. That he was never aware of what had happened in the lapses where he and Yuki surprised him more than anything. Yet, on his birthday, something weird to say had happened, was an understatement. He glanced at Tsunade noticing her anger fading with each passing moment. He didn't understand it, but to him it seemed as if, Yuki was actually persuading the Hokage to let her off the hook.

"This jutsu that you created. This kinjutsu...You know that kinjutsu are forbidden in the village. The only reason I have not killed you myself or attacked said Kyuubi, is because of my grace. Explain the risks, and uses of this jutsu to me."

Naruto listened as Yuki went into great detail. Basically it was a way to create an illusion in the mind of a jinchuriki who had fallen asleep. While asleep, she then used the illusion of someone they cared about in agony, behind a barrier. The reason that Yuki should have died, is that the jutsu used her soul as a barrier to prevent anyone or anything from interfering. It required massive amounts of chakra to keep the illusion stable and even then, if a person ran out of chakra and physical stamina there was no way to cancel the jutsu.

"I see. Then you standing in front of us, is a great mystery?"

Naruto felt a pang in his heart as the statement hit home. When he'd found her in the ground, unconscious, he didn't know if she was alive or not. That is until Kakashi Hatake had appeared.

_Ehhh...come to think of it. Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan was never yellow, dattebayo._

He looked at his friend wondering what they had gotten into. A hand squeezing his reminded him that he was not alone. His new girlfriend was stronger than he dared think of.

"Kyuubi. There is something that I always wanted to ask the TRUE demon of. You explain the circumstances in a believable fashion and I will then determine whether or not to continue this charade," Tsunade stated.

He glanced at Anko-senpai who was chewing on a dango stick thoughtfully. Her eyes met his, and she smiled at him warmly.

"Madara Uchiha. He is the one who heads the Akatsuki,and he is also the reason I attacked the village. It was not willfully, but he placed me under a technique that forced me to listen to his commands. I tried very hard to protect Kushina Uzumaki. But she was giving birth at the time, which weakened the seal to the point that Madara was able to forcibly release me. This is the truth."

There was silence in the room, before Tsunade stood up, walking towards the demon.

"And why should I believe that you won't attack the village at anytime?" she asked.

"Because I would gain nothing from it, other than despise from the one I love, and alienation. Every woman has the desire to be loved. Even you, Lady Hokage," the demon replied.

It only took a moment but the Sannin sighed, and nodded her head, glancing at him.

"Well, Naruto...looks like we better throw you a wedding."

"WHAAAAATTTT?" he screamed, trembling from head to toe.

"Oink!"

"Shizune. I need you to get me a new kunoichi headband, several S-rank scrolls, and a new squad sheet. We have a new squad in Konoha today. As for you, Kyuubi no Kitsune, we need to pick a decent name for you. Hmmmm...Akira Saito?" she asked.

Naruto rolled the first part over his tongue, and thought about it.

_Akira...I like it._

"Sounds good to me," Yuki said, with a smile. After a second, Kyuubi nodded, her eyes on him.

"Alright then. Let's fill out the paperwork, before we send you out on your first mission," Tsunade said, sitting back down.

"YES,MA'AM!" came the thunder from the newly assembled Squad 19.

Welll...time to get started on missions. Hoped you enjoyed last two chapters. Need a pick of two random Akatsuki members for the next fight so if I can get your input, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks!


	29. Shippuden: A Bitch in Heat

THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE! THESE CHAPTERS WERE FUN TO TYPE UP AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT FOUR CHAPTERS. WHOOOOHOOOO!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BEASTIALITY! IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING, PLEASE SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER! FINAL WARNING!

Yuki walked towards home, her eyes on the skies.

_Squad 19, huh? It's almost too surreal to believe. _

She kept her eyes on the sunsetting in the distance, bumping into somone hard. She tripped almost hitting the ground hard, but caught herself.

"Ooof! Watch where- Oh, Yuki-chan. I'm sorry," came a rough voice. A hand came into view and she glanced up, moving several strands of hair out of her vision.

"Oh, Kiba. Didn't see you coming. What are you doing out here?" she asked, glancing at his body. The boy sure was ripped, and him being soaked in water, didn't help too much.

"Akamaru, decided that we should go swimming. I'm heading to my room right now, to dry off. I heard there is a new squad, with you one of the members. Congrats!"

_News sure spreads fast..._

"Thanks," she replied, before her sixth sense started to tingle.

_Incoming Akamaru!_

She ducked, as the dog tore through the air, in a bounding leap, that caused man and dog to go flying and landing in a heap.

"WOOF!"

She smirked and followed the duo to their landing spot, where Kiba was patting his dog affectionately.

"Well, Kiba-kun. I didn't think beastiality was your thing," she said, holding her hand up. He took it and grumbled something under his breath before replying.

"You'd be surprised the things, I do," he said, smiling warmly.

_Yuki! G-g-get a hold of yourself! This is not the time to be-to hell with it!_

"Kiba-kun, I need some help with something," she whispered stepping forward, putting two hands on his chest, watching as his eyes went wide. She trailed a finger down his abs, before squeezing his balls.

"Perhaps, I could get a little attention from a fellow shinobi?" she whined, pouting to add to the "needing" effect.

"Uh...Uhhh...Maybe later on. I should-"

"Please, Kiba-kun? I promise to be as obedient, as Akamaru here," she said, pressing against him. He was smoking hot, and she couldn't deny that she wanted another experience. With a man, this time.

"Well, I've wanted you for awhile. How do I know that this isn't some kind of game?" he asked.

Yuki gave a fierce look, and started away from him, her hips swinging seductively.

"Well, I'm disappointed. Perhaps Akamaru would have me with little to no issues, seeing as his master is such a bumbling fool. You turned down a girl who threw herself at yourself. How disdainful...Guess you leave me no choice," she said, over her shoulder.

"Akamaru, come."

The dog bounded after her as the command left her lips, and Yuki smirked. She knew that his master would not be left out. If his dog would get laid, then so would he.

"W-wait! Yuki-chan!"

Yuki smirked, as he chased after her, his hand around her waist.

"Let's go then. My place," he said, pulling her close. She kissed his cheek, before letting her tongue take in a taste of his lips.

"Delicioussss," she hissed, and smirked at the crimson blush that overcame the Inuzuka.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER.

Yuki hit the wall with a gasp, and held her arms out as Kiba pinned her hands above her head. Their lips met, and Yuki arched, wrapping her legs around his waist. Yuki moaned in the kiss, her lust unsatisfied. She needed more, and him. She bore her hips down on his, watching as he stripped her quickly. The heat between them was intense, and in no time, their bodies were gleaming with a small layer of sweat. Yuki was thrown onto the bed, and Kiba was there, his mouth exploring every inch of her body. She gasped, as his canines found her right nipple. She mewed and held his head steady, as he lavished each breast with ample tongue and suction. She felt her juices flowing, but knew that it was enough. Rolling onto him, she slid her head down his body, and took his entire cock into her mouth, gagging slightly. After one suck, she came to the realization, that she enjoyed sucking. It was odd, but she enjoyed the feel of a man's cock invading her mouth. The taste, and the texture.

She sucked harder, before rolling her tongue all over the long muscle. Her eyes searched his, smiling at the cute expressions on his face. She continued sucking, before she felt some great weight on her back. Fur rubbed against her back, and she smirked. She wasn't used to be fucked by an animal, but if she would let anyone it would definitely be Akamaru. A one time thing anyways.

She reached underneath, and stroked the dog before a dirty though came to her mind. Using his collar, she brought the dog in front of her and released Kiba long enough to bark out a single command.

"Up."

The dog obeyed, standing on her head, his cock inches from her lips. She stroked Kiba's shaft slower and heard him moan her name, which sent waves of delight down her spine. She pulled as much of the dog's cock into her mouth, rolling her tongue over the new taste. It was slightly sweeter and definitely bigger than anything she had ever sucked. Yet, she wanted it. All of it. And then she found that her new partner was more than happy to accomodate. With a single thrust, Yuki found more of it in her throat, and relaxed. If Akamaru wanted to play hardball she would be as accomodating as she possibly could.

She sucked and swallowed, until she felt the swelling at her lips. She realized that the dog was close and turned around, slamming her pussy onto Kiba, who groaned. He was big, but not as big as her last mate. She continued grinding, waves of pleasure crashing through her body. She felt the first splurt, and pulled off Akamaru's cock. She swallowed slowly, and was rewarded with an almost unending supply. She continued grinding, before Kiba took control and fucked her harder, slamming into her cunt which pulled and massaged him. Yuki breathed in deeply, and moaned in delight,swallowing all that the dog had to offer. As said male dismounted, Yuki moaned Kiba's name, taking great pleasure in how strong Kiba was. Her pleasure reached its apex, and Yuki howled loudly, her orgasm ripping through her. She fell face forward, her hands losing her balance, as the feelings rippled through her. And then she noticed something. Kiba had pulled out. She glanced back, noticing he was cumming on himself. A small whimper escaped her lips, and she stood up, licking up the fluid. It wasn't as good as his partners, but it was still enjoyable. A scowl filled her eyes, as the dog-boy decided to turn over and sleep.

_Baka! How dare you?_

She gathered her clothes, got dressed, and left, albeit disappointed. Her orgasm had been ok, but not like with Kyuu-chan.

As she landed on her balcony at home, fear overcame her as two red eyes glared at her from her own bed.


	30. Shippuden: Privacy

Kyuubi shook her leg back and forth, her pain inconsolable.

_How could she? I mean...after everything we've been through. After all the things I've done for her. I never hurt her intentionally. So why?_

Her ears pricked up at the sound of feet landing outside, and her eyes were immediately on the balcony door. Her gaze narrowed, at the sight of a smiling Yuki Hazukashii. She knew what had transpired and tried hard not to let the tears show on her face. She would normally roar, and destroy something, but she first had to know the answer. Why? Why had she not come to her? The door slid open, and her nine tails whipped behind her in different patterns.

"K-kyuu-chan?" Yuki asked. The demon could smell the fear coming off the younger woman and didn't bother trying to assure that she wasn't angry.

"You. I've given my soul to you, and treated you well. Mated you, despite the obvious conflict of interests and now you throw that away for a one night stand with an Inuzuka," she said, noting how each word seemed to hit the girl.

"Kyuubi! That-that was personal, and if I have no mate, then you have no right to chain me away from other men," came the respose.

"Yuki, I worry about you. You are mine, and no one else has the right to lay their hands on you," she said. She pulled one of her tails close and enjoyed the feel of fur on her face.

"What gives you the right, huh?"

"If he ever lays another filthy hand on your body, I will make him suffer so much, that even Akamaru will feel as if he has been spayed," she growled, her eyes returning to her friend.

"I will fuck whoever I-"

This pushed her over the edge, and Kyuubi did not hesitate to raise a single claw and bring it down upon her lo- best friend. As the sound echoed through the walls, Kyuubi tried hard to remain emotionless.

"If what you desired from me was sex, I would give it to you. Naruto has had me in everyway, his pervy brain could come up with. And yet, you have made only one pass," she said, choosing each word, carefully.

"You forbade me from mating you ever again, and to put any thoughts of our relationship advancing, out of mind. What was I supposed to do? Don't answer that. Why do you even care?" she asked, the anger suddenly visible.

Kyuubi looked away, ashamed. She had sent the girl away, regardless of what her heart told her. Yet, she couldn't deny that she was in love with her.

"Yuki. I-"

Suddenly, the roles had been reversed and the demon found herself unable to retort, or even answer to the questions. Sure, being in heat made her more feminine and less stable, but she never thought that the way her heart was tugging her, would cause her to do what she did next.

"You think that the world revolves around you? That I'm some stupid fucking yo-yo, that you can push and pull whenever you want? WAKE UP AKIRA! I'm not your slave! I could give less than a damn about how you feel right now. Want to cry? Go ahead. Run to Naruto and tell him that you spied on my personal life. Tell him that you want him, and fuck him. I don't care anymore. You already took what you wanted from me. Now...leave. I need to rest tonight."

Yuki's eyes were fierce and the small drop of water that overfilled one of her eyes, caused the demon to do exactly as she was told. She stood up, and headed towards the door, her heart aching. She didn't retrieve the Hoshi no Tama, but stopped at the balcony.

"For what it's worth, Yuki, I always wanted you to be my mate. I never wanted to push you away, and I'm sorry that I did. Love you. Maybe a little too much, ya know?" She jumped down, and teleported herself to the usual spot that she and her friend had hung out at.

_Seven hundred and eighty four years. Eighty five, tomorrow. I've been around far too long, and yet...I've never come across this situation ever. Yuki-chan. I love you. Damnit, why am I so stupid when it comes to human hearts? I've dealt with them for what seems like forever, yet I don't seem to be learning anything._

She hung her head and wept,hoping for one thing, as the rain started.

_Please...give me another chance. I will fix this, tomorrow morning._


	31. Shippuden: Seperation and a New Friend

Yuki's felt the anger, and nervousness leave her as soon, as the fox left her. She crumpled onto her bed, and sighed frustrated. A meow caught her attention, and she glanced down to see the creature from the Forest of Death, sitting at her feet. She picked it up, and petted it, her mind in disarray. She felt guilty that she had had sex with Kiba and Akamaru, but it was her choice. She had wanted it and since Kyuubi had made their relationship clear, she wasn't going to let the demon control her love life. She reached for a peppermint, stopping as the fox/cat, took the wrapped candy from her hand and inhaled it.

She giggled as it gagged on the plastic, and removed the obstruction quickly.

"It'd be better if you were patient, he he he. Are you even supposed to be eating sweets?" she asked, tapping its nose.

"Meeeooooowwww." It sneezed and whined louder.

"Ok,ok. Sure, you can have one," she said, forcing the peppermint into its mouth.

Yuki reached for another, realizing that had been her last one. She rolled onto her side, and sighed, frustrated. She knew that Kyuubi only was looking after her, but it didn't help that she considered herself the only one she should date. Yuki had gotten looks from Sasuke, Kiba and surprisingly even Shikamaru. Yet nonetheless, there was something wrong. Very wrong. The kitsune hadn't even fought to stay. She obeyed her order, the tails vanishing, and the look on her face reminding her of something. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, and it truly bothered her. She had been kind of rough letting the demon go, she admitted. Rubbing the creatures belly more, she wondered where to go from this.

"Are you gonna stay here tonight? If so, I'm going to bed, and could really use the company right now," she said, pulling it close.

It purred and didn't move, and Yuki took that as a good sign. Rolling into a ball, she fell into a dreamless, sleep.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Ugh...Ok. OK! I hear you," she yelled, stretching out, the ball of fur next to her, snoring rather softly. She smiled, and headed to the door, surprised by the fact that it was bright outside. She figured it was most likely Naruto, or Anko-sama. As she opened the door, her smile faded slowly.

"You. I don't wish to talk to you, so good-"

The woman held up a hand, and remained a good two feet away.

"Wait, Yuki-koi. I know, you're upset with me, and I understand that I cannot do anything to change how I feel about you. Nor force you to love me. Please, give me two minutes of your time. Between friends?" she begged.

Yuki contemplated it. Currently, she didn't want have to face the argument between Kyuubi and her, yet the urgency in the fox's voice indicated that something important needed to be discussed.

"Five minutes. Then you leave."

"Hai," the kitsune said, walking in slowly.

As they sat down, Yuki noticed there was a bundle in the demon's hands.

"Before I say, what I came to say, a gift. Forgive me for yesterday. I know that I can't say enough to fix the damage, but I can try. Here," she said, handing the paper wrapped package. Yuki unravelled it, before her eyes were shocked by the beautiful poncho that lay in her lap. It wasn't too thick or too thin, and the patterns of pink and black truly amazed her. It was an amazing gift, and Yuki glanced up at her friend, her smile stopping. Several small tears,flowed down her eyes, and she noticed that the fox was staring at her in a weird manner.

"Yuki-chan. Forgive me. I was stupid to think, that you would stay with me, even if Naruto was a part of my life. It was selfish to try and force you to choose me, over finding your own mate. Now I know that I can't change your mind, but I'd like you to be my mate. If you don't know, demons mate as many people as they choose, but who they choose to mate usually is more than a single person. I chose you, and I've chosen Naruto. If you are uncomfortable with the idea that I am anyone, but yours-"

"Kyuu-chan. What about Naruto's feelings? He will not be okay with-"

"But he is," she replied, her voice calm. There was silence for a moment before the elephant in the room was asked.

"YOU ASKED HIM?" Yuki asked, her voice sounding two pitches higher than it normally was.

"I did. So, now I ask you...would you desire to be my mate, Yuki-koi?"

Yuki pondered the question, before shaking her head.

"I need some time alone. Right now, I do not know whether I can handle that. I'm sorry, Kyuu-chan. I'd just like to remain friends."

The look of disappointment on the woman's face, was one that she almost could hear and it soaked any sunshine out of the room.

"I-I see. Well then, I...I'll see you later," the fox said, heading for the door. Yuki tried hard to restrain the desire to comfort the kitsune, and sat where she was.

"Bye,Kyuu-chan," she called after the girl.

Yuki was left alone in the room, baffled, and surprisingly sad. She glanced back to the cat who was watching her with attentive eyes. Despite having welcome company, she didn't know whether to be angry with herself, or sad for Kyuubi. She'd done what she felt was right, and now she was sure that she had hurt said demon too deep for words to express.

She shook her head, running a hand through the cat's head once more before walking over to her backpack.

_Better get ready for the mission._

"Meeeeowwww."

"What? I suppose I need to give you a name. Kaori?" she asked.

"Hisssss."

"Hmmm...Mana?"

Yuki was rewarded with a piercing glare, and she sighed.

"How about Nao?" she thought, aloud. He rubbed against her, and she took it to mean yes.

"Okay, Nao it is." Yuki said, pulling out her Anbu blade and a sharpening tool.

_Time to get ready._


	32. Shippuden: Hidden Feelings in Konoha

Yuki glared at the watch for the fiftieth time, hoping that it was incorrect. They had been scheduled to leave at 3:00 am. Her watch blinked 4:27...no 4:28 am. at the moment. She shook her head, and paced more, Naruto watching his friend.

_Where are you Anko-sama? You usually aren't THIS late._

"She'll be here, dattebayo," Naruto spoke up. Yuki sighed, and nodded her head in agreement, sitting on the fence. She kept her eyes off Kyuubi, who was sleeping on Naruto's chest.

"Yuki-chan...there is something I needed to speak with you about," Naruto said, a strangled look on his face.

She glanced at him, and noticed the shift in his mood, turning to face him. She pulled her Anbu blade out, and sharpening stone, her eyes on him.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Did you turn her down?" he asked, his gaze sad.

She responded with a simple nod.

"Hmmmmm."

She rubbed the stone up the blade's length and down it, the grinding sound soothing to her ears.

There was silence for a moment before he spoke up again.

"So...do you love her?" he asked.

Yuki contemplated the question, chewing her lip gently.

"I-I care very deeply for Akira. She has made clear, that you are the one she desires mroe than anything. You're very lucky to have her. She's got a good heart, and though, I'm a little envious, I know that we cannot be together," she finished, resheathing the blade.

"You didn't answer the question," Naruto said,a hint of anger in his voice.

Yuki nodded in acknowledgement.

"I can't, Naruto-kun. That is one question, I don't have the answer for, ri-"

Fear shot through her body, as Naruto placed a knife to the demon's throat.

"Don't!" she almost yelled, keeping her voice low and intense.

"You do," Naruto stated, returning the kunai to his pouch. Yuki felt her face flush red, and looked away, ashamed.

"Three days, Yuki-chan. I've had to deal with the thrashing. The screams, and sobbing," he said, his eyes locked on her.

"She loves you as much as me, if not more. I've listened to her in the night, in her sleep, begging you to stay. Begging you to love her back. She's shown me how much she cares, time and time again. I can say that of all the women I would have dated, she fulfills me the most. You're tearing her apart," Naruto said.

Yuki looked away, surprised at how perceptive her friend was.

"I don't lo-"

"I hate it when people lie to themselves," Naruto said, his gaze angry now. Yuki looked away, tears in her eyes.

Their discussion ended, as the fox woke up stretching.

"*YAAWWWWWN* Morning, my Naru-kun. Did Yuki get here yet?" she asked, kissing his lips. Yuki waited patiently to be noticed, checking the pockets of her vest and body. She had more than enough blood pills and the two jutsu scrolls she needed. She was fully prepared.

"Oh...morning, Yuki-chan," the fox said, her eyes fearful. Yuki returned the greeting, albeit reluctantly. She glanced up the street to see her mother, balancing several different size plates and dishes, steam rising up in a cloud.

Five minutes later, she was in front of them, putting the plates down.

"Good morning, you guys. So, I figured, I'd treat you guys to some dango and ramen, to celebrate our first mission as a squad. What'd ya say?" she said, handing Naruto a bowl of Ichiraku ramen, and sliding several dango skewers to Yuki and Kyuubi.

A GOOD THIRTY MINUTES LATER.

Everyone finished preparing before the order was given.

"Let's go!" Anko said.

"Hai!"

THE FIGHT WILL BE UPLOADED THIS WEDNESDAY! SORRY FOR THE WAIT YOU GUYS! I WILL BE DOING REGULAR UPDATES AGAIN VERY SOON! UNTIL THEN ENJOY!


	33. Shippuden: Boiling Point

THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE! THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD AND FUN TO TYPE UP AND I HOPE YOU TAKE AS MUCH PLEASURE IN READING IT AS I DID WRITING. ALSO NOTE, THAT THE FORMAT IS A LITTLE WIERD. WHOEVER'S NAME IS ABOVE PARAGRAPH, THAT IS THE POINT OF VIEW THAT MOMENT IS COMING FROM. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE ITACHI'S TECHNIQUE CAME FROM IN THIS STORY, IT IS FROM ULTIMATE NINJA STORM. LOOK UP HIS ULTIMATE JUTSU IN THAT GAME FOR VISUAL EFFECT. READ AND REVIEW. IF THERE WAS EVER A CHAPTER I WANTED REVIEWED, THIS WOULD DEFINITELY BE IT! ONE MORE NOTE, I WILL BE UPLOADING MY NORMAL THREE CHAPTERS THROUGHOUT THE NEXT THREE DAYS SO ENJOY!

They arrived at the coordinates at mid day, the sun high above them. Yuki stayed behind Anko, her eyes searching for anything.

"GET DOWN!"

Yuki ducked, her eyes barely registering the kunai which flew over her. She stood up slowly, her arms hidden in the poncho. She watched the shadows, where two figures emerged, walking towards the squad, slowly.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, and Itachi Uchiha," Anko said, her voice slightly wavering.

"We don't wish to fight you. Give us Naruto, and you will be free to leave unarmed," he said, his eyes, focused on Anko.

Yuki kept her gaze low, unafraid of the Sharingan, but wary. They were both known well. Itachi Uchiha had put her father in the hospital for a week. She had trained well to resist genjutsu, but Tsukoyomi was a completely different ball game.

She waited patiently, watching her sensei who reached behind her.

_We're going to fight. Well then, let's go._

"I see. Then forgive me for what I must do," Itachi said.

"Heheheh. Come on Itachi-san, lighten up. We haven't gotten any action lately. I could use a good workout," Kisame said.

"We came here for one thing. Keep your mind on the goal," Itachi said, opening his coat with one hand.

Yuki watched Anko race forward and formed several seals to back her up, racing after the older woman.

She watched the shadow clone, whip past her, three shuriken flying towards her from under Anko's jump. Yuki slid, rotating in a swift motion. As she got up, Kisame was there, swinging his massive sword. Yuki blocked it with her kunai, and jumped back, watching as he swung again, his attack breaking through her guard, and sending her flying head over heels, through several trees. She hit the next one hard, and broke two more, before she was stopped.

"So powerful," she whispered, shaking her head to clear it. She started to move only for a huge water shark to appear in front of her.

_NOT GOOD!_

Yuki folded her arms across her chest, and rotated, a huge explosion rocking the trees, bending them at their trunk.

* * *

><p>-ANKO-<p>

Anko landed, her eyes flashing to Yuki. She knew the girl was good, but this was a completely different arena. Two on one would be advantageous, but only up to a certain degree. Anko slashed senbon with Itachi's kunai, keeping her feet balanced and her attacks not overextended. A huge explosion, caused her heart to pound even faster.

_It'll be a miracle if we even get out of here alive. _

The jounin, formed several half seals, a fire style snake appearing behind Itachi, who blocked it with a simple water jutsu, the seals so fast her eye didn't even register them.

_Unreal! _  
>She ducked, the gust from Itachi's right foot, blowing through her face. A single kunai flew towards her face, her eyes widening in shock.<p>

-NARUTO-

Naruto formed three clones sending them forwards, his eyes focused on the battle ahead. As Yuki was picked off, and the shuriken destroyed the three clones, he formed a Rasengan, racing forward, his attack slamming into Kisame.

_Something's not right._

The clone fell into a puddle of water. And then Yuki, Akira, and Anko were gone. Itachi and Kisame stood still, beckoning towards him. He felt something force his body to move, and noticed that Kyuubi and Yuki were dragging him towards the two Akatsuki members.

"You're coming with us, Naruto," Itachi said, in a deadpan tone.

He struggled, confused by what was going on. As he got within several feet of the two men, he noticed that his two best friends had put kunai to his throat.

"This will only hurt a bit. It's for your own good, Naruto-kun."

"Yuki?"

"I love you, my Naru-kun. I promise that I'll make it quick."

"Akira?"

_WHAT'S HAPPENING!_

* * *

><p>-AKIRA-<p>

Life flashed before everyone's eyes, and the only person who was completely capable of helping anyone, was Kyuubi no Kitsune. Her eyes glanced from person to person, before she made her decision. She raced forward, tapping Naruto's shoulder to dispel the genjutsu, then spun, throwing a single kunai with flash bomb, which blinded Itachi before he could react. As her gaze turned left, she barely was able to block the huge sword that swung right at her head. As the blade came overhead, she bent backwards, flipping onto a single hand throwing several lightning enhanced kunai, one missing its mark completely. She jumped back, parrying his fast attacks, her body fully aware of the clones as they sprouted, every nerve and fiber of her being focused on this moment.

_I haven't fought in so long. These guys are strong, and without revealing who I am this fight becomes infinitely more difficult. _

* * *

><p>-YUKI-<p>

Yuki forced her eyes, gagging slightly. She shifted her body and checked her right arm. A deep chunk of her flesh was missing from the area.

_I barely avoided it…So lucky._

Her eyes remembered the sight, and her reflex to aside, barely saving her as the shark grabbed a hold. The explosion had thrown her several feet away from her starting position. Yuki winced in agony, glancing to her mom, and to Naruto.

_I need to-ugh!_

She stood up, barely in time for another shark to appear from below.

_SHIT! No time to dodge it. Just have to cancel it out._

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

She exhaled hard, the flames keeping the technique at bay long enough for her to sidestep it. As she recovered, she gasped, shivering in pain. That he had enough time to even send out another attack was a true surprise.

_You're stronger than this Yuki-chan. I trained harder. I won't let this shark guy take advantage of me._

She opened her back pouch, and grabbed bandage. She tied it around her bicep, tying it tightly, before clenching the end with her teeth and ripping it off. She tucked the tip into the wound, and flexed the area. It was agony, but the bandage would do for now, until she returned to the village. Her eyes surveyed the area, and she realized that she was lost. And even worse…six sharks peeked out from behind trees all around her.

_Not good. Not good at all._

* * *

><p>-ANKO-<p>

Anko glanced back at the trees, an uneasy feeling permeating through her stomach.

_What's taking Yuki so long?_

She swung her senbon around again, throwing another kick. She glanced to Kisame, noticing that he had stopped moving. His hand was on the ground. It only took one guess as to what he was doing at the moment. Yuki would be delayed returning to the fight. She clinked weapons again with Itachi whose eyes were focused intently on her own. The hairs on the back of her neck, shot up, and she looked away barely in time, parry the incoming shadow clone. She watched Naruto back up Akira, and smiled, knowing that Kisame would be hard pressed to interfere with her and Itachi. But one on one with him was proving to be, more dangerous than she had ever imagined. She returned her gaze to Itachi, and parried another slash, and the next three shadow clones.

* * *

><p>-NARUTO-<p>

He punched again, missing, and glanced down at Akira, who switched spots with him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get any closer to him, but continued. Leaping back, he crossed both hands, and formed five clones, and set up for his Uzumaki Barrage. He raced forward, and jumped watching all of his clones. A shockwave issued from Kisame's blade, throwing both him and Akira back. It took a moment as he recovered from the ringing in his ears, and glanced at Kyuubi. The next moment played out in slow motion. The blade hung in mid air, before it started downwards towards Kyuubi's body. Her eyes were still closed, and Naruto forced himself up.

_I won't let you! NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARD!_

He jumped up, racing forward, his foot flying towards Kisame's face. The shark guy glanced at him, their eyes meeting as his attack was a millisecond from striking him. A hand shot up, and grabbed him, and as the sword finished its arc, Naruto was thrown head over heels towards a tree. His head hit the hard wood, the world fading to black.

* * *

><p>-AKIRA-<p>

The blade missed her by a good foot, and she stood up, dashing forward. She had handled tougher. She knew she was stronger than this, and wasn't going to let this guy take advantage of her. Or worse, hurt her Naru-kun. She dashed forward, throwing slashes with a kunai, and avoiding his monster sword, each swipe she dodged, taking a good portion of her strength with it as well.

_If it continues like this I won't even have chakra to fight. Why am I losing chakra so quickly? _

She threw another punch, and flipped over Kisame, forming Rasengan and dashing with his back turned towards him. The jutsu vanished, and Akira realized what it was.

_The sword is absorbing my chakra. And not only that, but it's providing it to him. Damn it all. _

Just as things seemed hopeless, an explosion rocked the ground, and her friend appeared, her body slouched forward.

* * *

><p>-YUKI-<p>

The world was colored in vivid black and white, Yuki's hair draped over her face to prevent anyone from seeing her coronas which shone with power. Her body seemed to be operating on a will of its own, although it was actually Yuki forcing her body to move. She focused her chakra, and formed the tiger seal, hunched over.

_Focus my chakra. Pull his jutsu into my world._

Inside the world, she was able to see things a little clearer, and it gave her time to react to attacks that normally would do her in. So when Kisame raced towards her, Yuki didn't move. She had more than enough time to react, and dodge, as long as she was not woken up.

She turned, and drew her ANBU blade in a swift movement, Kisame thrust his sword, and she sidestepped once, turning, stabbing her blade into his, and with a flick of her wrist, dislodging it from his grasp. She spun again, flicking water in the air, from his last three techniques. Her eyes watched the trail of water lead in a line to Kisame.

_There!_

There was a small flash of light, and Yuki threw a punch, watching as Kisame seemed to freeze for a moment. Before her attack hit, Itachi interfered. Yuki ducked under the sweeping kick aimed at her head, and teleported above him, bringing her foot down. That attacked was blocked, and Itachi threw her watched the two shinobi mid flip, avoiding Samehada as it returned to its master.

Yuki rebounded and raced forward throwing herself back into the fray.

* * *

><p>-AKIRA-<p>

_Yuki? Is this the girl I left alone, three years ago?_

Akira felt every hair on her body stand on end, something electric in the air. She watched her friend weave in and out of attacks, seemingly with no effort. She couldn't believe it. Her gaze swept to Naruto, whose body was extremely injured. Blood dripped off of him, and she watched Anko retreat to her side.

_I have to heal him, yet Yuki can't be trusted to hold both shinobi back. She's only a Chunin._

She raced to Naruto's side, and pulling up her sleeve. Biting into it, she let her blood flow into her boyfriend's open mouth.

"Drink. Hurry," she whispered. She watched him take a sip, and his eyes flash red, as her strength became his. The wounds healed almost instantly, steam coming off of his skin. Her hearing alerted her to a warning swish of air, and turned in time to see Kisame and Itachi slashing straight at her.

* * *

><p>-YUKI-<p>

It took merely a moment, to reach the two criminals and divert both attacks, her hands on their wrists. She kicked Kisame away, and flipped over Itachi's arm, putting her back into his chest. Her ANBU blade flickered the backwards thrust missing it's target by a good millimeter. Itachi smacked her wrist, the blade flying into the woods and out of sight. A punch at her rib cage sent her reeling forward. She turned in time to deflect three kunai. She watched the two retreat and checked her chakra.

_Father. Watch me._

* * *

><p>-NARUTO-<p>

His chakra became replenished as the rusty flavored liquid flowed into his mouth. He sucked on it, chuckling at the thought of being called a vampire. The familiar sensation of rage and uncontrollable fear, filled his body, his nails sharpening and blood seeming to come to a literal boil. He let go, and watched the feelings fade.

His eyes flickered to Yuki, something sparking awe in his eyes.

* * *

><p>-ANKO-<p>

She remembered that Kakashi had taken her away from training for merely a week, but never had anticipated that this is what she had been taken away for. She watched the stance that Yuki took, and smiled, awaiting the inevitable.

-YUKI-

_Ox, Rabbit, Monkey!_

Crackle.

Hiss.

Crackle.

SHISSSSS!

ZZZZZZZZZZ!

_RAIKIRI (Lightning Blade)_

Yuki focused watched as a spark turned into a current, the current doubling in size. The surge of electricity grew rapidly in weight and voltage. Yuki winced, and focused more, adding a second hand, watching as the technique became stronger, compressing it with both hands. She lifted it, and held it at her side. Using both hands, she shelled out more chakra, its color changing to a blinding light blue with white.

"That's quite impressive," Itachi said, his eyes focused on the jutsu.

Yuki focused harder, her chakra diminishing even further. As she held it by her face, the a small bolt of electricity shot in a single line towards Itachi and Kisame, who dodged it.

_I can reach anywhere, even far distances with this technique, but I don't intend to stay out so far._

She started her dashing, the heavy jutsu, keeping her from attaining max speed. There was more than enough distance to make up for this though. She watched as Itachi didn't move from his position.

_Good! Stay there._

She forced her chakra to be sharper, and thinner, the jutsu leaving a trail behind her. She remembered the last time, and from that memory formed the same pattern of electricity. Her speed became far greater than even she was capable of controlling. In a matter of seconds, a mere half a foot remained between her and Itachi, who was smiling.

_NOW!_

She vanished, a whirlwind of leaves marking her teleportation. As she appeared from behind, she watched as shock crossed his face. Before Kisame could even interfere, she thrust the technique towards Itachi's heart.

_RAIKIRI (Lightning Blade!) _

* * *

><p>-AKIRA-<p>

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The shockwave of wind and electricty, sent her skidding back, her heart fluttering.

_What a technique!_

The electricity that her friend had held was so powerful that it had even caused ripples of static electricity to charge the air The demon watched the clouds, searching for movement. She realized why her hairs had stood on end earlier. Akira watched in anticipation, waiting for the smoke to dissipate.

* * *

><p>-YUKI-<p>

Yuki watched as everything faded back, her eyes focused on the wound she had inflicted. The smoke cleared, and Itachi stood over her, her attack missing a vital spot by a good twelve inches. She had cut clear through Itachi's chest, but had barely hit his right lung, piercing through it. The sudden shift he had made before impact had made her attack hit a different area. She pulled one arm free, and tried to pull the other one, only for Itachi to grab her, and hold her in place. He withdrew her second arm, and held her in place, the wound's being healed right there.

_HOW? I hit him! _

Her eyes caught sight of Kisame who was healing Itachi's wounds with chakra. Within seconds the wound, was replaced with smooth skin, and blood was the only mark that he had been injured.

"You are very strong," Itachi stated, evenly.

She watched as his second hand, wrapped around her throat, pulling her feet off the ground. Her hand was let go, and she struggled, reaching for a kunai, only for her wrist to be broken by his unoccupied hand. She let out a shriek of pain, and tried to get free, her body trembling in fear of what was to come. Her leg muscle twitched in agony, and she whimpered, waking up. She shook her head, and tried to get free, her breath coming in gasps. She was vulnerable and she knew that that would lead to her death now.

"Tsukoyomi," Itachi whispered.

The world changed tints, to black and white, with orange.

"Roam your nightmares for 72 hours." Yuki glanced up noticing a blood red moon. The ground shifted instantly and pulled her into black quicksand, her fear rising in her chest. The liquid bubbled and Yuki glanced up in time to see the moon crashing down towards her, her worst fears playing before her eyes.

"No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>-AKIRA-<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Akira heard the scream, through the smoke, and immediately went from kneeling to standing in a matter of seconds, her head spinning. She winced, and quickly healed the wound with her chakra. Her eyes focused on the smoke, barely able to make out her friend and the enemy.

"NO! STOP IT! RUN! RUN AKIRA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_What? A moment ago, she was perfectly fine, and had hit the enemy. Is it possible she missed? _She was able to make out better detail, seeing the blood from her attack on the clothes of Itachi. A low growl escaped her lips.

_She got him, but he was healed. How it happened doesn't matter. But he's ready to continue this fight. And...NO!_

Her friend dangled, limp in the dirty Uchiha's hands. Fury, and concern lit her body up like a candle, and she raced forward, to interfere. Kisame appeared in front of her, only to be thwarted by Anko, and Naruto. She closed the distance, her body taking in every sound, sight, smell, taste and touch.

"Stop it...please! I...I love her! Don't do this! NO! ahhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream reached a crescendo, Kyuubi no Kitsune unable to contain a single drop of rage. The words hit her like bullets, causing her a greater pain than she had ever known. This girl was about to die, and her last thoughts were of a woman who she loved more than anything in the world. A woman who had played with her heart like a yoyo. It was cruel...and unjust.

Before she could pry Itachi's hands off her squadmate, Itachi sent her body flying into her. Akira wrapped her body protectively around the girl as her body slammed into the nearest tree. She slid down to the ground, her hand checking for a pulse.

_Faint. I need to heal her!_

Her eyes wandered over the various wounds, trying to remain calm. It was now apparent. The girl was a mess. Broken wrist, a huge chunk of her arm missing, a large gash in her shoulder, and several hyper extended muscles. She reached deep inside of her body and began healing, moving from wound to wound. The shallow breathing and raspy gasps, warned her. Her friend's life was ticking away and only she had the power to save her.

* * *

><p>-ANKO-<p>

Her kunai clashed with Kisame's blade again, and she pushed Naruto out of the way as a water clone appeared. Flipping onto her hands, she kicked the clone hard, her eyes catching a glimpse of an unconscious Yuki.

_We were too late. Damnit it all!_

Her frustration grew with each passing moment and she completed the flip, jumping high and forming several seals.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)" Anko inhaled, then exhaled a giant stream of fire.

"Suiton: Suijinheki(Water Style: Water Wall)!" Steam erupted as her flame technique was parried.

Anko threw five senbon, and circled to the left, watching as her attacks destroyed a water clone. Her eyes widened in shock, and she turned barely in time to avoid Kisame's monster sword, which almost cleaved her arm off. She backpedaled, and released a giant snake, which Kisame destroyed with a single swipe of his blade.

_They are wearing every one of us down. We can't hold on much longer. The squad needs to retreat, before anyone dies. I'll have to be the bait._

She dashed forward, her heart pounding with adrenaline and anticipation.

* * *

><p>-AKIRA-<p>

She healed the last wound and checked her reserves. She had used up a good quarter of chakra, so she had the last three, to remove these pests from the face of the earth. She glanced at Yuki's still limp form, her anger reaching a boiling point.

Biting her lip, she formed several seals, and dashed towards Itachi. She noticed a trail of blood leaving his right eye, and sped up, only for someone to slam her out of the way.

"AMATERASU!

Black flames appeared out of nowhere, aimed directly at her. Before she could move the jutsu stopped mere inches from her. The flames flickered and danced. Kyuubi sighed a breath of relief and watched the flames die down, until only one flame in the center remained

* * *

><p>-YUKI-<p>

_So...so...close._

Yuki fell to her knees, gasping for air, the last of her strength fading. She barely had enough chakra to create the black flames, and her heart constricted in pain. Every single inch of her burned from Tsukoyomi, and the lack of chakra. Her physical wounds had been healed, which was little to no surprise. She glanced at the blackened scroll in her hand. She had barely gotten the scroll open in time for the effects of the genjutsu to be lessened. At the cost of a third of her blood, she felt sick and fragile, like a ninety year old woman. She tried to even her breathing, putting her hand to her eyes as blood dripped from them and a searing pain ripped through her head.

"Impressive. You created a genjutsu of my own black flames, to counter me. You're ou of chakra though."

Yuki pushed herself to her feet, her body shaking with the effort.

"I- I have to fi-fight."

"You cannot fool these eyes," Itachi spoke evenly.

Yuki fell back down, and winced. She was barely standing. What effort did she think she could put forward? She had been too hasty in using her Lightning Blade. Too hasty with her chakra. Now she would suffer the backlash for such things.

Her vision blurred, and she noticed Itachi wince, putting a hand up to his eyes.

_So he does also get affected by using those jutsus, just like father said. Right now though, I'm in no position to take advantage of it._

Their discussion was interrupted by a man with an orange mask who appeared, behind Itachi.

* * *

><p>-NARUTO-<p>

He woke up to find Yuki keeled over, Akira standing still and Anko fighting Kisame.

_Has our squad really been pushed this far? How long was I out?_

He touched his head which was sensitive, and stood up. The situation got even worse as a man stepped out of the shadows.

"HEYYYYYY! KISAME-SENPAI! ITACHI-SAN!" an obnoxious voice called out.

"Ehhh? Tobi? What are you doing here?" Kisame asked, a sneer on his face.

"I was-ummmm-told that the ritual is commencing. Boy, I wish I could be there to see it!"

"Awww. And I was just starting to enjoy myself," Kisame said, dislodging from the fray and returning to Itachi's side. Anko and Akira jumped away, landing by Yuki.

"We will leave now," Itachi said.

"See ya around," Kisame added, as the duo vanished in a poof of smoke.

His concern for what would happen, faded, and he rushed to Yuki's side, only to realize that the orange masked man was still there.

"What do you want?" he yelled, stepping forward.

"Finally. A chance to meet the Nine tails Jinchuuriki," the man replied. His voice had changed from high to a gravelly low and menacing voice. It sounded much much older, than he expected.

"We will meet again. Very soon, Uzumaki..."

The mask seemed to melt into the air, as the man vanished leaving Squad 19 alone, and defenseless.


	34. Shippuden: Balance

WELL. I AM BACK MY LOYAL FANS. I PROMISED OVER AND OVER MORE CHAPTERS, BUT DIDN'T KNOW WHAT DIRECTION TO TAKE THE STORY IN. SO HERE IS THE FIRST OF MANY CHAPTERS, I AM TYPING UP TODAY. I WON'T BE PLAYING ANY VID GAMES TODAY UNTIL MY CHAPTERS ARE UP, SO LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED.

Akira jumped again, her arms clamped on Yuki's lifeless body. She had passed out as soon, as everyone had left. Her condition was worsening with each passing second, and it didn't help that they were a good two hundred kilometers from the village. She could warp there, but doing so would make a huge mess, and she didn't want any other villages to know there was a demon outside its container. She sighed and glanced at the girl, her mind wandering back to the field. The screams. She gritted her teeth as the sounds filled her ears. She tried to shove them down, but it wasn't fair.

"Akira-chan?"

Ah...her lover. She turned to him, flashing a wide grin.

"What is it, my love?" she asked, tilting her head. She stepped again, and shoved off, watching his troubled face. Something wasn't right.

"You love her so much, and yet choose to stay with me. You love me. I know this, but perhaps-"

The demon inside her wanted to pin him down and remind him of her oath. Instead she simply, moved to his side, and kissed his lips, landing on a lower branch, as he arched over her.

"It's always you," she said, jumping back up to catch up with him. Akira chanced a glance in Anko's direction. The woman was truly scared. The smell of fear poured off her, and she had to remind herself that this was Yuki's mother. Killing the woman, was what every instinct in her told her to do. Hunger was a natural reaction. Jumping again, she felt the arms around her neck tighten almost painfully, the body shivering violently.

_Yuki...hang on. Please._

She sped up, forcing the other two to try and keep up. The girl's pulse was fading with each passing moment. She could barely hear the steady thumping of her lov-friend's heart.


	35. Shippuden: I don't love you anymore

Yuki squeezed her eyes close, desperate to ignore the assault of light, which shone harshly into her face. Finally, she couldn't bare it any longer, and opened her eyes reluctantly. She attempted to understand her location, only for Tsukoyomi to replay in her eyes. Her breathing sped up, and she clutched the sheets.

"Roam your nightmares..."

She shook her head and struggled to get free, unknown hands pinning her down. She got one hand free, and grabbed the rail. A hand pinned it back down, making her struggle more.

"Yuki, calm down! Tsunade-sama!" a female voice cried out.

"Her vitals are failing. Bp is dropping and pulse is weakening. We're losing her!" a male cried out.

"Damn it! Can't you maggots keep her still long enough for me to work?" another voice said.

A pull at the edge of her mind, yanked her towards sleep. Instead of fighting,Yuki let the darkness suck her back down, and welcomed it.

In the darkness, her fears replayed in her eyes.

The blade.

Blood dripping from the limp body.

Two eyes, blank and unmoving from her own.

The blood...

The blood...

Blood on HER HANDS!

Yuki screamed and begged for death to be swift.

Yuki jolted upright in her bed, her heart pounding. She glanced around, coming to terms with where she was. A hospital bed. Cables tied her to a machine which beeped her vital stats on an LCD screen.

She let out a deep breath, and laid back down, when movement at her side, warned her of a presence other than her own.

"Mewww!" The cry was soft, but plaintive. She glanced down and noticed her friend was walking into her room. It sniffed the air several times, before jumping to her bed.

"Nao? Here, boy..."

The cat-fox looked around, before finding the direction from where the sound was coming from. A sharp pain filled every nerve in Yuki's body, as the cat rubbed against her leg as it jumped up. A small gasp escaped her breath, and she waited for the pain to fade, until she was joined by her pet. It laid down, and let out a plaintive cry.

"Hungry?"

The thing narrowed its eyes, and stared at her.

"Tired?"

No response.

"What then?" she whispered, exasperated.

Nudge.

Nudge.

"Oh." A lightbulb went off in her head, and Yuki moved an arm, ignoring the pain, and laid it on the creature's head. The petting helped soothe her mind, and she scratched gently.

"Yuki."

The voice startled her again, and she searched the room for the source. Her eyes caught a glimpse of red, and watched as it stood up, stepping into the moonlight.

The fox was more beautiful than she remembered, and Yuki felt a lump fill her throat.

"H-hi," she whispered, her throat far too sore to speak.

There was an awkward silence, filled only by the gap that grew between the two with each passing moment.

"Yuki, I want to speak my share, then I will leave you. If you understand, blink."

She complied, blinking once slowly.

A sigh erupted from the fox's lips.

"Do you love me? The truth. No lies."

Yuki hesitated, before blinking twice.

"No," she whispered, softly. Almost too soft.

The shock that filled the fox's face was no surprise. Before Yuki could even inhale, two hands clamped into her arms tightly, and two red eyes glared a mere inch from her own.

"Liar," the kitsune hissed.

Yuki looked away. She had to lie...for her own sake. They both knew they couldn't be together. So what was the point of trying to acknowledge her own feelings?

Wetness touched her face, and Yuki's gaze turned up to see the woman crying. Not of sorrow but rage. Claws dug through the sheets, scraping skin.

"Damn you for lying," the words came out strangled. Lips pressed against her own, softly, the cinnamon flavoring filling her mouth. Yuki didn't break it, and waited for the kiss to end. Abruptly, the fox pulled away, their eyes holding a silent conversation.

"Yuki. I sat there and listened to the screams. You can deny it to me, but you can't hide it from your heart. I will wait for that day when, you decide to come back. To me..."

Yuki glared away, anger and pain seeping up her body. The hands were removed and the fox stepped away.

"To us," the demon whispered. The word "us" shocked Yuki. She didn't understand. Before she could question Akira, she was gone. She rolled onto her side, her heart thumping in her chest. After it slowed, Yuki fell back asleep, Nao in her lap.


	36. Shippuden:Home

ONE WEEK LATER

Yuki walked out of the hospital, the stiffness in her body unnatural. They had discharged her, stating that she should take a good dose of honey before bed every night. It would help relax the muscles in her body. She sighed, glancing at Nao. She envied her pet. He had to only worry about food and sleep. She walked slowly, taking her time to enjoy the kept at her side, following her every step. She hoped Dad was at his house. She wanted to see him and talk about her experience. Tsukoyomi was dangerous, but she had survived better than her dad had. The month afterwards, he still had mental breakdowns and woke up shivering. She never said anything, but she knew that it had taken a real toll on his psyche. She kept her thoughts light, and away from the serious things that bothered her. She kicked a rock, and watched it, wondering what to eat. She wasn't starving but could use a good bite. She had just settled on dango, when a voice called out to her.

She looked around before spotting her second best friend. Someone who, though creepy, was a good guy.

"Shino-kun," she smiled, walking towards him. The insect user, was standing by a tree, obviously waiting for his squad mates.

"Off to visit Kakashi-san?"

Yuki smirked, and nodded. It wasn't often that she had to speak when they were around.

"Give him my regards," Shino said.

Yuki nodded and glanced at his hands.

"I'm working on a new jutsu for my beetles," he stated, following her gaze.

"Maybe I'll get a chance to spar with you again," she said. The last time, she had been sucked dry, but had had fun with the challenge.

"Maybe," he replied.

They both knew that he was always away on missions with his father, so they often didn't get to hang out as much as they used to. A minute here, an hour there.

"Stay safe, Yuki. I heard about what happened," he said, his voice solemn.

Yuki nodded, and glanced as the cat-fox hissed at the bugs.

"Bad boy! Come on, Nao. Leave'em alone." she said, picking up the heavy pet. It meowed loudly, struggling to get free.

"I better get going before your bugs devour him whole. Skin and all," she chuckled. She watched him nod, returning back to the tree.

They reached her father's house, who was watching them with a smile on his mask.

"Figured I'd be your first stop," Kakashi said, jumping down to meet them at the front door.

"Well, Dad...you and I have a lot in common," she said, walking towards the couch to lay down. She still got random spasms of burning agony throughout her body, so she was trying to take it easy.

"Other than surviving the Mangeykou Sharingan?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah...Kakashi-sama," she smirked, watching him groan.

"So how's life?" she asked, noticing that he hadn't been keeping things clean as he usually did.

"Well, other than constantly training Naruto, it's been rather slow. He's working on his Wind nature chakra. He's persistent, and he hasn't rested for the past three days."

She nodded in acknowledgement and reached for a leaf.

"What is my nature?" she asked, staring at him.

"Well...you handled Fireball Jutsu a little too well for my taste. And Raikiri took a year to teach you, but yours was able to cut mine in half. I would have to say that you are either Fire or Earth natured."

She thought about it for a minute, before heading upstairs and opening the door to her old room. Everything remained where it had been.

"I'll be heading out on a mission in a day or two, but if you want we can do some training today," he called up to her.

"Focus on Naruto," she replied, realizing her Anbu blade was gone. She would never see the weapon she'd had for two years. She felt a small pang. That weapon had saved her life that night. If it hadn't been for that blade, she'd be dead.

She considered going back to the forest to retrieve her tool, but she didn't want to risk another run in with Itachi and Kisame.

She walked back downstairs, and noticed the room was empty.

_I'll go home and rest up. Tomorrow, I'll train harder._

Heading back upstairs, she called to Nao, who followed her up.


	37. Shippuden: A Fox's Unending Love

LEMONS WILL BE INCLUDED NEXT TIME I UPDATE. I HAVE A LEMON PLANNED FOR LATER IN MY STORY.

Akira sat there, her red hair flowing down. She glanced at her nude partner, whose body was clutching her softly. She sighed happily. She had reached her goal, and he loved her. She loved him as well. The marriage had been set for a month from today. Tsunade had been very pleased with the outcomes of their first mission. No member had died, and though one squad mate had been hospitalized, they had gained some invaluable information on the Akatsuki and their movements. She let out a soft sigh, and stared at Naruto. She brushed her lips over his forehead, and heard his contented exhale. It sent endless waves of delight through her heart. She had to have more of him. She didn't care if she had his kits. She just loved him, and refused to see the day where he would die. Her heart sang every time they were near, and sparks fluttered between them, when they touched.

"Akira..."

The groan brought her thoughts back down to earth, and she watched her mate wake up slowly.

"Yes, Naru-kun?" she asked.

"What did she say?"

It was no surprise that he asked. He had threatened no contact for a week, if she didn't speak with Yuki, pleading her to become her girlfriend. Akira let out a soft growl out. It was hard to admit the truth to him, knowing it would hurt his feelings. He was always concerned for her.

"I failed," she replied.

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Naruto spoke.

"I'm getting hungry. Ichiraku?" he asked, stretching, and jumping out of the bed. She watched his cute ass, and smirked, already aroused again by his body.

"Sure...under one condition," she said, getting up. She launched herself at him, watching him slam against the wall.

FIVE HOT AND STEAMY HOURS LATER

They sat at Ichiraku, eating when Akira's ears picked up commotion. She turned around to notice a group of Naruto's friends on their way towards their position. Her first reaction was to defend her lover, but she kept her place. Naruto would not care for her dicing his friends into sushi sized bites, and eating them up.

As they arrived, it became apparent to her the reason for the visit. Sakura and Sasuke headed the group, and she was willing to bet that they were here to stir up trouble. She wasn't in the mood for it, and reached for Naruto's hand.

"Can we leave?" she asked, keeping her voice steady, but putting a notch of urgency in it.

"Their my friends, Akira-chan. I can't just walk away from them. They came to visit me. The least I could do, is spend time with them," his reply came.

She let out a soft growl, but took up next to him.

"Heya, Naruto!" the dog boy yelled.

Akira remembered Kiba vivdly due to her friend's adventure, and it sent a wave of anger through her. It took every single muscle fiber in her being to not slam the boy through ever building on this street.

"So...what's up you guys?" Naruto asked.

Akira knew what was up, and dug a single claw into the wood behind her to abate any actions that would be un pleasing to him.

The group settled in front of him. The first to speak was Hinata Hyuga.

"N-naruto-kun. Who is that?" Hinata asked, her voice shaky.

Kyuubi felt bad, but stood her ground.

"My name is Akira Saito, and I'm his future wife," she said softly. She remained still, ignoring how the various men were staring at her. Granted the clothes she was wearing were very skimpy and curve hugging, but she knew that some of them had girlfriends.

The blush that came to Hinata's face was cute, and she watched the girl's hands ball up into fists.

"I-I am shocked, Naruto-kun. Are you getting marr-marri-ed soon?" the question came out in a tumble.

She looked up to her lover, and watched him struggle with the words.

_Guess I need to persuade her then._

She let go of Naruto's waist with her left hand, and focusing created a henge of an amethyst stone on a gold band, on her third finger. She showed it to Hinata, who took her hand, and glanced back at Naruto. Before the woman could even speak, Akira cut her off.

"I know this comes as a shock to you all, but I assure you, that my love for Naruto is purer than the morning rain. He is my choice for a mate, and you will simply have accept it," she said, firm, but happily.

"Shut up bitch," Sakura said, furious, her eyes stone cold.

"You had your chance, Sakura Haruno. You chose Sasuke and broke this boy's heart, which I will not," she said, her eyes flashing with frustration.

"Na-naruto-kun. Do you feel the same for her?" Hinata spoke again, her voice a mere whisper.

There was silence, before Naruto nodded. She watched Hinata, push past her fellow comrades. The demon felt a little sympathy, but noticed that the crowd was furious.

"Naruto. I hate to say this, but you're making a very unwise choice. This...this woman knows nothing of a ninja life and-" Neji interceded.

"She's on my squad," Naruto said, looking around at his friends. "She knows our living conditions better than even we do."

"Gai-sensei said that though the power of youth is strong, it is not to be wasted. Are you sure this is what you want?" Lee asked.

"I agree with Lee. Did you even think through the consequences?" Shikamaru added.

"For once in my life, something good happens, and you all choose to harass me. Are you not even happy for me?" he asked.

Akira felt the need to comfort her lover, noticing the first signs of pain on his face. She pushed Naruto behind her, placing him in a genjutsu, with a single hand seal.

"Now that we are alone," Akira said, her voice venemous. She was done with the games. All his friends needed to understand just what they were dealing with. She would not tolerate the stabs at his character. She could endure any name they called her. But Naruto's name would remain pure.

"Now that we have a moment where I am free to speak," she stated, removing the band from her ponytail, letting it cascade down to her hips. She glared at them, and stepped forward.

"Listen to me. Naruto is happy with me, and I have done nothing to harm him. If you can't accept this, leave now. I will not have him interrogated. I've done everything I can to protect and love him. If you think that attacking his heart, will change his mind, it won't happen."

"Just cause you love him, doesn't mean that we aren't concerned for his well-"

"Don't test me, mutt," she stated, glaring in his direction.

"I know what you're trying to do, Sakura Haruno, and I warn you, that if you continue to act like you do, I will kill your boyfriend in front of you, in ways that you only dreamed of," she said.  
>"Wh-wha-?" Sakura started.<p>

"I'm not retarded. You told them about our wedding, and told them half truths to force an engagement. I won't harm anyone here or let them harm my lover. You lost him. Get over that all prefaces our put aside, shall we have a good time?" she asked, flashing a smile. She released the genjutsu, and waited as the group's aura changed from dazed to happy.

TEN HOURS LATER

She lay in his bed again, and this time, her mind flashed over to Yuki. The party they had thrown for him getting married was exuberant and costly, which the fox had willingly paid for. She sighed, and held his face gently, before giving in. She fell asleep, her ears alert.


	38. Shippuden: As it Should Be

Yuki slashed again, missing the stationary target by an inch yet for the fiftieth time. Rage and frustration surged through her. Kakashi's Sharingan and years of practice had probably made this symptom of Tsukoyomi, barely noticeable. A sharp pain ripped through her side, and she winced in pain. She jumped back, tossing a kunai, watching as it seemed to arc away from her target. She landed on the balls of her feet and rebounded quickly, thrusting a new tool at the wooden post, missing it again.

"Damnit all," she cussed under her breath. It wasn't enough that she had these random aches throughout her body. She also had to have vision and coordination issues. A sigh escaped her throat, as she turned her back on the dummy. She needed a break. She hadn't slept last night, and so had come here to blow off some steam. As she started for the nearest tree, she noticed it was occupied already by her friend.

"Hey, Yuki-chan. Seems I'm not the only one who is tired." She smiled at the familiar look on her squadmate's face, and sat down next to him.

"How's it hanging, Naruto?" she asked, reaching for a bottle of water. Her eyes took in the worn look of his clothes, body and face. His entire being was soaked from head to toe. She tossed her head back, taking several large gulps.

"Just working hard as usual. Nature chakra is a hard thing to master." Yuki's eyes noticed the hard muscles which flexed from exertion. It didn't take but a moment before she was caught staring by Naruto.

"Like what you see?" he asked, with a joking punch to her arm.

"Uh! Ummm...I-"

"Don't sweat it," he stated calmly, taking her hand. Yuki's heartbeat sped up, and she looked at him, suddenly aware of the pain on his face. She didn't understand what was happening.

"Kyuubi is your wife. I can't get involved with you," she said firm, attempting to withdraw her hand.

She stood up and looked as he shook his head. Before she could react, he was on his knees, crying and clutching to her.

"I can't take it Yuki-chan. What! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU TO FORGIVE HER?"Yuki was taken aback by her friend's sudden reaction and realized that there hadn't been a smile. Her friend's face had been a grimace. His eyes had been wrong, and he had been shaking the entire time.

_Naruto-kun. I never imagined that you'd love her so much. I would have never dreamed you were capable of such a reaction._

"Name anything, and I'll do it. Sleep with you, become your slave. I love you and this has to end...today! Please! Be with her!" There was a roar from across the field, and Yuki sought the source. The demon had heard this declaration, and was enraged by it. Before she could respond, Naruto was dragged away from her, and the fox had eyes set on her husband.

"Yuki. I will speak to YOU in a moment," the fox hissed. She waited patiently for the couple to finish, before Akira faced her. Naruto sat feet from them, his head in his hands. Yuki suddenly was slammed against a nearby tree, two red eyes inches from her own. Claws clamped her in place. Yuki let her gaze wander from the demon, only for a finger to level her face.

"I realize now, that I've put Naruto through enough. I thought that he really was joking, but never imagined he'd go to these lengths. So... that being said. I will do what I should have done a long time ago."

Yuki's eyes widened as the fox let her go and stepped back several feet.

"Yuki Hazukashii. Good bye. I no longer will burden your heart. I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but it must." The fox showed her a small white orb. It shone brilliantly, and a mist like substance swirled on the inside in bright orange colors.

_When did she plant that in my pants?_

"Naruto said something that startled me..."she whispered, her eyes searching the kitsune's. They widened in acknowledgement, and she watched the claws tighten and a mask of pain grow across it.

"You knew about it!" Yuki stated in horror.

"I didn't think that my technique have this effect on him. It seems I underestimated my abilities. It was an accident."

"What did you do, Akira?" she demanded, closing the gap. The fox avoided her gaze, the composed demeanor breaking under her rage. The fox seemed to fold in on herself. Yuki felt bad, and calmed herself down.

"There are many things that I'm capable of. When we were together in your hospital room, Naruto asked about my feelings for you. I told him, that it was complicated, and the only way to understand, would be to see you through my eyes."

Yuki listened quiet, and thoughtfully. It still didn't explain why Naruto wasn't himself.

"He was persistent, and finally I relented to his advances. I picked up the orb you see in my hands, and placed it in his hand. Then using my chakra, I let him see our entire time together from the moment we met, through my entire being. He lived it. Experienced what I experienced first hand. The burning curiousity, that turned to friendship that turned into love. And from that to obsession."

Realization hit her at what had happened. Naruto really was in love with her. Granted it was, Kyuubi's emotions he was experiencing that caused him to feel that way. She'd shared her memories with him. Could it be erased? It didn't matter. What did matter was that those words were true to him.

"I didn't do it to cause him or you pain. He sees you in the same light I've always seen you. A perfect mate. Someone to cherish and desire over all else. I can and will erase them soon."

Naruto stood up, and came to Akira's side, his eyes on her as well.

"You honestly don't feel that way, do you Naruto?" she asked, her voice a whisper. The hot longing and love for Akira returned, throbbing harder than she'd ever known it. It felt like a heroin addict who'd been clean for a month, being forced to look at the drug, behind a glass window. So close...yet so very far away.

"It's logical, that she feels the way she does for you. I'm sorry...I let those memories take over my actions. It was hard for me not to see you as she sees you. It's almost like you were meant to be her mate. Her feelings for me, are just as strong. But she doesn't feel complete, unless she has you."

Silence hung in the air, as the fox placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. She watched him shudder, before letting out a sigh.

"I'm gonna miss those memories..." he said, with a small smile. Akira nodded, and then turned to her.

"Yuki...I'm sorry. I have to give up on us, since it's obvious that you don't feel about me, like you used to."

A single tear forced it's way past Yuki's eyes, and she tried to conceal it behind her eyelashes, but her heart failing. She remained rooted in place, every past emotion she had shoved down, and ignored, surging back up. Yuki shook her head, and tried to remain calm and still. To regain control of herself. A small groan issued from her lips and she let her head fall forward.

As the fox turned her back, and Naruto followed suit, her love overflowed her restraint, and flew out of her mouth in a single word.

"WAIT!" she yelled, dashing forward. The kitsune and genin turned around, only for the fox to be thrown head over heels towards the nearest tree. In a flash, Yuki was there, her mouth on Akira's, passionate and longing. As she broke the kiss slowly, inhaling the sweet scent of cinnamon, she let out a happy sigh.

"I love you. I love you soo much. Don't go. Stay...please. I love you and I'm sorry. Please...I love youi love youiloveyouilovey...mmmmmm!" she broke down, only to be silenced by the answering of her love with passion from the fox. Tears poured from her eyes, as the realization that she had almost lost her lover, hit her. Claws gripped her ass gently, and Yuki moaned in agreement, the pain turning to pleasure. She moaned and mewled, their tongues sliding over each others. As the fox broke the kiss, Yuki moved down to the older woman's throat, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. Husky groans issued from her fri-lover's mouth, further igniting her already pent up lust.

Two hands came from nowhere and fondled her breasts, and Yuki almost smacked whoever was behind her, until she noticed who it was.

"What? Didn't think I was attracted to you, dattebayo?" he asked, with a smirk. Yuki focused and teleported all three of them to Naruto's room. Before either could respond, Yuki both of Akira's hands to the bed. Yuki turned, and advanced on Naruto smirking.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" the fox yelled, struggling against her restraints.

"Oh, Naruto-koi," Yuki moaned, teasingly, watching as he backed away fearful. Before he could escape, Yuki pinned his hard body against the wall, and pressed a knee to his crotch, rubbing against him.

"No-DON'T! YOU! DARE!"

Yuki smiled at her friend, and running her tongue down the long muscular body of Naruto, latched onto his nipple. A sudden poof behind her, warned her of danger, and in a single instant, Yuki had destroyed the clone attempting to free Akira.

"Naughty boy!" she said, biting on the nipple. She watched as he clutched her to his chest, and she swirled her tongue, enjoying the lustful moans that issued from his throat. She moved up, and kissed him, stripping his pants and boxers off in a single movement. She glanced at the fox, who was chewing at the chains. Moving down slowly, she pinned Naruto down onto the ground. Moving down, she positioned his throbbing cock in front of Akira, so she could watch.

"I'll please you next," she whispered.

"I'm gonna kill you! Don-!"

The plead died in her throat as she swallowed Naruto's cock. She started sucking gently, massaging his balls. He tasted even better than Akira, Akamaru and even Kiba. She swallowed gleefully, until something foreign forced itself up her backside.

"Eeep!" she gasped over Naruto's rod, surprise echoing from her throat. She glanced back, noticing Kyuubi had not only freed herself, but was forcing a long 14 inch cock up her anus. The look of pleasure and victory on Akira's face, turned Yuki on even further and she returned to pleasing Naruto before a dirty thought occured to her. She dragged Naruto gently underneath her body, before lowering herself onto the boy. A groan issued from the trio, as Yuki was massaged deeper and filled harder than she'd ever been. That she could even take both of them surprised her. She bent forward, their relentless pounding, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. Just when she felt her first orgasm approaching, a mouth latched onto her throat, swallowing the sensitive skin. Yuki howled, clenching down on both Naruto and Akira, as her orgasm overtook her. She whimpered and pulled as much of them as she could into her. After a moment the pleasure returned, as Naruto and Akira let go at the same time. She pulled off of Naruto, quickly, before any of his fluid could find it's way into her body. As her ass was filled with cum, Yuki moaned softly. As Akira pulled out, Yuki laid down, panting, and satisfied.

"I love you, Yuki-koi."

"I love you too. Til the end of time," she whispered.


	39. Shippuden: Grief to Fear

ONE WEEK LATER

Yuki stretched her body, and took another bite of Ichiraku ramen. The squad had just completed their fifth mission for the week. Yuki's vision and coordination was almost recovered. She was a couple millisecond's slower on her reactions. Yet, she had had time to create three new jutsus, and also to focus on not using her Kekki Genkai. She had found that during her training she was more than capable of dispatching enemies as long as she conserved as much chakra as possible. With a smile, she swallowed, glancing to Akira and Naruto who sat a couple feet from her. The couple had taken well to her attention. They kept the love of Kyuubi and Yuki a secret, even from Anko who had found that the bonding of the squad was extremely amazing. There were moments where the trio hadn't had to say a single word for the entire fight. They played off each other's strengths.

Yuki felt a small lump fill her throat, as she thought about the news from the past week. Jiraiya had died, and it had taken a devastating toll on everyone in the village. Granted, she had never met the man, but from the way Naruto had cried that day, it was obvious how important he was to her friend. Akira had told her to keep her distance, which was fine by her. Today, she needed to get some rest. She finished her last bowl with a slurp, and left enough to cover Naruto, Akira, and her own meals. She kissed Akira on the cheek and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Take it easy, kay?" she said, with a yawn.

* * *

><p>Akira watched Naruto. The past two days had been painful for her to watch. Torturous. That was the term. Her lover had been torn by the loss of his sensei. That she was there, and talked him through his grief, helped exponentially. Today's mission had gone relatively well. The toad sage they had met today, was giving Naruto a week, before they departed for Mount Myōboku,<p>

"Akira-chan?"

Her thoughts were ripped from their current situation, as she turned to her mate.

"Yes, my love?" she asked, watching his expression.

"I-I need some time alone. I hate to ask, but-"

"Whatever you need. Be careful." she said, watching as he stood suddenly. She followed suit, and though every fiber told her to chase after him, she knew it would be a futile act. She watched him leave, and felt her heart ache again. If only she had the answer to his questions. How to heal the Ninja World, and make peace with everyone.

She sighed, and headed for Yuki's place, to fall asleep by her friend.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked past people, and places, not really knowing where he was heading. He just needed some time to get over the news. It hurt that his sensei was gone. He'd been like a father. A friend. A confidant. Kyuubi's presence had helped greatly, and right now, he just needed some fresh air to get his head on straight. He glanced up to notice, that he didn't know where the hell he was. How long had he been walking?<p>

A glance at his watch surprised him. Four hours. He guessed that he was about a good twenty to fifty miles from the village. He glanced around the forest, taking in the sunset. It was beautiful and reminded him of Odama Rasengan (Great Rasengan).

"_But if you can master it, it'll probably become your strongest weapon. We'll name it-"_

He'd been there for him every step of the way. Granted losing him was painful. He didn't even want to imagine losing Akira. Or Yuki. Those two...

He let out a small chuckle, and sighed. Granted, it was a big loss, but he'd gained more than enough to make up for it. He knew that the future wasn't set in stone. So...best to get back to training. He'd mastered Wind Nature chakra. Now, all he had to do was mix it with his Rasengan. The results had been less than satisfactory, but he wasn't going to give up. He glanced left, to be presented with a problem.

"Hello, Naruto."


	40. Shippuden: Hearts racing

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto knew the cloaks well enough to know that this was Akatsuki. But six of them. Orange hair, and freaky piercings issued from each part of their bodies. The female spoke again.

"You're coming with us, now." He wasn't going to get any help. His heart raced, and he feared for his life for the first time in three and a half years.

* * *

><p>Akira shot up straight, the ringing in her ears, waking her out of a light slumber. She shot a glance at Yuki, before, stepping out of bed. She put her shoes on and jumped to the balcony, before launching herself towards the village gate. Her heart raced as each second passed. The ringing in her ears grew in volume and intensity. It made her happy that the technique had worked. She had created a jutsu long ago, that enabled her to hear when Naruto's heart rate accelerated because of fear. And only fear for his life. It caused the symptoms she now experienced, which allowed her to home in on the signal. That her jutsu was working right now, caused her heart to pound hard with worry. It wouldn't take but five minutes to find Naruto. In the case, that he was still alive.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuki woke up two minutes later, stretching. Her sleep had been disturbed by movement on her bed, twice. First when, Akira had joined her, and now by the fox leaving. Which disturbed her. Usually, Akira stayed until Naruto knocked, on her door. By the look of the way the sheets were disturbed, she had left in a hurry. Why? The kitsune had only stayed one hour. That was VERY unusual.<p>

_Something's not right here. Should I follow her?_

She jumped out, grabbing her black back pack, filling it with tools and scrolls. Her uniform was trashed, so she grabbed a long white sleeve tee, and ninja pants tossing them on. She started to leave, but hesitated. She stared at a blood red scroll, with the kanji for life on it.

_Take it._

She bit her lip, before grabbing it, and chasing her lover. Hopefully, it wasn't anything TOO bad. Probably an upset stomach. That had to be it.


	41. Shippuden: Six to One

Naruto sidestepped, and raised his hand, only to be pressured towards the other four enemies again.

_So this is what it's like to fight my clones. It's hopeless! But I'm not giving up again._

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu!) He blocked an incoming rod, and grabbed it, throwing a punch, watching as it missed his target. With twenty clones, attacking five enemies, and the main body focused on the one in front of him, it seemed unlikely that he would even take down one of them. He ordered one of his clones close and dashed forward, forming his signature technique. The bright blue sphere grew in size, and the clone dissipated.

"Rasengan!"

"Shinra Tensei(Almighty Push)"

Something slammed into the pit of his stomach, sending him flying through trees, and destroying some of the forest with it. He attemtped to get up, his jacket torn in multiple places. As he got to his knees, he noticed that they were watching him. He raised his hands to form more clones, only for a metal rod to be shoved through his shoulder, pinning him to the nearest tree. Hot pain surged through the wound, and cried out in agony. He fought to move, before white eyes enforced themselves on him.

_Is this genjutsu?_

He tried to release it, but found his chakra wasn't under his control. Another slammed through his other shoulder, preventing movement, and further increasing the pressure on his body.

_St-stay awake._

His eyes closed and before he knew it, their voices were but an echo in the vast darkness.

"Nine tails Jinchuuriki captured."

* * *

><p>Akira arrived not a moment too late. If she had overestimated her speed, Naruto would be gone long before she got to his body. And then she would have truly been sorry. The sight of her lover pinned to a tree, unconscious, brought her blood to a boil. She dashed forward, dodging the first missile, and ducking under the steel rod, continuing towards her target. A foot from it, she sensed a massive wall of wind being thrown at her. She dug her feet into the ground, and braced herself. The force hit her with the strength of a twenty ton truck, knocking the breath out of her. She waited, and then shattered both rods, removing them from Naruto. She turned in time to dodge the next attack, barely. She watched these six men, who stood in front of her. Their eyes met, and she recognized the eyes.<p>

_The Rinnegan. I haven't seen that, since my creation. I have to be careful. I want to get him away from here, but doing so requires that I use my powers. I'd rather not...I can't reveal that I escaped to these men. It'd be more dangerous for Naruto than it would be for me._

She weighed her options quickly, before preparing herself for the worst. She had to protect Naruto. At all costs.

The first attack came in the form of a summoned crab. She formed her seals quickly, and released a massive fire that destroyed the animal in one hit. Her eyes caught movement to her right, and she dodged the steel rod, a hand coming out of nowhere. She turned on her heel, and felt a hand grab hers in a swift motion, as she dodged the third enemy. As she yanked free, she felt a portion of her chakra leave her body, and quickly took note of who had touched her. She swept the one foot already not on the ground, in an arc, kicking at the enemy, missing. She rotated onto a hand, and brought herself back onto her feet. Her hearing warned her of Naruto being grabbed, and she gritted her teeth. Another rod swiped at her, and she shattered it, moving in close, using a little chakra to cloak her hand. As she swiped, she watched as the attack missed, then hit, as the chakra she used hit Pain. The enemy went flying, giving her a little more breathing room. Tugging on an invisible rope, she yanked Naruto's limp body from the chakra stealing bastard, and returned him to her possession.

"Banshō Ten'in!(Universal Pull)"

Sudden bindings wrapped themselves yanked around her entire being, sending her towards the Deva Path. She whirled in midair, attempting to slam a kunai into the ground, only to miss it by a centimeter. She righted herself, in time to face her opponent.

_Not good!_

Akira tucked her chin, watching as he grabbed her collar.

"Die."

She watched the rod flash towards her in slow motion, twisting. With one hand she whirled and flipped over Pain's head, watching as the attack missed her. She landed lightly, grabbing his cloak. She started to launch him, only to be thrown harder than she'd ever known. She broke through several trees, slammed into the ground, creating an impact crater. She shook her head, watching as the Akatsuki member, grabbed Naruto and started to flee.

_I can't let them get away._

Standing up, she chased after them, jumping to the first tree. She was a good thousand yards away, but she cleared that distance in a matter of seconds. As she reached the Preta Path, who carried Naruto, she noticed that one of the six was missing. Her head turned, a steel rod, a mere centimeter from her eye.

_Oh no! I failed..._

The world faded, swirling into darkness, before reappearing. The fox stood a fifteen metres from where she had been standing, Naruto at her feet.

_How did I?_

She was suddenly aware, she wasn't alone. She glanced backwards to her savior.

* * *

><p>"Yuki-chan!"<p>

The cry of happiness, only tightened her mask of anxiety. She was happy to have arrived soon enough, to teleport the two to her side. The Six Paths of Pain, landed, and were watching her, their eyes narrowed. She stepped forward, crossing her arms in a single movement.

"You ok?" she asked, her eyes remaining on her opponents. She glanced from one body to the next, not sure of what their abilities were, but well aware of the damage they could do.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Grab Naruto. Run. Now," she said, letting her hands fall, and walking towards the paths.

"Bu-"

"GO!" she commanded, her eyes shifting left as two dashed towards Akira.

Focusing her chakra, she formed three seals, creating two clones. They dashed towards the two defectors, as she watched two others advanced on her position.

_Katsu!_

The two clones exploded, taking out a huge area of the forest. The heat blew over her, sending her hair flowing, and she ignored the dust, watching as the woman on the far left, knelt down.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!(Summoning Jutsu)" she yelled. A three headed dog, dashed towards her from the smoke.

_Horse, rat, tiger!_

She inhaled deeply, focusing.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!)"

She released her fireball, her eyes closed, as the flames turned a blinding white. The seals she had formed earlier allowed her to increase the temperature as she pleased. The explosion rocked the ground, revealing the clone was gone. Her eyes opened, as a hand grabbed her head from behind.

"Yuki!"

The Human Path pulled, only for the clone to explode in a cloud of smoke.

The real Yuki dropped down, standing next to Akira, who held Naruto, in her hands.

"Go. Now! I love you!"

"Bu-"

She put a hand on the demon's body before slamming a hand against her. She watched the Kitsune go, her eyes furious at what she was doing.

_Forgive me. Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog._

Slamming both hands into the ground, she forced it to move, creating an immovable and thick wall behind her, seperating the two lovers.

_Get going...I'll be right behind you._

* * *

><p><em>NO! NO!<em>

The fox stared at the wall, and threw a punch, albeit reluctantly against the barrier.

_NO!_

Her eyes shifted to Naruto, who lay on the ground.

_Hang on...I'll be back. Just stay alive for me._


	42. PLEASE READ ME!

Dear fans.

Thank you very much for you time and subscriptions. I appreciate the support, and you are the reason that I have written as much as I possibly could. To chm01, you'll want to go to Epilogue 2. Your lemon will be included in that. I apologize for the delays, and wish I could write all I want in one day.

On a note though...

This is one story that I have enjoyed writing every moment of this story, and though I want to continue, I realized that this great adventure had to come to a close eventually. Yet, I was presented with a major dilemna. How to end this fantastic story? What would my subscribers think? And then I realized...in order to make them, and myself happy, I would post two endings.

Today, I will be posting Epilogue1 and Epilogue 2. I will not warn you which is which, but I will give you a hint. The first one, was the hardest to type. I even cried a little.

So without a further ado, I present the ending to Chi Nikuyoku. Thank you again, and enjoy.

Sincerely,

Yudashi.

Ps. Review please! If enough reviews are given in support of a certain ending, I will add the final chapter which will be the TRUE ending.


	43. Shippuden: Breakaway

Yuki stood up, facing her enemies, aware of the situation. Her clammy hands, and racing heart only increased her anxiety. She wasn't about to give up though. Her mission was to stall the six shinobi. Every one of them. They could not and would not be allowed to pass her barrier.

"You dare to defy a god?"

Yuki nodded once, dashing forward.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Yuki watched the huge bull race to meet her, eating up the ground between them in a matter of a seconds. Her eyes followed two paths as they attempted to jump over her wall.

In a flash, she teleported herself to the first. Her hand grabbed his arm, and spinning, she launched him into the other. As they collided, she appeared from their right, throwing a kick that sent them crashing into the ground. She landed on the top and dashed down the wall, watching as the summon attempted to destroy her wall. She reached behind her back, pulling out three senbon, and threw them, to get it's attention. As she landed her eyes went to the the other Paths.

_Three are missing._

She looked behind her in time, to see the Asura path, who's arm had changed into a large spike, as she backpedaled towards it. She spun, the tip clipping her ab, and barely warded off another Path as it reached to grab her. She jumped, dashing away, before being confronted with a steel rod.

She willed herself out of the sticky situation, a loud boom echoing across the field. She glanced from her new position at the ox. It had created a dent in her defense, and was about to ram it again.

_FIGHT BACK!_

"Ok. Here I go!" she growled, dashing forward.

Her eyes bled, and then she released Amaterasu, watching the beast trip, hit the ground and writhe in pain. She ignored him, and the searing agony that ripped through her head.

"BanshōTen'in (Universal Pull)!" She felt the ground leave her feet, and whipped around, throwing out a large length of ninja steel cable, which wound itself around a tree trunk. She held on tight, wanting a moment to analyze her situation. The pull increased, and she slipped several inches. The explosion that rocked the ground, informed her of one pest dead. She watched as the other five enemies dashed towards the wall.

_Damn it all. Only one minute into the fight, and I've let them get past my guard._

Her hand slipped another inch, and she smirked, letting go. Her body flew towards Deva, who smiled in victory, as he stabbed. Things moved in slow motion, giving her time to react accordingly. Her left hand shot out defensively, the rod penetrating through skin and flesh, breaking bone. She shifted the rod out of the way, and grasped his hand with her fully impaled hand. Blood dripped, onto his shoes, making her smile. Water conducted electricity and this one was completely alone. She heard rushing of footsteps as the other five realized what was about to happen, and knew that they were on their way to get him out of harms way. She formed half seals, due to the condition of her left hand.

_Ox, hare, monkey! _

"RAIKIRI (Lightning Blade)!" She watched his eyes widen in shock, at how vulnerable he'd left himself. His fist drew back, another rod, slipping out of it, too late.

She concentrated, her chakra flowing into her hand, in a large current. Blue electricty shot out of her hand, surrounding it. She increased the voltage as high as she possibly could. She let out a small stream wrap the two of them, to prevent the others from touching them. She raised the jutsu to chest level, and then slammed it through. She thrust forward, burrowing through flesh and watching as the body went limp. She twisted once, her hand grasping his spine. She let more electricty surge, and severed the link between body and mind. She yanked her hand out of the corpse, and turned, teleporting as all five Akatsuki members converged on her position. From her new position she watched as all of the Paths stared at their fallen comrade.

"You are a nuisance."

The pain settled in, and she winced, staring at her hand, and waking up from her sleep. She tried not to let out any sign of her agony, but failed, as a small moan escaped her lips. Blood poured from the wound, and she knew that falling back asleep wouldn't happen anytime soon. Which meant she'd have to fight with Nin, Gen and Taijutsu. She reached into her bag, pulling out bandages. It only took a second, before it was fully wrapped, and bound. Blood dripped through the cloth but it didn't matter. The injury stung but not enough to dissuade her from fighting.

_Two minutes._

She sighed, and stood up, assessing her current chakra reserves. She was hardly home free. Every minute dragged on for years it seemed, and each movement she made, had cost her. Already, she had used two high end jutsus, just to get rid of a summoning, and ONE enemy. The chances of her getting close enough to use that technique again, were slim to none. Her eyes widened, as her enemy seemingly teleported behind her. She barely had time to react, so she ducked. She turned, sweeping her foot in a long arc. It was blocked and she dashed forward, throwing a punch with her good hand, missing. Her attack was almost countered, as his hand came to break her wrist. She spun out of his grasp, striking his knee, drawing out a kunai, and aiming it at his spine. She thrust it towards the neck, watching victoriously, as it came a millimeter within contact.

Her eyes shifted left, as a huge fist slammed into her gut. Pain shot throughout her body, another fist slamming into her ribs. A loud cracking sound filled the air,and she was thrown away by another punch into the side of her head. She hit the ground hard, rolling, and skidding through the earth, before her back hit her own wall. She impacted it hard, leaving a large crater. Her head spun, and she coughed up blood, her vision blurring.

_I was careless. Damnit._

She shifted, and tried to breath, which was incredibly difficult. Hot stabbing agony surged through her body, sending her back to her knees.

Her senses warned her of incoming danger, and she dashed away from it, barely in time as a steel rod missed her by inches. She clutched her injured hand to her chest, her eyes glancing from enemy to enemy.

The one closest to her was a big guy, whose hair was slicked back. She waited patiently for him to attack, and when he didn't, she looked to the other five who stood still. She watched that Path turn his back on her, and create a gap between them.

"This is futile. Your ribs are broken, you are suffering massive internal bleeding, and you are barely standing."

Yuki stared at him, waiting for him to reach his point.

"Give up."

Two words she didn't want to hear. Two words that ignited a fury in her. Reaching behind her, she pulled out the blood red scroll from her backpack. She spun it, true Kakashi style, holding it inbetween her thumbs and index fingers, as her hands formed ram.

_Forgive me, Tsunade-sama. I didn't think I'd have to use this Kinjutsu I created. Rooster, Horse, Serpent, Tiger._

She bit the bright ribbon in a swift motion. If her hands left the scroll, it'd cause the jutsu to fail and her efforts would be wasted. She watched them, glaring at them.

Two Paths dashed towards her, their speed inhuman.

She knew that they weren't going to take her insolence. her desire to live. They were going to take her out before she could use what was in this scroll. The difference was, she had trained for this jutsu. She was more than capable of defending herself.

She stomped her left food, slid it in a circle, and inhaled.

"Katon: Gōakyūno Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!)"

She released a huge stream of fire, her eyes focused on the scroll. Her teeth were still holding the end of the ribbon in it. Sucking on it, like a straw, she pulled all of it into her mouth, eating it. It turned into liquid blood. Her own which she would need.

She grabbed the edge of the paper with a single thumb, and ripped, watching as the scroll opened, a bright blue orb forming in mid air. She stopped the tear and folded it, glancing up in time to see him thrusting a rod at her face. She brought her foot up, adding a little chakra to it, and kicked, shattering the metal pole in half. She brought it back down, and kicked again, missing by an inch. She spun, focused on the jutsu more than the her hands to their original positions she dripped two precise drops of blood onto the torn piece of paper. The paper hissed, as she finished turning. She slammed her foot down, creating a small wall of rock, between them, gasping as a huge pain ripped through her chest. She waited patiently, as the scroll slowly, ate itself up. The wall exploded, and Yuki smiled triumphantly. Before the two enemies could hit her, she let the scroll go, and threw a single flash bomb into the ground. There was no way to avoid it, and she watched them attempt to attack her. She opened her eyes against the harsh light and reached for a single glass orb that hung in the air. Three years, she'd had this jutsu and never had to use it.

"Kinjutsu: Jinsei ijou no Jutsu (Life Transfer Jutsu.)"

Her strength returned to her, twice as much, a blue rope, which originally was a vein, wrapping around her wrist. The pain in her chest died, to a throbbing as her chakra healed and overflowed her body. She focused, absorbing as much as she possibly could. Every day for the past three years, she had poured half of her chakra reserves into a single blue jewel, which was formed from her own chakra networks. The reason it was forbidden, was that in order to use it, she had had to cut a piece of her own chakra network from her body, and reheal those wounds. It'd taken some precise cutting and focus, but she'd accomplished it. She winced as the bones were reset into place. The damage she could heal was only minute. She could return bones to previous places, and external cuts and bruises. The hemorrhaging in her stomach was still bleeding, and the bones were still broken. But at least, she could breathe easier.

She dashed forward, her feet barely touching the ground. She attacked the first Pain she could get her hands on, her punch shattering the jaw of her opponent. She turned, kicking him away, and flipped as a rod, swiped at where her head at been a moment before.

_Three minutes. Come on Akira. I can only hold my ground for so long._

The female threw a punch, which Yuki blocked, and countered, slamming two senbon through the space between forearm and bicep. She smiled as the arm became dislocated, and using the limp appendage, spun around three times.

She let her rage show through her throw, which sent the Animal Path through numerous trees, before coming to a rest.

She turned moving her head to avoid a fatal punch. Somebody, grabbed at her ankle, and she jumped, stomping the hand, and spinning. She threw a punch, at the Preta Path, who stopped her fist with his hand. A shockwave issued from the contact, and Yuki pushed against the hand.

_My chakra is being taken...HIS HAND!_

Realization set in, and she twisted, breaking his arm, and dashing back a couple steps, concerned. She'd been perfectly okay earlier. Now though, her strength seemed to have decreased to two thirds what it had been.

She dashed forward, racing to meet her enemies again.

* * *

><p>Akira laid Naruto down, gasping for breath. The seventy mile run, had taken a little more out of her than she had expected. She glanced back in the direction she had come, her eyes misting up. It had only taken a moment to alert the Hokage, who had sent as many Konoha shinobi as she could muster. Right now though, her lover was holding out for her. She was dealing with six enemies. She was probably...<p>

Akira fell to her knees, as if a punch had been delivered to her stomach. The pain was intense, and she didn't understand where it was coming from. It took a moment before she realized why her knees had collapsed. The thoughts of losing the woman, had caused her body to feel like jelly. And the only thing that could save the girl, was Akira.

"Yuki-chan," she breathed. And she jumped out the window, heading for the only thing that mattered at this moment.

* * *

><p>Yuki rolled as another attack missed. She stood up, only to be pinned by a rod shooting through her shoulder.<p>

"Die."

Her vision faded as a genjutsu enforced itself upon her. Yuki smirked, falling asleep. There was an explosion as she teleported out of the way. As her feet touched the ground, she formed several seals.

She turned in time, to barely avoid the Preta Path. She back pedaled, and felt a rumble behind her. Before she had a chance to turn around, darkness enveloped her and a slimy tongue grabbed her. It wrapped around her body, constricting her tightly and preventing escape. Sharp pointy teeth lined the mouth, as she was dragged towards them. She focused her chakra, attempting to get her feet to stick to something, only making her slide faster.

"Die."

She looked up in time to see carnivorous teeth racing to crush her body. She closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them. The effort of her last technique was very stressing, but she had been able to perform it. She was outside a three headed dog, who had eaten it's own master. She'd teleported herself outside of the enemy, and replaced her own body with the Animal Path. Now she stood beside her wall, a safe distance away..

_Last one of these. I'm already feeling my chakra levels returning to normal._

"AMATERASU!" She yelled releasing another stream of black fire that enveloped the dog. It exploded in a poof of smoke, the Animal Path landing on the ground gently.

Yuki blocked attacks from the Human Path, who was attempting to work past her guard. She glanced left in time to see the Asura Path attack her wall with hundreds of missiles.

_Oh no!_

She formed seals, and inhaled as deep as possible.

"Katon: Hōenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!)" She fired as many as she could, taking out half of the barrage.

_Too many!_

She dashed left, her eyes on the Akatsuki members. All of them seemed unconcerned with her, as the wall crumbled to dust before her eyes.

_No! I failed! Four minutes couldn't be enough time for her to get back to the village. I NEED TO STALL!_

She thought about her choices, and finally decided. She reached behind her, and pulled out a scroll.

She bit into her thumb activating the scrolls. Kakashi had helped her with many jutsu, and this one, he had picked out a very special summons for her.

A small black dog appeared, and looked up at her. It's eyes were two different colors, and she smiled at it. They had gone on several missions while Naruto was gone. He'd even helped her create a jutsu that was unavoidable.

"Hey pal...Long time no see," she said with a small smile.

"I was hoping you would call on me again," her teammate said, his eyes returning to the battlefield.

"Though-under more favorable conditions."

His gruff voice always reminded her of Kakashi, and she shrugged.

"It's complicated. Just know we will be using THAT technique today," she stated, her face turning serious again.

"Is that so?" she heard him whisper.

She dashed forward, to face her enemies.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The Animal Path cried out, a large bird being summoned. She watched it fly towards Konoha.

"Stop it, Taji!"

"On it!"

She dashed forward, inhaling deeply and releasing a massive fireball, watching as the Preta Path absorbed the technique. Then the Human, Asura and Preta Path raced to meet her assault.

Yuki ducked under the first attack, and threw a punch, weaving in and out of the three enemies. She sidestepped a kick and glanced up, watching as bombs fell from the sky, over head.

She watched as they tried to retreat, and grabbed the Asura Path, locking him into a Half Nelson. _I have to stall. No matter what._

She glanced up to see the Animal Path jump onto the bird and head towards Konoha at a pace uncanny. Yuki took off after the Path.

"STOP HER!" she yelled, into the explosion, which threw her head over heels until she slammed into an impassive tree. Her ears rang, and vision blurred with the force of impact, reopening her wounds. She coughed up blood and attempted to regain her bearings. It was the ideal moment for them to attack, and looked to see that a small chakra barrier had blocked their attacks.

"Cmon! I can't hold them off forever!"

The dog's voice had carried to her, and she could distinctly see him trying to force the bird to land.

Yuki picked herself up, and turned to pursue the bird, wincing in agony.

"Ugh!" she groaned, glancing down at her leg. Blackened skin fell from her knee down, revealing raw and blistered skin underneath. Her nerve endings complained against her weight, almost forcing her off her feet.

"Damn it all," she muttered. She pulled out a sleeping pill and bit into it, only to find that she wasn't capable of falling asleep in her current condition. The pain made it impossible to stay asleep. She panicked. She could be hit at any moment. Her eyes shifted to see the Asura Path whose body was barely damaged, save a few scratches.

_Running out of options. Genjutsu it is._

She slammed her thumb to her opposing hands palm and focused, releasing a rush of wind which touched her opponents. This jutsu was far reaching and by far the fastest she owned.

She had unique genjutsus and this was the strongest she possessed. It was far reaching and she focused on protecting Taji from the effects of the jutsu. As wind flowed through the air, she watched each opponent, before falling to her knees, as a good portion of her chakra reserves failed.

_Five minutes._

She huffed for air, and glanced, watching as the Six Paths were immobilized by her genjutsu. They were hidden in a darkness that she had created, which nullified all the senses. From there she could cast any image she imagined, which included her dead. They stood still, and Yuki heard an explosion and then a poof as the summon was killed. She felt her strength continue to drain, the longer she had to keep the genjutsu in place.

"Just one more minute. Let me last one more minute," she gasped, checking her reserves. She was almost running on fumes, and had enough strength for a final technique. The one Taji and her had collaborated on. She focused harder, and stood, counting the seconds before she had to end the jutsu. This next one would leave her completely vulnerable and she would force Taji to return.

At forty five seconds, she felt a break in her concentration as the five enemies realized what had happened. She felt her drain stop, and jumped back, barely in time to avoid a huge blast of chakra from the head of the Asura Path. Yuki reached into her pocket pulling out a final sleeping pill. She had created one that had a numbing affect, like Novacaine on the entire body.

_It's time. _

She bit down hard, the bitter taste of medicine filling every orifice of her mouth. She dropped to the ground, and then, formed the lengthy chain seals,before she fell asleep.

_Rat, horse, ram, hare, ox, boar, dog, boar, serpent, rooster, dragon, tiger, rat, ram, ox, tiger, serpent, dog, monkey, serpent._

"Raikiri: Arashi! (Lightning Blade: Storm!)"

The wind stirred up violently, as her technique started. She placed her entire being into her hand. Every inch of strength and power into it. She glanced back, watching as Taji attempted to restrain the Animal Path. She focused, watching as the current of electricity flowed in both palms before becoming to separate charges.

"Goodbye, Taji. Release!"

"No! Wa-!" his voice was cut off mid sentence as he was dismissed.

Yuki focused hard, and then dashed forward.

"You can't touch me with that jutsu."

Yuki smiled. She had no intention of touching him. She placed her hands to the ground, and felt the static build up. When she felt the patterns in the air become just right, she released both spheres of charged energy flow through it. The surrounding the six people became charged with electrical energy that damaged ,and paralyzed them. Yuki smiled as she fell asleep, using the last portion of her chakra to rid herself of them.

_Ram._

"Kinjutsu: Hanasu! (Forbidden Jutsu: Divide)" The jutsu she had created three years ago, allowed her to cut an opponent in half. The reason it was forbidden was, that for every cut she inflicted, her muscles would tear. It was also limited to how much strain on her arms she could handle. She focused on the Animal, then let the technique go, feeling her muscles burn as the Path hit the ground dead.

_Seven minutes._

She looked to attack the next enemy, only to feel two arms grab her, slamming her to the ground. The last of her physical strength faded from her body, and the Preta Path let her go, giving her body a rough kick. Yuki gasped several times, and stared ahead, as the finality set in. It was over. She was going to die. No more pain. No more sorrow. Just...darkness. Every inch of her body was on fire, which was numbed due to the medicine. She didn't want to imagine what it would have felt like if she wasn't on medicine. Her last attack, had been created over the past week, and her strength had recovered in one day just from using it. Her arms right now, were beyond repair. She moved a hand forward and tried to push herself up, failing miserably. The futility was laughable.

"You put up a good effort. But it's over."

Yuki smiled, and let out a sigh.

Looking over her body, she assessed the damage she had accumulated. Second boder-line third degree burns down her leg. Four broken ribs. Massive internal bleeding. Two holes where flesh had originally been. She tried to move again, and failed. Tears poured down her face, and she glared at the ground. This wasn't how it was supposed to end! She loved Kyuubi no Kitsune more than anything in the world.

_Kyuubi..._

Her life seemed to flash before her eyes, and she remembered all the good things in life.

* * *

><p>"Kyuubi-chan! Come on! Give it back!"<p>

"Hey, Naruto...Maybe you should slow down. I don't think I have enough bills to cover all your ramen."

"Kakashi-sama! Thanks for the bag of mints."

"Again sensei! -I need to be stronger!"

"I love you, Akira. Always will..."

* * *

><p>All the people who had supported her through out the years and cared for her. <em>Grandmother, Naruto, Shizune, Akira, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Anko and Kakashi-sama. They all cared for me.<em>

_And now the struggle is over...what do I leave behind me? Why me? WHY!_

She gritted her teeth, and felt a hand grab her hair by the roots, dragging her to face her executor. His eyes stared at her as if seeing through her. She wouldn't receive mercy. She looked down, and away from him. Her vision blurred, more tears falling. The sun hid behind the clouds, as if to signal her end.

"It's not fair," she sighed.

"This is life. Life never is. Know Pain."

Yuki felt her will to live reignite, and she raised a hand, and threw a punch, collapsing back on herself as her wrist was broken. She clutched her hand to her body, whimpering. She almost felt sorry for herself. Except...She'd protected Naruto and Kyuubi. She'd given them enough time to get away. Her father and mother would be proud. It brought a small smile to Yuki's face.

_I'm sorry Akira. I love you and always will._


	44. Epilogue 1 Part 1

Akira jumped to the next tree branch, and glared ahead, seeing a sight that brought her heart up short. 1000 meters ahead, Yuki was facing a Pain. Five of them surrounded her, their eyes somber and focused. She wanted to scream. To beg for them to stop. Not to do it. She pushed harder, willing herself to be there.

Her eyes took it in. The tears. The broken body. And the hand that lay on her beautiful brown hair. She was going to die and the smile on her face, let the demon know she had accepted it.

_I'm too far away to do anything! Damn it all! Hang on...please._

In slow motion, Yuki's soul was extracted from her body, Akira's eyes watching the substance fade into the wind, like a wisp of smoke.

_no._

_No._

_No!_

_NO!_

_NOOOOOO!_

She shook her head, hoping that it wasn't real. But her eyes never left Yuki's body as it fell from the Animal Path's hands. It hit the ground with a thud, lifeless and limp. Akira closed the gap in a matter of seconds, her eyes misting up. She watched the five turn and vanish into the forest. She dashed to Yuki's body, as hundred of Leaf shinobi landed around her.

"Yuki..." she called to her friend, hoping that this was some kind of sick practical joke. She shook her friend gently, hoping for a response. Her lips were ice cold, eyes closed. She put her head to the girl's chest, before starting CPR. She poured her chakra into the corpse, feeling the eyes of people on her. It didn't matter. She didn't see or hear them. All she saw was the woman she loved.

_Don't do this to me! Breathe! Goddamnit...DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"Yuki! Come on! Y-yu-yuki-koi...YUKIIII-KOI!" she howled, pulling her lover to her chest. She wrapped her arms around the girl. The world faded completely, and Kyuubi no Kitsune felt her heart break. She'd almost lost the girl twice, and now that she was truly gone...

"Come on, Akira. Let her go..." A hand pulled on her, and she growled.

"Akira-chan," the voice continued.

The kitsune pushed whoever aside, and held her closer, trying hard not to lose control.

_If I'd only been a little faster. Pushed myself a little harder!_

"I...I...no...Yu-ki," she couldn't even form a coherent statement, the tears pouring down her face. She gasped for air that wasn't forthcoming and her body heaved with pain. She'd lived 785 years, and never had she felt so heartbroken and so powerless than she did at this very moment.

Her thoughts couldn't arrange themselves into what she had to do. What she need to do. All she wanted right now, was to stay with her lover. To turn back time, and make this wrong right.

_Yuki-koi...yuki...yuki...Oh god no._

"She's gone, Akira," Kakashi said, trying to pry her away from the remains of her mate.

"SHE'S ...n..not," she started to yell, but couldn't bring herself to continue lying to herself.

Standing up, she picked up the body of her lover, and headed towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves, unable to think of anything she wanted more than to die.


	45. Epilogue 1 Part 2

1 MONTH LATER

"And do you, Akira Saito, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold? To have and to cherish until the end of time?"

"I do," Akira said. She was crying, her eyes on the man in front of her. Tears of joy, and hope.

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

The fox leaned in and kissed Naruto gently, her lips caressing his. She pulled away, her eyes searching his bright blue ones. She smiled warmly, at his sheepish smile, and took his erupted throughout the audience as the couple started down the stairs and headed towards the crowd to mingle and commence the reception party. Kyuubi glared at the trail of her gown as it got caught on the chairs, and seriously considered ripping it off, but figured offending Tsunade would not be a good decision. Things had been hectic in the village for the past month. Echoes of the marriage of Naruto Uzumaki filled every corner, until people that even Naruto had never met, were coming to congratulate him. The Fifth had been very generous, offering to pay for the wedding herself. It had been under the condition that she, and Shizune get to pick out her dress, which she had readily agreed to.

And yet among all this happiness, she could not help but feel a drop of remorse.

_Yuki should be here._

"I know, Kyuu-koi. She would have wanted us to be happy," he replied. His eyes misted up, and he rubbed them away with the back of his hand. Nowadays, the couple didn't have to speak for one to know what was on the other's mind. She smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek, as Ino and Hinata came to speak with her. That day had killed him. She'd had to hold him, as he sobbed. He was barely his own self, due to the loss of so much. But she would stay because she loved him, greater than anything she'd ever loved. As much as she had cared for Yuki, she had always loved Naruto more. And NOTHING, would keep her from his side. She'd protect him every moment of every day.

"So...Mrs Uzumaki," Ino said, hugging her. They beamed at her, and sat down next to her.

"Thanks, Ino-chan. Hey, Hinata. You ok?" she asked.

"I-umm-Well, I had w-w-wanted to be with Naruto-kun. I've al-always loved him."

The kitsune sympathized. It was never that easy to give up the person you loved. And here Hinata had to watch him get married in front of her eyes.

"Tell ya what. You can have the first dance and tell him yourself. He'll understand. More than you might realize." The kitsune's ears perked up at the sound of commotion towards the back of the reception area.

The demon looked to Naruto and couldn't find him, only to see him. A hand drew back slowly to punch her lover.

The kitsune was there in a moment, pushing Naruto aside, and blocking the attack.

"This is why you weren't invited to my wedding," Akira growled, the pink haired girl's fist in her hand. She clenched down on it with her anger.

"Shut up, bitch. I'm here to congratulate Naruto. There is nothing you or anybody can do. So step aside," Sakura retorted.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called.

Akira let go of the girl, and watched as her demeanor changed. The Chunin was afraid of her sensei, but today it seemed that she wasn't leaving without inflicting some pain.

"I'm glad she died."

The words stung, and Akira felt her pain return in a wave. The desperation. The denial. Her knees started to give out, and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Akira. Come here..."her husband called, grabbing her hand. She wanted to run away. She felt him pull hard, but remained rooted to where she was standing.

"At least that little whore got what she deserved. And Naruto is coming back to our squad where he belongs," she continued, her words slurring.

_She's drunk._

She glanced at the Fifth Hokage, who grabbed Sakura, only to be punched in her gut.

"Fuck you," she said, walking towards Naruto.

"I'm warning you, she hissed, her anger and protective nature kicking in.

"What are you gonna do?" the girl jeered, throwing another punch. The fox avoided it easily, and teleported her and Sakura out of the area to a secluded hilltop.

"What I'm going to do is leave you here," she said, turning her back on the girl. It was over four hundred thousand miles away from the village, so it would take the girl a day to get back. By then the reception would be over, and there would be no trouble to be had.

"I bet she begged for her life."

Before either could react, Kyuubi smacked the girl hard, digging her claws into the flesh.

"I swear...if it weren't for the fact, that my HUSBAND, doesn't want to hurt you, I'd kill Sasuke Uchiha in front of you," she growled.

The younger woman's eyes widened.

"Oh, I know quite a few ways to kill him. But I will not allow you to hurt the one thing that matters to me. He's been through enough. Stay away," she finished, kicking the woman away, returning to the village in a flash.

She took a moment to recompose herself, before she teleported to the reception. As she landed, she smiled at the sight of an open dance floor, with Naruto and Hinata swaying back and forth. The guests had settled down, which gave Akira the moment to slip away. She sat down in a corner, only for a man to stand at her table.

"She really wanted this day to come...she'd already prepared this," he spoke, gently. She glanced up to see his eyes were holding two small packages. She took them into her shaking hands gently, and sniffed the wrapping. It still smelled like her, and it caused her heart to ache for what she'd lost. She opened the ribbon on the first gently. Inside lay two necklaces. On the end of each silver chain, lay a half of a heart. They were clear, and inside pink mist swirled around. She touched one of the charms. A small fog poured off of each, and it was icy cold. She licked a little moisture off the tip of her finger.

_Water? It's actual ice!_

"I figured that I would deliver her final wishes for you two, personally. She really cared. More than you realize."

Inside the second one, were keys. Her memory returned to the beautiful cottage inside the village, that the girl had recently purchased for herself. Or so she had thought.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and this time she failed to contain them, watching as they fell down her face.

"Come on. The bride needs to dance with an old man," he finished, with a beaming smile. He seemed kind of uncomfortable in his kimono but was genuinely happy. A week ago, he had received the news of her true nature, and though shocked, he'd remained composed. In fact, he'd been happy for the couple. He had stated it was "only natural."

Akira followed him to the dance floor, her arms wrapping around his waist. She swayed with the music, putting her head into his shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright. I promise," she heard him murmur. She nodded, and glanced up into his Sharingan, with a small smile.

"May I?" Naruto asked, his dance with Hinata over.

"Certainly."

As the two broke the embrace, Akira followed Naruto through the crowd, enjoying his company.

"You ok?"

"I miss her," she whispered, placing a hand on his chest.

"I love you," he replied, urgently.

"I love you too," she said, reverently.

"This will pass. Eventually. We will survive," he said.

Akira laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart's rhythm and wondering...

_When will it stop beating? And how long do I have with him?_

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

Pain stood over a body, and glared. It'd be another half a year before he would get another chance at the Nine tails Jinchuuriki. To top it, he'd lost his Deva Path. The body was beyond repair. Once the girl had severed the spinal cord, he'd lost all contact with it. He sighed, as they inserted another chakra rod into the body before him. It had been a little harder to dig up and vanish with the corpse, but at least he had a new Deva. His plans could continue without a hitch.

At least she'd pay him back...by being his puppet a while.


	46. Epilogue 2 Part 1

!THIS ENDING IS SEPERATE FROM CHAPTERS 45 AND 46!

HERE IS THE SECOND ENDING FOR MY STORY. THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN AND IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, FOR WHATEVER CHAPTER, I MAY TYPE ONE FINAL FIGHT AND LEMON. CHMO1. I KNOW I PROMISED A LEMON, AND YOU WILL GET IT EVENTUALLY, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUBSCRIPTIONS. I AM GOING TO BE ON HIATUS FOR A MOMENT UNTIL I GET MY HEAD CLEAR AND AFTER I GET MARRIED IN FEBRUARY. I WILL BE DOING A COMPLETE OVERHAUL OF MY OTHER STORY, SO STAY TUNED. I WILL BE BACK AND EVENTUALLY.

UNTIL THEN...STAY FROSTY!

Akira shoved off again, her eyes on the scene being played a five hundred yards ahead of her. A young girl forced to face Hell, as said man, prepared to take her life. Time seemed to slow, her heart's rapid beating, loud in her ears. Every force in her body compelled her to be there, and yet no matter how fast she was, she couldn't move fast enough.

* * *

><p>Yuki stared up through glistening eyes, before she spun, using her life force to sustain her last technique.<p>

"RAIKIRI!" She howled, defiantly, breaking free of her bonds. She charged an amazing amount of electricity into her palm and aimed her attack at the Animal Path.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)" A wall of force hit her like a truck, sending her skidding across the ground. She tried to right herself, breaking her ankle, but catching herself on a tree. She glanced up barely in time to see all five Akatsuki members, slam her into the ground. The world darkened as the last of her will faded, before her tunnel vision faded as five metal rods forced themselves into her vital organs. Her eyes widened in realization, and she gasped in shock, her face searching the other members above her. The skies stormy clouds, caused her to shiver in fear. It was truly over now.

"UGH!" she coughed, blood dripping from her mouth. She felt each weapon, pull out, and gasped for breath, her lungs filling with blood. She struggled to move, rolling onto her hands. She didn't have chakra. It was hopeless, and yet some part of her wanted to die...In the arms of her lover. A hand hit her head into the ground so hard, the force should have killed her. Instead, her skull cracked, and a shockwave issued. She hit the ground hard, and trembled, every organ in her body starting to fail. Her eyes closed, as blood and tears mixed beneath her body.

* * *

><p>Another jump. Another. Her eyes watched as they turned their backs, on the unconscious body o her lover. She'd seen everything they had done and that the shockwave that issued a mere, twenty feet from her, caused the kitsune's rage to run rampant. She roared her rage, watching as all five Paths turned to face her.<p>

"ENOUGH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

She landed on one toe, then dashed, heading for the center one.

"Shin-"

The cry died in his throat, as Akira slammed him through tree after tree. Her eyes glanced left as the other four heads went flying through the air. Her rage was so great, she was attacking with such speed and ferocity that nothing could see or stop her until each body was nothing more than ash. She slammed the Deva Path into the center of the mountain, before the kitsune unleashed a conflagration of flames, that disintegrated the rubble from her previous attack. Red heat melted the rock into a lava mixture which set the nearby forest on fire. Akira glared at Pain, whose body faded from her grasp, turning into nothing. As the last of her massive chakra flare, faded, the Kitsune turned her gaze to Yuki.

_no._

_No._

_NO._

_NOO!_

She was at the girl's side in an instant, her eyes taking in the extent of her wounds, in an instant.

"My god..." she whispered, in shock. There was no doubt. Yuki had held the five of them off to the best of her ability. The amount of damage was a testament to that. Akira immediately bit open her wrist, aiming for the artery, spraying blood into the girl's mouth.

"Drink. Hayaku!"

The flames died down, as Konoha shinobi landed, attacking them with water jutsu.

"HAYAKU! Come on Yuki," she cried, watching as the blood just lay on blue lips which were unmoving.

_Thump ._

_Thump...Thump._

_Thump-_

"Oh no..." Akira whispered, her heart pumping harder, as fear set in. Her hands moved on an accord of their own, and she started CPR, her body trembling. Tears started to pour from her eyes.

"medic," she spoke quickly, looking around. The shinobi were busy, and she kept working her lover's body over.

"MEDIC!" she screamed, searching for one.

"MEDIC!"

She pumped again, her eyes returning to her friend, as the girl's lips turned pale blue.

_She's not getting oxygen. Blood in the lungs. DAMNIT!_

"What-Shit. Shizune! Get over here and fast!" she heard a man call, from right beside her.

She continued pumping, before leaning down and kissing her friend, pushing a forceful breath of oxygen into her lungs. The sweety taste of her lover's lips was complimented by the bitter taste of death which lingered on them.

"No..."Akira sobbed, forcing the last of her strength into the girl's body before forming three seals.

_Boar, dragon, rooster_

"Take my life. I don't care! Just stay with me! PLEASE!" she cried, expending as much chakra as she could, moving from wound to wound. She focused on the heart muscles and lung tissue, trying to repair the damage as fast as she could.

"Is this...YUKI CHAN!" Shizune cried, dropping down. Her hands glowed green with chakra as the medic nin worked alongside the red chakra which covered the girl from head to toe.

"Let's let her work, Akira," a voice spoke to her, a hand pulling on her shoulder.

"N..no..." she sobbed, her eyes going wild with hoplessness.

"Akira-san."

"No!" she growled, before turning and falling into Kakashi's arms sobbing. She couldn't bear to look at the girl in this state, yet when she closed her eyes, the image replayed in her head. Blood pouring from the various wounds. The blank stare, and the pale color of her face, as she died slowly.

"Come on, Yuki! Fight for us...Come on!" Shizune was asking the body. The demon could hear the deliriousness in her voice, and realized that they were fighting a losing battle. The wounds were too much. The girl was going to...going to-

"NO!" she sobbed harder, clenching Kakashi to her, trying not to think about it.

"I've done all I can," Shizune's quavering voice spoke. The defeat hung in the air, and she could feel the air change from hopeful, to solemn.

"It's not over!" Akira cried, pushing herself back to Yuki. She poured her chakra over each wound, her eyes wandering from one to the next. Skin reformed, and muscles healed, but it seemed meaningless. She continued to heal, returning to CPR.

"She's gone, Akira-san. Let her rest," Anko spoke, her voice quiet. The flames had faded and now smoke issued off the ground around the woman, as she continued to fight the inevitable.

"It can't be over...i. t...it...can...no...no..."

She worked tirelessly for several hours, before collapsing, her strength depleted. The fox slammed a fist into the ground sobbing, letting a howl that carried throughout the village.


	47. Epilogue 2 Part 2

1 MONTH LATER

"And do you, Akira Saito, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold? To have and to cherish until the end of time?"

"I do," Akira said. She was crying, her eyes on the man in front of her. Tears of joy, and hope.

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

The fox leaned in and kissed Naruto gently, her lips caressing his. She pulled away, her eyes searching his bright blue ones. She smiled warmly, at his sheepish smile, and took his erupted throughout the audience as the couple started down the stairs and headed towards the crowd to mingle and commence the reception party. Kyuubi glared at the trail of her gown as it got caught on the chairs, and seriously considered ripping it off, but figured offending Tsunade would not be a good decision. Things had been hectic in the village for the past month. Echoes of the marriage of Naruto Uzumaki filled every corner, until people that even Naruto had never met, were coming to congratulate him. The Fifth had been very generous, offering to pay for the wedding herself. It had been under the condition that she, and Shizune get to pick out her dress, which she had readily agreed to.

She took another step closer to the crowd, before she was greeted by a quiet voice.

"Hey, Kyuu-chan," Yuki spoke from her left shoulder. The girl was dressed in a beautiful yellow kimono, with pink obi. Two black hoops hung from each ear.

That night, as she had laid in the hospital, Akira at her shoulder, sobbing endlessly, a voice had spoken to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>My dear, Kyuubi. All is not quite lost. Her will to live is stronger than you might think," a soft voice spoke. She glanced around, to see the hospital was alone, save her, Naruto and Yuki<em>'s pet. The voice hadn't been vocal so...telepathic?

The fox stared at the animal who was watching her. It shook it's fur once, before the voice was heard again.

"_You really are slow for a demon..."_

The jeer caused her to quiver in anger, before realization hit her.

"Nao?"

"_Well...I have many names, but that one suits me best. Yes," the animal spoke, its intelligent eyes on her. It purred softly, and licked her hand before returning to the pocket in the corpse_'s body.

"What...why-"

The creature gave an annoyed sound, and then licked Yuki's hand. She didn't understand why, but she stared at the spot, before letting out an angry hiss. On the flesh was a bite mark, that though faint, was still very visible.

"Bastard!" she growled, quiet as to not wake up the entire hospital ward. "You marked her as yours? What gives you the right to claim her?"

"_I care for her. Let's leave it as simple as that."_

"You don't deserve her!"

"_I saved her that day."_

Akira's eyes went wide in shock, at the realization, of what he meant.

"You...you healed her? On the day that...I...was"

"_Yes."_

She let out a soft sigh, and stared at the girl, happy that she'd gotten one last good year with her.

"_It's not over ya know?"_

She stared at the creature who yawned, closing it's eyes.

"_Well...get some rest. See ya in the morning."_

"Oh..Okay..."

That morning Akira had awoken to a well rested, and starving lover, who was not only alive, but feeling better. With the Kitsune's chakra and guidance, the girl had recovered marvelously, though she'd lost her kekki genkai from the last fight. Tsunade had been saddened, and stated that the reason behind it, was that the part of the brain that controlled sleep and resting, had been cut off from the rest of the body. As a testament, Yuki never slept, and was always restless with massive amount of energy. Their last sexual romp was a testament to that.

Nao had made who he was clear, and though Yuki had politely declined to sleep with him, she was dating the demon animal with no reservations.

* * *

><p>Akira kissed Yuki on the cheek and gave Nao, who lay in Yuki's arms, a quick ear scratching.<p>

"Seems like everything is how it should be," the fox commented, watching as Naruto led Hinata to the dance floor. Kakashi and Anko were on the floor, next to each other. Sakura and Sasuke sat at a nearby table, calm and quiet. Akira smiled, as she realized what being married to Naruto meant truly. She was his until the day his heart stopped beating, and she wouldn't let that happen for a long long...LONG time to come.

"Not quite..." Yuki stated with a smirk. The girl was uncomfortable, and still a little weak, yet she seemed to be hyped up for one reason or another.

"Is that so?" Akira asked, her head tilted. She watched her lover place Nao on the ground, and extend a hand towards her. It only took a moment to realize what the girl was asking.

"May I have this dance?" Yuki asked, her brilliant smile, wide with happiness.

"Of course!" Kyuubi replied. She slipped a hand around the younger girl's waist, beaming. Nothing could make this day better.

As they made their way to the dancefloor, she heard the words that Yuki whispered, causing her a joy she had only known with Naruto and Yuki. Her heart surged with love...and she knew that she would give anything in the world for this feeling to never go away.

"I love you, Akira...Always will."


	48. SAGA CONTINUED IN NEW STORY

Due to the amount of subscribers I've had for this story, and the good reviews, I will be continuing the Chi Nikuyoku story, in the view of a new oc.

To appease not just my fans of Chi Nikuyoku, but also the fans of my Yudashi Rekidaishi.

So I will be taking chapters from that story and fusing it.

Do not despair... this will not be about the new OC. The new OC is simply an addition to the story.

Yuki Kyuubi Nao...everyone will be returning starting today in Chi Koigokoro!

Happy reading


	49. Wolf Pack

Well, I'm back and with the sequel to the original story, Chi Nikuyoku. Thanks for your support. I will be bringing an OC from my other story over to this fanfiction. Due to that, I will be posting the first thirty chapters as prelude. To those expecting Yuki and Nao's return, I can sincerely tell you that they will be essential to the story as usual. I just need to catch up the new OC over the past four years of Yuki's …ENJOY! This story will start with the good ending to the original story. If people do not want me to continue typing story, please let me know. I brought in these OCs to help type up fight scenes requested by a fan. Enjoy!

The wind blew rapidly, ruffling the brown hair of last Yudashi. Tenshi sat up quickly taking notice that the pack was up and devouring leftovers from the previous day. Tenshi crawled to the gazelle taking a bite, the blood soothing his itchy throat. His mother nipped his ear affectionately, reminding him what today was.

My tenth birthday. To think...so soon.

The thoughts of his mother came into his mind linked by his kekki genkai.

_"You are ready for this day. Your father would be proud. If he only knew..."_

Tenshi gritted his teeth, anxiety forming a pit in the bottom of his stomach. He hated how his mother said such things. His father...human father was dead. Killed by the rival clan. At the hands of the Okamikage. He grabbed a kunai from his ninja pouch, to hack at the meat, before a pair of canines sunk into his hand. He whined in pain, withdrew the injured limb from the female wolf's maw, dropping the kunai in the process.

_"Tenshi. I know he's dead. The entire pack took you...a human into our paws, and have treated with you care. You shouldn't be so quick to feel as if you are the only one in pain." _Tenshi caught sight of the look of pain that came on her face, and quickly bit his tongue hard.

"I'm sorry mother. I let emotions carry me. But 'he' deserves to die. I'm the final of my clan! I want this injustice to be righted!"

He heard his mother's sigh, and could see that vengeance was against her wishes.

_"Blade...my son. He died by your father's side. Do you want his death to be a wasted token?"_ She growled, her white sharp teeth showing. Her cry brought the entire pack to Tenshi's front, cornering him, due to the Alpha's anger.

"Mother...It's not that."

A slash to his right cheek, sent him to the ground, blood pooling from the deep wound.

_"Don't lie. You're selfish thoughts would harm the shinobi world. You are so concerned with power, you forget who sacrificed themselves for it. FOR SHAME!"_

Tenshi stared at the wolf who had reared him from three, and hung his head. Her words hurt him deeper than the wound that was bleeding.

He laid down, in submission and waited for her to mount him, as a sign of dominance. When it didn't happen he looked up, to see her sitting across from him, her head lying on two black paws. Her golden amber eyes, were staring into his own, and she yawned, causing him to giggle slightly.

_"You think me being tired, is funny?_" she asked, giving a comical look.

Yeah...

A sudden wetness surprised him as one of his best friends appeared, licking the wound slowly.

"Tenkei? What are you doing here?"

_"You are so stubborn, you know that?"_

"Hey. It's not my fault, that I'm emotional."

_"Tenshi-san. Pay attention. I need to know something before you depart,"_ his mother spoke, the entire pack lying down around Tenshi.

Hmmm? Yes, Sarah-kaasan?

_"Have you chosen a suitable life partner from our pack, or one of the rival packs?"_

The question was one he had avoided the answer to. He was only ten, and none of the wolves appealed to his tastes. They all were too...stuck up and more often then not, didn't show any fighting spirit. He sighed, before answering.

"No mother. They are too fine for my tastes. I wish a partner who loves me. None of these wolves desire to serve with me," he replied with a sad smile.

His mother nodded knowingly and sighed.

_"Very well. Then take this..."_ A lick to his cheek surprised the young Yudashi, and then she dropped into his hands something that he had always envied and desired.

"MOM!" he gasped. This was no light gift. The last artifact of his clan.

_"Take it. And take good care of it...by right. It's more yours than mine."_ Tenshi held the gold necklace tenderly away from him, overwhelmed by the sheer weight of the gift.

"Mm..m..m...mom..."

The world blurred up, and he rushed forward hugging the female wolf, and licking her muzzle in happiness.

"Easy Tenshi-san! I'm only fifteen years old, and not getting any younger."

"I'll never forget this moment. I promise!" He sobbed openly enjoying the final moments of being with his only family...


	50. Welcome to Konoha

Tenshi gazed up at the sky, colored briliant colors of blue, orange and yellow, as the sun started its lazy descent. He let out a smile, as he increased his pace, pushing his body to run faster. The pack at home, had run for days on end with no rest, so he continued onward. He hadn't slept for the past three days, and had been running non stop save a drink of water here and there. Today, he'd covered nearly fifty miles in twelve hours.

_I miss them, already. I kind of wish I didn't-_

His thoughts cut off, as his senses picked up various new signatures. His eyes saw disturbances on the wind, two feminine perfumes filled his noses, and the shuffle of feet on leaves, filled his ears. He skidded to a halt, his body bent at the waist. He shifted his head left and right before sidestepping a senbon, which nicked his ear open. He watched as both kunoichi appeared in front of him, senbon in hand.

"Yuki. Be careful. We don't know what he's capable of. Once we capture him, you interrogate."

"Hai," the younger girl replied. Tenshi's eyes wandered over the young girl, captivated by her beauty. Her eyes sparkled pink with some unbridled power. Yet...there was a depth of coldness to it, that caused him to shiver in fear.

_Careful. Two on one. The pack would cut off and attack. So they will do the same to me. _

He shifted his foot, well aware of how to deal with the situation. He lifted a hand and opened his headband, activating his kekki genkai. The first person to see them was the Jounin, who stopped, her ninja tools falling to the ground, as the jutsu took hold. He closed them before the girl could be affected, and sat on his haunches. He returned the headband back to its original position.

"Damnit! What happened? One minute I'm standing there and the next, my entire body is itching like a hive of bees is stinging me."

He watched the younger girl tense, her eyes on him.

"I don't want trouble," he whispered, shifting his gaze to the older woman. He sympathized with her, and would fix the pain, when given the chance.

"You shouldn't have attacked, my mother than," the girl spoke, her voice dripping poison.

"You attacked first," he replied. He glanced back to the woman, noticing her eyes were on him, as she scratched her arms.

"Please. I'll tell you what you want to know. I don't want trouble."

"TOO LATE!" the clone screamed.

He glanced behind himself, in time to be washed over with a huge cloud of fire. He whimpered as it singed his skin. He curled himself up, letting the backpack take most of the heat, before jumping as the jutsu dissipated.

The girl appeared in front of him, a millisecond later, ANBU blade swishing through the air. He grabbed her wrist, and leaned in, thrusting his knee towards her chest. She blocked it and shifted her blade towards his heart.

_No!_

He let go of her, and jumped back, watching as she inhaled again.

He formed ram, his kekki genkai reactivating.

Shinkirō no Jutsu! (_Mirage Jutsu). _

He landed on a tree branch, and ducked behind it, forming another afterimage of himself, which dashed towards the girl. He ducked under the giant fireball, and formed three more, his chakra fading as the last solid image dashed forward. He appeared a second later, his sharpened nails, inches from her throat. The blade shifted up to block the attack, barely making it in time. He noticed her eyes widened in fear, as he grabbed the tool.

"Stop..please?" he begged, skidding to a halt.

"NO!" her anger fueled response came.

_I have no choice. I'll heal her mom, then let them come at me. I'm out of chakra and already injured enough. _

Tenshi dashed left, and sped as fast he could towards Anko, arriving before Yuki could stop him. His hand touched her temple as he formed a half seal. The last of his chakra faded as he healed her nerve, skidding to a halt. As Anko stood up, he placed both hands in an X formation across his chest, as the Anbu blade penetrated both of his wrists. He let out a loud yelp, lowering his gaze away. He hit the tree hard, falling in a heap to the ground. Blood drenched the white one piece he wore, and he winced as she pushed on the tool, aiming for his heart.

"I'll kill-!"

"Yuki. STOP!"

The woman's voice was harsh, and he glanced in her direction, watching as the Jounin pulled her pupil off of him.

His head grew dizzier as blood poured out of the wound. The world swirled once, before he was consumed with darkness.

* * *

><p>"He's not dead yet. We have to rush him to the village, for medical care," Anko Mitarishi spoke, her hand on the blood covered ninja tool.<p>

"He deserves to-"

"He didn't mean us harm. You know better," Anko said, her tone harsh. The fourteen year old was overly eager to please her, which often caused more harm than good.

"Let's go," she said, scooping up the boy in a swift movement.

"O..ok."

The two kunoichi headed back for Konoha, leaves whipping up as a man with red eyes watched from the darkness.


	51. Assassin

Tenshi woke up to the bright lights the open windows brought. Almost instantly, a sharp pain surged through his body as his kekki genkai took its toll on his body. He hissed in agony, before glancing downwards. A woman walked in her, her red hair seeming to set the room on fire. She seemed to be a little older than the girl who had walked in. Fifteen if he had to guess. But the moment she walked in, his heart raced with a warm tingly feeling.

_Who is this girl?_

He watched her carefully, placing a hand to his head to ease the intense throbbing that filled his brain. He shifted slightly before forcing himself to sit up.

"Oh! You're awake!" the girl said, rushing to his side. He focused on her movements, and noticed she didn't wear a headband. Her brown eyes filled his view as she leaned in a little.

"How do you feel?" she asked, the question coming out in a mess.

"Sick. Must be my kekki genkai," he replied, staring up at the ceiling.

"Is that so?"

Her voice broke, causing him to glance in her direction. She seemed...regretful, and hesitant. He didn't understand what was wrong. They were just talking. He watched the hair on her face shimmer like the sun itself, and wished he could help the girl. Until he noticed that the glimmer was actually reflecting from a hypodermic needle which sat in her shaky, and sweaty right hand. The hairs on the back of his neck raised in realization of WHY she was here.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, before she thrust the needle towards his neck.

He jumped out of bed, a millisecond before the attack could reach him, landing on all fours. She pursued, her hand coming over with a kunai. He sidestepped the attack, and flipped to hang onto the wall as she swung the hypodermic needle at his leg. He backpedaled up the roof, as she followed him, swinging her kunai and hypodermic needle in intricate patterns.

_What did I ever do to her? _

He backed up further until his back was against the far wall, weaving sideways as the hypodermic needle missed his neck by a millimeter. He smacked her hand hard, wincing in pain. He watched the vial shatter, it's contents falling to the ground. He shifted left again, throwing a kick, to distance her from him, landing on the cold tile floors of the hospital.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I don't want to fight," he stated, holding his now bloody hands up, to protect himself from whatever her next move might be.

"I'm sorry. I truly...I don't want to do this. But I have no choice."

He glared at the girl, who heard incoming footsteps, jumping out the window a second later.

"Wa-WAIT!" he called dashing to the balcony. But she was gone. The strength left Tenshi, sending him to his knees. A small sigh of sorrow escaped his lips and he trembled from sheer adrenaline.

"I've waited my entire life to meet you. It's quite an honor to meet the last of a clan, especially one with such a mislead reputation."

The strength which came through the old man's speech, surprised Tenshi more than the fact that he wasn't alone. He turned around to see said man was standing next to him. Realization hit Tenshi as for the second time he was truly surprised.

"What's your first name?" the man asked, motioning towards the bed.

"Te-tenshi...How did you know what clan-?"

"Your father. You don't think that I'd have let them treat you, if I didn't know who they were treating?"

"True," Tenshi replied.

"I apologize for Yuki-san. She's an enthusiastic fighter, but sometimes she let's her anger rule her a little to often."

He nodded in acknowledgement, well aware of the rage.

"I must warn you, that if you choose to live here, life will not be easy. Those old enough to remember the last great Ninja War, know of the Yusrai. To them, you are the same as them. They don't know that the Yudashi had nothing to do with the various attacks in Konoha during that time."

A pang of rage filled his heart, but his mother's words reminded him of his place.

"I can handle myself. I won't cause any trouble. I give you my word," he spoke quietly. He glanced at the man, and let out a heavy sigh. He'd only been here one day...and everyone despised him. He hung his head, and curled up into a ball on the bed.

"Well...in that case, I might as well give you the four scrolls your father left for you," the Hokage stated with a small smile.

"F-father?"

"Yep. He left me four jutsu scrolls to bequeath to you, when you arrived. The man left a very big mark on me. He was humble...quiet, and more importantly, he cared very deeply for you. Well...I have to go, so take care."

"Bye," he replied nodding his head.

"I'll have a medic bring them over after you are fully healed."

The door shut, and Tenshi returned to the silence of sleep.

SORRY I HAVEN"T TYPED OFTEN ENOUGH. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON NEW GAMES AND TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE THIS STORY WORK. PLEASE BE PATIENT! I will update again REAL soon.


	52. Power Unlocked

THREE DAYS LATER.

Tenshi stared at the back of his hands, admiring how fast they had healed. His stamina and chakra were far from high, so he had expected that it would take forever. The Third had been generous enough to give him a room, complete with furniture and groceries and even promised him money, once he undertook missions. He smiled and getting up to grab a sandwich. He glanced to the bed where four dusty scrolls sat. His mother had bequeathed three scrolls, Blade had left after his father had passed. They lay at the bottom of his bag at the current moment. He knew that one of them was a sacred jutsu, and another was a forbidden jutsu. He opened the fridge, enjoying the blast of cool air that hit his face.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!  
>KNOCK!<p>

Tenshi glanced towards his door, and then back at the fridge. He let out a soft sigh, before closing the door to answer the wooden one. His eyes widened, as he recognized the girl who had run his hands through. His hands twinged in pain, which he ignored. He waited for her to speak, keeping himself from attacking her. He was now a member of the village, and he didn't want any trouble.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" she asked, her tone firm.

He opened the door wider and followed her in, watching her sit down on his bed.

"So...you're an Yudashi."

It wasn't a question, as much as it was a statement. He nodded in acknowledgment, returning to his fridge. He grabbed the turkey meat, and opened the container. His wolfish side came through, and he opened the container ignoring his guest, scarfing down the entire thing of meat in a matter of seconds. As he removed his face from the container, he regained his senses. He glanced to find the girl was looking at him disgusted.

"I spent seven years being raised by my mother, who is the alpha wolf in the pack. Some habits die hard," he finished wiping his mouth and kicking himself mentally.

_I need to keep my normal urges in check. I'm human now. Not wolf._

"Is it true what they say?" she asked, her voice wavering with emotion.

He glanced into her eyes, before going to sit down next to her.

"That my clan attacked the Hidden Leaf Village? That during the Fourth Ninja War, my clan created Forbidden Jutsu, releasing them onto the Hidden Leaf? No. That would be the Yu-Yusrai," he finished, his anger stuck on the last word.

"I see. Then what is your clan known for?" she asked.

He noticed how close she had gotten, and pulled away a little.

"My clan was known for disagreeing with the Yusrai. Our clan defected from their village, regardless of the consequences. Which led to our village being decimated."

"So are you the last of your clan?" she asked.

He thought about it. There had been rumors from rival packs that he was NOT the last of the Yudashi clan. That there were multiple Yudashi hidden in the Yusrai village.

"To be honest, I don't know. I do know that I'm the last Yudashi from my family. My mother and father died," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

He followed her eyes to the door.

"I think that must be Anko-sensei. Gotta go. Later," she said, her eyes sad. He watched her go, and then picked up the ninja scrolls off the ground.

He glanced at each one before picking up the scroll closest to him. He dusted off the top, as he started down the steps reading the name to himself.

"Chi Jutsu (Blood Release)"

His eyes glanced upwards to notice that his residence had been tagged and was surrounded by tons of citizens.

"GO AWAY!"

"HALF BREED!"

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"WE HATE YOU YUDASHI SCUM!"

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE!"

"MURDERER!"

"WORTHLESS MUTT!"

The accusations reeled him back before the first rock slammed into his head. He winced in pain, shocked by the boldness of the villagers. More rocks assaulted him, causing him to back pedal further, withdrawing into the cover of building.

_I expected an unfriendly welcome. I should have known they'd despise me…_

Rejection washed over him, and he hung his head in sorrow. He understood why they did it. What he knew was that it wasn't fair. He started back up the steps. As he opened the door, a single rock flew through the window. A shard flew towards him, cutting deeply into his cheek. A kunai flew through the window. He barely noticed it in time, his eyes widening in shock.

_I can't avoid it! OH NO!_

SPLASH!

Blood dripped hard onto the ground, the kunai suspended in mid air.

A sphere of blood held the kunai in place, preventing it's movement. Tenshi's chakra controlled the blood. His kekki genkai flowed with power as he realized the true power of his eyes.

_So our kekki genkai is not actually seeing the water content in the body, but the blood. I must be able to control it due to the poison. The Yusrai use this technique in a completely different method. They only know how to increase the power of their chakra techniques to almost inhuman strengths. This ability must be my clan's greatest secret. And now it's up to me to protect it. _

A small smile came to his lips as he realized his own power. His head spun as more blood continuously poured to keep the kunai from hitting him. He swiped his hand sideways, knocking the kunai away.

_There are a lot of risks with this technique. Not only do I have to worry about chakra but my stamina. The more blood I use, the weaker and more vulnerable my body becomes. And the more I use it, the more toxin flows through my veins shortening my lifespan. A heavy price indeed. _

He deactivated his Half Wolf Cry eyes, and sat down heavily, his breath coming in short rasps.

_Mother. I've figured out what my kekki genkai is capable of! Though I have yet to awaken my Full Wolf Cry Eyes. The next stage._

A sigh escaped his lips, as he applied pressure to the wound on his cheek. He needed rest. Hopefully the crowd outside would allow him to sleep. That's all he could hope for.


	53. Rogue Shinobi, Old Friends

To my readers, please note on that from now on, I will be using _Itallics _to signal Tenshi's thoughts. Tenkiei's thoughts will be signalled with _Itallic Underline._ Simple enough? Enjoy!

THREE MONTHS LATER

Tenshi sat up on his roof, staring out towards the village entrance. His eyes surveyed the colors of the skies as he waited for nightfall. He had his first recon mission ever tonight, and couldn't wait to get started. Nothing major. A simple D rank. Life in the village had become increasingly difficult. The monthly attacks on his home, and the animosity from every person in Konoha. Even his dreams were riddled with loneliness. There was no one for him to turn to. Well…almost nobody. Shinase had been a constant source of support, though not the most understanding. Her constant scoffs had brought out a harder side to him. Sometimes in his dreams, two red eyes pierced him, followed by silence. He'd never seen them before and for now, he didn't understand why they haunted him. Often he'd look at crows and imagine a red pupil, but when he looked closer, they were black and cold. Hungry for undead flesh.

_Don't dwell on it._

Through his loneliness, he had learned and increased his strength exponentially. He wasn't perfect. Yuki reminded him constantly of that when she did visit. The two had developed a small relationship due to the wounds she had inflicted him. Often times he snapped at her, driving her away from him. She regretted hurting him, and he felt bad for how he acted. Shinase tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault, but he himself could see his imperfections. The constant depression, various temper tantrums and complete lack of self control, caused more trouble than anything.

A sudden image filled his mind, and his jaw dropped in shock. A wolf…a female wolf, running at a fast pace towards Konoha. He recognized the patterns and the coloring. The scent of her filled his nose, causing his heart to skip a beat or two. He shook his head. It was just an image. He didn't have premonitions! _Probably just a forgotten memory._ He let out a soft sigh, dropping to the ground in a matter of seconds. Shinase greeted him with a deep kiss, before he pulled away. He noticed the disappointment in her eyes. She USUALLY loved long kisses.

"How are you tonight?" he asked, his eyes focused on her two brown ones. He was concerned, but no more than usual.

"I'm fine. You know I hate when you ask stupid questions like that."

His smile turned into a scowl at the comment.

"I'm sorry that I actually choose to feel something for you. I mean…it's not like you actually care, right?" he stated, turning on his heel.

"Not fair. I've given up a lot to be with you," she said, keeping up with his rapid pace towards the large wooden gate, which would signal the beginning of his solo mission. He was only a good five minutes away.

"Ch. Like what?" he demanded, speeding up more. It didn't distance them, as her stride was a little wider than his.

"Like, money. Time. Energy- Even my love."

He remained silent, his eyes focused. He sped up even more, his anger fueling his speed.

"Say something!" she said, grabbing his shoulder.

"What! What do you want me to say? WHY SHOULD I GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU WANT?" he yelled, turning on her. As she glared at him defiantly, he stopped. She was not the object of his anger and nervousness. He didn't have to take it out on her. He noticed the angry stares from the villagers, closing his mouth, and putting two fingers to his temples.

"You should watch how you talk to me," she said, her voice mocking him.

"Yeah, yeah," was all he could muster. She didn't have to state the obvious. He knew that he came off like a complete prick and often initiated the arguments. He let out a low sigh, before slowing his gait. They were almost there. Just a few more minutes and nightfall would come. He contemplated just leaving her behind, and not spending the last time they had together with each other.

They sat there for more than a minute, just silent and unmoving when a sudden rush of sound filled his ears. He watched as a wolf paced in front of the gate, calling out to him. Reality hit him like a weight and he rushed forward, stopping several feet away from his old friend.

"Tenkei?" he asked, aloud, barking his response.

"TENSHI! Oh my god! It's sooo great to see you. It's been awhile." Her bark was music to his hears, causing him to feel almost like he was on cloud 9.

"Why are you here?" he asked, the wind rustling against his back.

"I came here to -"

She stopped midsentence, and he watched her inhale deeply. He felt her mood shift from relaxed, to defensive. Her fur rustled, muscles stiffened, and ears flattened all at once. Tenshi watched her lip curl over her teeth, a deep rumble erupting from her mouth.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! She's dangerous, Tenshi. She's a-"

Time slowed as blade flew through the air, stabbing into the wolf's fur, penetrating muscle and skin. Red hair hung in the air, as Tenshi watched in absolute horror as his best friend was run through by his girlfriend.

Blood splattered the ground,the wet sound, snapping him out of his shock. Shinase's shirt was covered in blood, as she turned to face him. His eyes widened in shock, and he dashed forward, shoving his girlfriend aside. He would deal with her in a moment. His hands trembled as they touched the area where the blade penetrated his friend.

_No! Wh-why did she? Shinase attacked her….WHY?_

Tenshi's hands attempted to stop the splurting of blood which flowed from the wound, his eyes catching sight of blood coming out of her muzzle, staining the fur. He focused only on the wound, his heart pounding in his chest. He activated his kekki genkai, attempting to control the blood flow in her body, powerless to. His kekki genkai could only control the blood in HIS own body due to the poison. The wet gurgling sound filled his ears, and he yanked the blade out, and with a flick of his wrist sent it sliding over the concrete. He returned his hands to the fatal injury, his eyes misting up. Her breaths came in wheezes and he feared the worst.

_I've got to stop the bleeding!_

He watched the light start to leave her eyes, and fear pounded in his chest.

_No! I won't lose her! _

He closed his eyes, remembering the scroll he had seen from his father. He glanced left in time to notice Shinase, dashing to finish the job.

"Okami Kyōhaku-jutsu (Wolf Release: Intimidation Jutsu)!" He formed ram as he prepared the genjutsu. It rose in a single lump which filled his throat, awaiting his command.

Tenshi sat up, releasing a single growl which paralyzed the girl, as a giant wolf held her in its jaw. His genjutsu kept her immobilized, and gave him time to work.

_Ok. Calm down. Time is short._

He saw his friend attempt to get back up, causing him greater misery.

"St-stay down. Please…I'm gonna try to fix this. Just, hang on, Tenkei." His vision blurred, as memories of the past seven years flowed through his mind. He wouldn't let this happen. Over his dead body!

_Tiger, hare, rooster, ram, serpent, boar, horse, dragon, tiger, serpent, boar, horse! _

"Kinjutsu: Tamashī no Baindo! (Forbidden Jutsu: Soul Bind!)" he shouted, slamming his palm to her chest as if performing a summoning technique. A bright green light filled the world blinding him. His strength and stamina left his body at once, leaving him breathless and tired. He could almost make out a shrouded figure who was hooded, with a sword in between his sharp teeth. Two red horns protruded from its head, giving it a ghoulish appearance.

_What-what is this fear I feel? _He shivered, as if death itself grasped him, before the green light which emanated from his friend faded, returning him back to his present location. He felt the fur between shiver one more time before becoming cold and still.

_NO!_

_NO!_

He turned his gaze towards the person who had caused this pain. This sharp torturous agony which ate at his being, making him feel colder.

He stood up and in a swift motion slammed Shinase against a tree. VIllagers raced to pull him off, and he ignored the tugging on his body. He was beyond reason and wouldn't move until he exacted his revenge.

"WHY SHINASE? WHY!" He howled, squeezing the soft tissues surrounding her neck. He bit his lip hard, before engulfing her in sphere of blood. He wanted her to die painfully. To take her out now before she could cause anyone else the pain he felt. He increased the amount of fluids, ignoring the throbbing of his heart he could hear in his own head.

Before he could finish his task, a hand forced him off the girl. Standing in front of him was the new Hokage, whose eyes were unsympathetic.

"Would you like to explain to me what you are doing?" she asked, her tone harsh. His jutsu continued to drown the girl, and he opened his palm, releasing the technique. Blood fell off the teen, hitting the ground with a sick splash. He was sure he could taste Tenkei's blood in her mouth but couldn't be sure. Perhaps that what was contributing to his rage.

"She-she-" he couldn't complete the thought.

"Tenshi- *cough* I didn't want to hurt you! I swear. I didn't know- I did it to protect my identity!" the girl said, her voice weak, and fragile.

He glared at her.

"LIAR!" he screamed jumping to attack her, the Fifth slamming and pinning him to the dirt. He struggled against her hold, his sorrow too deep for words.

"Why, Shinase?" he yelled tears pouring down his eyes.

_Because she is an Yusrai. She did it because she didn't want you to find out that the woman who you thought cared for you, was an Yusrai. That the Okamikage had sent her on the mission to kill you. And that she planned to take you out._

The voice that echoed in his head, calmed him down to the point that he remained absolutely still. It sounded familiar, and was beautiful. It belonged to a feminine character, and was absolutely emotionless.

_Are you okay? I wish I could tell you I'm sorry about her, but it is the truth._

"Who are you?" he whispered, scanning the crowds. No one he could recognize was speaking to him. He whipped around before a pair of eyes he recognized filled his complete view. Her smell invaded his nostrils and he felt the animal within himself fall back asleep. He laid still, and stared at the figure which stood a mere two feet from him.

"Tenkei?" he whispered, his voice hoarse and weak.

_In the flesh. You know you could just reply via your thoughts. _

_H-how? When did you? The jutsu worked?_

_Perfectly. I'm sorry I worried you. Wow...a lot has passed in the time I have been gone. Man, you've grown._

Tenshi stiffened as he was suddenly filled with another presence inside himself. His mind suddenly was filled with memories not of himself...but of his life partner.

_You came here...you came here because you cared for me. You always have. So much that you disobeyed my mother's order to stay with the pack?_

_I didn't think that would be the first thought that you dove for, but yes. That is the truth._

He smiled and glanced at Shinase, who had been washed off by the villagers. Her eyes were wide with fear. Of what he wouldn't understand until a second later. The Fifth Hokage, sensing his calmness, let him up, helping him to his feet.

"Tenshi. I'm sorry! Please...don't leave me! I'll do anything you ask. Forgive me! I only did it to protect myself! I neve-" her voice broke, as she got to her knees, crawling towards him. Helooked away slowly, his stomach sickened to its core.

_Tenshi. What do you intend to do?_

As he took a step forward, the villagers surrounded the girl protecting her from further harm. He clenched his hands together in rage, before razor sharp teeth tore into the skin of his hand. He winced before glancing down at his friend.

_I know how you feel. But this betrayal was never intended like this. I can read her emotions truer than anyone other than herself. She cares too deeply for you. Let it go._

_It's not fair! She gets to murder my village. Attack me personally. Break my heart and she's the one who gets off scotch free! It's not right!_

_Tenshi! Think of what Sarah-sama would say!_

He unclenched his fist, and hung his head, awaiting his punishment.

"Tenshi Yudashi. Follow me now. We have much to discuss."

The two vanished, Tenshi's head hung in disgust. As they entered the Hokage's office, a pink pig let out a loud snort, and the assistant, waved to the Sannin.

"Before we even begin to discuss your actions, I am going to ask you a single question. How loyal are you to this village?"

Tenshi's mind wandered and he considered the proper answer to such a question. It came out of nowhere which only made him more suspicious of the question. Tenkei padded in after a second, sitting loyally by his side.

"I am loyal to the Hokage. To this village. To any ends…I will defend it with my life," he stated, his voice quiet. He watched her face for a reaction, only to watch her place her head in her hands.

"Hmmm. Very well. Shizune. Fetch the sealing scroll."

Tenshi watched as the other woman left the room, a hurried look on her face.

"I have a new task and mission for you. Not the easiest, but only you could accomplish a single mission like this without raising suspicion. The villagers already hate you, which gives you a better chance to infiltrate them from the outside. Your new mission is to become part of the Akatsuki. To infiltrate and assist them, gaining knowledge on each its mission. Whatever you must do to protect your cover, do without hesitation."

Tenshi's eyes widened. He didn't know exactly of what she was talking about, but she did know that this was no simple mission.

"La-lady Hokage?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper. He fell to his knees as the task hit him full force.

"We already have information that Itachi Uchiha returned to the village and has been spying on you."

His body trembled from head to toe, as he replayed the past three months.

_Those dreams weren't nightmares, but premonitions, Tenshi! You were being watched._

_I wish I had known that a while ago._

_This task is a difficult one. A mission few shinobi could undertake. I know you well enough. You can do this._

_Are you sure?_

_As sure that….never mind. You can do it and I believe in you._

Tenshi gathered his legs underneath him, standing up to face Tsunade.

"Can you do this?"

He nodded his head once, his eyes relaying the confidence and strength he now felt.

"Very well. This is a suicide mission, but I believe that we can help create a believable cover."

The Hokage smiled, and nodded as Shizune forced Tenshi into a kneeling position.

* * *

><p>SEVERAL HOURS LATER.<p>

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion reverberated throughout the village, shaking it to its foundations. Cries of fear and agony echoed throughout Konoha, as a loan shinobi landed on a rooftop, accompanied by a wolf. Fire and ash

Another explosion rocked the village bringing down several more buildings, as ANBU shinobi rushed to the scene.

Tenshi glared at them, his rage reaching a high point. His animalistic side came out as he watched them descend upon them. They covered him from head to toe, pinning him in place.

"RAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" He yelled. Blood exploded as each shinobi was shredded, Tenshi's claws dripping with the blood of fellow shinobi.

"TENSHI! STOP! PLEASE?"

A single voice called out to him as she landed in front of him. Tenkei dashed forward, biting into the small tanto, attempting to rip it from her grip.

_Tenshi! What are you hesitating for? Attack!_

He shook his head, dashing forward, slashing at Yuki, who barely got her hand up in time to avoid the attack. Their eyes met in an instant.

"What's gotten into you? It's me! Can't you see that?"

Tenshi growled, kicking her backwards, and yanking out a kunai. He tossed it to his other hand, dashing forward. He threw a punch, than slashed towards her stomach, pressing her towards the edge of the roof.

"I don't want to do this! Stop it Tenshi!" Yuki said, their faces a mere inch apart. The kunai scraped against the tanto, sparks erupting from the two ninja tools.

"I don't care what you want. I'm done with this! DIE!"

He broke away, slamming a foot into her knee than an elbow through her jaw. The satisfying crunch of it dislocating made him sick, but he continued through, disarming her in a single movement, spinning to deliver a slash to her throat, jumping back as she was surrounded by a protective field of snakes.

He ducked under incoming shuriken, and kicked another ANBU away, jumping to another rooftop. He formed three handseals, releasing another massive explosion which rocked the village. The cloud of smoke was visible for miles and Tenshi smiled at his handiwork. He had one more conflagration to release

"Hey kid. You might not want to let your guard down so easily," Anko taunted.

Tenshi smiled as the Jounin drove a single kunai towards his throat. Tenkei appeared in that single instant blocking the attack her teeth driving deep into the skin.

_Careful now. _

_Ok. Let's finish this!_

He dispatched three more ANBU and jumped to the village gate, attempting to make his retreat. The Hokage though had other plans. She appeared in front of him, her hand raised to strike him down.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Time slowed down allowing Tenshi to get the full effect of the following events. Yuki appeared in front of him, her back turned to ward off the attack. Before Tsunade could stop it, two shinobi emerged out of a cloud of smoke, grabbing Yuki by her throat, and warding off the Fifth Hokage. His friend was tossed aside, into the flames of the burning village, as the two declared their intentions. His heart sped up in fear for Yuki, but he kept his expression neutral.

"Well, well, Itachi. Seems like we might have a new ally. Someone who despises the village as much as we do," Kisame jeered, putting a hand on Tenshi's shoulder.

_Careful. I know how much it disgusts you, but for now this is where we need to be._

_I know._

He smiled, and let out a low whistle, chuckling.

"It sucks that I didn't get to fight a Sannin. That would have been a great pleasure," he said, with a purr.

"You two? What are you doing in the village?" Tsunade demanded, her eyes focused on the gennin.

"That is no concern of yours," Itachi stated, his eyes surveying the damage. Hundred of injured or dead shinobi were being rushed off the rooftops, as the village was eaten by flames and chaos ran amuk.

"I wonder how someone so young could cause this much trouble, eh Itachi?" Kisame said, with a low whistle.

"Forbidden Jutsu is fun to use," Tenshi said with a smirk.

"We're leaving, Kisame. Tenshi, you are coming with us."

He nodded in agreement, glancing towards Tenkei.

"Let's go."

Three explosions of smoke signaled their departure, leaving a weary and stressed Hokage standing. She only hoped the damage was enough to convince them to keep Tenshi alive.


	54. Shippuden: Intel

Yuki, Kyuubi and Naruto sat on the same branch; their eyes unwavering from a single spot. Yuki stretched, letting loose a yawn.

"So…Why are we here?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper. She glanced to Naruto and Kyuubi who were staring at each other. She glanced to Anko who was flipping a senbon in her hand.

"I don't know, but whatever Tsunade-sama says goes," Anko replied.

Yuki nodded. The task they had been given was to wait here for a contact. They had been waiting for the past two hours with no signs of a single person. Yuki closed her eyes, when suddenly the wind became icy cold. She exhaled, watching as a cloud of air turned into a cloud of fog.

_The informant is here._

Tenshi took another step, his Hidden Mist Jutsu, hiding him from view. He tipped the straw hat lower, reflecting over the past three years. Times had been difficult. In fact, the members of the Akatsuki had been antagonistic when he had arrived.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Who have you brought amongst us?" a white eyed man spoke, his glare unwavering. The chamber

Tenshi had pushed Tenkei behind himself, and stepped forward, moving a single brown hair out of his vision. He returned the angry stare, with no fear.

"Tenshi Yudashi. He might be of use to us," Itachi Uchiha declared, standing behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kill him and let's be done with it," a gravelly hunchbacked man stated, starting forward.

"We cannot use another member," another agreed.

Tenshi smirked, and flexed his claws.

"Come and try it," he stated venomously. He hunched over, and waited for the first person to attack.

"I will do it."

The feminine voice was soft, but cold hearted. He watched a blue haired woman emerge from the shadows.

"Konan. Make it quick."

Tenshi prepared himself for the unavoidable fight. He stood his ground, watching as she vanished. A single piece of paper floated towards him, its speed inhuman. He sidestepped it, and turned around to face the woman as she dashed forward, wielding a paper stake.

_Left, right, up, thrust, stab!_

He remained calm and parried the next blow, weaving in and out of the various attacks. He was well aware of the massive tomb of paper mâché that was awaiting him from behind.

"Fool."

He smiled as he was engulfed, and suffocated slowly, and painfully.

_TENSHI! NO!_

_I'm fine. Let me handle this._

_Ok. _

Tenshi frowned in concentration, letting his heartbeats settle to nothing, fainting on purpose. He bit his lip deeply, letting a small amount of blood collect on the skin. The pressure vanished, and he hit the ground hard, wandering the realm between unconsciousness and life.

"Discard of the trash, and let's be done with this farce."

He watched as Konan turned her back on him, and stood up, releasing a spray of blood towards the woman. He watched her turn and raise a hand, laughing at what seemed to be a futile attempt.

"Is this a joke? Spitting blood at your enemy?" the woman stated reappearing a foot from him.

"I'd suggest you not underestimate him," Kisame spoke, his eyes wide with excitement.

_Now!_

He formed the seals quickly with little effort. His head was already woozy by how much blood he had expelled. But now he would end this fight in a single move.

_Tiger, snake, ram, horse, hare, ram, horse, hare, tiger!_

He opened his hands focusing. An explosion rocked the ground as Konan was engulfed in a sphere of blood.

"Chi: Keimusho no Jutsu (Blood Release: Prison Jutsu)!" he stated, focusing his chakra. He could feel inside the technique her attempts to leave his technique. Several pieces of paper escaped the orb, only to be captured in separate prisons of the same jutsu. He had only to reposition his hands to catch her body.

_My body can handle this fight. Until then, I just have to hold out._

His eyes moved left and right as the girl tried to counter his technique, the stalemate lasting thirty minutes. He could see that the members of the Akatsuki were entranced by the deadly standoff, as both shinobi struggled, one to get free, while the other tried to maintain the upper hand.

After about an hour, the tides turned. He heard the woman's gasp inside the sphere, and released her, the entire floor becoming soaked in blood. He remained wary of Konan, and watched her waiting for her to attack. This fight was far from done. He had disrespected one of them which meant that there would be serious repercussions. He assessed himself. His chakra had given out at the exact moment her limit had been reached. To continue to act bold would be stupid. He was at his limit and couldn't continue fighting if he had to. He exhaled a couple times, and watched her stand up.

"Enough. Konan. Come," the orange haired man spoke, his voice unwavering. "You. Tenshi…you won due to her overconfidence. We've heard of what you've done. Unbelievable as it is, you've proven your talents. Welcome."

The rest of the members had grumbled but Itachi had been the first to speak.

"I'll teach you what you need to know. Stay out of our way, and we will do the same for you."

And it had been that way for the past three years. He'd learned a lot, and gained a lot of knowledge in the time. When the others had questioned his loyalty during a task, he'd been the one to murder. Pain trusted him, and Konan had given him numerous tasks, which he had completed successfully. When it had come to finding the Six Tails, Utakata, he had done it in a single night. And in that same night, Pain had captured the jinchuuriki. He was useful in withdrawing bijuu, due to his kekki genkai. It enabled him to disable the seals with little chakra.

* * *

><p>RETURN TO PRESENT<p>

He took another step, twigs snapping underfoot. His ears listened for something to attack. His eyes glanced right, to where Tenkei stood. He smiled at her, their minds linked deeper than they ever had been. The wolf he saw now, was henged to look like a human. Her sandy blonde hair came to her neck, and two strands hung in two braids. Her body suited their ages, and made few people question them. Tenshi pulled his coat a little tighter, returning his thoughts to the task at hand.

_Be careful. I smell humans up ahead._

_I'm well aware of that._

The first kunai missed his head by an inch, as he sidestepped it.

_Don't interfere unless I tell you to._

He dispersed the technique, tipping his hat lower, to avoid revealing his true identity.

"Akatsuki? That's our contact?" Anko spoke her voice thick with hatred. Tenshi ignored the comment, continuing towards them.

"Stay where you are or I will kill you!" a girl he didn't recognize stated.

He ignored Naruto, and Anko, his eyes searching the trio. He'd only speak to one person. The only one person he had demanded be at the meeting. He recognized her, the instant he saw her, his heart skipping a beat.

"You, there. Come here," he said, pointing at Yuki.

"Over my dead body!" Akira growled, starting towards him.

"Akira!" Anko called, stopping the new girl in her tracks. He ignored her, his eyes unwavering from his old friend. She'd changed so much in the time they'd last spoken.

"How are we sure you won't murder her, the moment she's within your range," the Jounin asked.

"I give you my word; I will keep my body absolutely still. If I even move an inch, you have the right to murder me."

There was silence, before Yuki started towards him. He kept his hat tipped low, to avoid giving away his identity. He would do it at the right moment. But for now, he would only speak to her.

"You want to talk to me? Well, I'm here. Say what you have to, and then be gone. I was told that you had valuable information concerning the jinchuuriki and our village."

He waited the disgust very evident in her voice.

"It's been awhile, Yuki-chan," he started, watching her recoil, but in a less pleasant way than he anticipated.

"I'm not a friend of yours, and I don't know you, so shut-"

"I wouldn't expect you to remember me," he said, quietly.

"Is that so?" the girl demanded, stepping forward. He could tell that the mutual discussion was gaining in heat and would boil over if it continued.

"I cannot explain how I know you, and won't reveal who I am. What I came to discuss is short and the truth. One, is Madara Uchiha is alive. He is the mastermind behind the Akatsuki and the reason for its existence. Don't be fooled. He is not dead, and is currently in the development of a plan. I do not know exactly what it is, but from what I have discerned, it will affect the five Great Shinobi Nations. Two, the destruction of the Leaf, when the Nine tailed Fox attacked, was his doing. Three, he will be visiting the Five Kage meeting in several days. There is more, but that will be when I meet with the Hokage," he stated, starting to walk past Yuki.

He heard the sword unsheathing, and ducked in a swift movement, feeling the sharpness of the tool, as it shaved off a lock of his hair. He stood up, catching the wrist as the girl's attack went past him. He spun around sending her back towards her squad mates.

"I don't want trouble," Tenshi stated, his eyes wandering over the four shinobi whose positions turned aggressive.

"Too late for that," Akira yelled, suddenly in front of him.

_So fast!_

He blocked the first swipe at his head, spinning around it, leaning back as three shuriken flew towards where he had been a moment before. He flipped onto his hands, blocking more attacks with his feet, finishing the cartwheel, with a launch into midair.

"RASENGAN!"

Tenshi noticed the attack a second too late, his eyes widening in shock. The technique went right through his body, which shattered into a million pieces of glass. Naruto stood up shocked, noticing the real one, standing a mere three inches from his attack.

Tenshi whirled his coat upwards, slipping his arm over Naruto's hand and flipping over him, to kick an incoming Akira away. He rotated, throwing Naruto away, grabbing Yuki's wrist to avoid a Lightning Blade which had been aimed at his heart. He spun clockwise, and let her go flying into a nearby tree, his eyes searching for the next attacker.

A giant snake appeared out of the ground where he stood attempting to swallow him whole.

_Tenkei!_

_I'm there!_

He was shoved out of the way, the snake engulfing his friend in a single bite. He smiled, the snake's body exploding as the wolf cut through it from head to toe. Tenshi noticed the huge fireball aimed at him, only a moment later, dashing left. The explosion rocked the ground beneath his feet, and noticed the four clones which dashed towards him. He faced the closest one, and stopped the kick, flipping over it, forcing the clone to perform the splits. He landed on a single foot, as it dispersed kicking Akira into the nearest tree. He spun one more time, his skill proven at the scene before him. He had returned to the place he had originally been standing, and the other four were back to where they had been standing. Tenkei walked to his side, her eyes wide with excitement, and fear for his sake.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The demon fox growled her rage inconsolable.

He sighed, and finally reached up, yanking on the straw hat. As it fell, he noticed recognition in Yuki's eyes.

"My name…is Tenshi Yudashi."


	55. Shippuden: Incoming!

_Tenshi? Tenshi Yudashi? It can't be!_

Yuki's eyes never left the eyes of the Shinobi before her. The last time she'd seen him, had been approximately four years ago. She couldn't believe that he had returned to the village. The arrogance to believe that she would forgive him so easily, caused a vein in her forehead to twitch.

"So? I don't know who that is! And I don't care. I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!" Naruto yelled, dashing forward.

"Naruto, wait!" Anko called.

Yuki didn't hesitate to move, the wind whipping up behind her as she closed the gap, preventing Naruto from attacking his intended target.

"Move Yuki!"

"No," she replied, shaking her head in defiance.

She glanced behind herself and noticed that Tenshi was looking away from her, and to his partner, who was staring back. She returned her gaze back to Naruto, whose rage was so inconsolable he was shaking from head to toe.

"Stop playing around!" Naruto yelled, stepping forward.

"I won't let you hurt him," Yuki replied, moving to counteract his movement.

"Why, Yuki?" Anko asked, her tone curious.

"He is the contact. Tsunade would fail us if he was in less than perfect condition. I assure you that this is nothing personal."

She let her hands fall back to her sides, and turned around to face him. She heard a low rumble emanating from the pair. The sound cut off, as Tenshi fixed a glared at his friend.

_What's going on between those two?_

She let out a low sigh, before she stepped forward.

"On your knees, hands behind yourself," she commanded, reaching into her pouch for ninja thread. She watched him comply with not a single sound or a single complaint. She stepped forward, kneeling to his level, and started binding his arms tightly with wire. She pulled on the wire, hearing his sharp intake of air, letting him know that she didn't care for his safety.

After only a second, she yanked him to his feet.

"Let's go," Yuki stated, her tone cold.

The procession headed towards the village, their movements silent. Yuki kept her eyes on the person in front of her, her memories returning to the betrayal. It didn't make sense. He came to the village that HE had attacked, to give them information. She shook her head, years old rage rising up the pit of her stomach.

_That prick. I should kill him where he stands! I should-_

"Yuki."

Naruto's voice snapped her out of her dark fantasy, and returned her to reality.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun?" she asked, unable to find her voice.

"Thanks for stopping me. Maybe the three of us can go get some Ichiraku Ramen, after this," he said, smiling back at her.

Yuki nodded in reply, happy to. Ever since Naruto had become a Chunnin, they had found themselves eating out more and more often. The trio hung out and spent more time together than ever. Tsunade had figured it out one day. It had been awkward talking about the love triangle, but the Hokage had explained it was perfectly natural. She hadn't expected that Kyuubi would be satisfied with just one partner, and personally had been curious as to who she would choose.

Yuki's eyes gazed over the woman that ran only a few feet from her. The sandy blonde hair and young face, instantly made Yuki jealous, though she was more than content in her relationship. The rings of insomnia had grown darker, due to the loss of her kekki genkai.

The seventeen year old let out a low sigh before turning her eyes upward. They had reached the village gate. She recognized the fifty year old Hokage watching them approach, her eyes sparkling with bemusement.

"Alrighty. Good job Squad 19. Everyone to my office. No delay." A poof of smoke signaled her departure.

INSIDE THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

For the first few minutes, Yuki glared at the shinobi in front of her, as he rubbed the sore skin on his wrists. The moment they had entered the room, the Hokage had freed Tenshi, rubbing his hair affectionately.

"What's going on here?" Naruto demanded starting forward.

Yuki watched Tenshi shrug out of his Akatsuki cloak, and run a hand through his hair.

"It's been awhile since I've felt so free, Hokage-sama. Forgive me, if I do something that might offend you," the girl standing next to Tenshi spoke up. Yuki noticed a look from Tenshi caused the girl to blush.

"Of course, Tenshi-kun. My apologies."

Yuki hadn't heard what he had said, but instinctively knew that her questions would be answered shortly.

"So. What exactly is going on here, Tsunade-sama?" Anko asked, her hands on her hips.

"Four years ago, I after a confrontation between Tenshi and Shinase Yusrai, I pulled Tenshi aside realizing the potential of the current situation. Animosity towards Tenshi had reached an all time high, and at the moment I considered the possibilities. I was well aware that Itachi Uchiha had returned to the village alone, spying on Tenshi. I kept a close watch on his movements and finally decided that after the fight it would be the best time to take advantage of the village's reconstruction to maybe gain some intel from the inside. Everything that Tenshi "did" to the Leaf, was under my instruction. I told him to do whatever need be done to gain the Akatsuki's trust," Tsunade said, her head resting on the fingertips of her hands.

Yuki glanced at Tenshi realizing exactly why he was here. The contact had information on certain individuals, and she could only assume that due to Pain's death, that Tenshi was a little more uninhibited to do as he pleased. Which included breaking free of the Akatsuki's hold.

_His life was always in constant danger. He knew the risks and went willingly._

"I never could have hurt a friend, Yuki-chan," he spoke up, his voice soft.

"I'm interested in some of the intel you've included in your report. Eye of the Moon Plan. Is it possible? How close is he to achieving this goal?" Tsunade asked, her eyes returning to him.

Yuki listened with only half a heart, feeling terrible for how cold she had been to him. Surely, he didn't deserve it, right?

"Yuki. I didn't know either. Don't feel too bad," her mother said, patting her shoulder.

"You-WHAT? How did you do that without breaking their trust?" Tsunade demanded, her jaw open in shock.

"I've been one of the most contributional members of the Akatsuki. What I have done, I am not proud of at all. I killed hundreds and sealed bijuu in their name."

Yuki felt her pit roll in disgust, and felt the urge to act, rise up in her chest. Before she could move, someone else's limit broke.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed. Yuki could see what his intentions were, by the blood pouring out of his clenched fists. She dashed forward to stop him, reaching for his arm, missing as he pulled out of her reach. She tripped, watching the rest unfold in slow motion. Anko dashed forward, grabbing him around his chest, binding his arms in her hold. Naruto cried his rage out, and broke free, continuing towards his target. Three shinobi moved at once to defend Tenshi, all reaching Naruto in a single instant. Akira grabbed his shoulders, Tsunade placed herself directly in his path, and Tenshi's partner stopped the fist in her palm.

"Get a hold of yourself, Naruto-kun," Akira pleaded, her red eyes wide with emotion. Tsunade started to speak, only to be drowned out by a sorrowful voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Do you think that killing didn't have its impact on me? Do you think that I enjoyed what I had to do?" Tenshi said, his voice coming in gasps. Yuki pushed herself to her feet, watching as Tenshi tapped Tsunade and Tenkei aside. He knelt down until Naruto and Tenshi were eye to eye. Yuki's eyes widened in shock, as she took in the expression on his face.

"I've been alone for four years. All my life I've been the subject of hostility, and all I have done is bore a cross for this cursed village. Every time I killed though…the inhumanity of it, tore me to shreds!" Tenshi cried, tears pouring down his face.

"Imagine not being able to express your emotions. Not being able to turn to anyone. Imagine making eye contact with each victim and knowing that what you were about to do was wrong. Knowing it, and being unable to take it back. I did it, to protect you, Naruto. I-I-"

Yuki felt her heart go out for Tenshi, as he turned his back on Naruto, who dashed forward.

"Wait! Nar-"

Her voice died in her throat, as Naruto hugged the younger boy, his eyes sad.

"I-I know. I'm sorry. I didn't think of you. Thank you, Tenshi," Naruto said.

Yuki watched this and a small smile formed on her lips. She understood now, the burden that Tenshi had had to carry for years, and now being home for the first time in years, he was free.

The shinobi returned to their positions, only for Tenshi to stand up, dashing towards Naruto. Yuki's eyes widened and she turned in time to avoid a fist which shot out of nowhere. A swirling in the air before her warned her of an incoming threat. As the orange turned into a mask, and the black into a body, she jumped back, Anko shoving her aside, as a fist sent her flying out of the Hokage's office.

"ANKO-SAMA!" Yuki yelled out, glancing back. She turned back watching the man, who flexed the muscles in his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are coming with me now," Madara spoke.

"Everyone! Get out of here now! Tenkei, come on!" Tenshi yelled, dashing forward.

"You traitor. Be gone," Madara said, waving his hand once. Yuki watched as an explosion destroyed the exact area where Tenshi had been standing. Yuki straightened herself, dashing forward, forming the hand seals, quickly.

_Ox, Hare, Monkey!_

"RAIKIRI! (Lightning Blade!)" She got an inch from her target, only to be shoved out of the way. As she fell sideways, she caught sight of Tenshi's partner being absorbed into the mask .

_So quick! This isn't good!_ _Already he's taken out three of us. Tenshi, his partner, and Anko-sama. If we continue on, Naruto will be gone before the hours out._

"Hmmm. Genjutsu…Ineffective against my eyes, Tenshi," Madara spoke, throwing a kick behind himself, missing Tenshi by an inch. Tenshi ducked under the attack, barely avoiding the lethal blow.

_When did he-?_

She rebounded and stopped the technique, turning around, running to Naruto, and shoving him towards the window.

"Wh-what about Tenshi-kun?" Naruto asked. She pushed harder, ignoring the resistance she got. They just needed enough time to get somewhere open, where all of them could defend themselves.

"We have to go. Tsunade, Akira! Come on," Yuki commanded pushing him faster. They jumped together, ignoring the chaos behind them.

_Tenshi. Please delay him if only for a minute._


	56. Shippuden: Protect Naruto: At all Cost!

Tenshi's eyes stared at Madara's single which was unmoving. He glanced at Tenkei, and nodded.

_Go to the others. I will attend to matter's here._

"I'm surprised, Tsunade sent you to do a man's job. A mere child."

Tenshi ignored the taunt, waiting for the older man to make his move.

"I am not afraid of death," Tenshi stated, placing a foot behind him.

"Then come."  
><em>Serpent, Boar, Dog, Horse, Tiger!<em>

"Suiton: Teru Koto Pāmu! (Water Style: Shining Palm Technique!)" Water surrounded his arm, a swirling mass of chakra which rolled around his palm. He focused on the jutsu, letting the excess vanish. It didn't have the penetration of a technique like Raikiri, but it was an effective handheld technique. He shifted his wrist, blinding Madara, with the sun light. He dashed forward at that exact moment, throwing the technique with everything he had, missing his target completely. His foot struck ground, and Tenshi turned in time to slash sideways, his arc evaded by a single sidestep.

_This technique won't work on him. Then… I'll use that jutsu!_

He nodded in acknowledgement, dashing forward, thrusting a fist towards his opponent, wincing as the attack was caught, the wrist being cranked backwards.

"It's futile."

"LET GO!" Tenshi howled, spinning onto his hand, throwing a spin kick over his own arm, missing by a millimeter. He caught himself, and pulled free by kicking at the arm of his opponent, who phased the attack.

_This guy. I have to attack him faster!_

He bit into his lip, frustrated with the circumstances. He counted, continuing his taijutsu barrage.

_One Full Wolf Cry. Five…Six….Seven…Nine. Nine times. If I use my eyes again…_

_Don't! _

He ducked as a single foot shot over his head, missing him by a mere nanometer.

_There's no time! No choice!_

He reached behind himself, grabbing a kunai, and slashing upwards, the attack phasing through. He turned, only for the leg to spin slamming him through the wall, and out into the open. He rebounded in time, to block Madara who had teleported behind him. He spun, slapping the kunai away, and throwing his fist forward. A hand came from under, grasping his throat.

"Die!"

_Not good!_

The mirage shattered from the genjutsu, as Tenshi pulled himself upright from the ground and stared out the hole in the wall to his enemy.

"I do not have time to deal with you."

Madara's mask faded to nothing as he vanished.

_Oh no! Tenkei!_

_I know!_

* * *

><p>"Incoming!"<p>

Yuki glanced to the girl who had followed them, watching her eyes widen like dinner plates. Yuki returned her gaze to the forest which whipped past the five shinobi at a fierce rate.

Yuki scanned the area in front of her, catching sight of a wire which aimed to decapitate her a mere centimeter in time.

_Dangit!_

She spun backwards, only to see a foot an inch from her face. She didn't have time to ward it off, and turned her jaw to lessen the blow's effectiveness. She hit the ground hard, impacting it. She felt her heart throb in agony, and coughed in agony from the attack. Her vision blurred, her ears ringing. The damage wasn't surprising. She glanced at herself, and winced, as she started to move. She could feel and taste the blood pouring from her mouth. She shook her head to clear it, and started to stand, only for a foot to slam her back down into the ground.

"Give me the Nine Tails, or she dies," Madara spoke from above her.

"YOU BASTARD!"

She didn't even have a chance to prepare herself, as the foot sunk in an inch, shattering several ribs.

"UGH!" she howled, coughing up blood. She heard the footsteps slow down, and winced.

_Why are you stopping, Kyuu-chan? Attack him!_

"Kill me instead. Let her go," she heard her lover demand.

_He's not going to._

As if on cue, he replied "This is not a debate."

Yuki ignored his overconfidence, and grasped at his ankle holding him in place.

"Too slow!" she yelled, releasing a surge of lightning chakra, which missed its intended target. She jumped up, aiming to return to her side, only to feel the ground leave her feet.

_Oh no! Not good!_

She shifted, and regretted it. Her eyes fell into Madara's as she was pulled towards his kekki genkai. She looked for some way to counteract his hold on her, finding nothing. A hand grasped her, throwing her away from danger, only for the girl to be absorbed a millisecond later.

"How unfortunate."

Yuki hit the ground with a thud, rolling back to her comrades' protection. She glanced towards Akira, who was shaking with rage. As the demon started to attack, Yuki shoved her back.

"Don't. You risk revealing your true nature, if you do. Let us handle it. Protect Naruto."

She stood back up, wincing in agony. This was nothing compared to her last fight with Pain, who had been merciless. She shook the pain off, and dashed forward, closing the gap in a nanosecond, forming her three seals in the distance. She dashed through him, slashing at his body, with a single Raikiri which he phased through. As she got to the perimeter, she launched several shuriken, while sliding to a halt. Yuki glanced at her target, and immediately started a nonstop barrage of shuriken, by dashing to a shuriken, and returning it towards Madara who walked through her attacks as if they weren't even existent.

_I have to keep them away from her!_

She turned, and let her hands form seals mid-dash to the next tool.

_Ram, Boar, Serpent, Rooster, Tiger, Ox, Hare, Monkey , Rat!_

"Katon: Genso no Noroi (Fire Style: Elemental Curse!)" she shouted, stopping in front of Naruto. She had captured each shuriken in hand and launched them all in a single wave, focusing on the spot where Madara stood. She closed her eyes, letting her chakra come up as the technique flowed through her very being.

Flames erupted in a massive funnel, while an electrical fox discharged from her hands, dashing into the conflagration that was her technique. Her eyes narrowed, and in rage, she formed four more seals.

_Boar, Rat, Horse, Tiger!_

She raised both hands and the flames turned from a mild orange to bright white, and the funnel, expanded beyond everyone, converting trees to ash. She prevented the inferno from hurting herself, and the others, by sheer focus. After a minute, the technique dissolved into nothing.

_Did I get him?_

She felt her strength fade with the jutsu, sending her panting to her knees. She ignored the stinging of sweat in her eyes. She shivered from exhaustion, only for a hand to close around her throat.

"Impressive. But I have become tired of the games. Naruto! Now." She struggled against the hold.

"Yuki-chan!" Akira called. The voice seemed to fade, as darkness started to envelope her.

"Pr-protect Naruto-kun!" she whispered, fainting.

* * *

><p>Akira watched her lover as she was tossed aside like a piece of meat. The man she loathed with her absolute being was a few yards from her, and she had been told to stand down. She glanced to Naruto, and considered Yuki's words.<p>

_Why don't you want me to protect you, Yuki-koi?_

She didn't even consider the possibilities, but noticed that she was at the rear of the formation as Tsunade placed herself before the pair.

"Let me fight, Hokage-sama!" she begged, starting forward.

"No! You are Naruto's last line of defense. If you love him, stay where you are. We can't outrun him, so fighting right now is the only way to deal with this."

Akira felt her rage at the situation reach a boiling point, only for a hand to touch her shoulder. She glanced back to notice the Akatsuki kid, was walking past her, aiming to return to the fight. He had done terribly. It shocked her to notice the girl who had saved Yuki, was not dead as she had thought. In fact, she was carrying Yuki back to the safety of the others.

"Tsunade-sama. Heal her. I can hold him off until then. Tenkei. Let's go," he said, without so much as a look over his shoulder.

Akira rushed to Tsunade's side, aiding the Hokage in healing her lover. A shot of fear rushed through her heart as she took in the sight of her battered lover.

A gasp from above, caused her to look up as Tenshi's partner stared at him in complete disbelief.

"No! Don't! if you do you'll lower your lif-" she was saying.

"I know. We don't have a choice! Get ready to back me up. We just have to exhaust him. He can only phase for five minutes at a time," came the emotionless response.

"If you can stop me for that long," Madara spoke.

Akira returned her attention to the girl beneath her, who desperately needed her attention. Minutes seemed like hours as the scent of flesh blood filled her nose, and the sounds of battle clashing echoed in her ears.

"Ak-akira-chan?"

Akira let out a sigh of relief as the girl's consciousness returned. The look on her face, let her know that-

"TENKEI-CHAN! YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!"

Akira glanced back up at the two shinobi, her eyes widening , at the attack patterns of both. She watched in awe as Tenshi and Tenkei weaved in and out of Madara's grasp attacking and defending at the same time. She couldn't believe how in sync the two were. Each punch and kick was thrown with the intent to harm, and yet thrown so smoothly that defense seemed to be the true intent. She watched the two intently, when an explosion destroyed half the ground around Madara sending both shinobi flying across the ground. Tenshi flew through several tree branches and almost slammed into a mountain side, only for his partner to appear in time to take the impact off of him.

"Tenshi-kun!" Yuki cried out, dashing forward.

"Enough." Madara vanished, appearing in front of Naruto.

_Not today!_

As his hand touched Naruto's skin, Akira was there, her claw slashing downwards. A kunai slid upwards, shattering as her nails broke them.

"You won't have him! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She screamed turning and slashing again. Madara backed up, and she pursued him, spinning her foot, watching it simply slide through his mask.

_I'LL KILL YOU! NEVER WILL HE BE YOUR SLAVE! _

She thrust her foot through his chest, and flipped slamming a claw into the ground which created a crater several meters wide. She watched him land at the edge of the impact, watching her. Every fiber of her being was on edge, and she stood in front of Naruto, her forehead bleeding from where the shattered ninja tool had nicked her. She ignored the red tint that colored her vision. She wanted this man's dead so bad…she could taste it. She started to return to combat, only to glance behind her and see Naruto.

_I…I won't leave him defenseless. I love him too much._

Her eyes shifted at the silence of the area before her.

_Hmm? Where did he go?_

Her eyes shifted to her right, as her side became warmer. She watched her lover, who fought fire with fire, using her own Fireball Technique to counter Madara's. She watched the flames, unable to tell who was winning. The flames engulfed Yuki, and her eyes widened in fear.

"Yuki-chan!" she gasped, starting to run, only for a hand to grab her.

"Stay with Naruto!" Tsunade said, as she dashed forward.

Akira felt her overprotectiveness of her territory rise up, and a low growl escaped her throat. She glanced back at Naruto, who was watching the fight, his eyes shining with admiration. An explosion filled the area with smoke, lowering her visibility further.

"Naru-kun…"

"She's right. You know she is," he replied.

Her heart pounded and she nodded in acknowledgement. He wanted to join the fight as well, but wouldn't be able to do much. He'd end up getting captured, so for now, he stayed. She glanced back to the other two, noticing Tenshi and Tenkei, were highly wounded. She could smell the massive quantities of blood pouring from both of their bodies. They had barely escaped the blast of his jutsu.

"Akira!"

Her head jerked, in time to lean back as Madara slashed at her hair. She flipped onto her hands, glancing back to Tsunade, who was on the ground, holding her chest, and clutching her left thigh in pain. In a single glance to Yuki, she could tell something was wrong. The girl was shivering terribly, and her eyes were blank.

_Genjutsu! And I can't help her!_

She backed up, a fireball appearing from above her. She shifted her feet, and let her chakra flow into a small cloak to shield her from the harmful effects of the technique. As the flames faded from view, he was there, his fist coming towards her. She blocked it, and held her ground, throwing a punch of her own, which he caught. She pressed forward, her feet grinding into the dust. She pulled back and threw her foot, missing by a millimeter.

_Damnit! _

She felt him grab the back of her leg, and aim a kick at her kneecap. Akira jumped and spun, throwing a second kick which he dodged. She gritted her teeth, landing on her hands, only to watch as he dashed past her towards Naruto.

_I won't let you!_

She held a single hand up, and slashed, releasing a huge gust of wind which encircled Naruto, preventing anyone from coming close to him. She finished the cartwheel, watching Madara phase, vanishing in an instant. Her eyes widened, as a single hand grasped her left arm, folding it behind her, and another pulled her off the ground, choking the air from her.

"Akira-chan!"

She watched tears of disbelief flow from the eyes of the only man she'd ever truly loved, and tried to fight, only for the hold to tighten. Black spots emerged from her eyes, and she gasped as her lungs burned for oxygen.

"Let her go!" she heard a familiar voice cry out.

"Naruto for the girl," he replied. She tried to tell him to go to hell, but she could barely even breathe, much less talk.

"Never." She recognized now who was speaking. It was HER Yuki. What surprised her is that she didn't give in...

_Why?_

"Then she dies."

At that the pressure on her spine increased to the point, she felt the world slipping from her grasp. And like that, the pain was gone. Her vision returned, and she gulped in air gratefully. She looked around unable to see anything but a sphere of blood which held her suspended in the air.

* * *

><p>Tenshi's will clashed with his body, which was consumed in agony. He'd saved Akira not a moment too soon. His chakra levels were empty, and he barely had the stamina to keep his kekki genkai activated. He was exhausted, and only wanted rest, but it just so happened that this fight was far from over. He'd recognized the signs that Madara was at his breaking point . At one point in their relationship, Konan had revealed Madara's weakness in his jutsu to him. He'd kept it a secret, and promised the woman that if given the chance that he would take Madara down.<p>

_Not done. Have to keep fighting._

_You've already used up your chakra. What now?_

_I will use my Full Wolf Cry. _

_I...You have already shortened your lifespan to five years! Just keeping your kekki genkai activated is weakening you. If you use your Full Wolf Cry..._

_I know. I don't have a choice. If I don't stop this fight now, than he could end up winning. I have to take every chance I can to stop him. _

_The Full Wolf Cry though? You've only used it once!_

_You and I know why that is. It shortens my lifespan by twenty five years. So that being said, this conversation is over._

_I-Don't! Please? I'm begging you. I can't-_

_Can't what?_

_I just don't want you to overdo it._

_I won't. I promise!_

He smiled grimly reaching deep inside him. He was already dying. so what did a couple years matter? He didn't want a wife or kids, and as far as he was concerned, there wasn't a single reason why he should live.

He focused the final ounce of chakra in his body into his eyes, activating the final form of his kekki genkai. He felt his chakra reserves refill, and his wounds heal, his body's natural healing process sped up beyond human capabilities. He shifted as the broken bones reset themselves and healed. As the gash on his cheek finished healing, he checked his chakra, and strength. He was almost running at full capacity. The wounds had taken a grievous amount of blood from his system. He shook his head, slightly dizzy. He had to focus. The Full Wolf Cry Eyes, lasted as long as he had blood in his body. By spinning the pupils in his eyes he could build chakra for jutsu and Blood Release Techniques took an eighth the standard amount of fluids. The cost of such a technique though was his lifespan, essentially was halved. Twenty five years taken away. The worst part was knowing that everytime he'd used his Half Wolf Cry Eyes, his lifespan had been shortened by five years. The poison granted him some immunity to all other poisons, but was killing him.

_No wonder the Yusrai don't use their kekki genkai._

He shivered and then bit into his wrist aiming for the vein. As the rusty taste of blood filled his mouth, he focused his chakra. He started with a barrage of blood senbon which phased right through Madara.

"You know you cannot hurt me."

Tenshi smilled, and pointed down at the ground, where Madara stood. He watched his eyes widen in shock.

"Enjoy!"

He clapped his hands together, closing his eyes. He upper cut his hand, blocking with his other, feeling as the entire field in front of Tenshi became swamped in blood.

"Tenshi-kun!"

He smiled as his jutsu rushed towards himself, and the others. He swiped his hand outwards, watching as his jutsu stopped a mere inch in front of him.

"You must know this is futile."

Tenshi smiled, knowing that Madara had a single drop of blood on his cloak, which meant he could not vanish anywhere as long as he was wearing his cloak. Placing a hand to the wall of blood, he focused.

_Die!_

The water coalesced into a sphere the size of a basketball, compressed. He felt Madara squirm attempting to free himself, and focused harder on the technique, two chakra's fighting against each other. Tenshi's stamina versus Madara's. He glanced at Tenkei , nodding to Tsunade and the others.

_Heal them._

_I'm on it._

Tenshi focus dropped for a second and he followed Madara as he dashed toward him. He raised his fist, throwing it forward, watching as a wall of blood rushed at his opponent who jumped over it.

"Not done yet!'

He pointed at Madara, two blood hands grasping his ankles and throwing him towards the ground. The clone exploded, and the real one appeared at his left, attacking him. He didn't have time to react the fist breaking through his face.

"You bastard!"

The clone exploded, spraying blood all over Madara. Tenshi focused again, reabsorbing Madara into his prison technique.

_Tenshi! Slow down! You're using this too fast. _

_I can't afford to ease up!_

"Tenshi-san. You're using up too much blood. You'll pass out soon, if you keep going like you are," Tsunade stated, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He gritted his teeth and tried to finish Madara before his strength gave out. He knew it was unavoidable, but he had to keep pressing himself to win this fight.

_I can't lose!_

_Tenshi-kun!_

_Not...not..._

His breathing slowed, and he shivered, suddenly unable to feel his extremities. He fell to his knees, holding a single hand up to keep the jutsu in place. He winced, as his vision blurred causing him to see triple.

_I'm...gonna..._

_TENSHI! _

A sudden presence filled his being forcing him to release the technique and laying him down.

* * *

><p>Akira watched in silence, her eyes unwavering from the shinobi in front of her. He was only fourteen and yet had managed to surpress and damage somebody as strong as Madara. If only for a minute or two. She glanced at Madara, able to smell the fear coming off of him. She would kill for a chance to attack him, but was afraid to leave Naruto's side. The fight was far from ov-<p>

"You'll PAY!" the girl in front of her whispered. An explosion of wind erupted, throwing everything around her in disarray, before sucking debris in, destroying it on contact. The only person able to remain standing during the blast, was Akira, who watched in shock.

_Where did this power come from?_

"Hmmm?"

"I'll KILL YOU! AS LONG AS THERE IS STRENGTH IN MY BODY THERE IS NO WHERE TO RUN!" she screamed.

A flash later, she was gone. Akira followed her to a tree, and then towards Madara, who phased the attack with seemingly no effort. That is until a single attack shattered the right side of his mask.

Akira watched as the girl vanished from view again, a single shuriken flying towards where she was only to be deflected.

There was another explosion, as the girl dashed toward Madara, throwing air senbon which destroyed the forest around them, and ripped the ground up. Before soon, there was simply a cloud of dust that filled the air, surrounding them. She glanced to the boy, noticing that though everyone was inhaling dust particles there was a small bubble of air that surrounded his body.

_Such care...and rage._

She returned her gaze to the fight, noticing that Madara had emerged from the dust, high above the trees, being pursued by Tenkei. Both combatants look worn, and blood covered the female's clothes, which had remained rather clean throughout the fight.

"She's been killed a couple times in that little time? She's extremely upset. Even animalistic I would dare say...No wonder, Tenshi chose her," Tsunade spoke, her voice quivering.

_Fear? Why woul-?_

The thought never completed itself, as a huge burst of heat surged the air. She glanced up seeing Tenkei covered in black flames, and still pursuing Madara. The fire did nothing more than enrage her, and she watched the girl, continue her pursuit, slashing with a single hand, destroying a good section of the forest behind him. Both combatants landed, Madara gasping, and Tenkei roaring her defiance across the barren and scarred battlefield.

"It seems I underestimated you, brat. I will return...at a later time. Until then, Uzumaki."

The mask swirled once, and Madara was gone. Relief surged through Akira, and she ran to her lover, kissing him deeply. That he was still here and alive, made her happy. She moved her mouth to his ear and hugged him tightly, until a wail of sorrow, ruined her happiness. She turned around to notice that the girl was watching Tenshi with fear. She was trembling and her hands moved to his wrist, healing his wounds.

"Te-tenshi-kun! Why? WHY?" she howled accusingly.

"I had to protect...my...village."

Akira's eyes widened, and she watched him, suddenly overcome with sorrow. Naruto had attacked him the moment he had come into the village. She'd heard the nasty stories of what he'd done. And yet, through it all, he was still loyal. Loyal enough to die for people he'd never met. She glanced to Naruto, noticing his eyes were sad and downcast. She looked around at the ring that formed around the boy. Yuki was crying, Tsunade's face was grim, and taut with emotion. Every person around the boy felt it. A coldness had descended, signalling death's approach.

* * *

><p>Icy numbness creeped its way up Tenshi's extremities, his organs failing slowly one by one as he finally succumbed to the poison's effects. He shivered violently and searched for something to hold onto in his last minutes. Anything! Desperate he reached out to the only person who cared about him, reading her mind and thoughts. The many things they had shared. The distinct flavors and feelings that ran through her. He could taste the despair like an acid on his tongue and see himself through her eyes. He looked terrible he had to admit. He felt new thoughts and memories impress themselves upon him, and he gasped in shock. She had kept a few thoughts completely obscured from his view, and now...on his deathbed, had chosen to reveal them.<p>

_This may be the f-final time I get to speak with you. If only I had more time! DAMNIT ALL!_

_What is this...this warmth? This passion..._


	57. Shippuden: Secret Admirer

**TO READERS...ENTIRE CHAPTER CONTAINS FLASHBACKS**

"Come on, Tenshi! Give it back!" she cried out, chasing after her friend. It was rare that they got to spend time like this together, and she intended to take full advantage of it. Ninja training had taken a huge chunk out of their normal play time, and she missed being able to enjoy his company.

"You'll have to catch me first," he said, laughing over her favorite bone which he slobbered on continuously.

"No fair!" she barked, racing after him. She watched him move, her eyes taking in the playful look on his face. The fact that he was human didn't bother her in the slightest. She had been a rather weird and lonely pup. An outcast. So by finding him, she'd found someone close to chat with. A sudden force stopped her in her tracks, and she snapped out of her thoughts, to notice Tenshi had dropped the bone and was sitting at the edge of the cliff. She lifted her favorite bone up a little, and noticed he was watching the clouds drift by lazily. The orange and pink sunset bathed them with warmth, and she shook her fur to get rid of any leaves that had gotten stuck in it.

"I think I might go hunting tonight, Tenkei-chan. Wanna come with?" he asked.

Her stomach growled once, and she knew that the answer was stated in that single sound. She nodded once, shifting onto her haunches. She would miss this part of their daily games. He was leaving for Konoha in less than a year, and she already had lost much of that time what with him training everyday.

She glanced back at him, licking his cheek once.

"Gross, man!" he complained.

She smiled, and wagged her tail harder. She would miss him.

* * *

><p>AFTER TENSHI'S DEPARTURE<p>

_No life partner? He didn't choose any wolf from the pack? There were several high end pack members who would have suited a combat lifestyle. _

Tenkei lay on the ground, her stomach empty for the fifth day in a row. It didn't make sense. She had thought it through and for the first month it hadn't bothered her. She had known that he wasn't going to choose one of them. She let out a low whine, and sat up, shaking her fur free of dust. It was time she got outside and did something. But what? Where would she go?

She laid back down, indecisive. She glanced up to notice a large male stood in front of her. He nipped her neck gently, and nudged her. She knew what he wanted and currently wasn't in the mood to be disturbed. She was still a virgin, and though she had turned down all advances, she was getting to the age where she wouldn't have a choice.

"Mate me. Now, Tenkei."

He was one of the senior and higher ranking males. An honor that she should accept with little to no objection.

"Leave now, Ayumu. I'm warning you once," she growled, feeling him tense at her rejection.

"It's cause of that mutt, Tenshi isn't it?"

The hair on her neck stood on end, baring her teeth at the harsh words. She could bare slander on herself. But she couldn't stand for Tenshi's good name to be dirtied. Within a second, she had turned on a former brother, her teeth aiming to rip the skin from his juglar. He barely avoided her advance, tumbling and attempting to get back to his feet. Before he could regain his footing, she was there, slamming him into rock. She heard a single bone crack and was satisfied with the yelp that came from his muzzle. She felt him push back and she skidded, digging her claws into the granite.

"He'll die. He's one of the weaker ones…They'll pick him off like a sick lamb."

This caused her rage to peak, and she dashed forward, biting, only to realize her mistake too soon. She'd rushed in, which is what he had wanted. She barely had time for her teeth to come together, before her shoulder muscle was cut. She winced in pain, but turned, throwing a single claw towards his maw, scratching the skin deeply. The two combatants circled each other, testing the other's reflexes. Tenkei was smaller which gave her an advantage in speed but not in power.

"I'll kill you!" Tenkei growled, focused on the fight in front of them.

"ENOUUGHHHHHH!"

The howl from the alpha caused both wolves to lie down submissively. The pack had gathered around the two, unbeknownst to them. Tenkei glanced at Ayumu, and felt her heart pang with sorrow. She missed him, and couldn't believe she had let herself get so riled up.

She watched Sarah step down, glaring at her.

"I miss him as much as you do, but you WILL remember your place in this pack, Tenkei," her elder commanded.

She whined.

_My place is not in the pack…but by his side!_

At the thought, she stood up, realizing the truth in it. She wouldn't stand by idly while she waited for her friend to return. She would go to him.

"Where do you think-"

"I will be his life partner," she replied, barking softly. She turned and started towards the exit, only for all of the pack to block her path.

"That is forbidden! You know this! The Yudashi pick their wolves, not the other way around."

"You will not stop me, Sarah-san."

Tenkei glanced around at the others, before she flattened her ears. She would blow past them and to Tenshi, without as much as a glance behind her.

"Last warning. Leaving the pack is a death sentence. Please…I do not wish to do this," Sarah pleaded.

Tenkei knew that. This was her choice though, and it was right. Everything in her body and soul told her it was meant to be. So she wouldn't let a single obstacle prevent her from seeing her only friend.

"Sorry, Sarah-senpai." Their eyes met and in that instant, the Alpha's eyes widened in understanding.

She dashed forward, dodging the first wolve's lung for her throat. She dashed right, jumping up the rock. A second wolf got in her way, and she lunged forward, biting his paw, breaking past him as he hobbled in shock. She was almost to the exit, when the pack's most experienced hunter, appeared. She hesitated, which was all he needed to close the gap. Her eyes widened, and she tried to retreat, only to find that she wouldn't be able to avoid it. Her throat was exposed, and he was aiming for it.

_Tenshi…Sorry._

A blur rammed the canine, slamming him against the far wall.

"GET GOING!"  
>It was Sarah-chan, telling her to follow her heart. She dashed forward without needing any further encouragement, hearing her yelps behind her.<p>

"I'm coming Tenshi!" she howled loudly.

* * *

><p>SOULBIND JUTSU FLASHBACK<p>

The world faded from view as bone, sinew and skin were rent by the cold steel. She had been beyond relieved to see her friend, only to smell the danger a moment too late. She tried to warn him, only to be silenced by the tool. As the weapon was removed, she shivered in pain.

_Damnit! If I had been here only a month earlier I might have been able to warn him. _

She hit the ground hard, her world spiraling out of her control. Her breath came in gasps, and she attempted to stay conscious.

Darkness closed in and Tenkei hated herself for being so weak.

Death should have been the end. She didn't know what to expect. What she didn't expect was vision to return. Hearing, taste, smell…all to be restored. But not her own senses, but the senses of the man who stood only a few feet from her. His rage became hers and she could explore his memories, learning from the different experiences he had. She realized now that she was bordering the line between the living and the dead. She fought, aiming to return her body. With a huge intake of air, her consciousness returned, and with it a throbbing pain in her side. She felt it subside, with relief. She attempted to stand up, her body complaining with the effort.

"LIAR! Why, Shinase?"

_Because she is an Yusrai. She did it because she didn't want you to find out that the woman who you thought cared for you, was an Yusrai. That the Okamikage had sent her on the mission to kill you. And that she planned to take you out._

Her eyes flickered over to the woman, with a sense of loss. She knew that the feelings weren't her own, and she searched her heart finding some rather surprising thoughts. She sat down on her haunches, wagging her tail.

_Wherever he goes, I will follow. _

* * *

><p>AKATSUKI LAIR<p>

"Are you trying to make me mad? Things can get really ugly if you are."

"Not at all, Sasori, my man. But art exists only for a moment before it is gone,hmph."

Tenkei's eyes glanced over her shoulder. The two shinobi had been arguing for the past hour and it was starting to grate on her nerves. She felt the urge to attack them rise up in her chest, but quickly pushed it down. She let out a soft huff, when she glanced to her partner. The several years had done him kindly. His body had toned out, as his strength increased, and his face had gained a steely look which she could get lost in for hours. His thoughts remained rather quiet, save when they spoke to each other. More often than not, she spoke for him, due to his disinterest of speaking. Something the Uchiha and he had in common. She stood up with him, as it became apparent as to what he was thinking.

_Come._

_I follow._

Her heart sang out in glee, hoping for either a sparring session or a silent hike with him. Though he'd never know it, she lov-

A glance backwards stopped her thoughts, and she hid the emotion behind an emotionless facade she put on around him.

_You ok?_

_Fine. Let's go. This pair bothers me more than anything else._

He turned away, and she admired him, following his footsteps as he exited the damp cave. Before she could escape it, a single comment reached her ears.

"See. You've made the children leave the room with your immaturity, Deidara," Sasori spoke. A low growl escaped Tenkei's lips, only for reassuring thoughts to inforce themself upon her. She glanced back to Tenshi keeping up with him.

_My apolo-_

_Don't. I understand where they are coming from. _

She sped up to decrease the gap between them, catching sight of his pearly smile towards her. She returned it, only for another irritant to materialize.

_Give me the chance...the time...I'll kill her! _

She hid the thought quickly, as Konan approached the pair, her eyes unwavering. It was no secret that Konan secretly admired Tenshi, and it often made hidden meetings awkward. Tenshi himself, admitted that though she was beautiful, he would never pursue a romantic relationship.

"Hello, Tenshi-san," Konan purred, stopping a mere six inches from Tenshi. Tenkei watched her partner, afraid he might return such affection in kind.

"Konan-sama. What task do you have for me now? Another intel run?"Perhaps we could speak somewhere...a little more private. Away from prying eyes and ears." Konan spoke, turning as if to lead Tenshi deeper into the forest.

"You know that my partner sees and hears my thoughts and emotions. She will know whatever you say to me."

A small pout formed on Konan's lips, causing Tenkei's rage to almost peak. She inhaled, and realized why the woman was being so bold at the moment. She was in heat, and needed relie-.

_Over my dead body!_

_What is it?_

Tenkei watched the woman, who glanced between him and her, confusion filling the air.

"Tenshi-san. May we go?"

"What does this concern, senpai?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her own. Tenkei closed her eyes, and calmed down, flexing her claws gently.

"I was hoping for some time with you. As a friend," Konan said, glancing at Tenkei.

"I have no friends. Only enemies, and those who I serve. Again, I ask-" Tenkei watched his gaze turn ice cold and return to the woman who watched him.

"How may I be of service?"

"I see. So you take no pleasure in living?" came the response.

"None," Tenshi responded.

Tenkei felt her heart sink a little, and knew that he was speaking the truth for the moment.

"I'm glad you are dedicated to our mission then. I have some matters to attend to. I can sense that our leader requests my service. Until we meet again-"

Tenkei watched the woman leave, only for something more important to enforce itself upon her.

_Shall we go for that walk? Or perhaps, I miss hunting a little now. What do you say, Tenkei?_

She hid her glee, behind a mask of indifference.

_Whatever suits you, my partner._

She hid the next thought from him, letting her gaze wander to the ground for a minute.

_I bring no joy to you, Tenshi-koi? I will strive harder to._


	58. Shippuden: Eternal Promise

Tenshi's eyes vision blurred with tears that he could not hold back as they flowed past his closed eyelids, as he experienced the memories and enjoyed them as a wine taster would, the finest bottle of merlot. When he returned to the present, and to the woman who sat a mere inch from him, he had only one question.

"Te-tenkei-chan. Do...you love me?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. A single thought from her answered his call.

_Unconditionally. Until time ceases to exist, my Tenshi-koi._

Tenshi smiled, and felt the last of his will to live start to give out. He fought the darkness which threatened to overwhelm him. He was not going to let his final moment with his life partner end, without him expressing his own emotions which he had hidden from her. With the final ounces of strength he forced himself up, grabbing Tenkei's mouth and pulling hers to his. Their lips met, and he moaned at how pleasurable and right it felt. The warm, pine scent of the forest filled his nostrils, her warm tongue slipping into his mouth. His chest hammered away, shortening his lifespan as the poison was further absorbed into the bloodstream. His grasp started to fail, and he trembled to maintain his hold on reality. Realizing he had no time left, he broke the contact slowly. He sent his last two thoughts through the link to her, as he faded from one existence to the next.

_I love you, too...more than you know. You were and always will be the happy star that gleams in my night sky. Good bye my lover...and partner._

_I follow you obediently even in death, my love._

* * *

><p>Akira watched the two shinobi, taking in the kiss with shock. An unexpected turn of events. The two had been unmoving and quiet for the past five minutes, only for Tenshi to ask a single question which she hadn't anticipated. Her eyes took in the sight, and glanced to Naruto, realizing that she wasn't the only one who had hid her love from the person she cared for. She smiled at the couple. After all the heartache the young boy had been in, he deserved-<p>

"Good bye, Tenshi-kun and Tenkei-san. Sleep well. You both de-deserve it."

The wavering in Tsunade's voice alerted her to something she hadn't been paying attention to. Her eyes shot back to Tenshi, the air devoid of the slow thumping which reminded every person in the circle that the Yudashi was alive. Barely...

_He's gone. It's unfair!_

Her fists clenched up, and she turned away from the two corpses, only to back away as a pack of wolves descended upon the group.

"Don't worry, Akira. They are a pack which follows the Yudashi. They are here to d-dispose of the bodies. For good."

_For good?_

At the first sound of breaking bones, she understood what the Hokage meant. The wolves intended to eat every piece of flesh that had once been a person. It would have been more humane to just burn the body, but she remembered that the Yudashi were strangely attached to their life partners. She grabbed Naruto and Yuki's hands, pulling them away from the two corpses, her eyes glimmering with tears. As they raced away from the bloody feast behind them, a single howl rose from the pack, which ignited a fury in Kyuubi no Kitsune, that had been rooted since 15 years ago. Madara Uchiha would pay...but not with his life. That would be too kind a fate.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the MASSIVE delay. Over the past three weeks, I was busy with my wedding and honeymoon. Thank you for your patience. Since I've had time to consider where I would like to go with it, I am going to upload as much as possible over the next three days. Please remain patient. I will upload asap. An eternal thanks to every fan and subscriber to my story. Your support helps me continue to update and write!<em>


	59. Shippuden: Opportunity Strikes!

"Will you two stop it?"

"Huh?" Yuki glanced up from the bowl of ice cold ramen, which she currently had been stirring with her chopsticks. She glanced to Naruto who looked angry with both her and Akira. She shook her head attempting to clear the massive jumble of thoughts which clouded her attention.

"What were you saying, Naruto-kun?" Akira spoke up, running a hand over his shoulders. Even Yuki could tell she was disturbed by some heavy reflection which was causing her no small amount of distress.

She's worried about Naruto. I feel the same way.

It had only been an hour since Madara had attacked the unprepared Squad 19. Akira hadn't questioned any of Yuki's decisions during combat, but she feared that perhaps the demon assumed that Yuki's love was faltering. She shifted her weight in her chair, only to hear the derisive snort which came from Akira's husband.

"You two are hopeless."

The comment stung, and she stood up in a swift motion, wanting to hit him, only to remember what had happened earlier. She backed away, the comment stinging deeper than any physical wound was capable of.

We weren't strong enough to protect him. I failed to protect her like I-

Immediately, her vision blurred and it took every ounce of emotional restraint to not fall to the ground sobbing. Instead, she contented herself by settling back on her seat, accidently knocking over her bowl of ramen. She bit her lip hard, and reached for a mint from her ninja tool pouch. Her hand shuffled for a second in the expansive bag, before coming out empty handed. Her supply of addictive candies had expired, and she was left aching for the comforting sweets.

"Damnit!" she whispered, her vision blurring substantially. She felt her control slipping, and decided it would be best to not cause a scene in the middle of town. Just as she started to move, and the first tear slipped down, the sound of plastic being unwrapped filled her with a single moment of hope. She glanced to where the sound had come from to see a single unwrapped mint, held in the hand of the person she'd failed. She glanced at the kitsune who forced the round candy into her hand.

"Eat it. It's ok...Come on. Head up, Yuki-koi," Naruto spoke. Yuki's eyes met Akira's as she took the food, placing it in her mouth. The effect was almost instantaneous. Her heart rate slowed, her eyes dried up, and she felt a small smile form on her lips. The familiar taste took her far away, to a place where she and Akira were free to live together and-

"Yuki."

The voice brought her moment of escape to a close as she glanced to the Nine Tails whose gaze was ...soft?

"You have no reason to be upset. You did everything-"

"No, I didn't!" she snapped in return, bitter. Yuki immediately regretted it. It wasn't the demon's fault she had screwed up. She didn't understand one thing though. Akira had stayed by Naruto's side the entire time and never left him unprotected. So why was she upset?

"Both of you stop it!" Naruto's said, his voice harshly gentle. He pointed to the stool where both women sat down, on either side of the genin.

"You did your best, and I don't care what this guy thinks, he won't have you, Akira Uzumaki. I could care less about how you feel. You are special to me, and nothing will happen to you, as long as there is breath in my body. As for you, Yuki-chan...Akira-koi is right. You physically fought with everything you had. After the fight, Granny took me upstairs to go over the intel _Tenshi_ had gathered. It was more substantial and critical, than the bingo book I received from Kabuto. Weaknesses, antidotes, even jutsu listed for each Akatsuki member, along with various notes on concerns of the organization. Tenshi did very well. But the one thing he left us was a list of guaranteed plans Madara intends to follow through. It's small. Only three things. One of them will be brought into fruition soon. He will be interrupting the Kage Summit, which he knew Granny would call for. Because we know he will be there, we will get a chance to not capture him, but perhaps weaken his physical capabilities."

Yuki's eyes widened and she glanced to the kitsune whose face also brightened up. If what Naruto said was true...

"We may get a chance to kill the bastard!" Akira growled, an evil look overcoming her face.


	60. Shippuden: One more Round

"Again!" she yelled, spitting the blood from her split lip, and ignoring the stabbing pain that shot throughout her side. She glanced across the field to her two friends, watching the looks of concern that came across their faces. She had been going at it nonstop for the past four hours, and hadn't rested between bouts. Each one had resulted in the same results, but Yuki was determined to get stronger no matter the cost. Sweat poured down her face, and her hair was in disarray. Their concern was slightly founded. Three rasengans to the body later, and several second degree burns on her extremities which begged for treatment. Yet, Yuki refused medical treatment, sleep, food and even to rest for a minute. She needed this, and wasn't going to hold back if it meant she could increase her chances of survival against Madara by one percent.

"Yuki-chan...You're seriously hurt. Perhaps-"

"Again!"

"Yuki-koi-"

"If you care about me, you won't let up. Not even for a second. I'm fighting until I can't even stand. So, come." She took her fighting stance, sliding her left foot back and raising her Anbu blade up.

She watched them sigh, and dig their heels in.

"Here we come!" the kitsune growled, the duo dashing at a high speed towards her. She watched them divide, meet in the middle and split again, intending to confuse her. Yuki crouched onto the balls of her feet, awaiting the first attack, catching sight of the sneaky shadow clone which attempted to attack her from behind.

She spun,throwing a back kick which dispersed the clone. She dropped her foot, flipping as Akira's slash missed her intended target. She landed on Naruto's shoulders, her blade gleaming as she started to slit his throat with the flat end of her tool. She saw Akira recover from her attack, her greatest fear, thrusting her towards Yuki at speeds that were beyond her capabilities.

Four seals formed in rapid succession, she focused, creating a wall made of earth, which exploded as Akira burst through her defense, her claws aiming at her throat. She leaned back, as Naruto held her in place, his hands clamped on her feet which sat on his shoulders. She spun, breaking his hold, and whipped a kick at his head, which was blocked by Akira, who jumped over him, her hand clamped on her leg.

Break free!

She brought her second foot up, throwing her foot at the woman, who blocked it, but remained attached to her leg. She started to bend the bone, and Yuki braced herself for the break.

I can't afford such a mistake in the field. Do it!

"Raikiri! (Lightning Blade!)" she created the charge, releasing a single bolt which hit Akira, at the very last instant, decreasing the voltage to a weak shock, which forced her to let go of her own leg. Yuki landed on her hands, slashing her Anbu blade up as Naruto's clones surrounded her, aiming to kick her into the sky.

"U-"

"Zu-"

"Ma-"

"KI!"

Yuki destroyed one, before spinning on one hand, destroying the other three. She returned to her feet, forming several seals quickly.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!) The flames flew towards Akira and Naruto, only to be blocked by a wall of flame, which the demon put up in a single second.

Okay. I'm done moving so slowly, and responding a second later. Let's try anticipate each move they might make.

Yuki glared at the two, before forming two seals in rapid succession. She inhaled again, releasing a steady stream of flame, which Akira parried again with her own wall.

"-(Transport Technique)"

Yuki pushed off, her body instantly appearing behind the pair, throwing three kunai. She watched Akira turn in time, warding the sharp tools off, with a single gust of wind which blocked the tools. She threw one more, aiming for her leg. As Akira went to block it, Yuki teleported once more to the tool, spinning her foot up to kick the woman in the face. Contact caused a spark of joy in Yuki's heart, only to shatter as the ground started to throb.

Shadow clone explosion!

She jumped away in time to avoid the majority of the explosion, a few rocks scraping up her skin. She landed, immediately aware of the huge technique behind her.

" Katon: Odama Rasengan! (Fire Release: Giant Rasengan!)" the pair cried.

Yuki turned, raising both hands to ward off the sphere. Sparks flew up and the ground warped in weird ripples as a second technique forced the jutsu to halt in it's place. Yuki shoved with two electric currents, which she imbued with her very will, thrusting with everything she had. Both techniques fought, heat and static electricity filling the air. Yuki ground her teeth, the intense vibration rumbling through the core of her arms. Shoving her feet into the ground, she thrust harder, forcing her technique forward a step, and in turn retreating the pair.  
>BOOOM!<p>

The explosion rocked the ground, sending her flying through the ground, her body racking up bruises, cuts and scrapes at an alarming pace. She rolled unendlessly, and attempted to halt herself, twisting her ankle. Her leg groaned in protest, and body complained at the harsh treatment, but Yuki ground her teeth. Finally, inertia stopped, and Yuki turned in time to see the claws aimed at her throat, a mere centimeter in front of her.

Damnit!

She teleported herself out of harms way, falling to her knees. Her will to stay standing, wasn't enough. Her body said enough was enough. The punishment it had received, was finally taking its toll. Yuki struggled to get up, only to find her knees weak, and her breath not forthcoming. Her head pounded as blood rushed to her brain. Her arms felt like overcooked spagetthi, and the world spun out of control as she tried to regain her balance. She shivered violently as a cold wind blew on her, and awaited Akira to end the session with a rasengan as she always did.

"Enough, Yuki-chan. You're in no condition to continue," the voice spoke, a mere inch from her left ear. A tongue slid up the length of her extremity causing her to moan in pleasure, which elicited a giggle from her friend.

"No-not fair," she choked out, feeling an arm secure itself on her waist, while two shoulders bore her weight. Naruto and Akira half dragged, half carried her towards home, their gazes concerned.

"You held out rather well. You need to rest and then food. You've been fighting for the past three days...You can only do so much."

A loud mew from her feet caused her to glance down. Nao wanted to be picked up, and he wasn't going to wait until she got home for such attention.

"Sorry boy, I'm in no condition to pick you up," she said, wincing as her arm spasmed.

"Come here, Nao," Naruto cooed, reaching for it.

"HISSSS!"

"Owww!" Naruto cried out, as the demon scratched him.

"Yuki! There's something wrong with your freaking cat, dattebayo!"

"Not his fault. He's not gay," Akira said, with a smirk.

"I'M NOT GAY!" he yelled, following the trio.

"Says the Genin whose first kiss was Sasuke," Yuki retorted, watching as Akira had to stop walking, laughter pouring from her mouth. The bright red blush that overcame Naruto's face, was so cute, Yuki broke free of Akira's grasp, pressing her body against his, and kissing him gently on his lips. She broke it slowly, watching him smile, and chuckle at the predicament. The trio hadn't had sex in quite awhile, and perhaps that is what they needed to do. Yuki winced at the pain of Naruto's hand touching her body, and stepped away, back to Akira who pulled her into a passionate kiss. Several townsfolk watched in shock, but only for a minute. It was no secret that Squad 19 was a love triangle. Yuki broke the kiss, gasping for air, a little lightheaded from the taste of cinnamon that invaded every inch of her mouth.

"Can we get home, please, Akira-koi?" she whined, leaning on her.

"Of course...But no fun until after you have eaten and at least a little sleep."

Yuki sighed, only to hear two shinobi call her name from the distance.

"I think I'm good now," Yuki said, testing her weight on both feet. It was mentally draining, but she was able to stand without help. Smiling she set out for home, aware that a hot meal, and soft bed were waiting for her at home.


	61. Shippuden: Unsettled Thoughts

Yuki stared at the ceiling, in her nightclothes. Now that she was truly incapable of sleeping, she sat there, with her mind on the many things that concerned her. Madara Uchiha for one was a concern that bothered her more than anything. She didn't pay too much attention to what he intended to do. What plagued her mind was that she couldn't think of any weakness that could possibly lead to his death. She replayed mock battles in her mind, and as long as he was intangible, she would lose. She would die, and he would be the one who killed her.

She rolled over, and glanced at the picture that shone under the moon light. It was of a calmer, more peaceful time, not so long ago. She, Naruto and Akira, had gone swimming two weeks ago. The picture described peace better than any words could to her. Naruto hung mid air, his body crunched into a ball, while Akira watched. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and a smile on her lips. Yuki had taken it, and she knew that as long as those two remained a constant in her life, sorrow would never find its way into her heart. Her ears picked up a single heel clicking on wood, and Yuki was up, ANBU blade at the ready. She backed up and formed three seals, casting a ghastly light over the room. As she henged herself as a lamp, her heart rate sped up, causing her to smile grimly. Whoever entered, would die, and know nothing of who attacked.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

The door shuddered in its frame, and Yuki waited, until the door exploded open. Splintered wood covered the floor, in the wake of the punch. Footsteps echoed off the wooden floor, as heels echoed off it. She exhaled slowly, and watched a shadow fill her room. The shadow turned away, and Yuki teleported herself to right behind her opponent, blade raised. Her eyes widened in recognition and she stopped in her tracks, her tool stopping a mere inch from the Hokage's forehead.

"Sorry, Lady Hokage!" she stammered, falling to her knees. She bent her head in shame, realizing how big a mistake she had made.

"Kakashi taught you well. Even now you don't let your guard down, regardless of who you think it might be. Akira-san. She's in here..."

Yuki glanced up to notice the huge smile on the Sannin's face, as she hoisted her effortlessly up from her knees.

"That is one of the reasons that I picked you for this mission," the older woman continued, as Yuki watched her lover enter the room.

"Kyuu-koi! What's up? Feeling better?" Yuki asked, stepping forward. The look on the demon's face was halfway between a grimace and a smile, letting her know that things definitely could be better.

"Yuki Hazukashii."

The sharpness of the Hokage's tone, brought her to attention, her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Pack your things... You are leaving now."

"Leaving, Hokage-sama?" she asked, turning slightly, to face the leader.

"Yes. Yuki Hazukashii. This will be your first S rank mission ever. You will be accompanying me to the Five Kage Summit, as my personal bodyguards. I have some news to announce, before we leave, so hurry up and make necessary preparations."

The news hit the Chunin like a smack to the face, and she sat there stunned for a minute.

"Guar-guarding you?"

"MOVE!"

The command had it's desired effect. The chunin dashed to her room, tripping over her rug, and over her own feet.

I...I'm going to protect the Hokage. Which means...OH! Makes sense why she chose us! Hehehe.

Yuki finished dressing, grabbed her spare backpack, and dashed out to meet the Fifth, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ready?"

"Yes ma'am!"

AT THE GATE

Yuki stretched, and smiled, as the sun rose high over Konoha. Things were peaceful for the moment, and she knew that the stillness that hung over the village would soon be a blanket of chaos that strangled out happiness and hope. She would face the coming threats with her head held high, and her blade crushing her enemies. She glanced to Akira, taking in the kitsune. Her eyes were extremely sad, and Yuki had only but to guess as to what was bothering her.

"Akira-chan."

The demon looked at her and attempted to smile, putting on a false facade.

"You will get your chance to protect him. For now, let's just focus on the task ahead. We need to kill Madara Uchiha."

The Fifth glanced back at her, the look of disbelief on her face saying it all.

"I have a plan. It requires deception of the other Kage, but it's worth the risk." She winked, and gave a thumbs up, before turning her gaze back towards the gate. They took the last hundred meters in silence, calmly, before stopping the villagers, and three who stood seperate for them. Cheers of good luck, and of reverence filled the air, as the Hokage started her departure.

"Tsunade-sama. Please look after my daughter. She still isn't quite-" Anko pleaded, sarcastically

"MOOOMMMM!" Yuki whined, glaring at her godmother, who was smirking.

"She'll be fine! I assure you," the blonde replied firmly. "On a special note, it is my privilege to now promote Yuki Hazukashii to the rank of Jounin."

Her eyes widened, and she glanced to the Hokage, who stood smiled and handed her a new headband. Yuki removed the old one, and secured the new around her waist, and knelt down in honor.

"I...I don't know if I am capable of upholding this rank...I'm not worthy of it..."

Kakashi came and handed her a bag of mints, and ruffled her hair. She knew he didn't enjoy long good byes so she stood up, facing him.

"You'll do fine. I know you will. Later!"

He vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Yuki to the task which she was assigned. She shook her head and started forward.

I won't let you guys down.

The overtone of playfulness vanished as a single person appeared in front of her. His face was the most serious she had ever seen him, and knew that the couple had been arguing recently. She started to walk past him, but he put his hands out, blocking her way.

"Yuki. Let me go in your place," Naruto demanded.

Her eyes widened, before she closed them and looked away.

"I-I can't do that."

"WHY NOT?" Naruto demanded, his voice louder than usual.

"I could never betray Akira's love or trust," she replied, meeting his gaze. She kissed his cheek, and watched his eyes start to brim with tears.

"No. NO! I have to go. I don't care if the other Kage won't let me! I-"

"Naruto..."

Yuki glanced to her lover, watching as her eyes burned with rage and fear.

"You will stay here!" she said, her voice menacing and chilling the very air.

"NO! I have to pr-"

Yuki stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, and smiling broadly.

"Trust me. Akira can handle herself. I'll protect her and the Hokage, alright?" she stated, smiling.

"I-I just don't want to lose the most important thing ever, dattebayo!" he said, his head dropping downwards.

She felt it in the way he stood there. She had been his last hope, and she had denied him his last option. He felt abandoned, and useless.

"I don't want to go back to be nothing to anyone. To being alone."

Yuki shook her head, and tilted his up to meet her gaze.

"Over my dead body. I'm gonna rip Madara limb from limb for you. Just you wait!" Yuki said, hugging him. His hands found their way around her waist, and she enjoyed the warmth that radiated from him.

"Please. Keep her safe, Yuki-chan."

"I promise. You just train, and she will be back to you sooner than you know." She patted his shoulder, and grabbed the Hokage's hat, and placed it on the Sannin's head gently.

"Yuki. Akira. Let's go."

Pumping her fist in the air, she set out to complete her first ever S rank mission.

* * *

><p>AKIRA POV<p>

Yuki-koi? Do you honestly think you can keep that promise? Madara Uchiha...He's not some game.

She watched the two depart, and clenched her fists. Her lip trembled and for the first time ever, she felt weak. Incapable and feared that she would lose Naruto.

She faced him, and leaned in, kissing his lips deeply.

The fight they had had last night, tore at her now, and she couldn't bring herself to look at her lover.

"You...you better come back, dattebayo."

Akira nodded, and she hugged him tightly, digging her nails in, never wanting to let go. She loved him, and yet she feared that she would not return home.

"I'll give it my all," she replied, glancing at him. They were both bothered by the mission, but it made sense. Keeping the Nine tailed fox close by, would confuse the enemy. It was a very unorthodox method, which was why they were doing it.

She sighed, and hung her head. This would be the third man that she had ever fallen in love with. She'd had partners before but none of them had ever fulfilled this part of her like Naruto had. She could lose Yuki. It would hurt, but Naruto...she couldn't live without him. The simple idea that she would be too far to protect him, hurt more than anything ever could. She glanced towards Yuki who was walking forward unafraid. She started after them, glancing over her shoulder.

She didn't understand how or why, but the girl was confident that this mission would be a peace of cake. She only hoped she was right.


	62. Shippuden: Planning for Kage Summit

NARUTO POV

The blonde gennin stared at the unopened containers of ramen which sat on his bed. He considered opening them, yet he was simply unable to move his concerns away from Akira. She was the Nine Tailed Fox after all. He let out a sigh, and reached for a cup, only for the image of her death, to play in his head. Shaking his head he put his knuckles together and concentrated on molding natural chakra to calm him.

"Yo, Naruto!"

He glanced towards the window, his worries forgotten almost instantaneously.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" he asked, noticing the hot bowl of Ichiraku in his teacher's hands.

"I brought you a treat. Extra miso ramen, your favorite."

Naruto glanced at the meal, and then sighed getting up.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I'm worried about Akira so much, dattebayo. I don't want to lose her."

He glanced to Kakashi who beamed at him.

"They are doing fine. I know that Yuki is coming up with a strategy to defeat Madara. For now, remaining calm is the best way to help them out."

Naruto nodded, and reached for the bowl, taking a small slurp of the noodles. The advice made sense, but only fueled his desire to chase after his lover and friend.

YUKI POV

"DAMNIT!" Yuki cursed grabbing the roots of her hair and tugging. The Fifth and Akira had endured her continuous flurry of obscenities that had poured forth from her mouth, during the past three days. Yuki bit her lip, the taste of blood and mint becoming one flavor that soothed the parched back of her throat.

She sighed and returned her full dedication to the puzzle at hand. They were literally one hour away from the Summit, and she had yet to come up with an adapted battle plan for the Hokage. The two had constantly questioned Yuki over the trip, about the botched plans she had considered. Right now she only knew of one thing that could happen that might possibly help secure the way for victory. The risk was so great though, and the chances of victory based more on circumstance than actual chance, that Yuki had discarded the idea in the garbage pile.

_What can I do? Madara is intangible for an almost indefinite period. Is there anyway to hit him?_

She dug deep into her memory banks searching for anything that might give her an answer to the dilemma. when it hit her. The fight between Tenshi and Madara had many answers which she had needed.

_Five minutes at a time. So if I prevent him from attacking for five minutes, he won't be able to phase attacks._

She thought about it a little longer before, dropping to the ground, and drawing in the sand, ignoring the Hokage and Akira's progress ahead of her.

_So if I move this way, then…even with several other variables as someone interfering, the chances of success move closer to eighty five percent._

A smile touched Yuki's lips, as the group returned to her side.

"Hmmm?" Tsunade asked, staring at the diagram which was dug into the dirt.

Akira smiled a little and glanced at Yuki who nodded.

"I've figured it out…Madara is in for a surprise when he arrives."

She proceeded to fill in the busty Sannin, and her feisty lover, who listened raptly to her detailed plan which would lead them to success. She described the different outcomes and even the risks with such a strategy. The two shinobi listened as she explained her plans, until she finished with victory almost ensured for them. She stood up at its conclusion, sighing softly.

Tsunade glanced to her, a skeptical look filling her eyes.

"Hmmm?" Yuki asked, glancing towards her.

"This plan…its detailed and the risks are great, but what makes you sure that it will work?"

Yuki nodded, and she bit into her hand, drawing blood.

"I don't. But I'm gonna give it all I have!"

THE SUMMIT

The room filled with the various Kage, as they took their assigned seats. Yuki and Akira hid in the shadows of the curtains. As the new Jounin, she glanced to her trembling hands.

"It's going to be okay…Relax. Your plan is already being put into motion," Akira whispered, putting a single clawed hand on her shoulder. Yuki gulped quietly, and exhaled slowly. Reaching into her tool bag, she laid a single peppermint onto the tip of her tongue. She stretched gently, her nerves on edge, as the lights dimmed and the first shinobi spoke. The meeting was about to begin, along with her own personal battle.

"I am Mifune, your moderator. In accordance with Hokage's summons, you all have gathered here today. The Five Kage Summit Conference is called into order," an elderly man spoke, his voice strong, echoing off the wooden walls.

"I have something to say before-" A short red haired man spoke up, his hands on his chin.

"For someone so young, you don't seem to remember your manners. Maybe your father forgot to teach you some," an elderly man interrupted, smirking.

"Lord Tsuchikage. That is not necessary. Let him speak his piece," a busty woman spoke up, her red vibrant hair covering a single eye.

"Thank you, Mizukage-sama," Gaara replied, returning his attention to the matter at hand.

"We can all agree that the reason we are here, is that there has been numerous occurrences of late, which has caused massive disturbance in our villages. I am a jinchuuriki who was recently captured at the hands of the Akatsuki. What we know is that they are here for the demons in each of our villages. They have succeeded in capturing many, but-"

"Get to the point, kid," a brutish black man spoke up, his voice blunt."

"He has his reasons, Raikage-sama. Please calm down," Tsunade spoke, her voice calm, and more reserved than either Yuki or Akira had ever heard.

"Let me be clear with all of you. Your villages have dealt with and cooperated with the Akatsuki. In this last Great Ninja War, you hired them to fight for you. I do not trust a single person in this room, and I only attended to see where your loyalties lie," he replied fiercely.

Yuki ignored the bickering that had ensued in the room right next to her, as her attention was currently diverted to the woman who sat beside her.

_Akira-koi…I can't let anything happen to you. I promised him. She needs to be kept safe. At all costs._

Her fist clenched tightly at the thought, and hid her grimace with her hair.

"Yuki..you ok?" she asked, suddenly glancing towards her.

"Fine. Just focus on the Hokage."

"HOW DARE YOU-!"

The yell caught her attention, and she almost jumped out to defend the Hokage, only for Akira to hold her arm.

"He's taking his anger out on a piece of wood. The table…she is in no danger."

Yuki glanced to see all the shinobi who stood in the center of the room, watching as they each stood protectively in front of their Kage.

"Everyone…stand down," Mifune demanded his voice ringing out over the communal.

Yuki exhaled a breath of relief, before sitting back down, hidden from view. She and Akira were the only two who hadn't moved, and she could see the confusion in the room before them. The bodyguards sat down around the edge of the room, their eyes glancing to the Hokage, whose guard was unaccounted for.

"What is the meaning of this, Tsunade?" the Mizukage demanded her eyes furious. "The order was for each Kage to bring two bodyguards. Where are yours? Do you consider us not a threat?"

Yuki let her lips curl into a smirk.

_There is a far bigger threat._

"The real threat, is Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Akatsuki."

The statement stunned every man and woman, who sat in the room. Questions consumed the air, as everyone attempted to get details of the information from the Hokage.

"Hehehehe. Bickering like a group of children. You can't even talk to one another and agree on a single topic, can you?"

Yuki's smirk faded as her real target materialized in the center of the room, floating down from the ceiling.

_He's here….Madara Uchiha._


	63. Shippuden: Best Laid Jutsus?

Immediately, Yuki dashed forward from her hiding space, yanking her Anbu blade from it's sheath, and slashing widely, watching as she phased through. She smirked as his hand grasped the neck of her shirt, and yanked her towards him. A metal rod materialized out of his coat arm, aiming for Yuki's chest. She blocked the rod, with the flat of her blade, and spinning out of his grasp, releasing a kunai which missed him. She pursued Madara, as Akira grabbed at his ankle, a mere second after he phased the shuriken.

"It is futile. You are going to lose," Madara said, phasing both attacks at the same time. Yuki swung again, engaging the Uchiha in duel of swords. She felt something pull on her body, and jumped out of his reach, before he could absorb her into his eye. She landed on the wall, rebounding back towards him, forming a Raikiri within the millisecond it took her to land.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

"CHIDORI!"

Yuki's eyes shifted, to another blur of movement which thrust a lightning technique of his own at her. Yuki turned aiming her attack to counter his.

Static electricity filled the air as both techniques collided, each trying to destroy the other. Yuki pushed past Sasuke, smiling as he screamed in pain. Lightning Blade was called that for a reason. She had cut his jutsu in half, and almost hit a vital area, if he hadn't diverted the attack a millisecond before impact. She released her jutsu, and turned to face Madara, who appeared in front of her a second later. Her eyes widened, and she teleported away, barely making it to cover as thirty shuriken, impaled themselves where she would have been a second ago.

Yuki stood, and gathered her strength, forming five hand seals slowly.

Ox, Rooster, Tiger Dragon, Ram

"Katon: Jigoku no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Inferno Jutsu)"

White flames exploded from Yuki's lips searing everything in front of Yuki to ash. She focused the stream of the technique away from the Kage as to protect them, before releasing it after five seconds.

"HAAAAAH!"

Yuki raised her tanto in time, dropping to a knee as Sasuke drove his blade down at her. Yuki struggled against the weight of his attack, blocking his knee towards her face, and sweeping him off of his leg. She crossed her arms, sliding backwards from his airborn across the ground, where Akira stopped her. She flipped onto her feet, following the demon, her eyes catching sight of a blur of pink.

_So they both deserted the village?_

Yuki dashed forward faster, speeding past Sasuke, and aiming for Madara who faced her, hand held up.

"Come!"

Yuki formed ram as she closed the gap, sliding next to the elder Uchiha, who grabbed her throat in an effortless movement. Quickly, Yuki flipped out of his grasp, thrusting her tanto into his shoulder, which he phased through. She landed, sliding around behind him, slicing at his body.

"Not bad, for a brat. You repelled the genjutsu I attempted to place on you. But you left your guard open."

Yuki ducked as a Sasuke's blade swept at her head, smirking as another clone of herself appeared behind Sasuke.

"Not quite done!"

Yuki stood, and turned away from Madara, slamming a fist into Sasuke's gut, past his guard. She spun kicking him in the face, then spun again, kicking at his knee, sliding behind him, thrusting her sword backwards. She kicked him upwards, before appearing above him.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!)" Yuki released a steady stream of flames onto him, landing as Madara appeared behind her. Her eyes turned to behind her, and smirked as he grabbed at her. Akira was there to defend her, her hand attempting to touch him, phasing through his body.

Yuki spun around, slashing at Madara, only to be blocked by Sakura whose fist slammed against her tool.

_This was a contingency that I had planned for. _

Yuki and Akira threw themselves back into the fray, Yuki thrusting her sword straight at Madara, whose eyes held her own. As the blade passed his mask, a hand closed around Yuki's throat, crushing her windpipe.

_NOT GOOD! DANGIT! I WAS TOO HASTY!_

"YUKI CHAN!" Akira screamed, her head snapping back, only for Sakura to appear, with the demon's head in her hands.

Yuki kicked in the Uchiha's grasp, blood dripping from her mouth. She felt her strength fade as the hand squeezed around the soft flesh of her throat. She gasped for air, grabbing at Madara's arm to try and free herself.

"This is the end."

Yuki closed her eyes, the last of her will fading. This would be where she…

"SEAL!"

A huge cloud of smoke filled the room, and everything was concealed from view, and complaints filled the air. As the smoke vanished, only three shinobi remained, with Tobi on his knees, clutching his eye.

"Damn you, Hazukashii…" the man stated, his voice dripping with malice.

"What is going on, Lady Hokage? Explain the meaning of this!" the Raikage spoke, his voice incredulous.

All eyes turned to the Hokage, who smiled, and stated with confidence.

"It seems that you underestimated my bodyguards, Tobi."

Footsteps echoed off of wood, and the Kage turned, to face as two newcomers entered the room.

"Forgive the delay, Lady Hokage. I was a little too focused on my jutsu," Yuki said, standing behind the Hokage, with her mate, who was watching her with admiration.

I apologize again for my delay. I hope this abates any excitement you may have for the story. There is much I need to explain in the coming chapters, and I want to give my characters more time to bond, and more importantly, to add a couple more lemons to the story. So please be patient. I will try and do weekly uploads.

Sincerely

Yudashi


	64. Shippuden: Fuel the Flames

AKIRA POV

How the girl had accounted for so much was beyond her. The demon had fought with the girl before and never had she fought so intelligently and so well prepared, that the purpose of the fight had been fulfilled with no effort. Akira smiled, and watched Madara attempt to stand up, only to fall back to his knee. Yuki's technique had been inflicted upon him, and the results were immediately visible. She glanced towards the Hokage, who was beaming at her new jounin. The demon couldn't help but be happy with the girl. She was proving herself quite the shinobi like her godfather.

"Madara," Sasuke asked, his voice concerned.

"I'm fine."

Akira winked at the Uchiha, taunting him. They both knew he was not okay. Far from it...The jutsu that Yuki had placed on him, was special.

* * *

><p>ONE DAY EARLIER<p>

So that was the plan. All in front of her. Yuki intended to send in substitution jutsus of both shinobi. On the log, would be a seal that she had the Hokage help design. It's power was simple and yet, very useful. As Madara touched her to counterattack, she would release the smoke, the seal automatically acting to the surface touched. As long as Madara's Sharingan was looking at the log at the moment of dissipation, the seal would stick.

* * *

><p>PRESENT<p>

"Well timed, Yuki-chan," the Hokage praised, smiling.

"That seal placed on you, prevents you from using your kekki genkai. It prevents your chakra levels from plummeting or rising in any shape, fashion or form," Yuki said, her voice echoing off the charred walls of the room.

"Curse you."

Akira caught the sound of a single person appearing behind Yuki, and quickly took action, blocking the downward swipe of his sword, with a kunai.

Yuki turned and slammed a foot into the wound she'd inflicted on Sasuke, and Akira sped behind him, punting him back to his squad.

"We will return. This is only a delay...a minor one at that. We shall see who has the last laugh."

Akira nodded in acknowledgement, and watched the elder vanish in a cloud of smoke, along with his two apprentices, with a sense of relief.

_We've bought ourselves some time._

Akira let out an exhale, and glanced around to the murderous gazes of the various Kage who watched them.

"Tsunade. Explain the meaning of this? Your shinobi acted without so much as care for us. You let your shinobi go rogue with no repercussions and-"

A voice silenced the Raikage, so venemous that everyone turned to face it's owner.

"Silence...All of you."

Akira glanced towards the Mizukage, who was staring at Yuki with a mixture of confusion and murderous intent.

"You. Girl...What is your name?"

"Lady Mizukage. Is this necessary?" The Sannin asked, stepping forward.

"Shut it."

The harshness of the retort, caused Akira's eyes to widen.

"I will murder her now, if she chooses not to answer, and explain why she is in YOUR village. She is supposed to be dead. All shinobi agreed that the Hazukashii's forbidden jutsus and special nature of their kekki genkai, made them to dangerous to let them live. Which is why during the Last Great Ninja War, we eradicated them."

The hairs on the back of the demon's neck stood up on end as the statement hit home, and immediately let loose a low growl, attempting to go protect her mate. If they thought that she would just stand by and let the Kage murder her lover in cold blood, while she had anything to say or do about it, then they were dead wrong. A hand grabbed her shoulder tightly, pushing down to restrain her.

"Hold on, Akira," the Hokage whispered, her voice urgent, and desperate.

"So again, I ask. Who are you?"

Akira turned to the Jounin and watched her square her shoulders and speak out in a quiet yet steady voice.

"My name is Yuki Hazukashii. I am from the Hazukashii clan, but my Kekki Genkai is no longer of use to me."

"Is that so? If it is no of use to you, then, perhaps we should kill you now, and prevent it from ever becoming of use?"

Akira lunged forward, only to be stopped by the Hokage, who pinned her against the wall.

"Stop it! You'll get her killed!" the woman whispered, digging her elbow into her shoulder.

Akira whimpered, and watched the Mizukage approach Yuki. pulling out a kunai, which turned into a water blade.

"Any objections?" the red head asked, turning to the council.

"I'd rather not interfere with this quarrel, so do as you must," the Tsuchikage spoke.

"She faced Akatsuki, and attempted to protect us, albeit it was rather unorthodox. Let her explain herself," Gaara spoke, his voice firm.

"Hmph."

The Mizukage started towards her lover, sending chills down the kitsune's spine. She didn't understand the reason for this hostility. As a water blade materialized in the Water Kage's hand, Yuki retreated slowly.

"Yuki Hazukashii. I sentence you to death, for abandoning your village. Any final words?"

Akira reached out for her lover, hand outstretched in open air.

_Don't! Please! She means everything to me._

"You are Mizukage because the village looks up to you for your protection. Correct?"

"Do not lecture me child."

Akira watched Yuki kneel obediently, while smiling at the woman.

"I understand your position. Before you take my life, may I ask you a question?"

The woman stopped and placed the blade at Yuki's throat.

"Why would you kill a shinobi who has as much allegiance to both Kirigakure as Konohagakure?"

All the shinobi turned to the Mizukage whose eyes narrowed in anger.  
>"You have no alliance with my village. You, who, possess a kekki genkai which could doom the shinobi world, have only one fate which is death. You never have aided my village and more importantly have never revoked your loyalty to Konoha."<p>

Akira watched the girl chuckle softly and try to conceal her laughter behind a facade.

"What is so funny?"

"This, Mizukage-sama..." The blonde haired woman stated from her side of the room. She pulled out a single scroll, and tossed to the water mistress who caught it deftly mid air. The room was silent, as the Mizukage read the paper aloud to all citizens.

"Yuki Hazukashii.

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 125 lbs

Blood Type: A Negative

Rank: Jounin

Chakra Affinities: Fire, Earth

Kekki Genkai: Neru Gejitsu (neutralized. reason: damage to Hypothalamus prevents shinobi from falling asleep. Due to inability to sleep, shinobi exhibits limitless chakra levels, and high levels of stamina, seen only in jinchuuriki.

Missions Completed:

S= 25

A= 86

B= 145

C= 23

D= 07

Assessment: Yuki Hazukashii is a very capable and interesting shinobi. She has shown herself as capable as her godfather, Kakashi Hatake, and takes very large interest in missions. She strives to become better and exhibits a healthy thirst for knowledge. One major note, is that Yuki has asked that all Kirigakure missions be routed to her. She has been to the Village Hidden in the Mist for over half of her successfully completed missions. She is a weak leader, who is often concerned more about her squadmates than the completion of her mission. She is currently enrolled in the newly formed Squad 19: Anko Mitarishi, Naruto Uzumaki, Akira Saito, and Yuki Hazukashii. The squad is cohesive and completes missions in a timely fashion."

All eyes focused on the kneeling woman, whose eyes were hidden in embarrassment. The blade was removed from the sensitve area, and the Hokage watched the Mizukage smile down at her.

"You seem to not be as much a threat as I once took you. Actually quite the opposite. I am surprised that I have not noticed your name in our mission logs. I will have to be sure to review them when I return. I will need to speak with you before you depart, should your Kage, be willing to allow such a meeting. Until then, Hokage-sama. Speak your fill."

The room filled with every shinobi who spoke at once, in attempt to understand exactly, what had transpired.

"LISTEN! KAGE!"

The Hokage's voice silenced them all in a single shout, which shook the room's four walls.

"We are here for one reason and one reason only. I summoned you, and requested your presence. We do not have much time to argue and bicker among ourselves. Madara Uchiha is here. You've seen him for yourself. He is stronger than any of us alone. We must form an alliance. I beg of you-"

Akira watched the woman drop to her hands and knees, head bowed.

"This threat is one I cannot face alone. This man threatens the world with another Great Shinobi War, and he will not hesitate to kill every man, woman and child in your villages if it suits his purpose. His goal is his Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Eye of the Moon Plan). Using his not so reputable doujutsu he intends to ressurect the Ten Tails and use it's massive chakra reserves to cast a Tsukoyomi over every shinobi. Then there will be "peace" as he calls it."

Murmurs echoed around the room at the plan, until someone spoke up first.

"Ignoring these other fools, do you expect me to believe that? DOES TENSHI YUDASHI RING A BELL? He attacked my brother!"

Akira listened with half a heart, slowly closing the gap between her and Yuki. Once she was within reach, she hugged her lover tightly to her body, happy that she had narrowly dodged the bullet.

"I'm fine, Akira-koi."

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" she whispered vehemently.

"Ca-can't breathe...too tight!"

Akira loosened her grip slightly, and kissed the girl on the cheek, before returning her attention to the conversation.

"Tenshi Yudashi...was a spy. For me on the Akatsuki."

Gaara spoke first, his voice steady.

"She is telling the truth."

Attention shifted to the young Kazekage who had been quiet for most of the discussion.

"How do you know this?" the Raikage demanded.

"At the time of my capture, the Akatsuki member Deidara,was transporting my body to an undisclosed location. During a scheduled stop, I regained some consciousness in my weakened state. Three members were arguing at the moment about how to best withdraw my bijuu. It was Tenshi who spoke only once, but left a lasting impression upon me. His words were: 'I will remove it. I would rather not cause unnecessary harm to the jinchuriki if it can be helped.'

The others started to question him, but he left the area, indicating that the discussion was over."

"AND THAT IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME BELIEVE HE WAS A SPY?"

"No, Raikage. But if he intended to seal your brother away, it would have been done," Gaara replied.

"HOW DARE-"

"He's right..." the Tsuchikage spoke, his voice solemn.

"What?"

"Raikage...Tenshi sealed all of the bijuu himself. He gave misleading information, and intentionally sought out the weaker demons so that he would be incapable of sealing the two strongest. I have his official report, and once the alliance has been formed, I will share it with you all. Until then, please...Please! We cannot win this, unless we join forces."

The room turned deathly silent, before Mifune the moderator, spoke up first.

"Tsunade-san. You have the support of the Samurai. What do you say leaders? Are you willing to become the first ever Allied Shinobi Force?"

The question hung in the air. Akira stared around. At first, it seemed as though no one was willing to heed Mifune's call. One by one heads nodded in agreement, and immediately all Kage began developing plans for the upcoming war that intended to shake the entire ninja world.


	65. Shippuden: Concern for a Lover

Thanks to all my fans continued support. Here is the next chapter in my story. I suck at drawing, but will be attempting to draw Akira and Yuki for the cover and also for the sheer fun.

ENJOY

NARUTO POV

Tick.

Tick.

The clock hit twelve o clock pm, and the blonde haired Genin sat up, anxious. He had been trying to remain calm, and now he was no longer capable of waiting. His patience had burned to nothing in the past hour. He ran a hand through his hair, before grabbing a clean outfit from the closet, ignoring the clutter which had become his house.

_Akira's gonna be mad about the fact that I didn't clean up but I can't wait for her to return. _

He pulled his trousers up, glancing at the picture of him and his wife, letting out a small content sigh. Shaking his head, Naruto got dressed, tying his ninja band onto it's rightful place. He opened his front door, stepping outside. As he closed the door, he steadied himself ,building up nature chakra. Once he entered Sage mode, he launched himself skywards, heading for the village gate. At the peak, he formed another shadow clone, who launched him further forward. He aimed himself, landing on the gate ledge, intending to shove again, when a single chakra signature formed behind his back.

_Dangit!_

The blade that bit into his shoulder, caused him to cry out, before dispersing. The real Naruto appeared overhead, descending on the foe.

"RASENGAN! " he yelled slamming his technique downward. His opponent gasped, raising a hand upwards to shield themselves.

"Raikiri! (Lightning Blade0" a feminine voice called, their two attacks cancelling out almost instantaneously. Naruto blocked the incoming kick, and dashed forward, throwing a feint with his right hand. He watched his opponents eyes, catching a glimmer of something familiar. As his left fist came forward, thrusting towards her, he watched her duck in an attempt to dodge, only to be hit by the sheer force behind his Sage chakra.

"Shouldn't let your guard down, Naruto-kun…" a seductive voice whispered in his ear, Naruto reacted immediately, forming a shadow clone behind said foe, and turning in a single movement, only for her to no longer be there.

_She's fast…_

He closed his eyes, letting his chakra flow gently and grasp at his surroundings.

_THERE!_

He turned in time to punch his opponent in the stomach, and kick her away from him. As his knee followed through their eyes met, and he recognized the woman. He launched himself forward, catching her before she hit the ground. He beamed down at her, as she wiped the blood from her newly split open lip.

"Not bad…" Yuki said, grinning devilishly up at him.

"If you're here…"

"Well well. Look at what the fox drug in…"

The melodic voice which echoed off the trees, put Naruto's anxiety at ease, calming him down. His heart rate slowed, and he glanced towards the direction of the sound. His wife appeared in front of him, immediately wrapping him up in a tight bear hug.

"Ak-Akira-koi!"

"I'm safe, my love. How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Can-can't breathe!" he gasped.

She relaxed her grasp, and he collapsed against her happily.

"Do you know how worried I was, dattebayo? Don't do that to me!"

"Well, I'm here now. Yuki promised to protect me and the Hokage, and she kept it. Let's get going…there's a lot we need to discuss," his lover said, sweeping him off his feet.

"This is weird. Shouldn't I be carrying you?" he asked. He glanced to Yuki who followed a lot farther away than she usually did.

_Something's bothering her…what is it?_

He smiled and waved at Yuki who didn't notice it.

"Hey Yuki-chan!"

He watched her seem to pop away from her thoughts.

"Huh…Oh. Naruto….what is it?"

"Thanks for protecting my mate."

She nodded, and he watched her curious as to what was bothering her. Although, now seemed to be an inopportune time. He returned his stare to Akira who was watching him curious.

"What's going on? You seem distracted…" she asked, running a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing!" he replied, kissing her cheek. She was his happiness, and he could never imagine a world where they weren't together. He hopped out of her hands landing. His body was tense with all this pent up energy, and he knew exactly how he wanted to get rid of it.

"Let's all spar. Free for all," he demanded, smiling broadly.

The two girls looked at him confused, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's been awhile, and I wonder how strong I've gotten compared to you two," he stated, glancing at Yuki who walked away, stepping between him and his lover.

"Maybe some other time, Naruto…"

He watched her, confused, as she tossed a hand up, waving good bye.

_Yuki-chan…_

"I'm up for it! Sounds good to me. It turns me to see my man sweat, especially if I am the one making him…"

He nodded, following her towards the training grounds.

"Ready?"

"Come, my husband…"

Naruto dispersed a single shadow clone, imbibing the sage chakra from it.

"Here we go!" He said, dashing forward. He threw a fist, which his wife avoided, including the hidden attack with her tails implanted in the ground, and smacking his hand away. He spun, kicking, which she blocked, turning her head.

_Now!_

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

The jutsu collided with his wife, sending her sliding backwards, her tails withdrawing from the ground. Naruto dashed forward sliding behind his lover, forming another rasengan in hand.

"Take it!" he shouted, pressing the jutsu forward at her. As he thrust the technique, he watched her jump, his own jutsus colliding and cancelling out in a single instant, which sent him flying backwards.

_Dangit! So close!_

He recovered swiftly, throwing a windmill shuriken at Akira as she advanced, dodging the tool. He blocked the incoming punches, breathing in through his nose calmly. He took another step back before he took a punch to his stomach, bending over, and grabbing Akira's arm in pain.

_Got ya._

He smirked as the clones he had created from the beginning of the fight, came out of the ground, underneath him, and Akira, thrusting their punches into Akira's face.

"Wha-?"

He jumped back, smiling as the fifteen clones, landed solid blows on his wife, throwing her higher into the air.

"And then-" he yelled, jumping over her, hand held out. A clone formed his chakra into another bright spiraling sphere, which he prepared to thrust into his wife.

"RASEN-"

He watched as she simply created one herself, and thrust it towards him.

"GAN!" They cried, their jutsus colliding and cancelling each other out. Naruto raised his foot, kicking downwards, only to be blocked by a tail which wound itself up his leg.

_Not good!_

He flipped downward, slashing with a kunai, which caused the tail to release him. He landed softly, and dashed forward. He swung the kunai, which she blocked with her nails, causing sparks to fly in the air. Naruto ducked as she swiped at him, throwing a punch at her stomach which she blocked with her knee, spinning her around. Naruto thrust the kunai forwards, as she kicked, aiming the tool at her foot. She pulled away at the last instant, and Naruto smiled, dashing forward, forming a clone in front which tackled his wife. He jumped over his own clone and launched another rasengan towards her, which she blocked with a tail which impaled his clone, and grabbed his wrist. The appendage launched him skywards, where his technique fizzled out.

_My Sage Mode is gonna run out soon. Fine…Final technique._

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!)" he shouted, creating over two hundred of himself. Using one of his clones, he launched himself and the others downwards in an inescapable barrage. He watched through their eyes, as each missed their target, but got closer and closer to hitting.

Finally, halfway through his numbers, one of his clones hit, and he smirked, still streaking downward.

_Got you now…_

He smiled as he neared the ground, only for her to unleash all her tails, swiping all of his clones away, and grabbing him.

_Not again!_

He braced himself for the throw, which never came. Instead, he landed gently, and was pulled into the warm embrace of his wife.

LEMON ALERT!

* * *

><p>"Hehehehe. Not bad…I am duly impressed. I never saw you create those clones, and I have to say, that for you to land a blow, you've become much stronger than I anticipated. Not enough to beat me, but enough to give me a run for my money. Now then- as a reward….you get to do as please you with me."<p>

He started to protest, only for a tail to slide across his chest, and into his boxers gently stroking his growing erection.

He moaned softly, opening his eyes. She sat there, several feet from him, her eyes glimmering in the sun light, and legs parted. She pulled him closer, using her tail to stroke, and drag him at the same time. As he neared her, she kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He returned the favor, pulling her chest to meet his own. He held her tightly, as they orally wrestled each other for dominance. He pulled away, a long strand of drool, connecting their tongues, and reached down, slipping a finger into her dripping pussy without warning. Her cry of pleasure made him even more feral, and he silenced her with a nip on her neck. She responded immediately, her eyes playfully afraid.

"Wh-what do you intend to do with me, Naru-to-kun?" she emphasized.

Naruto smirked, crossing his hands, with his index and middle fingers, forming another clone. He smirked, as his clone took his place at her head, unzipping, and rubbing his cock against her lips. He moaned as she took him in, all the way, sucking on his shaft. He rubbed his cock against her anus, smiling as it elicited a huge moan of pleasure from the fox. He quickly pressed his tip in, following through with his entire cock. Her mewls and cries of pleasure grew in volume the deeper he explored her forbidden entrance. He thrust in harder, pushing his cock deeper into her, watching her eyes slowly roll into the back of her head. He slowly slipped in three fingers into her pussy, wiggling them, and then moved his to her nipple swallowing it whole. As he sucked and massaged her, he sent his dirty thoughts to his clone.

"Is this all it takes to subjugate the Ninetailed Fox? A hard cock up her ass?" he teased, biting down on her nipple, which caused the woman to clench hard on him, and howl in pleasure.

He watched her gaze turn feral, as she squeezed his cock hard, and licked his clones gspot, which caused him to wince in pleasure. He pressed the attack speeding up on his thrusts and fingering, while licking her nipples gently. He moaned as she humped back in time with his thrusts, her body pressed against his. He used a free hand and smacked her ass hard, which sent her over the edge, causing her to squirt hard onto his cock, her anus massaging his cock. Waves of pleasure consumed the former jinchuuriki and he released hard into her ass, panting, as his clone came to it's conclusion as well. He pulled out slowly, watching his own liquid seep out of her ass, before lying down next to his wife.

* * *

><p>LEMON ENDS<p>

"That *pant* felt great. Thank you, Naru-kun."

He smiled kissing her forehead. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe. His heart and soul would die if she no longer subsisted. Pulling her to his body, he felt his heart swell with a happiness no words could ever describe. He inhaled her scent, gazing into her two red pupils which were locked on him. If she only knew how much he cared, she would never leave his side. He sighed contently, enjoying the cool breeze which blew across the field, and the feathery touch of the grass against his naked skin. It was a beautiful day, and yet as he looked at Akira, he could tell that something had passed. Something that might make the beautiful clouds that drifted by, as ominous as an approaching thunderstorm.


	66. Shippuden: Confrontation

ONE WEEK LATER

Naruto followed the dusty trail, leading up to Yuki's bedroom, his sandals barely making a sound on the wooden beams. His eyes scanned around for signs that his wife had followed him to his destination, concerned she might find out about Yuki's apparent disinterest in the duo. He was concerned for his friend for the simple fact that they had remained extremely close, the trio, and as of late, she had withdrawn completely. No contact. She had remained as distant as the sun which shone its light overhead. He adjusted his headband on his forehead, taking another step. He was almost to the front door, and his heart raced impatiently. His mind tried to trick him into believing that it was all in his head. Surely, Yuki had her reasons to be away from them…right? Perhaps some new form of training…or missions from Granny Tsunade. Yet, he couldn't lie to himself. He knew something was wrong, and he intended to find out what. He raised his hand, only for a breeze to rush past him, blowing the door open ominously. Almost immediately, the Gennin felt the difference between inside and outdoors. Inside a dark and sinister feeling emanated from the entire household. The dim apartment made it impossible to see in. The house had been converted into a shadow's home, from which no light could break through. He squinted in an attempt to see, finally making out the stairs which led upstairs to his friend's bedroom. He felt his way towards the door, slowly, taking in the lack of furniture which had once filled the house. It felt empty, and sadness permeated the air, sucking the very happiness out of Naruto, who reached the top of the stairs, extremely concerned for the woman who resided here.

He raised a hand again to knock, only for her to speak.

"Come in, Naruto-kun."

The voice was softer and more afraid than he'd ever heard the girl, and Naruto opened the door, smiling in an attempt to try and cheer her up.

"Yuki-chan! How's it going?" he asked, sitting down on the bed. He stared at her confused. She sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, staring straight ahead. He glanced behind his seat, to the picture that hung on the wall. It had been her fifteenth birthday, after she had completed a mission. Akira, Naruto, Anko, and Kakashi all stood around a beaming young girl, who stuck her tongue out at the camera, a thumbs up held out defiantly.

"It's been awhile, you know…"

The blonde haired genin turned back to the woman, who spoke, her very voice solemn, and gloomy.

"Yeah. But we're still here together right? I mean…it's not like anything's changed much, dattebayo?" Naruto replied, starting forward. He reached to touch her, only for the girl to shrink away from him.

"Yuki-chan?"

She refused to look at him, and he felt his heart despair. He couldn't understand what would possibly cause the girl to act as she now did.

"Yuki…come on now. What's going on? You've never hidden from the truth, or run away. Why? Why do you run from Akira and I?"

He watched her turn away, and finally lost it, smacking her. He grabbed her shoulders, squeezing into her flesh gently

"LOOK AT ME! The Yuki I knew was never afraid of anything. She stood strong for what she believed in, remaining firmly rooted in her beliefs. What is going on?"

The girl acknowledged his gaze, while touching her sore cheek in disbelief.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Her response stunned, him, almost immediately, as her head fell, tears pouring from her eyes. He didn't expect that from the Jounin who'd always done her best to keep her emotions well under control. He let her go, and waited for her to calm down, watching her avert her eyes from his stern gaze. He waited a minute, before getting up, and grabbing a cup of water. He placed it in her hand, watching as the glass trembled under her shaky grasp.

"The Mizukage wants me to become a Kirigakure shinobi. She has promised to help me train, and even reveal what she knew of my parents. She told me that she had been raised with them, so she knew them on a more personal basis than anyone could have been."

The blond haired Genin's eyes widened, in realization.

"You're not considering going to that village are you?" he shouted, waving his hand about animatedly.

"What about Kakashi-sensei? Anko-sensei? What about me? WHAT ABOUT AKIRA? You would walk out on the people who love you, who helped you? Who care about you?"

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" she screamed at him, her eyes meeting his. He took in her state, which was in complete disarray. Her eyes streamed with tears, and she looked wild. She didn't even look like the girl he knew. She shook her head, taking a sip of water, holding the glass between her hands.

"Yu-ki-chan," Naruto stammered.

"It's not like I had much of a choice…When I was little, my grandmother told me great stories about my parents. She never revealed how they died, or what happened to our clan. She told me about the good, and hid the bad. And now, I have a chance to learn about my parents! I've wanted to know for thirteen years of my life! You can't understand how much it means to me! And-and…"

Naruto watched her, and felt his heart shift. He hadn't known that she had been carrying such a burden, since the moment she had arrived back in Konoha.

"Your mind is made up…" he said, saddened.

"I can get stronger. The Mizukage promised me, she could help. You don't get to being Kage, by being weak…"

Naruto shook his head, taking her hand.

"You don't get to be strong, by being alone. I've been down that path. The burden of being alone will tear you apart. The darkness will consume you, and you'll lose yourself. Yuki-chan…stay here."

He watched the girl shrink away from his touch, standing up, grabbing the bag which lay next to her bed.

"Yuki chan?"

"Tell Akira-san, I love her. I have to go now."

Naruto started to chase after her, but she disappeared, teleporting away from his touch. He stared at the empty space before him, his heart yearning to understand his friend's choice. Yet, time was of the essence. If he wanted to stop the girl, there was only one way to do it. He dashed to the window launching himself into the air, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew that if anyone would stop the girl, Akira wouldn't let the girl go. He hastened homeward, dashing past the villagers, ignoring the cries of his comrades to stop. He had an urgent task which had to be fulfilled.

He landed on his front porch, opening the door. He dashed to his wife, breathless and grabbed her arm tightly, forcing her to look at him.

"Yu-yuk-yuki…leaving…village. Stop her! NOW!" he panted. He tried to catch his breath. The race to his house had taken a mere five minutes, by which time the girl would be too far out of his range to catch up. But not the demon…she was faster than he or Yuki was. Within the millisecond the demon was gone, and Naruto fell to the ground sighing in relief. Akira would stop the girl. If it cost the kitsune her life, so be it. Yuki was a Konoha shinobi. Nothing else.

WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AS I UPLOAD NOW. I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW I PROMISE!


	67. Shippuden: Surrender

Yuki stared at the earthly ground, her heart constricted by the numerous emotions which she felt at that very moment. She wanted to go so badly, and yet she couldn't bear the thought of leaving Akira and Naruto alone. She continued to lie, telling herself that they would be better off without her. She detracted from their relationship, and made things more difficult on them. Besides…her parents! She'd told the truth, when she spoke to Naruto. It had been bothering her for quite some time, and now that someone was willing to explain it, Yuki needed to know. She took another step towards the gate, her feet crunching on the gravel beneath it. She let out a slow exhale. Her body felt heavy, almost as if she was made of lead. She'd spoken with Tsunade, Kakashi and Anko and gotten their approval. Her mother had been extremely adamant about her coming to visit at least once a month, but her father simply nodded. Yuki gritted her teeth, stopping a good hundred feet from the gates. Her will to continue on, clashed with her desire to learn. The pain of leaving her home behind was almost too much to bear, and yet she sat there. She counted the seconds, feeling them slip between her fingers, before a voice spoke.

"Yuki."

Her eyes widened, as she recognized the feral voice of her lover. The nine tailed fox stood a mere twenty feet ahead, her gaze fixed on her. The Jounin lifted her gaze to meet the demons who flared with such anger, Yuki immediately looked away. She shifted a few strands of hair out of the way, before forcing her body to move, with great effort.

"Yuki. I will not let you do this. You promised to love me and stay by me. You promised!" Akira shouted, her voice a hiss on the wind, sending shivers up the younger girl's spine.

"Do you think I can just sit by and let you do as you please? Let you walk away from the things you fought for, almost died for? You said you loved me? WHAT HAS CHANGED YUKI? WHAT?"

Yuki's teeth grinded harder against each other, the pain of her lover calling her out, causing her to gasp for air that was not forthcoming. She knew what was coming, and tried to delay the inevitable. She continued to walk, and shook her head to try and clear the jumble of thoughts which threatened to overwhelm her.

"You know how this is going to end. I don't want to hurt you-"

"Then don't," Yuki said, softly, raising her gaze firmly to the kitsune's.

"I've chosen this path. Go back to Naruto. He needs you more than I do right now. The Village is on the verge of war, and of all the people who can understand his fears; you are the only one capable of allaying them. I must do what I must do. There is no turning back for me."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO!" The redhead shouted, waving a hand. "WHAT PART OF THIS FULFILLS YOUR DREAMS? WHAT PART OF ANY OF YOU CRIES THAT YOU SHOULD HURT THE ONES AROUND YOU WITHOUT CARING? DAMNIT YUKI, ANSWER ME!"

_I love you too much, to stay. Do you not see that, Akira-koi? By staying here I deny you Naruto. By staying here I continuously punish you for my failures. _

Yuki continued to walk, until she was almost passing the older woman, only for said woman to grab her furiously. Their eyes met, holding each other for what seemed forever. Yuki read the fear and despair which lay in her lover's eyes, pleading her to stay. But it was too late. She'd made her choice and was sticking by it. With a soft push, she continued on her way, their shoulders brushing each other. Yuki inhaled the sweet scent of cinnamon for the last time. As she neared the village gate, she looked overhead to the sun, which was blotted out by ominous thunder clouds. The first drop of rain, hit Yuki's right eye square on the eyelid, rolling down her cheek, before falling off her features towards the ground. Time stood still, Yuki's breathing fading to nothing, while her fists clenched. The sound of a foot pushing off reached Yuki's ears, and she turned and dodged in the same movement, the demon's claw missing by inches. Time returned to normal and Yuki weaved out of the way of her sharp nails which threatened to tear her into pieces. Yuki jumped back into the constricting grip of a clone, her eyes widening.

"No…I won't let you go. Not when there is strength in my body to stop you," the fox whispered, behind a blue aura as a Rasengan formed in her hands. Yuki formed a Lightning Blade in her hands, which dispelled the clone in a single blow. Yuki's eyes narrowed, searching for the demon. She was fast, but Yuki was well aware of her capabilities. At the current moment, Yuki was more than capable of handling the situation. The sound of a single toe touching the ground alerted the Jounin, who ducked under Akira's attack, thrusting her Lighting Blade upwards towards her stomach. Just before contact, Yuki disipated her jutsu, and was rewarded with a slash that cut deep into her shoulder. The wound sent her stumbling backwards.

_I have to be more careful. She's desperate, and will do whatever it takes to keep me here. Akira-koi…I won't hurt you. _

Yuki shook the wave of pain that flowed through her chest off, and faced Akira one more time, ready to defend herself again. She flinched as lightning boomed overhead.

EIGHT HOURS LATER

"Huff…huff….huff…"

The two shinobi stared at each other, across the blood speckled ground, their eyes full of sorrow and pain. They knelt, soaked on the ground, in pain trying to get their feet underneath themselves. The falling rain, echoed off the muddy ground, as lightning arched across the dark skies.

"Yuki…do (gasp) not do this…." The demon panted, her tongue lolling out. The fighting had been furious, with Yuki merely defending herself. The fox had used her more than considerable strength to try and force the girl to concede to no avail. Yuki stared up at the storm which raged around them, enjoying the feel of rain which pinged on her face. Her body on the other hand…

She winced in agony, as another droplet of water hit her open cuts, the furious breeze causing her wounds to bleed more. Yuki had done her fair share of fighting, but had not even laid a single mark on her beautiful kitsune. Yuki smiled. The last time she had put the demon in such a rage, it had not ended well for her. She was happy to leave after conveying her complete love for the kitsune. The brunette stared at her lover, before teleporting right in front of the fox, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Akira-san. Sooo much."

"Please? PLEASE? I'M BEGGING YOU! I- I don't have anymore chakra in me to fight…"

"Good bye."

Yuki took a step forward, watching the demon reach out to grab her, falling short. She was tired, and it showed, as the kitsune passed out mid motion. The younger girl caught her swiftly, and lowered her to the floor gently.

"I promise to always care for you. Take care of Naruto for me…kay?"

In a rush of the wind, Yuki was gone.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

A small puddle of blood formed under Yuki's legs, as she sat down in the middle of the forest. She had been traveling nonstop towards Kirigakure. Keeping her feet underneath her had been hard enough with the large amounts of blood she had been spilling out. Her body felt heavier than it had in a long time, causing the girl to smile, before wincing as a stabbing agony shot through her side. Moving a few strands of hair out of her way, Yuki sat down, with her back against the solid trunk of an oak tree, sighing contently.

_You sure put up a hell of a fight, my Akira-koi. I'm sorry…Really. _

A cold breeze tickled her wounds which pulled her in and out of consciousness. Pushing up, she tried to stand back up, before deciding against it. She let herself slide back down sitting down against the tree. She sat there, watching the clouds pass overhead. As soon as her body had the strength to continue onwards, she bandaged the wounds to stop the bleeding before getting up. She took off at a high speed towards her new home. The miles passed by with little to no observance by her. The only thing that registered on Yuki's mind was where she needed to be. She tried to ignore the mental anguish which flooded her being at the current moment sucking her into an endless pit of despair. She would be fine the moment she arrived at her destination. After some helpful guidance, Yuki followed a small path which led towards the village.

"Hehehe. You shouldn't wander so far from the nest."

The voice was soft, yet the sneer in it was unmistakable. She took another step onwards, attempting to ignore the voice, her eyes closed. As a warning hiss filled the air, Yuki teleported, dropping to a knee. She landed softly only a foot away, the stress of teleporting too much for her body.

_My body is in too much of a wreck for me to go full out. I have to get away or just defend myself. Damnit!_

Yuki blocked the incoming snake, and thrust five at her opponent who countered by cutting the heads off with a single movement of his hand.

"Hmmm? Orochimaru-sama was the creator of that technique. Such a feeble jutsu compared to mine. You'll truly have to do better than that."

Yuki growled, in fear, backing away. She turned, before screaming in pain as a metal rod pinned her to a nearby tree. Her eyes locked with her new opponent's whose Sharingan sat a mere inch from her own eyes. The rage behind them, caused the woman to shake in fear of what was to come.

"You have caused me nothing but trouble. I am going to-"

"Easy, easy now. Perhaps she might be of use to her. After her last fight she has been rendered incapable of sleeping. Her body produces large amounts of chakra in a small period of time," the white haired man spoke. Yuki took in his features, disgusted by his appearence. His short hair did little to conceal the horrendous features which his face had become. White scales occupied where his flesh had been, while two yellow pupils with slits stared into her own. Yuki shook her head, before reaching up, and snapping the rod which bound her, only for two more to be slammed into her consecutively, one into her wrist and another into the opposite shoulder. She let out a small whimper in pain, gazing at the wounds which held her.

"So futile."

Yuki's strength slowly faded as the toll of her wounds weakened her. Her knees gave out, and she became heavy. She didn't even have the strength to resist the pinch as the tail of the man in front of her, bit into her neck, injecting venom into her. She tried to fight the toxins which blurred her vision. Her muscles spasmed out of her control, and she hung by the rods, tearing into her own delicate muscles. As her eyelids fluttered, she was able to make out the gate of her new home a mere forty feet away.

_So…So close…._

Yuki Hazukashii faded asleep, her body stiff and immovable.

* * *

><p>Tobi glanced to his companion, who held the girl by her throat, unmercifully.<p>

"She is a liability. I will not let you use her as you please."

He waited for the retort he knew was coming, as he withdrew the rods from the woman's unconscious carcass.

"Her limitless supplies of strength will help increase my control over Edo Tensei (Reanimation Jutsu). I will use her until the need is gone."

Madara glanced into the forest weighing the pros and cons in her hands. A single blue signature formed five feet away, only to fade into nothing before his eyes. He narrowed his single eye, before starting back towards headquarters.

"Until she no longer becomes of use to you then," he replied, warily. They departed without a trace, quietly.

From the darkness of the forest a single femine voice spoke, in shock.

"It's been awhile…"

HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I CAN'T WAIT TO REVEAL THE NEW CHARACTER TO MY STORY. SUFFICE IT TO SAY IT WILL BE REVEALED TONIGHT WHEN I UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER.

SINCERELY

YUDASHI


	68. Shippuden: Identity Revealed

Try to bear with me. This new chapter is really confusing. The Unknown POV (point of view) is my new character. She will be revealed at the end of the story. Her techniques are in no way related to the First Hokage's. She is not epically strong. The technique she uses will be explained in a later chapter. Until then...ENJOY!

UNKNOWN POV

The shadows suited her well. She didn't enjoy being the center of attention. She eyed the two men who carried the woman away, with a large amount of malice. They had attacked when she had been least suspecting and mostly defenseless. She gritted her teeth, before sighing. So the mission that had originally started as escort duty had turned into a rescue mission. Not that she complained too much. She always enjoyed the chance to test out her skills. She relished fair fights. As one turned in her direction, she faded from view, waiting for the man to seek her out. Instead, she was rewarded with their departure, which was rather hasty.

"Awww," she complained, with a small pout forming on her lips. She had silently been crossing her fingers, with the intent that she might be found out. Instead, they had left her alone. Grabbing the scroll which she kept on her wrists, she flicked one out, biting into her thumb.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique) _

In a poof of smoke, her friend appeared, glancing up at her with large eyes.

"It's been awhile mistress…My apologies for not reporting my findings on-"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, and listen," the owner stated, obviously annoyed.

"As you wish." The fox stated.

"We have a problem. One that I need your help with. The guest of honor has turned up missing, and now we have no choice but to rescue her. So that being said, get to sniffing."

She sat down, and started formulating her plan of attack, watching the fox follow out her orders with little to no complaint. Reaching into her back pocket she grabbed a peach, taking a bite of her breakfast, bitterly. She'd been waiting for the past week, with little to nothing to eat. The Mizukage had grown tireless of waiting on a report. And now it seemed the situation had turned for the worst. She was known to be a bit of a fuck up when it came to missions, but certain tasks were her specialty. The woman took another bite, letting the juices settle on her tender lips, which pressed into a thin line. She took another look at her line of attack. It would be so quick, and so fierce, yet the enemy would be too focused on her attack they would not have time to counter attack. She would be in and out in the blink of an eye...or so she hoped.

She let herself smile a little, touching the scar on her wrists. Yes…carelessness would not do for this mission.

* * *

><p>YUKI POV<p>

The past couple days seemed to pass in a year. Her body was beyond relief or help. It was devastated by the constant drain on her strength. She awoke once or twice only to be pulled back into the depths of unconsciousness. The constant burning agony which filled every inch of her, made time slip by at an exorbitantly slow rate. Inside her head she screamed for relief, and fought the bonds which held her. She begged for time to pass by faster, yet time had no meaning in the lightless void she found herself wandering alone. _Perhaps this is hell,_ she pondered. _Perhaps this is punishment for deserting the love of my life._

Yuki waited for the moment when she would cease to feel, and cease to breathe, but it never came. As long as she was a valid source of chakra, she would be used consistently. As she wandered the darkness, a feeling emanated from the back of her head, one that she had not felt in such a long time, she failed to realize what it was. She questioned it many times, only to be pushed away. And like that, abruptly, she woke up, to find Kabuto staring at her.

"Hmmm. It seems your body is healing your hypothalamus, which is creating an actual sleep cycle. The chakra I need for my technique I already have taken from you. Your a waste of space... it seems that I get to kill you."

A whirl of orange appeared behind Kabuto, and Yuki turned her head to watch Tobi reach for her.

_Well...it's been a great run. Sorry Akira-koi. I love you and Naruto both. But this is the-_

* * *

><p>UNKNOWN POV<p>

She stared at the two, and watched the younger girl with rapt attention. Her head was hung in resignation which ignited a fury in her. The pair failed to see her from her hiding position. She cracked the knuckles in her hand, and initiated the first jutsu of her plan.

"Doton:Kakusareta Shīzu Gijutsu ( Earth Release: Hidden Seed Technique)" she whispered, forming the seals in order. As she clapped her hands together, she dropped down, dashing towards Kabuto, who saw her immediately.

"Too slow."

As his smile spread, she closed the gap, and stopped just short of him, pulling her hands apart.

"Gotchya," she replied. In an instant the air became full of dandelion-like seeds, preventing her opponents from seeing out. As they jumped away from her technique, she was there, grabbing her 'package' from Kabuto, landing on a nearby tree branch. Forming a half seal, she put the girl back to sleep, placing her on her back.

"Here they come." She jumped skywards, turning to face the orange masked freak, in a single effortless movement. She closed her eyes and formed serpent, leaning backwards as a giant snake attempted to swallow where she had been a second ago. She pulled out a kunai, and slammed it into the summon, and pushing off, heading for home.

_They'll pursue me unless I reach the village before them. So that being said..._

She landed gently, putting a finger to her passenger's throat. The pulse was faint, but steady.

"Hang in there. I got you...nothing will happen to you. I promise."

She tucked her chin as one of her opponents tried to grab her throat, and twisted out of his grasp, throwing a kick which started to phase through.

_Nice try but..._

She shifted slightly, and her foot made complete contact, sending him flying away from her. She landed on the ground, and turned to face her next opponent. His chakra signature was different from the others, formed by two different people residing in a single body. She glanced at her opponent, noticing that his movements were slowing down. The seeds she had used earlier were special. Once an opponent was touched by them, their bodies betrayed them, becoming petrified into wood..

_Interesting. But nonetheless...futile!_

She avoided his chakra blade, tapping his hand away, and forming a water blade out of nothing. She slashed upwards, missing him by a millimeter, as he swung again.

"Die."

She felt herself start to be pulled into a vortex from behind and immediately set her body. The pull was great, but her current technique could hold against it. The pull stopped after about fifteen seconds, and the man shifted. She flipped over him, landing on his shoulders, before releasing the trap she had prepared three hours before she had initiated the first technique.

"Crescent Moon Trap."

She sliced a single thread, and retreated rapidly, watching the chakra threads she had created all shrink towards her. Her chakra signature was the basis for the technique so she was free to run through them without being cut or hurt. Her opponents on the other hand wouldn't be so lucky.

She increased her speed, and glanced as the trap receded behind her. The thread she had created was over fifty miles wide. The thread was really powerful but the main issue was that it had taken her seven years to create just that one strand.

"All well. At least I'll get home in time for dinner," she said, wiping a drop of sweat from her forehead. She opened her eyes, releasing the jutsu she had placed on herself. She glanced at the sleeping girl on her back. Two hollow points leaked a black liquid which sent the woman's heart racing. _Poison? _She sped up with everything she had, reflecting on the woman on her back.

It had been a long time since seen those eyes and that hair. A long time indeed.

* * *

><p>MIZUKAGE'S OFFICE<p>

She'd arrived at the Mizukage's office with no pursuit from her opponents, and so she was relieved by that. She'd given her entire mission report to the woman who stood over her. Missions came and went. Life wasn't about fun or anything other than completing the mission and moving on.

"Well...I shouldn't expect any less from you. I doubt you'd have let that pair disappear with someone so job."

She acknowledged the Mizukage's praise with a bowed head, and kept on her knee awaiting the inescapable orders to the battlefield. She gritted her teeth, and a single tear dropped. She wouldn't be allowed to see the girl after going through all the trouble of retrieving her. It made sense that she should be helping the Allied Shinobi Forces against the invading forces. The Fourth Shinobi War had just started, and already things had turned for the worst. Reports of previously dead shinobi returning to haunt the battlefield filled the air. She had seen them for herself. She'd only been pulled from combat, to accomplish this mission. And now that it was over-

"Kazuyo. Are you listening?"

"My apologies," she replied, through bared teeth.

"Kazuyo!"

The harshness reminded the woman of her place.

"Your orders...as I JUST SAID...are to stay with that girl. Ensure she recovers, and when the time comes, provide the information I myself cannot. Understood?"

She chanced a glance up at the Mizukage whose eyes were filled with humor. It took her a moment to recover before she spoke, confused.

"Miz-"

"Kazuyo. You have your orders. I won't lecture you. But...you don't have to hide your emotions so much. We are not robots. We're human beings. In the twenty four years I've known you, you have never smiled, cried or even shown a single emotion. You know...I hear some of the men say that you'd cut off their balls if they even tried talking to you?"

The statement almost caused the woman to lash out at the wall in rage, but she held it down. Years of disclipine reminded her that she could not show emotion. She was a shinobi first. Than a woman.

"Look...go to your duties. I won't keep you. Just keep what I said in mind."

She nodded vanishing from sight in a small cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>YUKI POV<p>

The Jounin came to in a small white room, which was void of anything. She winced as the lights from the room, reflected off her IV drop. Her parched mouth only made things worst. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, and she couldn't remember a single thing from the moment of her capture. After Madara had attempted to kill her, things had gone black. She yanked the needle out of her skin, and ripped cables from her body. She twisted out of the bed she lay on, and jumped down, her feet sliding on the cold tiles. She caught herself on the arm of the bed, wincing. Her body was still extremely weak. Too weak to run from her current situation. A searing pain shot through her head, and she winced in agony.  
>"What do you think you're doing?"<p>

The coldness of the voice, caused Yuki to turn, in fear. Her eyes settled on the woman before her. Shoulder length sandy blonde hair fell around a face which was beautifully angry. Jade green eyes met her own. Before she could retort, the woman was pushing her back into bed, albeit more gently than the words that had been spat at her.

"Th-thanks," the Hazukasii replied, bowing her head.

"Don't thank me. How are you feeling?"

She glanced up into the woman's features, which were devoid of emotion. She couldn't understand it but something seemed familiar. Something she had seen somewhere. The face shifted away. Yuki observed the woman's movement. She took in her appearence. She wore a maroon dress which stopped a little after her knee with a large black band covering her waist. The white high heels added to her seductive appearance. A large ninja pouch hung on a single black ribbon which flowed downwards. She turned to her face her. Yuki followed the band which turned out to be a single headband. Two long sleeves protruded from the short sleeves of the girls dress. To finish her appearence off, two bright blue emeralds hung from each ear.

"I've been...better," she replied lying back down.

"Is your name... I mean...are you...Yuki Hazukashii?"

Yuki glanced up and noticed that the woman was staring at her curious.

"Ye-yes," she replied, weakened.

"Yuki-chan? Can it be...so... long?"

The familiarity the woman said her name with caused the kunoichi a great amount of discomfort.

"Who are you?" she said, wincing as speaking, sent another wave of pain through her head.

"Do you know how long I've waited? How many days I've waited to meet you? You're alive, and here. God...If I could only explain how much I love you-"

"WHO ARE YOU?" she shouted, starting to get up.

"W-wait. Look...I'm not used to this." the woman said, sitting down on a nearby chair. The room remained quiet for a minute. Yuki stared at the woman, whose gaze was fixated on her hands.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?" Yuki demanded.

The woman shook her head as if contemplating what to say.

"My name? My name is ...Kazuyo...Kazuyo Hazukashii. I am your sister Yuki-chan."

I AM WORKING ON THE OTHER CHAPTER. IT WILL TAKE ABOUT A DAY TO TYPE IT UP BUT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPLOAD TOMORROW. THERE IS A LOT TO COVER IN A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME.


	69. Shippuden: Our History?

_Sister? _

The statement hung on the air, smothering it with a silence that left no room for arguing.

"M-my sister? That can't be," Yuki whispered, her eyes squinting with suspicion.

"Do I seem the person to joke around?"

Yuki searched the jade green eyes for some sign of uncertainty. Instead she was rewarded with a pair of eyes which shifted to her left. Yuki's training in interrogation had drilled into her a strong ability to read lies and she now called upon those skills to seek the conviction which was in her eyes. Yuki stared into two eyes which stared back with such faith, that Yuki felt almost convinced.

_I want to believe she is telling the truth…But how much of it is fact?_

"I don't want to….I can't-"

The woman simply nodded, acknowledging her fears.

"I see. I can understand why you might not remember…you were only two years old, when I was sent away. Yuki. I know how this might seem, but please give me a chance to explain. I was born six years before you on August 29th. Mother's full name was Nagisa Hazukashii and our father was Yasuo Ita.

I lived a very sheltered life, due to our parents who did the best to keep the truth of the war away from me. I was young, and they knew that I shouldn't have to learn about it. Father was strict, and trained me non stop to become stronger. His beatings were harsh, but he taught me to seek power, at the cost of who I was."

_Like…me…_

"Mother was quite the opposite. She tried to remind me that my emotions and compassion were what made me stronger. That even our Father, who was cold hearted, was human. He loved us very much, and did everything he could to protect us. Then came the day when I found out mother was having another child. Father broke the news with a wicked smile. I've only seen that look in his eyes only three times that I remember. Fast forward to your birth…I was six years old, and Mom's screams from the other room frightened me. The pitch of her screams lowered as her strength faded as she pushed you out. That night, Father came to me, and kissed my forehead. I never saw him express emotion as much as he did in the single moment that he explained to me, that our Mother had passed away. She had died giving birth to you, and had named you with the final breath in her body. It changed how I looked at things, for I could see that the world was unfair. Soon afterwards, he couldn't hide the atrocities of war from me. I watched them first hand, as he strived to raise me, and you protecting us. Once I reached eight, he hid me in our hidden temple, commanding me to stay. His final words to me: 'Survive, trusting no one. No one! Kill your emotions, and remember that I love you are old enough, find and protect Yuki. Promise me this!' I did, and he hugged me once more before fading into the shadows. I lasted six years alone, before a string of deaths in Kirigakure led the Fourth Mizukage to me. I immediately, sensing the danger, attempted to defend myself. I fought and attempted to kill this invader not realizing that this was not some simple shinobi. She was much stronger than I which eventually brought me to my knees. I was no match for her. My use of the clan's technique revealed my identity to this stranger, whose eyes turned cold. The Anbu who surrounded me, stated that I should be executed as the rest had. Young, but not naïve to the circumstances, I begged her to spare my life. That I would do anything. A single water blade pressed against the soft flesh on my neck, and I feared for the worst. Instead…"

Yuki watched her pull the neck of her dress away, revealing an intricate marking which tattooed the flesh from her neck to her shoulder.

"She sealed my Kekki Genkai. I became one of her two pupils. She trained me in Water Release Techniques and became a secret confidant. Even though she helpd me, I kept Father's two commands to me. I hid all emotion and attempted to find you. Survival was never an issue for me…even Dad knew that. As I was grew up, I learned of the fate of father. Our father became involved in Orochimaru's dark experiments, in an attempt to protect you. Orochimaru was curious about our kekki genkai, and knew that you would make an excellent test subject. Like the man himself, our father was privy to information concerning many things. Our father fought, losing the battle. In a final attempt to change his mind, he pleaded with the Sannin to spare your life, and take his. The man was more than glad to oblige, which is helped lead me to finding you. Since that day, I have kept a very close watch on you. Every night, I would sit down and listen to my friends reports on you."

Yuki exhaled, and placed her head in her hands. It was so much to take in. She had never expected that the truth would squeeze the life out of her. It was too much to just accept without question.

"You think that I can just take your word for this? That I can listen to this story, and just take it for face value? Where's the proof?" Yuki demanded, glaring at the woman.

"There is only one way to accredit what I've said."

Yuki watched as the woman slowly slid a sleeve of her shirt up, and bit deeply into her left thumb, drawing blood out from the wound.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu!)" she shouted, placing her thumb against her hand. In a dramatic sweep, she slammed the hand onto the ground between her feet. A cloud of smoke filled the air, and Yuki waited for the mask to fade away completely. As the creature was revealed, Yuki's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, my friend. It's been great, but now I'm finally home! How have you been Kay-sama?"

The casual speaking of the creature only caused Yuki's confusion to peak.

"N-nao?"

The cat/fox stared at her, and she felt so many questions surge up in a rush, but she withheld the less pertinent ones for the more obvious ones.

"Why, Nao? You could have told me I was not the last of my clan! You could have helped me cope with the situation I was thrust into! WHY?"

"I was entrusted with a single mission. Protect not reveal my true intentions. Keep an eye on you, and save you should things become too desperate in combat. During the Tobi battle, I wanted to step in. Yet I feared more for your life than anything, so I concentrated more on keeping your soul from leaving your body then actually fighting in the battle with you. I know that this is not the most effective way of telling the truth, but Kay limited my speech. Told me that there would come a time when I would confess who and why I am. I have not changed from the demon you know today. All that changes is the dynamics of our relationship. I reported to Kay-sama. She is my true summoner and owner. That is all…I'm sorry."

Yuki's hands clenched the sheets in frustration. It all made sense though. There were times where he would disappear, and she would wonder where he had gone. She often dismissed it as heat, and so had never truly questioned him. So it had all been a ruse to keep eyes on her.

"I wanted to keep my promise to Dad. That is why I did what I must. If you can't forgive me I understand, but what I speak is the utter truth. Nothing more or less."

Yuki gritted her teeth, further, and shook her head, feeling her body tremble as the harsh coldness of reality turned her world upside down.

"I-I see," she managed to say.

_I have a sister. One who loves me. I don't know what to do…I've always wanted a family member. And now that I do, I don't know where to go. How am I supposed to feel? _

"Well-I guess we are sisters," Yuki stated, relaxing her tensed muscles. Being angry with the woman would not help them grow closer. She'd have to forgive the slight, in order to make progress.

Nao vanished, as Kazuyo released the jutsu, and stood up, walking towards her bedside. As soon as she was right beside her, Yuki stared up into a face that was staring down in confusion.

"What's w-wrong?"

"This is much harder than I thought it would ever be. I told myself it would be a simple task, just like a mission. But I've come to realize that you are related to me, and I find myself longing to tell you all the things I've kept bottled up in me. I am growing more attached to you with each passing moment. Nobody ever trained me in what to say. Damnit all. I-."

Yuki waited patiently, putting a hand on the older womans gently.

"It's okay," she said smiling up. '

"One step at a time. For now, just sit next to me. I want to learn more about you. Is that okay with you?"

The woman nodded, and Yuki sighed heavily. She had come to Kirigakure for some answers, but instead had been given another puzzle to figure out.

THERE YOU HAVE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! I am curious to know how I am doing! I can't wait to start adding the rest of my story.

Sincerely

Yudashi


	70. Shippuden: My Sister's Focus

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!)"

"Suiton: Sujinheki (Water Release: Water Wall!)"

Both techniques clashed before cancelling out in an explosion which rocked the ground around the two combatants. A thick mist filled the air, making visibility slim to none.

Yuki stared at the charred ground of the battlefield which surrounded her, and smirked.

_Damn smoke. I can't see a thing._

The hairs on her neck stood on end, and Yuki remained absolutely still, even as the blade was placed to her throat.

"Your good. But it's over."

"Good job, but try again!" she said, her clone vanishing in a single flame.

Yuki inhaled deeply, hidden in the mist from her opponent, when her senses alerted her to an incoming attack.

_Where? Underneath? _

She glanced down to see the the entire ground was soaked in H2O. As her eyes focused on the floor, she watched as the water surge upwards, gaining a life of its own.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

_Not good!_

The younger kunoichi launched herself out of the fog,her eyes skyward, for the attack she anticipated. As expected her sister appeared, water blade held high. In a swift movement, she dodged the thrust towards her heart, and kicked the kunai out of her opponents hand, throwing punch, which was parried.

"You're a lot better than I expected. But…this is the end."

Yuki's eyes widened, as the water clone exploded, soaking her to the bone in ice cold water. The water that soaked her clothes, exploded, forming a suspended water prison.

_Nice! I haven't sweated this much since I fought-_

She was cut off mid thought, by the lack of air. She struggled in the technique, grasping at her throat. As she reached her limit, the orb collapsed, and her sister stood in front of her.

"You all right?"

Yuki nodded, inhaling deeply.

"Th-thanks."

"Hmmm."

Yuki glanced up, noticing the disturbed look on her older sister's face.

* * *

><p>Her heart raced as she stared down at the woman beneath her. Involuntarily, her heart had constricted with fear. She didn't understand it. She'd never been so concerned about human life, until this moment and that worried her. <em>Am I getting soft?<em>

"Onee chan? You alright?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, catching herself before she sounded too angry. She shoved her emotions down hastily.

"And you?"

She bent down, holding out her hand. The girl took it, and squeezed the water out of her drenched hair.

"I've been better. When I'm not getting drowned by my older sister."

The joke caused a small part of Kazuyo's heart to warm up, and she found herself smiling regardless of the attempt to restrain it.

"You should smile more often, big sis."

She nodded mechanically, before a thought hit her. There wasn't time to just sit around. If she was going to get started on teaching Yuki _that_-.

"Yuki-san. Let's head home. I have some things to discuss with you."

* * *

><p>Yuki sipped the hot tea grateful to warm up her frigid muscles. Each sip from the mug, sent a wave of warmth through her body, thawing out her numb appendages.<p>

"Yuki. We don't have a lot of time, and I have something I want to teach you before you reach the battlefield. We only get three days to learn as much as possible, so I suggest we use them to our advantage."

The kunoichi nodded her head, and put the cup down, awaiting the woman to continue.

"To begin with, this technique is not really a jutsu but rather a form. Are you familiar with Sage mode? I doubt you would be, but-"

"Yeah! It uses up nature chakra-" she started to speak of Naruto, but the thought cut itself off short. Even thinking about him, brought up sorrow about Akira.

"Exactly. Well, what I am about to teach you is along the lines of that. Let's start with the description. The word we use is Futou(tenacity). Do you know how our kekki genkai works?"

Yuki shook her head, and leaned forward, taking another sip of tea.

"Okay. Simply put, our kekki genkai is a dojutsu of a sort. When we fall asleep, we project what we see in our dreams into the world around us. We take our perception, and change it into reality. What we perceive is what is actually in our mind. We take that and then manifest it into the real world. Now, since we both can't use our kekki genkai, then we are given access to Futou."

"How does it work?"

"Will you let me explain?"

Yuki closed her mouth, and awaited her sister to continue, anxious.

"As I was saying, when out kekki genkai is no longer accessible, we gain access to Futou, which is a type of mental energy. When you build chakra, it is from your physical and spiritual energy that you draw upon it. That spiritual energy consists of two types of energy: one from your will and the other from your mental focus. Using this technique, your body is able to override your need for chakra, and using only your mental focus, create an aura. This enables you to pull out much greater jutsu, and not only that, but enables you to interpret things your body normally would be too slow to comprehend and react." Her sister inhaled, and a dark cloud formed over her face. Yuki's eyes widened as she held up five fingers.

"Listen, sis. This is no joke what I tell you. Forgetting these five risks means death for you. Inevitable death."

She closed a finger with each vulnerability, sending a shiver down the younger girl's spine.

"First: Your mind can only use so much of this energy before your body will be incapable of responding to ANY command. Say you tell your leg to move after reaching your limit. Your muscles will spasm, contorting as your mind sends intermittent signals to the muscle. If you are familiar with the Eight Gates, this technique affects the body much like it. You will be in too much distress to properly react. Secondly: Your access to ninjutsu in this form will be completely cut off. You won't be able to use your chakra. Third, you need an entire day to recuperate before you can use this again. Fourth, the length of time for each use of Fotou is limited to a maximum of eight minutes."

"A ONE TIME EIGHT MINUTE JUTSU?"

Yuki watched her sister tap her foot impatiently, and blushed ashamed.

"Please continue, Onee-chan," she whispered.

"Lastly…if you attempt to enter Fotou, after using only so much, your mind will overload, and you will die. Rather, you will enter a coma from which you will never wake up."

Yuki gulped, and laid the cold cup of tea on the table, her hands trembling in fear.

"I can see you are disturbed by the risks of such a technique. I also know that it might seem bad, but I assure you. I have used it daily since Father taught me how, when I was five. It's not hard to manage. There are a lot of tools that will ensure the fight ends in your favor."

"There's no point in using it!" she shouted, waving a hand.

"Oh, Yuki-imouto…if only you knew."

Yuki's mouth turned grim.

_What could be so great about this technique that she would wish to train me in it? What could possibly outweigh the risks?_

"Arguing is a waste of time we don't have. I am the only remaining user. Here is what I can tell are some very good benefits for your sake. Jutsu no longer costs chakra to use. If I were to put a ratio to chakra, in the amount of chakra that you can cast one jutsu, you can use a tenth of the Fotou to use that same technique. Fotou will be equal to the standard amount of chakra in your body. Another great perk, is that since you no longer rely on chakra, your body will be immune to genjutsu. Another advantage, is since your senses, especially your sense of touch is numbed, attacks that would normally cause you to freeze up in pain, enables you to override and engage regardless of pain. There are several more small abilities such as the fact that it cloaks you enables you to see around you, without touching someone. You will have to experiment with them yourself. One last important note, is that if someone should touch you, they will be rendered completely useless. Their body will mentally reboot over a period of twenty seconds."

Yuki listened halfheartedly, sighing softly as her older sister came to a conclusion.

_But that still isn't too-_

Her sister touched her hand and white light erupted in her eyes.

When she came to, she was lying on the ground, out of her chair. A sharp pain ripped through her head.

"WHAT THE HELL-? What happened?"

She reached up, and touched her head, cowering as the pain intensified. She pulled her hand down, staring at the large puddle of blood which covered her fingertips.

"You did that to yourself. I simply used a single ounce of focus, and you screamed, running around. You hit your head on the wall, and passed out for a good five minutes."

Yuki let out a slow breath, and then smiled.

"When do we begin?" she asked.


	71. Shippuden:Dilemnas, Exhaustion and Death

AKIRA POV

Akira paced from one end of the turtle to the other, her thoughts shifting between her two worries like a metronome.

_Yuki chan!_

_Naruto-kun!_

_Yuki chan!_

_NARUTO KUN!_

She shook her head aggravated by the constant assault of doubt and fear which flooded her conscience.

"UGH!" She shouted, punching her fist at a wall, the sound of her knuckle breaking, echoing off the dense walls. Blood poured from the wound, which healed in a matter of seconds, as her chakra increased the speed of her healing process..

"Yo, walking around all day concerned, will only leave your mind burned. How about we take some of that stress out, and kick each other all about? Yeahhh!"

Akira glanced at Killer Bee who had been watching her the entire time. She'd endured his constant raps with half a heart, and now found herself without a single person to turn to.

They had sent her lover down to the battlefield mixed in with thousands of shinobi. She'd been attentive to the news on the battlefield which had been extremely grim. After hearing of the resurrection of the Gold and Silver Brothers, she had almost jumped ship. The only thing that had prevented her from tearing every shinobi a new asshole on the battlefield, was that the wood style user, had informed her that he could suppress all her chakra and immobilize her. Another thing, was she was more than capable of keeping an eye on his condition. She let out a low breath, before returning to the other matter.

_How could she? I gave her my heart and soul as, much as I have with Naruto, and she abandons me! Especially now, in my greatest time of need!_

Akira stared at the ground, feeling her eyes warm up again, with unspilled tears. She held them at bay, revolted by the idea of showing any emotion other than worry in front of the other bijuu. He might assume she had gotten soft over the years.

She slowed her breathing, and tried to calm down, flexing her muscles individually as she tried to regain control over her feelings.

_I want her to return, yet I don't think I will ever forgive her. She left me alone to dream of her leaving Konoha, only to awaken to the cold hard fact that she was gone. _

She bit her voluptuous lip gently tearing into the skin, before facing Killer Bee.

"Fine…let's go a couple rounds."

_Anything to take my mind off of her._

* * *

><p>NARUTO POV<p>

Naruto wiped his dry mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, glancing at the incoming horde of enemies. Even he knew that everybody had their limits. He was close to his, and was already feeling the effects of overusing Sage mode on his body. His breath came in rasps, and although he was concerned with keeping himself safe, his immediate thoughts were filled with protecting his friends.

_Hehehe. Akira-koi would be upset if she knew that I was putting myself in danger._

He exhaled slowly, and started to enter Sage mode again.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

He opened his eyes, shocked to see a White Zetsu towering over him. He reached for a kunai, only for a foot to slam into his face sending him sliding across the ground. He rebounded, searching for his opponent. His eyes shifted left and right

_He's gone…_

The sand shifted underfoot, and he looked down to five other Zetsu who emerged from the ground.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS GUARD!" a female voice shouted, right behind him.

He immediately became engulfed in a blue sphere of chakra which repelled his attackers. As the jutsu dissipated, he turned around, facing his blushing savior.

"Thanks, Hinata!"

He smiled and hugged her quickly, watching her face blush bright red.

"N….no problem, N-naruto-kun."

"Naruto!"

He turned, catching sight of Shizune waving him towards her. He retreated in a single leap, watching his friends and comrades continue to fight, his heart longing to join them.

"You need to rest," Shizune stated, her eyes sympathetic.

"I'm fine! I've still got a lot more in me."

"Naruto! Don't play these games with me. You've been fighting non stop for the past two weeks. You need to sleep. As the head medic of this squadron, get some rest. We will ensure you can return to battle as soon as possible. Until then, go rest."

He shook his head, and felt his eyes droop a little.

_No…I should stay in the fight. I can't let myself give into…_

Before another thought could complete itself he passed out, the toll on his body too much.

* * *

><p>AKIRA POV<p>

Akira dodged another tentacle, when she was hit by a wave of exhaustion. She immediately withdrew from combat drawing a look of concern from her sparring partner.

"You alright there, 9 tails? All this fighting making you pale?"

She shook her head, internally reviewing the information she had received.

_The mark on Naruto is letting me know he's just passed out. Is he dead? No…that would mean that I wouldn't have felt that, but rather a massive amount of pain. What would cause him to pass out? Has he been captured? Is he okay? So many questions, but no answer. _

Akira shook off the waves of questions with a single nod, and sat down, staring out over the ocean.

"Yeah…Just some things on my mind."

"You can worry about them later, I thought 9 tails was all hardcore, you fool ya fool!"

Akira glanced in his direction and let out a low growl, shaking her head. He made no sense, yet she acknowledged that he was right.

"I'm getting hungry. Let's grab something to eat," she said, walking towards the center of the ship. She'd figure out her next course of action, over a hot meal. For now, she would wait patiently for the answer to come to her.

* * *

><p>KAZUYO POV<p>

OUTSIDE OF KAZUYO'S HOUSE

"How dare you! You'd suggest that I put her through that!" she snarled, leaning towards her friend. The demon fox and the Jounin sat outside, after convincing Yuki to learn the new technique. Their argument had been fierce, though quiet so as to not be overheard by their guest.

"You know as well as I do, that to learn Fotou In less than a week requires that she endure _that _method. We don't have the luxury of time or resources right now. If there was more than one shinobi who was capable of teaching her, then we could teach her some other way."

"NO! You're sentencing my only sister to die! I'm supposed to sit here and just let it happen?" Kazuyo threatened, closing the gap between her and the demon. The air became electrically charged as the older woman stared down the creature, her eyes radiating concern.

"I should listen to you why? You don't care. You're a heartless shinobi. You and I both know you have only expressed emotions twice. Since then, you have kept what you felt a secret from everyone including those closest to you."

_I can't deny the facts…she's right. Still-_

She backed up, and unclenched her fists, her hair obscuring her vision.

_What is this feeling? This overprotectiveness of that which is not even mine to claim? This love and-and_

Realization hit her, and in that instant, Kazuyo touched her face shocked to feel tears pouring down her face. She was afraid for her sister, and the recognition of such an emotion, only made the reaction even more powerful.

"I won't lose her. There _has_ to be another way. She's my only sister, and I don't want to throw away her life as though she is nothing to me," she replied, her voice trembling with emotion. She allowed herself to cry just this once. If anything she hoped, it would delay the inevitable.

"She means that much to you, huh?"

The jounin nodded silently, inhaling deeply.

"Kai-sama. I don't want to send her there. But we don't have a choice. Who knows? She might survive. She might learn the technique, and harness the power she's inherited. You and I both know that to send her there is dangerous, and the rewards of such a feat would be equal to what you have accomplished in your time with Fotou. Give her the chance to answer for herself. If she chooses to do it, then very well. If not, we train her as we normally would for a week, until she can fend for herself with it. Even a rudimentary knowledge will help her on the battlefield."

The older Hazukashii returned to the door, opening it in a swift motion. She wiped the tears away with a single hand, and tried to restore her cold demeanor.

"Onee-chan! Hey, so I was thinking. You have to teach me some new water jutsu! I only know fire and earth style, but a water tech-Kazuyo? You alright? Your eyes are red."

It was clear to the older sibling that trying to hide her emotions had failed miserably. She decided to go with the truth since it would be easier on both of them.

"Listen up, Yuki. I don't want to waste time or beat around the bush. There is a way to learn Fotou in a day. To learn it in a day, is almost impossible and the results of such training would take you to the doors of Death, if not into his hands. This is not training for the faint of heart or the feeble minded. Of the 834 attempts, not a single shinobi has survived. There is a hallway in this temple. A hallway of such terror and fear, it is known as the Hall of Tears. If you survive you will have as much control over Fotou as I do and a much better understanding of it. You will be able to use it to its fullest extent . But the cost of such control could be your life. I cannot force you to make this-"

"If it means, becoming as strong as my older sister, then sure."

Kazuyo Hazukashii's stumbled backwards in shock, tripping over her feet and slamming against the door. She stared at the younger woman, confused by the look on her face.

_She wishes to die? She knows that by attempting to get through this training, she very well won't survive! So why? Why would she put herself through such a torturous regimen?_

"Look, Onee-chan. There is more to me being here than just to find out about my parents. I needed a chance to discover who I am, and what I want. The edge of death sounds like a good place to start. At least if I die, I'll know that it wasn't in vain. It will strengthen you to fight in my stead. So take me there."

Kazuyo stared at her sister in admiration, before dashing to her sister, and wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"I-I love you, Yuki-chan!"

"I love you too, my Kazu-nee-chan. I promise to make you proud."

_You already have._


	72. Shippuden: Prepare for War

_This will be more difficult then I expected. To believe that this could possibly kill me means, surprises me. This hallway is only ten feet long. So I don't expect it to be too hard. Just ten long paces and I'll be free of its hold. Simple as pie, right?_

The look on Kazuyo's face spoke volumes to the challenge which she would rise against. Yuki had openly argued against her sister's over protectiveness, stating that she should lighten up a bit. This only increased the tension between the two.

Now as she stood before her final test as a Hazukashii, she received words from her sister.

"Don't underestimate the distance, Yuki chan…I won't lose my sister to this dreaded hallway. Please! Be careful."

Yuki acknowledged the statement, inhaling slowly. She braced her feet against the ground, and held her head high.

_Here we go!_

She remained calm, watching as both Kazuyo and Nao, vanished, appearing on the opposite end of the hallway, awaiting her arrival. Kazuyo appeared to be praying, which sent a smile over Yuki's lips. She stripped to her bare underwear, and stretched, staring at the hallway. A light pink mist seemed to emanate from the mirrored walls, and Yuki kissed the memento on her neck.

_Akira-koi. Naru-kun. For you, I will not lose! This has to be done! _

Yuki straightened her shoulders, and dashed forward, closing the five hundred meters to the hallway, shouting her defiance across the gap. Her speed made her appear invisible kicking up small clouds of dust. Time stood still as she approached the line which signaled the beginning of the training session. As her foot slammed into the carpet floor, her chakra was pulled from her, instantly.

_What is this feeling?_

She shook her head, and took another step, collapsing immediately. Her breathing became more rapid, and her muscles shivered from exhaustion.

_How? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?_

She moved a single strand of hair of her face, watching as smoke poured off the top of her skin.

_It's not possible for an inanimate object to steal chakra. So what is going on? This is not a genjutsu. _

A light erupted in front of her eyes, and she was drawn into a white dimensionless room where she experienced new jutsu and was taught new hand seals to perform devastating techniques.

_What is this?_

She stared at the pores on her arm, watching as a single blue drop floated up, and evaporated in the millisecond it left her skin.

_I see. So in this room, chakra is too light to exist, so it is pulled from the body, and super heated. In other words, my chakra is dried up. That's why it feels as if my body is being drained of chakra. _

Her eyelids drooped from the effort as the last ounce of strength flowed out of her body. She fought against her own weariness, barely comprehending the screams from the other side of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Kazuyo watched her sister slide from her standing up position to hit the ground with a thud. There she lay, unmoving as her chakra constantly flowed from her body.<p>

"YUKI-CHAN!" She screamed, dashing forward, only to be repelled by a barrier of chakra which shocked her like electricity. She slid backwards, staring at the large gash which was laid out across her arm. She vaguely remembered that the moment a shinobi entered the space, a barrier was placed up which prevented interference. She hissed her distress, and slammed a fist against the wall.

_Dangit! __She'll die if she doesn't move! She has to get up! Sitting still doesn't help her one bit. Her body can only withstand so much punishment!_

"YUKI! GET UP! FIGHT IT! MOVE! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"Trust in her."

The older woman, glared at the fox creature, her anger reaching its climax.

"If she dies, when I am finished with you, your soul will NEVER know rest!"

"You don't know her like I do. She's not as weak as you think."

* * *

><p>Akira glanced at the mush which sat on her plate, and with half a heart, scooped up some of it. The Eight Tails had already eaten his fill, and she was being watched as she started to take a bite from the gelatinous mass which sat on her fork. Just before her tastebuds could discern what she was eating, a red hot pain shot through her shoulder. She dropped the utensil, which skittered across the ground, as she touched the marking without so much as a concern for where she was.<p>

_Yuki? She's dying! _

Akira winced as the pain increased, like a hot nail underneath her skin. She dug her nails into the wound, and closed her eyes in an attempt to focus her thoughts. Her thoughts warred against each other, neither side backing down.

_Why do you even care? She left you! She left you to bare the idea of her betrayal without so much as an apology! _

_She still cares. There isn't a single doubt in my mind that Yuki loves me with all her heart still._

_That's not true at all. She doesn't love you! As a matter of fact, she'd kill you if she had the chance!_

_She had the chance to and she did nothing! _

_That proves nothing!_

Akira moved her hand from the wound, and glanced up to Killer Bee who had turned away, getting up.

"You could really use some rest, and I will show you to that nest, but try not to fight, what you seem to know is right!"

She scowled. She had waited long enough and had reached her limit. She was going to leave this oversized reptile and return to her mate. Nothing mattered but ensuring he was safe. She'd wade through all the dead bodies, but until he was safe within her arms, she would not stop. The look on her face must have spoke volumes cause Killer Bee stood, and followed her towards the nearest exit.

_Naru-kun. I'm on my way!_

* * *

><p><em>Akira!<em>

Yuki Hazukashii fought the bonds which held her down, taking in the flood of information which blinded her to the direction she should race towards. Each breath passed by with knowledge imprinting itself in her memory banks.

"I…I am a Hazukashii! I do not run and I do not hide!"

She dug her nails into the ground, her chakra dissolving at a faster rate, decreasing the strength she had in her body. Blood poured from her mouth, as she forced her body to move regardless of its inoperable state. Her muscles convulsed painfully, her breath coming in short pants. Her hair grew moist as she sweated from the effort. Yuki ignored the pain, and focused on the task at hand. Walking down a simple hallway was nothing. There was no reason why she could not other than she had no chakra. She felt as if her actual life force was being sucked from her body. If it meant, breaking every bone in her body, then she wouldn't give in. Forcing her foot to move, she took a step forward, her face slamming into the wall she couldn't see.

She shook her head and stumbled away, attempting to reorient herself.

She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes. Deep inside her a single will and desire flooded her being. As if on an accord of its own, her body gave up on using chakra. Her body healed, and her chakra was replenished on an accord all of its own. Yuki shook the weariness off her senses completely, and her vision returned, even more acute than it used to be. The younger girl's mind tried to wrap itself around her current situation, flexing the muscles in her hands. She could feel the shift in the actual air flow as each finger moved. She could almost see the cloak of Fotou which covered her body like an aura of chakra. She walked the final eight steps to the finish line, her body letting go of Fotou the moment she was in safety.

_Such power…I have access to this?_

Almost immediately she fell face forward, into the arms where her sister caught her.

"Yuki chan. Breathe! It's alright. I'm here. I know you're really in pain right now, but focus on what I'm saying. You need to calm down. If you continue to resist the effects of using it, you won't be able to stay conscious," her sister spoke, rapidly.

Her vision faded in and out, as she tried to calm down and stop herself from hyperventilating. She wanted to calm down, except her body refused to follow her orders.

"Yuki! H….ou….ear…me….bre….u….ha….to…"

She shook her head confused, before inhaling deeply.

_Easy now. I don't want to pass out, so just remain calm._

Her hearing returned and the edges of her vision returned, and she sighed, ignoring the burning agony which flowed through her muscles.

"Hehehe. That wasn't too bad…ow."

"You almost gave me a heart attack! Do you realize that?"

"I'm fine. I swear."

"You should have died. The moment you hit the floor is the moment your soul should have passed from this existence and into the next."

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda….didn't! So…this is Fotou. It's an interesting thing. Ow…owwwww! Ugh. Does the pain ever die down?"

Yuki tried to stretch, moaning in pain as her body shifted only a little bit.

"You truly gave me a scare."

Yuki smiled, before frowning as her thoughts turning dark.

_If I have to fight as I am now, I won't be capable of defending anyone? I could force myself to move, regardless of the agony, yet doing so would only decrease my chances of survival._

"-besides…Yuki?"

She shook her head, and forced herself to stand.

"We need to spar. Let me rest for thirty minutes….Tomorrow, the Hazukashii will rise again."

The stillness of the stale air, increased the younger Hazukashii's anxiety. She would be ready. For any and all challenges.

* * *

><p>As the nine tailed fox surveyed the damages, her only thought was on one shinobi. The only one who mattered, and the only one, whose body, mind and soul she could see as vividly as the colors of the sky.<p>

_Are you okay, Naruto-kun?_

* * *

><p>ITS BEEN AWHILE COMING, BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. OVER THE NEXT TEN DAYS I WILL BE UPLOADING A FLURRY OF CHAPTERS. I WANT TO WAIT BEFORE I RELEASE THE FINAL CHAPTERS TO THE STORY.<p>

AS A SMALL NOTE, SINCE TOBI WAS RECENTLY REVEALED TO BE OBITO UCHIHA, MY PREVIOUS MADARA UCHIHA CLAIMS WERE INCORRECT. IN MY STORY, TOBI IS OBITO UCHIHA AND THE SHINOBI WHO YUKI, TSUNADE AND AKIRA FOUGHT WAS INDEED TOBI.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUING SUPPORT, AND PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!

SINCERELY

YUDASHI


	73. Shippuden: Bad Blood on the Battlefield

Naruto exhaled, pulling out another kunai. He had recovered from passing out a day ago, his strength coming back in full. He smirked, and slashed into another Zetsu, discarding its body with the rest of the enemies he had slain today. He glanced at his comrades who battled fiercely beside him, and his heart soared with exhilaration. He inhaled and glanced at the battlefield hearing the screams of fellow shinobi. He looked on in absolute horror as people were flung sky high, and a single shinobi stood before him.

_Sa-suke?_

"Hey, loser."

The purple aura which surrounded the Uchiha was covered in the blood of his fellow friends, and sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. He felt his heart race faster, as he dashed forward, screaming his old rival's name from the top of his lungs. He barely registered the large ghoulish fist which raced to meet him, until it was almost too late to avoid it. He raised his hands, creating a shadow clone to push him out of the way, when a single shinobi slammed into the earth before him. The fist was stopped by two hands, as the kunoichi held her ground preventing the attack from reaching its intended target. No matter how hard Sasuke thrust, the woman didn't budge an inch.

"Hmmmm? Got a woman to protect you, lo-"

The comment never completed itself, as a storm kicked up around Susano'o, destroying everything around it in a flash. Naruto raised a hand to ward off the intense heat thrown off by the huge conflagration of wind and fire. He squinted through his eyelids, and watched the kunoichi approach him. The ambiguous shadow cast by her figure, made him apprehensive. He squeezed the kunai tighter should this figure's intents turn out to be malevolent.

"You alright, Naru-kun?"

His face immediately brightened as he recognized the voice of his savior. The voice of an angel, who intended to whisk him away to safety. He dropped his arm, and sighed a breath of relief.

"Ak-akira-koi?"

"Thank god, you are safe. I was worried about you. With good reason-" she snarled, looking over her shoulder at his rival. He smiled, distracted from the seriousness of the current situation.

"We have to get you to safety. I'll deal with hi-"

Naruto dashed forward, his heart hammering in his chest, as a Susano'o's left hand attempted to crush his lover. He was there in almost a second, pushing her out of the way, and jumping out of harm's way in an effortless movement.

"AMATERASU!"

"Naruto-kun!"

His eyes widened as the black flames surged towards him, almost instantaneously. The shadow clone he summoned earlier, grabbed his ankle mid-flight and yanked down hard, bringing him back to earth. He jumped over the ghostly sword, landing on the wrist of the phantom. He let both his hands fall behind him, as he closed the gap between him, and his opponent. Two massive spheres of coalesced chakra filled each appendage, and he thrust them both out in front of him. He avoided the second swipe of the sword, jumping skyward, and inverting his body.

"ODAMA RASENGAN RENDAN! (Massive Rasengan Barrage!)"

Naruto's eyes met his opponents, and he felt a shred of regret, but he would not hesitate to protect the one he loved. Sasuke stood in the darkness which threatened to overwhelm the village and all he cared about. For him, the decision was not his to make. His heart ruled over this choice, and he knew that he would not allow his ex friend to survive this day. The demonic apparition fought against his jutsu, which Naruto attempted to break through. After the jutsu faded from his grasp, he jumped away, barely avoiding the swipe at his body. The weariness that tore at him, suddenly vanished, as a huge amount of adrenaline poured through his veins. He glanced to his wife, who watched him anxiously.

_We won't lose to you. Sasuke. I will protect our bond, even if it means breaking every bone in your body._

Naruto prepared himself to fight for his friendship, as Sakura appeared from behind Sasuke, her body aglow.

* * *

><p>Kabuto watched Tobi leave the cave where he hid, a huge war fan on his back.<p>

"Make sure you do not become a hindrance. I'd rather not have to kill you before this war is over."

Kabuto smirked, the snake from his stomach hissing over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. Just keep your promise to me, and I'll make sure that victory is ours."

He moved his glasses up higher, his thoughts shifting as several of the reanimated corpses vanished from his control.

The snake user touched the ground next to him, verifying that the four special coffins were still nearby.

_I'd rather not summon these shinobi, until the right moment, but I'm losing pawns faster than I can make more. I underestimated the Allied Shinobi's Forces. I could always summon him..._

He allowed himself a moment to move another piece on the gameboard in front of him. The war was slowly shifting in their favor, and all it took was a small push for them to overwhelm the ninja world, and take what was rightfully theirs. He smiled, and let his tongue lick his lips. The rewards for his manipulation of Tobi would be greater than he imagined.

* * *

><p>Yuki sat down, and stared at the trail, wiping another bead of sweat off of her brow. She pulled a mint out of her ninja pouch, and popped it into her mouth. She glanced down at the ground, and the current map. Their plan of attack was coordinated, but it didn't account for all of the things that could delay their progress. She bit down hard on the crunchy sweet, and swallowed. Touching the pouch that hung on her left hip, Yuki verified that the scrolls her big sister had given her were still there. She sighed, and headed down the path, towards her destination. Her mind sorted through an assortment of thoughts that upset her, until it settled on a single person.<p>

_Akira. Do you forgive me?_

* * *

><p>Naruto ducked under Sasuke's sword, and thrust his kunai forward, gritting his teeth as the katana was there to block his counterattack.<p>

He glanced towards his wife, concern for her safety, overriding his desire to protect himself. He quickly returned his gaze back to the fight, and jumped over Susano'o's fist, before he could be slammed into the rock.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!)" he shouted, forming over a hundred clones. He sent them downwards to pin the arm of the apparition, forming a massive rasengan in his hands. Before he could reach his target, black flames exploded in front of him, in an attempt to stop his attack.

_Can't avoid it!_

A tail appeared from nowhere, and wrapped around his wrist, pulling away from the hazard in time. He skidded to safety behind Sakura who threw another punch at his wife. He dashed forward, and thrust his Rasengan at her, watching his jutsu connect with the pink haired kunoichi. He dodged an explosive tag, thrown at his feet, and backpedaled towards Akira, who let loose a feral growl.

"Naru-kun. Please be more careful. I can only protect you so many times, before our luck runs out. Especially with her…"

Naruto glanced towards Sakura, whose face was bright red, a pink diamond in the center of her forehead.

_That looks like Granny Tsunade's diamond? And why does she also look like Bushy Brows, that one time he fought Gaara?_

"She mastered the Eight Gates," he whispered almost to himself, as he realized what the immense power behind Sakura truly was.

"That's not all, Naruto. I am invincible. I stole Tsunade's Mitotic Regeneration and have it mastered to an extent that I can open the Eighth Gate and survive. I've done it before," she sneered, releasing an explosive amount of chakra. The shockwave sent rock flying in all directions, at dangerous speeds.

Naruto warded off the shards of rock which flew towards him, and stared at his two ex friends, who now fought on the opposite side.

"It has been a long time Kyuubi."

Naruto's attention shifted as an orange mask swirled into existence between Sakura and Sasuke. He pointed his hand at Akira, whose head fell and body became limp.

"You are coming with me, nine tails. Submit!"

Naruto ignored the comment, and started to rush forward, only to stop. He watched in absolute horror as Akira walked forwards as if in a trance.

"Akira-koi?Akira…hey! Snap out of it!"

He reached forward to grab her, only to be stopped by a wall of black fire that separated him, and the love of his life.

"AKIRA! WAIT!"

He searched for some way to force his way through, only to come up with nothing. The height of the flames was over what he could possibly overcome, and the wall extended way beyond what he was capable of outrunning. He snarled his anger and, reached into his pocket, pulling out a paper bomb. He attached it to a kunai hastily, lighting the bomb up.

_One way or another! I won't let him take the one I love!_

He threw the kunai down, and jumped back, watching as the black flames exploded outwards. He avoided the debris, before dashing through the gap, and heading straight for the redhead. Before he could reach her, a wall of earth exploded into existence preventing Akira from reaching her goal. A black figure appeared from the depths of the barrier, and grabbed his lover.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" he screamed, dashing forward. Before he could react, the woman launched herself upwards, carrying Akira. He followed her arc with his eyes, surprised as she landed in front of him.

"Release."

Almost instantly, Akira's gaze settled upon him, and she smiled.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled, watching as said woman turned away, pulling the hood of her cloak off. Blonde hair cascaded down, and two jade green eyes, met Naruto's.

"A friend of a friend. I'm glad I reached her in time."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

YUKI POV

_Blood._

_Blood on her hands._

_Yuki stared at the blood drenched kunai which she grasped limply, confused. She looked down, her horror peaking as she stared at the corpse. She knelt down, and pulled the lifeless body off the ground, holding the head precariously. She stared into the lifeless eyes of the dead cadaver, and felt her heart twist and turn in agony. She tried to stifle the moans which forced their way up her windpipe, before letting out a low howl, tears pouring down her eyes._

I can't have…I…

_She let her hand run through the silky smooth hair of the red head, and kissed her forehead, inhaling the cinnamon scent one more time._

"AKIRA!"

Yuki Hazukashii woke up with a start, gasping for air, her askew. She wiped the sweat out of her eyes, and shuddered in fear, as the nightmare dissipated. She held herself tightly, in an attempt to calm down, which had the exact opposite effect.

"Nightmare, Yuki-san?"

She turned to her older sister, who was watching her, the look on her face monotone. The unmistakable

concern which her voice dripped with eased Yuki's arms away from herself.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice weak. Her mind replayed the image over and over and over in her head, which only caused her more distress.

"Whose Akira?"

Yuki glanced up, and stifled the urge to blush hard, realizing that Yuki had never explained her current sexual preferences. They had discussed many things, but Yuki had done her best to avoid current love interests.

"She's-a friend."

"Hm."

Yuki felt her sister's gaze on her; slowly start to melt any and all objections she had about speaking about that part of her life.

"I don't believe you."

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, clenching the sheets.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Yuki-chan. Any person can have a dream, but to sob in the middle of your sleep is not natural. You attacked your pillow several times, and now your blushing beet red, which means whatever your telling me, is not the truth. Now out with it. Who is she? Do I have to torture my sister into divulging her secrets?"

Yuki fiddled with the blankets before inhaling deeply.

"She was my lover. I was with her when I was living in Konoha. She currently is married to Naruto Uzumaki who she loves more than anything else, but she let me be her second lover. I left her to find out about my family, and I don't think she'll ever ever ever forgive me!" she spat out in a single breath.

The look on her sister's face was so serene; Yuki forgot that she had just spilled her deepest most intimate secrets to the woman.

"That wasn't too hard was it?"

Yuki nodded, before letting her head fall down. The truth hurt deeper than any wound she'd ever endured. She had hoped that Akira would forgive her someday, but the time for that seemed impossibly far away. The wound that the dream had opened festered, and she winced as she tried to hide her hurt emotions, behind a false smile.

"I love her still, and yet it seems like all I do is push her away."

"Well, Yuki…Do you love her?"

"More than anything, nee-chan!" she insisted, clutching the sheets tighter.

The older woman sighed, and quickly recomposed herself.

"I don't know much about love. I'm way older than you, and yet I haven't had sex, nor do I know what a man looks like outside of the medical scrolls I've seen. If you love her though, then you have to say your sorry. Apologize and ask for her to forgive you. She will, if she cares for you at all. Leaving you in darkness and alone, is not a way to show somebody you care."

Yuki acknowledged that with a nod of her head.

"So…how is she in bed?"

Yuki's face flushed beet red and let out a small cry of astonishment.

"Ho-how?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Yuki-san," came the reply

"She-she's amazing," she allowed herself to admit. The demon knew the woman anatomy better than any other person she knew.

Her sister's laugh was beautiful, granted that she had never heard it before. She smiled, and glanced at her sister, who continued to ask questions about Akira. Yuki was more than happy to provide the details on her former lover, and friend.

* * *

><p>THE PRESENT<p>

KAZUYO POV

_So that's Akira, huh? I can see why Yuki would be attracted to her. She's quite a looker._

"Hey, look. Akira and Naruto is it? You guys get out of here. I'll hold them here, for now."

She turned and faced the wall she had created, listening as the shinobi pounded on it, fist by fist.

"So we're supposed to abandon you, and expect you to handle this situation? Doubtful!" Naruto shouted, walking to stand beside her.

"My friend asked that I ensure your safety no matter the cost. I understand how…careful she can be, so I am going to keep my promise."

"How do we know you don't want to harm us?" the red head demanded, grabbing her arm.

Kazuyo kept her emotions under wrap and grabbed a kunai out of her pouch, forming a water sword out of thin air.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Believe what you want, but I will not let harm come to either of you."

* * *

><p><em>Drip!<em>

_Drip!_

_Drip!_

Yuki Hazukashii took another step deeper into the cavern, staring around at the different rock formations. She was taken in by the stalagmites and the colors of the limestone in the cave. She ignored the target she had been tracking until it was no longer possible.

"Hmmm. I am quite impressed you were able to find me."

"Hmph. Not hard to find. Just go a little off the beaten path, and you'd be surprised what you find. You know why I am here. So let's not delay the inevitable," Yuki said, casting her gaze above her head, ignoring her opponent.

"I am no longer a snake… sage power has allowed me to shed that skin… and I am a dragon now!"

Yuki smirked, and turned her head to face him.

"I don't see anything but puffs of smoke coming from you."

Kabuto's gaze became angry, and she stuck her tongue out.

"I'll teach you to fear me, Yuki. Let's see how long that smile stays on your face, after this…"

With that, he clapped his hands together, and Yuki watched as four coffins arose from the ground. Each coffin opened, revealing a shinobi, two of which she immediately recognized. Her face turned grim, and she let out a low hiss.

"What have you done, you bastard?" she whispered, in complete horror.


	74. Shippuden: The Gathering

Yuki Hazukashii stared into the faces of her two old friends who stood across the way. She was positive the two had died, and that the wolves had eaten the remains. So, the mystery as to how their DNA had been found was baffling. She tried to peel her gaze away from the cadavers, her heart beating in her ears.

"Hehehe. You recognize these guys? Oh, I'm so so sorry! What about these two?" Kabuto jeered, sitting back down.

Yuki glanced to the other two shinobi, attempting to get a positive ID on them, but found no discerning characteristics. She sighed, and watched as Kabuto returned all four shinobi to the world of the living. Almost immediately, commotion erupted from her undead friends, echoing off the walls of the cave.

"Why did you wait?"

"I thought you might reject me," the wolf replied.

"YEAH! You waited until my deathbed!"

"Sorry! We're dead now, so it doesn't really matter!" replied the canine, scratching her head with a hindpaw.

"Yeah. If we were dead, then Yuki wouldn't be right there. See?" Tenshi stated pointing at the girl.

"I see her. She could just be your idea of heaven," the canine retorted.

"I doubt that. My idea of heaven was a field of grass, hunting a pack of deer with you," Tenshi said,

"Awww. That's so sweet!"

"You're still avoiding the question!" he shouted, stamping his foot.

"Well, since this is not heaven, we must be alive. We are in a dank, musty cave; not fields of grass with the sun over us."

"This could be hell," the boy debated, looking around.

A huge sweat drop fell down the back of Yuki's head, and she let out a low sigh. It seemed legitimate that those two would argue. Hell, if Akira had told her she loved Yuki on her deathbed, she would have argued till the end of eternity with the kitsune. The thought of the demon only worsened the emotions which threatened to overflow the Jounin.

"You both are alive. I can assure you that," a deep booming voice spoke, silencing all.

Yuki's turned her attention to the owner of the voice, curious as to whom he was. She took in his appearance, which was rugged. A brown beard covered his face, and curly hair surrounded his scalp. Two navy blue eyes stared at the woman who stood beside him. He wore a black t-shirt which bulged under his muscles. A green vest covered the shirt, which was tucked into a pair of black ninja pants. He sighed, and turned to the woman whose appearance was beautiful to say in the least.

"You might be able to explain how we are here. I know that I died. Orochimaru made sure of that."

Yuki's ears perked up at the mention of Orochimaru, her memories stirring at the sound of his name.

"Yasuo. It's good to see you, my love, but as to the reason we are here, it is a mystery. I do know that this is the Second Hokage's jutsu. Edo Tensei (Reanimation Jutsu) I believe it is called."

The woman had a slender face, which was framed by long platinum blonde hair. The hair fell to her waist, which she had a single hand on. She wore a long sleeved white dress, which covered most of her body save her legs. A single split up the front of the dress revealed her belly button, and the pair of short black shorts which covered mid thigh. Two high heel sandals covered to the middle of her calf, and a single pouch hung off her left leg. Yuki listened rapt, her heart beating faster and faster as Yuki's and the mysterious woman's eyes met. Her face became distorted, as she stared at Yuki.

"So why are we here? You…Snake guy. Why are we here?" Tenshi demanded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I can only assume that we were reincarnated to kill this woman. Four on one does not seem fair, not even in the slightest," the woman stated, continuing to stare at Yuki.

"We have to kill her? But Yuki is my friend-"

"What did you just say?" the woman hissed, squinting in anger. Her head snapped away from Yuki's and to her old friend's, her beautiful features turning into a scowl.

"She's my friend?" Tenshi asked.

"The name! What is her full name?"

"Yuki Hazukashii."

The woman's eyes widened, before her voice turned venomous with rage.

"Whoever controls me, know this. I will free myself from this jutsu, and there will be no refuge for you. No place for your soul to claim rest. I will scatter the very essence of you to the four winds and chase them there!"

Yuki felt the veins in her body turn ice cold, at the threat. Kabuto's reply only caused Yuki's rage to peak. "My, my. I don't think you really understand the situation. You have no choice in the matter."

"Nagisa! What is the meaning of this?" the man shouted, confused by the situation which had arisen.

The name hit Yuki like a blow, and almost immediately, Yuki's legs collapsed from underneath her, and her heart rate skyrocketed. She could hear the blood pumping through her veins, as sweat poured from every pore, and her hands grew clammier with each passing moment.

_Nagisa?Yasuo? They-they are my PARENTS! He resurrected my parents, and now-_

The thought never completed itself, and Yuki's eyes filled with tears. She had hoped that this fight would be a one, two thing, but it seemed that she would be dying very shortly. Surprisingly, Yuki was more than content to die; it seemed a nice enough day for it.

"Yasuo-shujin. Do you not remember anything of your past life?"

A light set off in the man's eyes, and he immediately turned, only to be held in place by the seal in his head. Kabuto smiled victoriously and glanced at Tenshi and Tenkei. He raised a hand, and formed ram, sealing away the emotions in each shinobi.

She gazed at her old friends watching as their eyes lost all light, and they were turned into killer machines before her eyes

"Stop it! This is not the time for you to break down. Listen, Yuki! I won't hurt you! I won't let him…c-co-cont-control me! He's tr-tryi-ng to right now, and I am resisting as mu-ch as I can. Just-hang-on-"

Yuki felt tears rush to her eyes, as she watched her mother struggle against the seal which compelled her to kill her only daughter. She fought against the restrictions placed on her very soul, making it a slave to Kabuto's destructive desires.

Yuki felt all control of her emotions fade away. Her hands clenched the dirt beneath her, and she let her hair cover her face. Not only did Kabuto want her to face and fight her parents and best friends, but if she didn't, they would kill her.

_Akira. Naruto. Kay-sama. Forgive me. I can't bring myself to kill them. I just can't._

Yuki watched through blurred vision as a single katana shown through the light and was thrust at her. Time slowed to a standstill, and the Hazukashii prepared herself to die.


	75. Shippuden: A Sister's Promise to Keep!

AKIRA POV

Akira stared at the newcomer who started forward unafraid of the Uchiha's and the medic nin on the other side of the field.

"So who are you exactly?" Akira asked, growling through clenched teeth. The fact that she was being blatantly ignored bothered her to no end.

"My little birdy told me that telling you who I was, would only cause more conflict then necessary. So let's just deal with the current situation and then we will move from here, Akira."

The kitsune felt control over her anger start to slip and moved forward to attack the woman, only for Naruto to grab her wrist.

"She saved you. The fact that she's opposing the Akatsuki means we are on the same side. Let's play this out and see what she wants."

The demon let out a hiss and glared at the woman. She didn't trust her and something ate at the back of her mind. She was hiding something and what it was, only made her more wary to accept her help.

"Too slow!"

The voice that whispered in her ear, sent shivers down her spine.

_Damnit! I let my guard down._

As the hand laid itself down on her shoulder, the demon turned to deflect the incoming fist only for a wall of water to materialize itself behind her, warding off the attack. The wall of water hadn't been there a mere minute before, so the fact that it had been made in such little time, surprised her.

"I am your opponent. It is not in your interest to ignore me," she heard the mysterious woman state in a venomous tone.

As another fist started to slam forward, Sakura was absorbed into the earth before the kitsune's eyes. The kitsune exhaled, before her eyes widened. The ground shook as Sakura fought to escape the trap. She jumped away from the impending danger, landing lightly beside her savior, who stood next to her husband.

An explosion rocked the ground, sending debris everywhere, as the woman broke free of the prison, her body covered in mud.

"You little bitch!"

Akira watched Sakura, before turning her gaze to the stranger. She wasn't even paying attention to Sakura, and instead was focused on the two shinobi across the battlefield.

"Hey! I am talking to you! Don't ignore me!"

Before Akira could even blink, a single kunai shot pass her, and stabbed Sakura in her shoulder. An immense conflagration of rock and earth kicked up as the paper bomb ignited and lit up the night.

Akira let out a low sigh. Sakura had taken the full brunt of the explosion. A giant hole exposed her chest cavity, which was healing at an extremely inhuman rate. Muscle and bone repaired itself, and skin melded over the new flesh.

"I do not fear anything you could do to me, so speaking is meaningless. Show me with your fists, or wither in the wind."

The rage with which she spoke sucked the very heat out of the air, and Akira smiled. She liked the newcomer's emotions. They were very dark, yet they required action from any who opposed her.

"Akira. You and Naruto will leave now."

_Wait…she wants us to abandon her? Why? _

"NO!" her husband shouted, waving his hand. She completely understood where he was coming from. Three on three was a fair fight. Leaving her to fend for herself, would be condemning the woman to death.

"These are not three enemies that you can just fight on your own. They are on their own levels, and fighting them in any condition, even peak…is suicidal. We will not stand aside," Akira stated, in a deadpan tone.

She watched the woman grit her teeth and her hands clench into fists.

"I'd rather not like to be responsible for your deaths. If you can't fend for yourself, then I won't be able to come to either of your aids," the kunoichi retorted.

"Don't worry about us. I can handle Sasuke, no problem!" Naruto shouted, with a large smirk on his face. She smiled, and turned to Sakura, who shifted her weight onto the balls of her feet.

"If you think we can't handle them, you are wrong. They will die on the very ground they stand. I'll make sure of that. Just take care of the masked man, and we will handle these two!" Akira shouted, pulling out a kunai in a swift motion.

"If you both insist on staying, then good luck."

* * *

><p>KAZUYO POV<p>

Kazuyo felt a joy like no other, when she was thrust into combat, and her feral rage was second to none. She faced her opponent, and assessed her skills before making an assumption as to how the first two steps would play out. All she needed to do was move. She leaned forward, only to be cut off by the masked man's voice.

"For a young girl, you seem pretty confident of your skills,, but the Uchiha-"

Kazuyo let a small growl echo from the bottom of her throat, silencing the older man mid-sentence.

"Don't lecture me on the Uchiha. I have killed many in my lifetime, and many before you. I am not impressed at all by your powers. So come," she stated, shifting her weight.

"As you wish," he replied, fading from existence.

Her eyes scanned around her, and she waited patient for him to make the first move. Her fingers dug into the soft skin of her palms as she searched into the darkness of night for the simple sign of him.

_Where are you? You must know that I don't underestimate your capabilities. So that being said, why don't you just attack me straight on?_

She shivered as another wind blew through her hair, and she inhaled the smell. Her senses lit up, and she spun in an instant, her eyes watching her target phase through the ground. She yanked out a kunai and slashed through his head, her attack passing harmlessly through his mask.

_I have attacked, which means I have left myself wide open for his counter attack. Now I wait for it…_

Her fist continued to fly, before coming free of his body, and going towards his awaiting hand. She tensed, feeling his grasp on her wrist tighten.

"Game-"

"Over," she whispered, throwing the kunai that she held in her trapped arm. It slit the rope which she had set up only moments earlier, sending its load downwards to the very spot where both she and Tobi stood. She closed her eyes, and slipped her arm out of his grasp, as the flash bomb exploded blinding the Uchiha. She had anticipated his counterattack, and the fact that she had set up a trap ahead of time, made her smile. She skidded to a halt, and watched Tobi who shook his head to recover from her bomb.

_He should be fine in three more seconds. So I have to get to him before he can attack._

Suiton: Mizuyari no Jutsu! (Water Style: Water Spear Jutsu!) The water shot from her mouth, and in a single instant crossed the distance between her and her target. Before it could hit him, she recognized the signs that he had recovered from her bomb, and released the jutsu, cursing her luck as she did. The older Hazukashii felt her heart soar, as she recognized the look of anger crossed the masked man.

_I have to stall for as long as possible. Yuki…hurry up! Please._


	76. Shippuden: The Bonds that Heal

Yuki shivered violently, and stared at the sharp blade which stopped in the air, a mere inch from her face. The eyes of her deceased father stared into her own two, and she found herself incapable of moving away. Blood dripped onto the ground, and Yuki let out a low moan, despite her current mental state.

"Whew, kid. Looks like we got here in the nick of time."

Yuki stared at the woman, astonished.

"Mom?" she whispered, her voice cracked from the tears she had cried.

The Jounin stood in front of her, blocking the blade with a senbon, her hand bleeding from contact of the blade against her wrist.

"In the flesh and blood."

"Di-did you say we?" Yuki asked, her head whipping to and fro in confusion.

"Hey, Yuki. You all right?"

A reassuring hand placed itself on her shoulder, as the other Jounin placed himself in front of her. On his back, was a giant blade which she immediately recognized from the picture of Zabuza's grave.

"Just sit down and take it easy. We'll take it from here," her godfather said, giving her a cheerful thumb up. She tried to smile, but felt as if her grip on sanity was slipping between her fingers like grains of sand.

She watched her mother kick the sword away from her wrist, and duck as it swung towards her head. Another stab aimed for her, was deflected by her godmother, who defended her ferociously.

"I won't let you lay a hand on her, Kabuto. If only Orochimaru could see what you've done to yourself," Anko stated a playful smile on her lips.

"You think I care what he thinks? I have surpassed him in every imaginable way!" Kabuto jeered, pushing his glasses higher.

"Anko! Behind you!" her godfather shouted. Yuki watched as Tenkei appeared from behind, a single hand outstretched to attack her guardian.

_Have to move!_

Yuki tried to jump up to assist her mother, but her body refused to listen to any commands. Instead, she remained slumped forward, her body trembling violently. She watched her father block the incoming attack, with a swipe of the sword.

"You take on Kabuto. I've got these guys."

Yuki watched Anko jump out of the ring of enemies and land in front of Kabuto, her back to Yuki. The younger girl feared for her mother's life yet found herself powerless to help. No matter how much she willed her body to move, the sheer stress of meeting her blood relatives was too much for her to comprehend.

"Yuki. Don't worry about her. She can handle herself."

She watched her father disengage from Yasuo, and smirk, lifting his headband higher.

"Now then! Who wants to go first?" the Sharingan user taunted, raising a hand.

Yuki turned her attention from her father to her mother, who fought Kabuto at close range, her senbon missing their target time and time again.

"Hehehe. Still using Orochimaru's techniques! Who is trying to imitate Orochimaru-sama now?" Kabuto stated. The woman didn't reply instead thrusting the senbon at him.

Her gaze bounced between the two battles, astonished that Kakashi prevented all four shinobi from reaching their mark: her. She watched him, admiring how skilled he was. He seemed to be four steps ahead of his opponents; the way he danced around his opponents out of their reach.

Yuki put a hand on her chest, and stared at the ground, which became further blurred as tears poured down her face.

_I'm useless. I can't even protect my godparents. They took me in. Taught me everything they know. They gave me love and all I can do is sit by idly, while they fight my battles for me. Am I that weak? _

She glanced up and then back down in an instant.

_I'm nothing. _

"That's right. Give up. Despair! You are nothing but a maggot. Hahahaha! You're parents don't love you enough to even protect you, and you're-"

"ENOUGH!"

Anko's voice rang over the cave walls, and Yuki stared at the woman, who was locked senbon to kunai with Kabuto.

"Ignore this rat, Yuki. I'm proud of you and so is Kakashi. We both love you, very much. Don't-"

Before she could complete the sentence, Yuki watched Kabuto let go of the senbon, and tap her right leg, before slashing at Anko's throat. A snake bit into her right arm, and Anko fell backwards.

"Anko-sama! NO!" Yuki screamed, reaching out.

"If you knew even the slightest medical ninjutsu, you might have stood a chance. But now, you and Yuki die!"

As Anko fell towards the ground, both her blood parents, landed on either side of her, a kunai and blade drawn back to strike.

_I have to avoid it!_

She shifted her weight to her front leg, and started to scramble away, only for memories of her parents when she was younger to flash before her eyes, incapacitating her. She watched in horror as both weapons descended towards Yuki. Kakashi couldn't make it in time, and if Anko wasn't hampered by her leg, then she might have been able to clear the fifteen feet to her.

Yuki fought the impulse to give in, and raised both hands to divert the attacks away from her vital organs. As the two weapons came within half a foot of her body, two things happened. An explosion rocked the ground, where Anko had been standing and the sword was deflected from hitting her.

The young Hazukashii's eyes widened in realization, and she found herself smiling.

"You-you-"

Blood dripped from Yuki's mouth, as she stared down at the kunai imbedded in her right shoulder. The knife was twisted by deeper into her shoulder, causing her to grind her teeth together in pain. Yet even through the pain, she was able to muster a grin.

"You made a promise to me. The lengths you've gone to," she whispered.


	77. Shippuden: To the Bitter End

Two green eyes stared into two blue ones. Yuki traced the second hand of the woman around her shoulder, stopping her father's sword a mere inch from her spine. If the attack hadn't been deflected, Yuki would have been decapitated. She exhaled slowly from sheer relief.

"That was too close for my comfort. You all right, Yuki?" her savior whispered. She stared deeper into the two eyes, trembling in awe.

The Jounin found it impossible to believe who had saved her. Help had come from an unexpected place.

"Mom?"

The older Hazukashii smiled, and flipped over her, yanking her husband's sword out of his hand, and launching it at Kabuto. In mid air, she thrust a foot into her resurrected husband's stomach, sending him skidding across the ground. Before the snake ninja could dodge, it slammed into his belly snake pinning the appendage to nearby rock. Yuki's mother glanced around anxiously before returning her attention back to Yuki, who winced from the protruding ninja tool in her shoulder.

"Sorry about the kunai. I tried to stop myself, but I was powerless to do anything. This is going to hurt a little. Hang on, sweetie."

She moaned involunatirly as the blade cut deeper into her shoulder before it was pulled free of her flesh. Yuki stared at her blood relative, who seemed as real as the clothes she wore. A smile tugged at her lips, and she didn't hesitate to hug her tightly.

"Yuki-chan. I'm not really alive. You know that I'm not, right?" Nagisa stated, nervously.

_I could care less! I finally get the chance-_

"I get it. Hehehe. Let me get a good look at you. My, you have matured. You've grown beautiful, just as I hoped you would. I'm sure you have his stamina, if I had to guess," her resurrected parent stated proudly.

Yuki buried her face deeper into the woman's chest, who held her tightly.

"You shouldn't let your guard down!" Kabuto taunted as he removed the tool from the rock. He then turned and launched it at Yuki and her mother.

Yuki started to flee but was held tighter by her godmother. She watched from the corner of her eye as the attack was repelled by an invisible barrier.

"I'd like to continue this conversation, but this really isn't the time or place. I won't let anything happen to you. Leave this fight to me."

The wind whipped up, as she was placed behind her blood mother. The rage Nagisa felt was as tangible as the very earth they stood on.

"You. How dare you play me against my daughter! How dare you treat me like your pawn! You will regret resurrecting me."

Yuki watched her mother dash forward, closing the gap in a matter of seconds. Her speed rivaled Yuki's own, and was nothing less than impressive. As Kabuto raised a hand to ward off the first punch, the older Hazukashii's hand shot through the empty space beside her opponent's head.

_Oh no! She missed! Why? Poison?_

"HEHEHEH! You call that an attack? You missed me completely. Now then-"

Before he could finish his statement, Yuki watched her mother's hand turn and form a claw. As she smacked him, Kabuto flew across the ground, blood pouring off the right side of his face.

As he stood back up, Yuki was startled by the sheer amount of flesh missing from his face. Bone and muscle was exposed to the cold dampness of the cave, and hung by a single piece of skin.

_How did she do that? _

Yuki watched in horror as her mother backpedaled as Kabuto made wild slash at where she had been standing.

"You bitch!"

"You made the mistake of forcing me to face my daughter. Now, I am going to make you regret that decision," the revived Hazukashii snarled.

Yuki watched with a smirk which faded slowly as her blood father landed behind her. She barely had time to react, ducking forwards, as a single blade bit into her skin. She let out a low whine, before parrying the next slash. She redirected the attack into the ground, ignoring the pain for the moment. She had no time to be soft. She formed a Raikiri and then thrust it into stomach, watching as he collapsed into a pile of ashes. The wound would slow him down for the moment being. She ripped a sleeve off and tied it around her shoulder. The pain subsided a little. Tenshi appeared in front of her and in the same instant; Anko appeared blocking the attack with an open hand.

_What is this? She's using her Curse Mark!_

Black marks wrapped themselves around her face and arms, and her eyes were a light violet. Before Yuki could speak another word, the woman thrust her hand through Tenshi's chest. As she pulled her arm free, Tenshi's clone exploded bathing Anko in blood.

_She's using the cursed mark! Not good!_

"Yuki. We have to stop that mark! She's abusing its power. She doesn't have any more chakra in her body to keep fighting!" Kakashi shouted to her. His voice was urgent, and she quickly devised her method of attack.

_Here I go. _

She slid underground, and closed the gap between her and Anko. Once she was behind her godmother, she pulled herself up, and locked the woman in a half nelson to restrict her movements. Anko fought against her grip, and Yuki winced in pain as her shoulder ached from the abuse.

Yuki could sense the change in her mother as she fought to keep her under control.

"Mom! Stop! It's okay. Calm down…please!"

"I won't let him…I WON'T LET HIM HURT HER-!"

She gritted her teeth, and held hehr ground, the force of her mother struggling, causing her back and shoulder to protest the abuse. Yuki reached quickly, and grabbed a sleeping pill from the bottom of her ninja pouch which hung on her hip.

_For your own good._

She forced the medicine into her godmother's jaw, pinning her mouth shut in a swift motion. It only took five seconds, before she stopped resisting and fell slack.

"You let your guard down," Kabuto jeered, as he appeared in front of her. Yuki turned her back on her opponent, shouting out as his hand tagged her right shoulder, deadening her arm.

"And now….YOU DIE!" Kabuto shouted triumphantly.

"Not quite."

Yuki smiled as the Copy Ninja appeared behind Kabutomaru, his kunai at his throat.

"Very impressive, but too slow, Kakashi." The substition faded from view and Yuki watched as her godfather's life was threatened by Kabuto. Her godfather winked, and Yuki instantly understood.

In an instant, two things happened simultaneously. Yuki across the room, laying her godmother out of harm's way. Kabuto slashed through Kakashi's throat, the lightning clone paralyzing him in place.

Yuki shifted her weight, and watched as Nagisa dashed towards Kabuto. _We got him!_

As he ducked under her attack, Yuki's eyes narrowed.

_She's wide open. _

Yuki didn't think twice about attempting to block the attack, but she was interrupted by her father's blade slashing towards her heart. The jounin diverted the attack, taking the slash through her left bicep. Blood poured from the wound, and she smacked his weapon out of her skin, wincing as it opened the cut more. Her peripheal vision caught sight of a dragon which held in orb in its hand.

"Damnit!" she swore, blocking another fist from her father. Before she had time to react to anything else the world turned pearly white, and her body became paralyzed by vibrations which rocked rattled her brain in her skull. She pressed both hands to her ears in an attempt to ward off the powerful technique, paralyzed by the light and sound. And just like that, the world turned black. Sound ceased to exist, and she became lost in darkness.

_I died…_

_I am dead._

_Without even, telling-_

"Yuki. I don't have much time. If you can hear me, than listen up. You need to enter Fotou," Nagisa whispered, urgently.

Yuki recognized the voice in an instant, and immediately, sat down in the void. She concentrated deeply, and let all distractions fade to nothing. Almost immediately, the genjutsu dissipated, and the ringing and vibrations failed to affect her. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that the battlefield had shifted. Kakashi was on knee, holding a hand over his Sharingan. Her blood mother was standing above her. The wind echoed around her, and Yuki stood up, her vision enhanced. The pain from her wounds faded into the background of her mind, as her healing process sped up, healing the worst of the wounds in a matter of seconds.

_Wind chakra. A barrier…Very nice._

"Well, it seems Kazuyo followed through. I'm glad she taught you Fotou. Now comes the hard part."

Yuki stood up and clenched her fist. She could sense the very fluctuations in the air as the barrier prevented anything from penetrating or attacking the shinobi inside. She smiled and dug her feet into the ground. She had only eight minutes, but that was more than enough to take down every shinobi in the room. She glanced to Kakashi who gave her a thumb up. He was fine, and she could assume by the lack of Tenshi and Tenkei that he had absorbed them into Kamui.

_Let's be done with this._

"Incapacitate Kabuto and then I will make him release Edo Tensei."

"Got it," she whispered. She used her superior speed and jumped up to the ceiling, dashing in a zig zag pattern. She dropped down, her left hand drawing back to throw a punch. Her opponent blocked her fist, a shockwave issuing from the blow. Yuki spun and threw her left foot up at his head, watching as he ducked under. She caught herself with her right hand, and watched his counterattack carefully.

As his hand was within a millimeter of touching her left hand., the only thing keeping her on balance, she formed two seals, and inhaled.

_Avoid this!_

"KATON: ZUKOKKU (FIRE RELEASE: SEARING MIGRAINE)!" She expelled the flames, watching as they exploded like a wave of water from her mouth, swallowing Kabuto whole. Before he could escape the technique, she increased the heat of the flames, turning them bright white. She heard the back end of the room crack as her jutsu started to break it down. Smoke filled the room, and her lips were chapped from intense heat radiating from her mouth. She released the technique and stared at the petrified shinobi who stood before her, his skin charred black.

_Did I get him?_

She jumped upwards, her eyes staring down as Kabuto emerged from underneath her, a chakra scalpel a mere inch from tagging her. Her eyes took in his wide eyed state, and she examined every single detail on his body.

_He didn't avoid it. He took some damage, but he avoided the brunt of the assault. All well. Doesn't matter._

She landed smoothly, and watched him, his eyes wary of her next move. She didn't hesitate, dashing forward, her movements erratic and unpredictable. As soon as she was within range, she fired a single flame covered senbon towards him, watching as he dodged it with ease. She flicked her finger once, and fired another senbon, which he avoided by jumping. She fired one final senbon, flicking her index and middle fingers outward. As soon as he was dead center of the three senbon she had fired, she thrust her hands together radiating lightning chakra through the invisible strings she had attached before hand. As her attack touched his skin, she watched it melt through with little resistance, yet she knew a lot better than to judge an attack by mere appearance. As he rematerialized on the ground, she was there, a Raikiri, thrusted directly at where Kabutomaru would be. Her attack landed, as her attack pierced through flesh and bone.

"You're pretty slippery, but I got you now, you snake," Yuki taunted with a smirk.

"Not bad. I'd only have expected Kakashi to have been able to lay a finger on me. But don't get cocky just yet. You've left yourself open for my counterattack," Kabuto stated, pushing his glasses up.

Yuki watched as he lunged at her throat, only for it to be deflected by a barrier of wind.

"Not so fast," her mother stated, emotionlessly.

Yuki turned back to her mother, and smiled. She'd protected her like she had promised.

Yuki's eyes narrowed, as she caught sight of movement underfoot. She felt the earth rumble underfoot, and yanked her arm free of Kabutomaru's body. She launched herself away from him, watching as spikes made from bone erupted from the earth. She flipped mid air, and turned, coming face to face with a weird spider like web above her.

_Not good!_

The spider web snagged her before she had time to counter it.

"And now…you die!"

She felt a single hand burrow through her skin and into her heart. Her eyes widened, and a smile touched her lips, as she coughed up blood.

"I die? Nice try…but no."

The web exploded in a conflagration of fire and wind as the shadow clone detonated. Kabuto fell from mid air, his body floating down freefall. As he recovered from the attack, landing on the ground, Yuki shot upwards from where he landed, grabbing his ankle. She then jumped, forming a Raikiri mid movement. She watched as he ducked under her attack.

_Dangit! _

She flipped, her foot catching him under his jaw and sending him into the air. She quickly gave pursuit and as she came above him, she slammed the lightning release into Kabuto's body before he had a chance to recover. The impact knocked the wind out of her lungs, and created a crater several meters wide. She squinted through the dust, and frowned. He'd substituted out of her attack. She smirked. She'd thought she had him that attack. She turned quick, but not fast enough to prevent the slash from him. Mid attack, he froze eyes widening. He ducked a millisecond too slow, as Yuki's mother appeared behind him, dashing sideways. She engaged him at close range with a small kunai, which he quickly smacked away.

_She saved me again. D-Oh no! _

She stood up, and deflected her father's sword with a lightning enhanced kunai, jumping up, and out of harm's way. She inhaled again and expelled another stream of fire, which he passed through harmlessly.

_Dang it! Come on! Just die already! _

She landed on a toe, and inhaled as deep as possible, mixing her Fotou with the oxygen.

_Ok. Survive this jutsu! _

She released several small fireballs, which homed in on her father's location, as he tried to duck and weave through all of them. She continued to spew fire, ignoring the strain on her lungs, as she exhaled forcefully. Her eyes tracked his movements, and she smirked as he made a mistake of leaping into the air. She inhaled deeply, exhaling a giant flame which obscured her vision of everything in front of her. The heat from her own jutsu seared her skin, and sucked the very moisture out of the air, her mouth becoming extremely dry from the attack. The explosion rocked the ground, bringing everyone to a knee, as it struck her father dead on, at point blank range.

Yuki let out a sigh, and stared at the body which was petrified from her flame, and remained motionless. She put a hand to her knee and started to stand, when her left knee started to tremble.

_Dangit. I didn't expect to reach my limit so fast in real combat. It's not too bad just yet. I have maybe another three minutes in me. These next three minutes will decide everything. Worst case scenario, I can rely on my untapped chakra reserves to continue fighting. _

_Still…this is very bad!_

She forced herself to stand, and turned, watching her mother slide underneath another attack from Kabutomaru, whose face was the epitome of frustration. As he leaned forward to attack again, she faded through his attack ethereally. A nanosecond later, she grabbed his wrist, and turned him to face her, kissing his lips sensually.

_WHAT THE-?_

A second later, her mother's body went slack and Kabuto caught her body, laying it gently on the ground.

"Neat, huh?"

The feminine tone in her ear spoke. She turned, and exhaled a breath of relief. A poof of smoke confirmed her beliefs as her mother put an arm on her shoulder.

"A shadow clone? I didn't expect you to use a jutsu like that," she jested, relaxing and letting her Fotou fade to nothing.

"Use it or lose it, sweetie. Hehehe. On a more serious note, follow me. I don't think your father intends to stay put for much longer, and I'd much rather get this over with. He hated when I used this jutsu, but that's why it's forbidden. Not as forbidden as-that, but moving on."

Yuki glanced at her mother whose face turned sad, and she wondered what the woman hid behind her eyes.

"YOU BITCH! WHAT-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOPPPP! PLEASE…I'M BEGGING YOU! KILL ME!"

Yuki faced Kabuto and followed her mother to stand in front of their enemy whose veins showed all over his face. Yuki felt her body stiffen as they neared. Blood poured from his nose, eyes and ears.

"Wha-what did you do?" Yuki whispered astonished by the expression on Kabuto's face. His arms were rigid with what seemed Rigor Mortis, only he was fully alive. It didn't make sense. His arms and legs seemed to be overly bruised like a ripe banana. He looked as though he was bleeding from the inside out.

"This is one of my forbidden jutsus. There are two jutsus I developed that made our clan known by many. Up until grandmother started experimenting with our kekki genkai, our clan was thought of to be weak. Pathetic, as the Hyuuga and Uchiha claimed. I helped finish a jutsu created by your great great grandmother, and brought it to our clan's head. Through it, we rose to great heights. This was also what brought about our downfall."

Yuki watched as Kabuto's eyes shook in fear.

"Genjutsu is bad enough. This forbidden technique forces the very essence of all nightmares down my victim's throat. It's a poison to all and kills if not controlled. Kabuto here only had a taste. The problem with it is that in order to use the jutsu, I also am exposed to the taste of it. Now I am going to make him release Edo Tensei. Before I do, Yuki…let's take a moment to talk."


	78. Shippuden: A Deep Connection

The younger Hazukashii stared at the older woman for a minute watching as she turned to face her.

"First release Fotou, so I can relieve you of its side effects."

Yuki did so, and at the exact moment she released it, the world around her phased into a white world. The ground, walls and ceiling were all bright white, save her mother who stood in front of her.

"Wh-what's going on?" Yuki asked, glancing around apprehensive.

"I just used one of my more useful genjutsu. I'd rather not sit here discussing things, and genjutsu can make time pass by a lot slower than in real time. Anything to spend time with the one daughter, I never got the chance to," her mother replied.

"I'm extremely impressed by how far you have come. You bear my name pretty well."

Yuki nodded, and stepped forward hugging her elder. The woman returned the embrace, and kissed her hair many times.

"I can't stay here. It's not fair that I was taken from you before we even had a chance to meet. Grandmother has told me of the things that have befallen you and how you asked about Yasuo-kun and I. You are lucky that those two Jounin took you in. I cannot express the joy it brings me to see you raised so well. I wish I could stay. I wish I could help turn the war in our favor."

Yuki felt tears rise to her eyes, and try as she might she couldn't prevent them from spilling over. Fresh sobs took her breath away and left her gasping for air. She'd just reunited with her mother, and yet the reunion was bitter sweet. She was about to die again, and leave Yuki alone and saddened.

"Stop that! You know I love you. That should give you more than enough courage and strength to finish the fight. We beat a very strong opponent together and had fun doing it. The fate of the war hung in the balance, yet we pulled it off. Somehow," her mother joked. Yuki relaxed a little at the feeling of her mother's hands running through her hair gently.

Yuki choked out a response, her heart constricting.

"Can't you stay a little longer? Maybe…we could find a way to give you a body. I can't sit here and act as though I don't miss you. Sure Kakashi-sama and Anko are nice, but I never got to meet you until now."

Her mother tightened her grip on her and she knew the answer to the question before it was even stated.

"Now Yuki. Don't do this. You know a lot better. You should anyways. There are some things in this world you do not tamper with and death is one of them. The Second Hokage did, and look what has become of his jutsu. No. I would much rather leave on my own terms."

Yuki let out a low whimper.

"But, as long as I'm here I might as well get to know you better. So take this time and ask any and all questions. Anything you've ever wanted to know," her mother stated sitting down. Yuki immediately followed suit, and wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve. She laid her head into her lap, and smiled.

"Hmmm…

"Take your time. There's no rush."

Yuki nodded and inhaled softly. She shifted her mind through the various thoughts and questions which flooded the recesses of her mine.

"Is father like that all the time?"

The question was out of her mouth before she had time to reason that it was not the proper thing to ask.

"Like what?" the woman inquired.

"An emotional robot."

" No, not always. I guess the best way to say is that he is like a grizzly bear on the battlefield and a teddy bear at home. He really loves both of you, though he doesn't always show it in the most obvious way."

Yuki listened, before glancing up to notice the woman's face had contorted into a wistful smile. She was staring out into space, a far off look in her eyes.

"How did you know he was the right one for you? How did you meet? Was it love at first sight?"

Her mother's smile changed to a wider grin.

"Woah, woah, woah! One question at a time," Nagisa responded.

Yuki waited patiently for her mother who immediately launched into the story.

"Yasuo changed a lot from how he used to be. He was arrogant and a loud mouth, not that he didn't have anything to boast about. He kept to himself and looked down on others. Well…the teacher decided to pit the top guy vs. the worst girl of the class. I was not only weak, but extremely shy. I barely spoke to anyone out of fear that I would be frowned upon. The teacher thought that maybe we might get a good match. Sadly, I wasn't an A+ student and it showed as I stood before him. I continued to fiddle with my fingers, as he stared me down. As we faced each other, I remember seeing a small smile form on his lips. Normally, I would have gotten angry, but I knew deep inside myself that he was better than me. He made the first move and , I was not able to thwart it. His fire style, made my wind natured jutsu all but useless. He was faster and more adept for the situation. I warded him off as best as I could,but it was futile. I was going to lose, and it was only a matter of time before he won. And then it happened: I had my back against the wall, and that's when he struck me down."

Yuki felt her jaw drop from sheer shock, and she almost burst out in anger, but her mother held up a single hand.

"I stayed asleep, and it wasn't until I held a hand up to his throat, did I realize that I was using my kekki genkai. That fight changed my life. I activated my hidden power and learned how to use it."

Immediately, Yuki realized what she was discussing.

"He whirled around and swung at where I should I be, but I blocked the attack with no effort whatsoever. Something was not right. I imagined that I was blocking, and it happened. My body acted on an accord of its own. To others it seemed as though I was moving faster than him, but to myself, I could feel and see everything before it happened. He backpedaled, throwing up a mud wall for him to hide behind as I advanced towards him. I slid up behind him in a swift motion, avoiding his blind counterattack. I placed my kunai at his throat, and he raised his hand in defeat. I woke up, to the kunai being held in my shaky hand. I didn't expect that someone as weak as me, could ever end up winning against a genius. I could tell that the defeat had hit him hard, and I asked, if he wanted to spar afterwards. It eventually became our routine. We met everyday after school, and trained together. After that, he softened up, and I became more confident in my capabilities. It was through this, that we fell in love. It didn't take long for us to get married, and have our first child. But then it happened-"

"What did?" Yuki asked out of curiousity.

"Things were great, ya know? We had your sister, and your father and I made a relatively good amount of money to support her. That is until word got out about my jutsu. I tried to keep it a secret, but my family was more important so I used it during the war. I might have lived another three more years if it weren't for the fact that the Uchiha and the Senju found out about it. The two clans made it their personal agenda to rid our clan of its most powerful member. "

Yuki felt a shiver go down her spine, and tried to push down the emotional rage which burned deeply.

_Uchiha…attempted to kill my Mom? Targeted her?_

"I digress though," her mother stated, sighing and pulling out of her grasp. Yuki watched her face and noticed that she was biting her lip. Yuki immediately burst into laughing, which startled the older woman.

"What?" Nagisa demanded confused.

"I-I…wow. I really am your daughter," Yuki gasped out, between giggles.

"Wha- Oh? Really? You bite your lip when you're stressed?" Nagisa asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"All the time," she replied, choking as she continued to laugh.

"Quiet down. As much as I'd like to continue chatting, the time has come for me to go."

Yuki's composure changed immediately, and she fought to remain calm. She didn't want this moment to end, but her mother had just stated that the time had come.

"Before I go, I have to do something. You know I love you right, sweetie?"

Yuki nodded, and glanced up, noticing that tears were pouring down Nagisa's face.

"Do you know that I would endure anything to spend the rest of my life with you?"

The question threw Yuki off, and she immediately furrowed her brow.

"Wh-"

"I hate to do this to you, Yuki. Understand this; that I will not lose you or Kazuyo to another shinobi. War is a cold place, and I must do what I can to keep you safe. I need something from you, and I am going to take it whether or not you are willing to give."

Yuki took a step back, but the hands around her shoulders were firm and unyielding.

"You favor your left eye, right?"

Yuki struggled more, yet answered with a quick nod of her head. She didn't understand what she meant, but the words were spoken with a firm tone to it, and she feared that her mother would kill her now.

"Yuki. I do love you. This will not make sense, until later. Understand me when I say: I do this out of a sense of remorse for not being there for Kazuyo and you. Forgive me."

Yuki started to protest, but a hand placed itself on her cheek. It caressed her skin and squeezed it gently.

"The pain will be temporary. Just…be strong for me."

A sharp pain filled Yuki's right eye, and her body went stiff as the agony became unbearable. She dug her nails into her mother's shoulder, and let out a scream, as the pain increased tenfold. It felt as though hot lead was being poured on her eyeball. She bit into her lip until it started to bleed, in an attempt to stifle her cries of agony.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Shhh. I know sweetie. It's almost out."

The sentence registered and Yuki's jaw clenched tighter. SHE LITERALLY IS PULLING MY EYE OUT OF ITS SOCKET! Yuki moaned as the fact hit home.

"Alright. It's out, and I'm going to heal the nerves. The pain should fade away to nothing."

True to her word, almost immediately the pain died to a numbing throb. She gasped for air, and fell to her knees, and reached a shaky hand up to her right eye socket. When she felt nothing but blood and wet flesh, she started to dry heave. It lasted for several minutes, and Yuki grasped the ground between her fingers. Her brain registered that the genjutsu had ended and that her mother was forcing Kabuto to form seals.

"You say you love me, yet you hurt me! You took my eyeball! Why? WHY, MOM?" she screamed at the older woman.

With much effort, Yuki opened her good eye and trained it on the woman, whose face was soaked with tears. Yuki glared at the woman who was kneeling beside her, an arm on her shoulder.

"Yuki-chan. Sweetie…Remember I told you I was feared by the Senju and the Uchiha?" she asked, nuzzling her head against her chest.

Yuki gave a brief acknowledgement, but could not shake the feeling that she was being used.

"You will understand soon enough. I promise. Things are not what they seem. I need your eye for right now. I hope you will forgive me."

Yuki gasped for breath, and felt her strength was returning to her. Within a millisecond of removing her hand from the hole in her head, it was bandaged. She glanced up at her mother, noticing that she glowing with a bright light. She seemed to be fading away, and Yuki felt her rage melt away, replaced with sorrow.

"Wellll, it's time to go. I love you and will see you soon. I'm going to transport you and the other two shinobi close to Kazuyo's location, before I go. Here…"

As her mother touched her body one final time, all her chakra was restored, and she could immediately feel her ability to tap into Fotou restored.

"I know this isn't much, but if this man is as powerful as you say, then you will need all the help I can give. I love you Yuki, and I promise that things will be okay. I know that me stealing your eye is bad enough, but I'm proud of you. You are stronger than I imagined, and more courageous than either me or your father. Goodbye."

Before she could speak, the world turned and she passed out.


	79. Shippuden: Blood, Tears and Family

**DEAR FANS,**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. My laptop crashed along with almost the entire ending for the story. I have spent the last four months trying to recover what I have. The only thing I got was this chapter which was incomplete and useless. But here it is, finished after about two weeks of work. Thanks for your patience. My new laptop should arrive by the end of May and I will spend all of June finishing the story. Much work to come just be patient. Until then... ENJOy**

* * *

><p>Yuki awoke with a start, licking her parched lips with her tongue. She reached a hand up and touched her right eye, in the hopes that it had all just been but a dream. Instead she was met with soft cloth around the empty socket, and flinched away as it throbbed with an untold pain. She shook it away, forcing herself to her feet, and glancing around to catch her bearings. When her eyes found two familiar faces, lying face down, she rushed to them, surprised by how lightweight her body felt. She tripped almost immediately, but caught herself and reached down, shaking her godmother's shoulder's lightly. She kept her other senses occupied for any trouble that might be on their way, but continued to shake the woman's body lightly. With a start, Anko woke up, shivering violently, and grabbing at her cursed mark fervently.<p>

"Where is-Oh. Yuki-chan."

Yuki smiled and held her hand out, grabbing her godmother's. With very little effort, she pulled her up, and turned to Kakashi who was standing up and looking about.

"That was a nasty little situation we got ourselves into, eh, Yuki?" Kakashi stated, his disheveled look contradicting the calm he emanated. Yuki smiled, and nodded before turning her attention to the explosion which rocked the ground she stood on. She whirled searching for the source of the disturbance. A plume of what appeared to be water filled the sky, forming a rainbow that arched over the trio.

_So that is where they-_

Her godfather must have been thinking the same thing, for he stiffened at the sound.

"I'm going. Whether you two follow-" Yuki stated, digging her feet into the ground. She didn't have time to waste. She was needed on that battlefield now.

"Kid. You really need to stop underestimating us. We're your godparents, and we will go wherever you do. It's our job after all. "

Yuki stared at Anko, who although worn down, looked ready for another fight. She stared between the both of her parents, before nodding. Although she hated to bring them to this fight, she knew that there were few shinobi quite as capable as her Father, and as dependable as her mother.

"Hope you two can keep up," Yuki replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kazuyo disengaged from the masked shinobi for what seemed like the fifteenth time. Her chakra was almost gone, and her body was slowly but surely betraying her. Just the small tremors that ran through her arms and legs made her reactions two tenths of a millisecond off. Her body needed to move faster, yet her actions felt like rubber. She gasped for air as every muscle in her body strained against her limits to keep her alive.<p>

_I still have chakra. I still can use that final jutsu. I don't want to but I don't have many other choices._

She glared at the man as he stared at her his eyes unflinching and unemotional.

"Heheh. Not bad for an old man," she stated, aloof and relaxed, shaking a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I could say the same to you. I'm a little disappointed that this is all the Hazukashii clan has to offer."

Kazuyo narrowed her eyes, and watched as he dashed towards her. Immediately, she presented her water blade, slashing upwards. It phased through him, and the chain encircled her waist in an attempt to contain her movements. Before the chain could capture her, she created a barrier She winced as the chains pressed against her sides harder. She pushed her sword against the steel trap which bound her. A single kunai flashed into her view from her peripheral and she ducked, spinning out of her restraints, and stood up, warding off his hurried thrust. She kept her sights on him, and shifted her weight completely to the left, throwing him off balance. She pulled out another kunai, aiming it at his head, and letting it fly. As the attack was phased, she pulled on the rope as the thread wrapped around Susano'o's hand. She hadn't truly been aiming at the man but instead had been focused on the ethereal figure behind him. She held onto the rope tight, ignoring the vibration which rattled her bones inside her arm. She ground her teeth against each other, and blocked the attempt to cut the strings which she was holding onto. She smirked, as she was pulled forward inch by inch.

_Good thing I was able to prevent Naruto from getting crushed. Granted, I am open to being attacked, but nothing I can't handle._

Her senses warned her of incoming danger, and she formed ram, focusing her chakra into the ground. She turned, watching as the earth rose creating a protective wall between her and her target. The wall though wasn't enough to stop Tobi, and Kazuyo knew that watching as he phased through it, and prepared himself to strike.

_I cannot continue to risk Akira and Naruto's life. My chakra will hold for two more jutsu, and then I'll have to resort on genjutsu and tiajutsu. Okay. Get them out of here, and then I'll use that…_

She blocked his attack, and countered, letting go of the rope. Afterwards, she returned her attention to the masked man and thrust herself headlong into battle, a grin forming on her lips. Kazuyo weaved out of his next attack, and formed three water clones, using them to give her a second to form her hand seals.

_There. Now I can fight free from any hindrances!_

* * *

><p>Akira glanced at the girl who protected Naruto yet again. Whatever happened, she couldn't trust her to not turn on her or Naruto. She kept her thoughts sane, and focused on the fight, but mentally prepared herself for the inevitable turn where their savior might declare herself part of the Akatsuki. As she skidded to a halt, her foot slid from underneath her.<p>

_What the-?_

The demon half anticipated that she had been grabbed by Sasuke's visual jutsu, but instead, she found herself floating inside a bubble of water. She looked around, and glanced towards Naruto finding that he was in the same situation. Her eyes returned to the girl, confusion bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

_What is she- No! But why would she? She doesn't even know us!_

Before another rational thought could fulfill itself, they were whisked away from the battlefield at a rapid pace After about fifteen minutes of rapid travel, the bubble popped , dropping them to the ground gently. It only took her a moment to glance around to confirm they were alone. The demon turned and faced Naruto, who was gasping for breath and was nursing several deep wounds. The fact that he was still standing and alive was proof enough that the stranger had meant what she had said. Akira forced her own pain down, and approached her husband, who was staring at her concerned.

_It's typical that he be more worried about me than himself. It's actually really cute, and sweet._

"Don't worry, Naru-koi. I'm gonna heal your wounds. All we have to do is rest, and then we will return to finish them off." She focused her remaining chakra on his wounds, wincing as a little more blood seeped through her clothes. Her wounds were superficial and weren't very deep but that didn't mean they didn't hurt.

_This isn't good. Even at full strength we aren't even close to breaking through their defenses. If we return to face them alone, we will die, most assuredly. The best we could hope for is a quick death. _

"What about her? Will she be-"

Akira ground her teeth against each other. She knew it wasn't her fault, but the girl was most likely dead. She felt guilty that she couldn't have saved her even if she had tried, and for that reason, a single tear shed itself for their comrade with no name.

"Akira. Naruto. Good to see you both are still alive," a calm voice stated, sighing softly. She whirled around, her claws held up, prepared to ward off another enemy, smiling at the sight of Yuki's godparents. They were saved, if not for a couple of minutes. Reinforcements were better than nothing and she was more than grateful for the help.

"Kakashi-sensei! Crazy snake lady!" Naruto shouted, before letting out a yelp as Anko bonked him on the head.

"ANKO! IT'S ANKO!" she retorted, huffing in mock rage.

"Yeesh…you're still scary, dattebayo!" Naruto whined, causing a chuckle from the demon. In a single instant her mood changed.

Akira glanced at her shoulder as a single blur whipped past her and a very intimate scent permeated the air, taking her far away from the present.

"Yu-yuki-chan?" she asked, only for t he wind to whistle it's response. The girl was gone…and she would never come back. Akira was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Kazuyo hit the ground with a thud, rolling several feet before coming to a stop. She coughed up blood, smiling up at a blue Susano'o. They brought a new meaning to being beaten black and blue. She forced a foot underneath herself, as a ghoulish hand grasped her hair by the roots dragging her into the air. She grimaced as she stared into Madara's unsympathetic eyes which raked over her own. She kicked, attempting to get some form of balance, wincing as she slid in his grasp.<p>

"No fear? Do you accept that I am about to torture you beyond anything you could possibly imagine?" Madara asked a smile on his lips.

Kazuyo closed her eyes. She was more than content to die, but she was not going to go down without a fight. She focused, clenched her fists together, wincing. Her chakra was down to nothing. She had one more jutsu up her sleeve and she didn't feel like using it just yet. If she could maybe make contact with his body, then she would gladly give her soul to take him out. Yet, she knew deep down, that he was more than content to simply toy with her broken, and defenseless body, till she screamed for release, which he would gladly give. He would hide like a hermit in his jutsu, until he was sure that she was no longer a threat.

_Hehehe. Sorry, Yuki-imouto. I wish I could have been there to fight alongside you...that I could watch them fall. But it looks like this is it for me. _

She considered all possible moves she could make, before thrusting her hand into her ninja tool bag. She reached up with a single kunai, only for a second arm to clamp itself on her arm, crushing it to a pulp. The pain rushed up her arm, sitting in her chest cavity, as she clenched her eyes shut to prevent the scream which threatened to rip itself from her mouth.

"You're no different from the random shinobi who I've killed. They lie to themselves, deceiving themselves into believing they are strong enough to not scream. That it's nothing…that is until…"

Kazuyo's eyes widened as he manipulated a shard of bone in her arm, the pain seeking like a hot needle beneath her eyelids. It took every ounce of sheer willpower not to make a sound, as tears poured down her face.

"They all scream in the end. You will soon enough too, " Madara jeered.

Kazuyo fought to remain still, her body shivering and sweating from sheer exertion.

"Y-you Uchiha…I've killed more than my fair share. You are all the same. Y-you won't get your sick enjoyment out of me, you dickless asswipe,"Kazuyo spat, drooling a little. She didn't care. She was positive he was going to torture her. She just wanted this to be over with.

_Just kill me already!_

"I guess-"

Kazuyo's eyes widened as a blur slammed into her, driving the air out of her chest. In the next seconds, she was falling as everything faded from view. The mass that sat against her, held her protectively until they stopped descending. A small femine 'oof' echoed from her lips as she shifted in a warm damp hole. It took her eyes several minutes to adjust, as she glanced around, fearful of what was to come. She brought her injured arm to her chest, letting a low cry echo out of her chest. She shivered violently as blood poured from her wound. Her eyes stared at the shinobi who had saved her life, worried that it was only Sasuke who was going to kill her.

_I survived. But who-_

"Hey, Nii-chan. That's pretty nasty wound. Sorry I'm late!" her sister's voice whispered into her ear. Her heart slowed, and a smile touched her lips, even through the pain which threatened to engulf her.

"Yuki-chan. could you have picked a better time to show up?" she asked, glancing down at her arm. It was too late to repair the damage. All she could hope to do was contain it.

"Don't. Let me heal you," her sister spoke, reaching forward.

An explosion rocked the ground where they sat, and Yuki chuckled.

"Speaking of which…how did you get me out of their grasp?" Kazuyo asked, her voice quivering from the pain. Almost immediately the pain started to throb, and fade, as muscle and bone came together.

"I cut your hair, and grabbed you, throwing you into the ground, and following suit. We are currently one hundred feet in the ground, in a pit. Safe from them. For now anyways."

Kazuyo studied the girl's face suddenly aware as to why her appearance was off.

"What happened to your eye?" Kazuyo asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry about it," Yuki responded.

Kazuyo sensed it almost immediately in the way the girl dodged the question.

_She's hiding something. Now then what is it? She seems more on edge…who or what happened?_

She kept her eye on her younger sister, watching as sweat poured from her forehead as the last of her chakra trickled out over her arm. Abruptly the pounding on the earth overhead, trickled to a stop.

"The-there. That should do it, nii-chan."

Kazuyo glanced down; reaching down to what had been a mangled mess. Her right arm was completely healed. Not a single blemish or scar or proof that anything had happened to it. Glancing up at her sibling she could see the exhaustion which was wearing her down to the bone.

_She's out of chakra. Which begs the question…how will we get out of here?_

"Alright…Let's get back to the others," the younger girl stated, wiping several free strands of hair out of her face.

"Ok."

Kazuyo watched as her sister exerted herself one more time, and a hole opened up a hundred feet to their right. It only took a little bit of movement before they were free of their underground prison.

"Their gone," Yuki stated, her breath coming in short pants.

"Right. Let's get out of here now, before things get any worse," Kazuyo stated, sighing softly.

_They didn't retreat…they are planning something big and I would rather be out of here before trouble finds us._


	80. Shippuden: Reunion

YUKI POV

Yuki landed gently, stumbling a little as she approached her family. Sweat poured down her face, and her body trembled as she knelt. Her good eye blurred, her body giving out on her. She had used a lot of chakra just trying to arrive on the battlefield. Yet, she still had Fotou so she could still fight if the need arose. She glanced towards her Mother and Father who smiled, watching her. She reached up and wiped the sweat from her brow, ignoring the redhead deliberately. She glanced towards her sister and Naruto taking in each person's condition.

_If those Uchiha decide to come back, we will lose. None of us is in any condition to fight, and we need a break…_

She glanced towards the sun, which was split in half at the horizon.

_It's getting dark which means they probably don't want to fight until daylight. So that means we need to take stock, and rest._

"Yuki Hazukashii."

The tone of the woman's voice was menacing and she could feel everyone's gaze on her. She glanced towards her sister's wounds attempting to prolong the inevitable fight. She didn't want to confront the demon, yet knew that the decision was not up to her. She felt her own chest constrict as the time to make her choice grew nearer.

"Yuki. I am talking to you. LOOK AT ME!"

Yuki sighed, her sister's concerned gaze, mirroring her own.

A hand grasped her shoulder, only for her sister, to smack it away, and place herself between the demon and Yuki in a single instant.

"I do not care who you think you are, but laying a hand on her is a big mistake. I suggest you rethink your tactics," Kazuyo snarled, her feet planted and ready for a fight.

"Move aside. I'm thankful you saved my life, but this doesn't concern you."

"I made a promise to my father to protect her. Whatever you might have to say, doesn't require you to lay hands on her."

Her sister kept her hands spread out, and her gaze was level with the kitsune's. The tension in the air was palpable and thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"Move," Akira demanded.

"Promise you won't hurt her, and I will," Kazuyo retorted.

"Nii-chan. It's okay."

Yuki could hear the sharp intake of air in the circle as everyone stared at the woman who stood between the demon and the young Jounin.

* * *

><p>AKIRA POV<p>

The word hit her like a ton of bricks. All irrational emotion was swept away as logic hit her like a thousand pound weight on her chest. She almost laughed at her own stupidity. It should have been very obvious. The green eyes, were a dead give away.

"Si-sister?"

She was barely able to form the words, as the weight of the words settled on her. That meant that Yuki leaving had yielded results, which absolved her of all guilt. The girl had found someone who knew her parents. A connection to the past. Akira was unable to hide from the shame that built up in her breast.

"Yes. I know all about you Akira. Just because she has been away from Konoha doesn't mean –"

"Nii-chan! Just...just let me handle this."

Akira's eyes narrowed, as Yuki stood up and faced her. She could tell by the way the girl stood, that her heart was heavy, yet she refused to let herself lose control over her emotions.

_Yuki…What are you thinking?_

"Let's continue this conversation away from them. Is that fine with you?"

Akira nodded, and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the girl. She could sense it and it helped her realize something.

_You're not the same. What happened? Do you not sense I still love you?_

She followed Yuki who walked away each step echoing in her mind, like the ripples of water. They walked in silence, giving the demon a moment to compose her thoughts. After about a mile away from the others, the girl stopped. Yuki turned, and faced her. Two emeralds which had lost their brilliance stared into her own crimson ones.

"Akira. What is it you want from me?" Yuki asked her voice deadpan and unemotional.

Akira stared at the girl for a minute before speaking. She was sure now. Either she was in a genjutsu or the girl was not who she claimed to be.

"What is this? You're not the girl I fell in love with! I'm not naive Yuki. Five hundred seventy years is a long time to live and I have seen a lot in my time," Akira started, waiting for a change in the girl's demeanor.

"I'm fine."

"No! You're not! Yuki… do not lie to me! I've been patient enough in our relationship..."

Before she could stop the oncoming onslaught, she was hit hard by words that cut deep.

"Us? There never was "us". There was you and Naruto. And there was me. We had sex and that was a mistake. You know this, and you deny it every time you to try convince me that we should be together. Just give it up. I won't come back. I thought I made that clear when I left Konoha."

Akira took a step back, a single tear rolling down her face. The words hurt that the girl didn't see how she felt. That she couldn't reach her with words or even with feelings. She laughed harshly.

"I now get what he means," Akira whispered, glancing back toward where her husband sat, resting out of her arms.

"If that is the case Yuki-"

Akira tensed her muscles, and glared at the girl suddenly aware how cold the air had become around them. She watched the eyes of the girl widen in shock.

"I will just have to remind you why I am here," she stated, dashing forward. Her claw struck her face open handed, taking a huge chunk of skin with it and sending the girl stumbling backwards. Her eyes watered as she stared at her, confused as to how it had come to this. To the two of them fighting like they had never cared about each other.

* * *

><p>YUKI POV<p>

The first blow was more of a shock to her than the demon'schange. She thought that the demon would simply just walk away, hurt, but alive. The split could have been clean. The split could have been easy. But the demon didn't intend to make it. She intended to break her until she said words she could never take back. Words that would scar her forever. Words that weren't true. Akira struck again, sending her skidding into the ground, her body too tired to fight back. All she could do was sit and wait for the assault to trickle to nothing. A knee in her stomach forced all the oxygen out of her lungs, and made her cry out in pain. Before she could recover, the demon had her pinned on the ground.

"Yuki-koi! Stop it…enough is enough! Why won't you listen to me? I forgive you. I love you and want you back. Is that not enough?"

She stared up into Akira's eyes as she sat on top of her, trying hard to let what she saw not affect her decision. Tears upon tears continued to drop on her face obscuring her view of the kitsune.

Yuki felt guilt and shame rise up in her chest.

"Akir-"

"Yuki...Do you not feel the same?"

Cinnamon encrusted lips captured hers, hungry and desperate to rekindle the flame which she had been denying. The flavor only caused the fever which Yuki had been fighting to kindle and light up in a bonfire which threatened to overwhelm all rational sense. Before she got lost in a single feeling, she turned her head away, breaking the contact. Her breathing came in short pants, as she fought to remain in control of the situation.

_Akira-koi. Please stop! I don't want to say that._

"Akira. It's over. Understand that I cannot be yours. Not now or ever," Yuki choked out her eyes misting up with pain. She fought back the tears. She wouldn't cry here.

"WHY? WHY! GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY YOU HAVE TO GO!"

"For Naruto. All this time you have been pining and chasing after me, you have neglected-"

A heavy hand sent stars dancing in her vision. She should have anticipated that her reason would have caused such a violent reaction.

"Yuki. He knows I love him. I don't have to tell him or show it. He knows that my entire being burns for him."

"Obviously not all of your being. Not if you chase after me."

The kitsune immediately smiled, and her face came inches from Yuki's.

"You still don't get it do you? Naruto understands, yet the only one who is blind to it is you."

The younger girl stared into the demon's eyes, before she was sucked into a genjutsu.

* * *

><p>FIVE MONTHS PRIOR- NARUTO POV<p>

Naruto chased after his wife for what seemed like the hundredth time that day,ducking and avoiding the leaves which obscured his view. As he landed on a branch, Sage Mode's Frog Kumite warned him of incoming danger, and he started to duck, only to be caught from underneath by a hand which grabbed his shirt. Lips pressed against his, two red eyes glinting in the sunlight. Another hand pinned his left arm above him, a warm body pressed against his own. As his wife pulled away, his smile turned to a grin.

"Akira-Say it one more time?" he begged, his voice a mere whine.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki," the vixen replied sending a shiver of delight down his spine. He arched against her, only for her to tease, pulling away. As she pulled away, he closed his eyes, averting his face.

"Hmmm?" the demon demanded, a single claw tilting his face to meet hers.

"You say it, and the love is there. Yet..."

"Ah. I see. Naru-kun. Listen to me: she is not my first choice. She is not who I desire most. How can I be jealous of that which I already have?"

Naruto contemplated the question, his head starting to ache with the effort.

"You could want her to replace me, dattebayo?"

Before he could react, he received a swift bonk to his head, which caused him to wince.

"Owowowow! Akira-koi. Please be gentle!"

"Baka! I love you. There is no debate about that. I want you, and since I have made you mine in every way possible, I have set my sights on making the last thing in this world worth living for mine. Yuki is simply icing on the most delicious cake. She could die, and as long as you continued to breath, I would be content. Your soul completes me," she replied, her tongue hitting a sensitive spot on his neck as she whispered to him.

"Bu-but..."

"No buts! You are mine. I don't need her. If you were to die, I would give up on life. If I lost her, I would still have my h...u...s...b...a...n...d."

He whimpered as her hand groped him, and held him to her, only to moan as she licked a spot that sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. He loved when she took her time. She never rushed for her pleasure. She held him off, so that when he finally did cum, it was an explosive release that made his love for the demon increase tenfold.

"Ah...ah...What made you choose me though?"

His thoughts became jumbled as she grasped him and started to stroke slowly.

"You want me to go down the list?"

He nodded and stared into her blood red eyes.

"It's hard to explain it. Living inside you, has given me a view of your soul. Of who you are as a person, no holds barred. The good and the bad. I know what you are capable of. After resenting be put in such a weak container I became consumed by revenge. That is until I watched you grow. Stronger you grew, yet you aimed higher. You never turned away from your feelings, and I became envious. Even now..."

He watched as he brought one of her hands into view. His eyes widened, as the appendage trembled and shook violently.

"Just being this close to you, affects me worse than genjutsu. Than any pain in the world. It's impossible to see harm come to you. I want you so bad. So bad I have to have you at any cost. Time within you helped me find what I had been missing. So...Naru-kun. In layman's terms-You complete me." Her eyes turned lustful and needy, and she leaned into, sucking on his ear.

Naruto felt his desire's get a hold of him, unable to stop the flow of testosterone which threw all common sense out the window.

"I am yours, eternally," she had whispered to him.

RETURN TO PRESENT

* * *

><p>Yuki looked away.<p>

"You know why I can't," she whispered. Her heart would not change. This was how it had to be.

"NO. I DON'T! Do you remember when we first met? When we first touched?" Akira cried, digging her nails into her skin.

"Why is it always like this? Yuki...do you remember how I confessed my feelings for you, or when I marked you as my mate? I gave you the very essence of my soul. All for what?"

Yuki could sense the rage bubbling up from the bottom of her heart. She didn't want to force this, yet but...

"Akira. I do love you, but I can't be with you. It's me. It's-"

"Don't lie. Just don't tell me that. I know for a fact, it's me. I've made mistakes Yuki! I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry I hurt you. But Naruto was always the one I desired."

"I know that."

Silence enveloped the air, as Yuki composed her thoughts.

"Akira. It's not you. Believe me this. I made the unconscious decision to stay away from you. It's not anything you did. It's not anything you could have prevented. It's on me. Everything that happens from here on out, is on my chest."

"Yuki. You know that you love me, and we could be happy together. Naruto is happy with me, and because of that, I am allowed to give my love to the two people who matter the most to me in life."

Yuki pushed gently on Akira's shoulders, eventually sliding out from beneath her grasp. She rolled away from the demon who sat there, tears pooling on the ground.

She looked away awkwardly, her heart breaking with each second that they sat in close proximity. It was not fair to the fox, to simply push her away. To take what she had to offer and then spit in her face. The disrespect, and the pain she was inflicting right now, would not be reversible.

"Akira. Stop making this harder than it has to be. Do I love you? Yes, but we were never meant to be lovers," Yuki said, standing up, and starting back towards their comrades.

"Yuki. Stop. Just stop for one minute."

She didn't know what caused her to stop, but she did, turning to face the hunched over kitsune.

"You know, Naruto and I discussed you many times. He loves you, as much as I do. He accepted the friend zone because he didn't want to hurt you. Before me, he thought you were the greatest thing since Ichiraku Ramen," a choked laugh coming out.

Yuki stared at her, her heart heavy with pain.

"And yet, now I don't get it. What is a girl supposed to do to make someone happy? How am I supposed to let you go?" Akira asked, turning. Yuki stared into the eyes of her ex , sensing the desperation and sorrow. The well of doubt and pain, which clouded her mind.

"Akira. Losing me now, is better than to lose me on the battlefield. At least here, you have time to accept my decision and learn to live with it. That way, you won't fear for my safety. Live for Naruto. You love him more than me," she said, glancing up towards the stars. She could feel her own tears working their way up to the back of her eyelids, but she would not let them spill. Not here.

"Akira. See ya, back at our campsite."

* * *

><p>AKIRA POV<p>

Akira watched the girl go, her heart constricting in her chest. She bit back the howl of rage which threatened to overwhelm her mind. Shivers of pain caused her to flinch, her arms unconsciously reaching for herself, when warm arms enclosed her. The smell of someone who had always been there for her, surprised her.

"N-naru-kun. How lo-"

"I heard the whole thing. Shhhhshhh. It's okay, my love," he replied kissing her forehead protectively.

It's no-not fair! What did I do wrong?" she asked, her eyes red with from crying too much. Dry sobs racked her breaths, as she burrowed her head towards his strong arms. She dug her nails into him squeezing hard. To his credit, he bore her sorrow without a sound, stroking her arms and tails, which in her sorrow had manifested. They whipped to and fro, creating deep gashes in the ground, yet she didn't seem to care.

"Akira-koi. I love you. Do not forget that I always will. She may not care enough to stay, but I will not abandon your side. Take it out on me. I will bear your sorrow for you. Only you Akira-koi."

Akira let out a low whine as he captured her lips in a tender kiss. When they broke away, she had to ask one more time.

"Even after all the times I ignored you, chasing after her?"

"She was not there for me when Jiraiya-sensei died. She was not the one I married. You chose me first, and that is all I need."

She grabbed and held him closer, crying. Several minutes passed, as Akira shuddered and cried. It didn't make sense. The girl had always pined for her, and now she was just giving up that easily. In her 786 years she had never been rejected, or broken up with. Now she understood why humans always wrote music about it. Why they sang about it. It felt like having the other part of you torn away.

Akira hissed as a similar scent to the one that departed landed several feet away.

"Akira-san, Naruto-chan. I was wonder-wait. What is going on?" Kazuyo asked, her eyes taking in the scene before her.

"It's none of your business," Naruto spat back, his eyes glazed over with anger.

"I..its okay. It's not her fault and she has the right to know."

"What's happened?" two jade green eyes stared into hers, confusion etched on them. How they reminded the fox of Yuki only made the next statement too hard to say.

"Your sister broke up with me." The words sounded so wrong, and felt so bad, that she leaned into Naruto to avoid the fresh torrent of tears which poured from her eyes. A fresh wave of pain hit her, at the reality of the words she had spoken.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

The unemotional tone of the girls voice stunned the demon. Then again, she hadn't expected the girl to get upset by the news. They barely knew each other, so why would she express a single ounce of sympathy for the girl's plight?

"Look. If it is any consolation, the girl is not worth your time," the older Hazukashii stated.

Akira's eyes widened, and fury unlike anything she had ever felt rose up in her chest. Before she knew it, she was racing towards the girl, who stared at her with a blank gaze. She stopped several feet from her, Naruto grabbing her gently. She wanted to take it out on someone but the girl didn't deserve it. She knew it, and simply sat back down, another wave of sorrow hitting her.

"Just go away already, dattebayo," Naruto cursed, holding her closer and tighter to prevent her from breaking out.

"Akira-san. You may not know me, but I know a lot about you. And I will tell you this. My sister definitely doesn't deserve you. I can take one look at you and all I wonder is how she earned the love of one so beautiful. And now I understand. She is not perfect in anyway. Now I hate to bother you, but would you mind pointing me towards her? I have to talk to her about tomorrow,and see how she wants to approach the fight tomorrow. We'll need to get some rest. I'm sorry she left you. But you have someone much better than her."

Akira pointed towards east, and was stunned as a single tear dropped from the older sibling's eye. At first she thought it was a trick of the moon, but it wasn't. She wiped it away quickly, but Akira saw it, and it comforted her to know that someone else understood. That someone else was hurt by her predicament. Exhaustion at her pain threatened to take her under, and she gladly fell asleep in the arms of the man who loved her most. The one who would never leave her side.

* * *

><p>YUKI POV<p>

Yuki wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve, and looked at the pile of vomit which covered the ground. Another wave of nausea hit her, and again she threw up, her hair obscuring her eyes. She was sick with herself. She hated how weak, and stupid she had become. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Akira had done nothing but tried to make her happy and each time, she had pushed the girl away without so much as an apology, or even an expression of her own feelings. She thought back to how she had left the village when the girl had begged. Even after all of that, the kitsune still wanted her back. She had been so sure, she would never have been ...

"You okay, Yuki-chan?"

Her sister's voice made her feel worse, and she stood up, and glanced towards the her older sibling.

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

She hated to admit it, but she had handled her emotions worse than she thought she would. As soon as she had gotten some distance, she had bit back a scream, and fallen to the ground crying. It was for the best, but it still didn't hurt to stop and let her emotions out like the flood gates opened. Her mother had helped her realize the two were not compatible. That she was weak, and insignificant.

"So-sorry, nii-chan."

Suddenly her weight buckled and it felt as though she had become a hundred pounds heavier. Her chakra vanished completely and her vision blurred.

_I must have used a little too much chakra._

"Yuki! Look. There is nothing for you to apologize to me for. Akira deserves one though. That was harsh. That was wrong of you. In the center of war, you tore that girl's heart to shreds. I understand that you have your reasons though."

She became aware, as an arm slid under her, and supported her weight.

"Hehehe. Thank you, nii-chan."

"I'll always be there for you. Even in your times of need."

_Just like Akira used to be._ Another wave of nausea hit her again.

She fought to keep her balance, and felt herself sinking deeper into the darkness. Her strength was gone. Now all she wanted was to sleep. Another foot in front of the other, and her breathing slowed.

"So..tired, nii-chan," she whispered, as she took another step. She felt herself sinking.

"You can sleep when we get back to camp."

"I love you Kazuyo."

And with that, Yuki passed on to the next life.

* * *

><p>KAZUYO POV<p>

Kazuyo heard it almost immediately. The girl's heart gave out, and her body became limp, as she died in her arms. Kazuyo had expected that her exhaustion had been a mere side effect of the fight. There was no explanation for this though.

"YUKI!"

Her movements became erratic, as she reached into her ninja pouch,and grabbed a flare. Within seconds, she popped the top, and pulled the string, letting loose two bright red flares. It only took a minute to have her lying down before ripping the girl's shirt off, looking her over. Her eyes blurred, fear setting in for the first time in her life. She stopped for a second the reality of the situation setting in.

_This isn't the time to sit down and think. I've got to start CPR. I've got to keep the blood circulating._

She moved her arms over the girl's breastbone, throwing all emotion out the window. She started pumping hard, and forcing the blood to pump through her

_It can't be. She didn't get inj-_

A huge gash which slit her hip, shocked her. Blood seeped from the wound, yet Yuki had not exhibited any signs of pain. She thought back to the fight. The enemy had never had an opportunity to attack her. So how had she gotten that wound?

_No chakra left..._

Her fingers were numb from the lack of energy, and she continued CPR, hoping the others would be here soon. She would need help if she was going to save the girl from death.

"Yuki. Don't you dare die on me. Fight, damnit!" she growled.

She thrust down harder, her heart keeping a steady metronome as she tried to resuscitate her only living sister.

* * *

><p>AKIRA POV<p>

Akira woke up out of her nightmare for the third time in ten minutes, and burrowed her head against was feeling better now. She was coming to terms with Yuki's departure. She heard Naruto's sharp intake of breath, and glanced up at him.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

Shock ran through her, as she was lifted by hermate, gently.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just get some rest, kay?"

She was so emotionally drained, all she did. She wandered the corridors of her mind stopping at the memories of Yuki. It took her moment, but she opened Pandora's box, smiling at the the old days. She dreamt of the times they had been together. Of the smiles and laughs. The passionate love they had made. The happiness which she had calmed her down,but it only rubbed salt on the deep wound her old lover had inflicted.

She faded in and out of consciousness. Naruto's body against her helped some with the pain, but she still hurt. She woke up when Naruto's warmth faded. She stared into the darkness, as four shinobi stood around something obscured from her view.

"This can't be happening."

"No. Not Yuki."

"Shhhh. Akira will wake up."

"Damnit. No. Not my daughter! They...they'll pay."

"Anko-san. Come here."

"Why her? It's not fair."

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know."

"Keep it down. Akira's in no condition to deal with this. Let me get her out of here, and then we will figure out what to-."

Finally unable to return to sleep, she got up, her movements shaky. Naruto approached her, grabbing her around her waist.

"Naru-kun. What is going on?" she asked, her voice dry and rough.

"It's nothing. Let's go," he stated, his voice shakier than her own. She looked up to see his eyes were red and he looked white as a sheet of paper.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

His arm tugged on her more insistently, but he refused to meet her gaze.

"Akira. Please. Let's just go back to camp."

She tried to consider the reasons behind his blank stare, unable to comprehend it in her emotionally tormented state. She glanced back towards the trio, the green emitted light of chakra, catching her eye.

_Healing...jutsu? What happened?_

"N-naruto. Don't lie to me."

"Akira! Please. Don't make me say it. Let's just get out of here. After the war, I promise to tell you what's happened. For now, let's just get some rest."

Akira forced herself past him, and rushing towards the scene. If he wouldn't tell her, she'd find out by any means necessary. He chased her, but she ignored him. As she got within five feet, Kakashi and Kazuyo blocked her way, their arms out.

"It's in your best interest to turn away. Trust me, Akira-san. As your friend, just go back to Naruto," Kazuyo stated, her voice rapid. She could tell by her shaky eyes she had been crying as well. Yet she was too tired to understand the signs.

"Move it!" she shouted, forcing her way by. To their credit, they both didn't stop her. And she stopped in her tracks by the sight. Anko was kneeling over a body, and from the look of her, it was a losing fight. Within seconds, Akira had turned away, vomiting her dinner.

"N-no. Yuki! Please tell me this is a joke. No!" Akira shouted, pushing past Anko. She shook the corpses shoulders, hoping the girl would wake up and scream surprise.

"No! NO! Yuki! Wake up! Please? I'm sorry...I'M SORRY! This is all my fault. No. She can't be gone."

Akira shook violently, and put her hands over the younger woman's heart, pouring as much of her chakra as she could into it.

"Akira-koi. Stop...she's gone," Kakashi said, trying to pull her away. She shook him off.

"No! She's fine. It's just a small cut. A flesh wound. She'll live."

Akira felt her jaw tighten, and her tears start all over again. It had been bad knowing that they couldn't be together. At least there had been some hope that maybe she could change the girl's mind. But no. She was dead.

"Yuki..." she whispered, saddened. She laid the girl back on the ground and stared at the serene face. This was it. There was no going back. Her lover was dead, colder than the ground she lay on.


	81. Shippuden: War

KAZUYO POV

Kazuyo stared at her sister's tomb, a sadness descending upon her shoulders. As much as she tried to deny the feelings which worked their way through her veins, it killed her that her little sister had died before her. She had broken her promise to her father. She had given her very word that she would protect her, and not even one year after she had found her sister, she had been forcibly ripped from her life. She ground the earth in her fist, dust crumbling through the cracks in her hand.

It wasn't fair that her sister was taken from her, but it would be fair to take revenge on those who had taken that life. She glanced towards her new teammates, well aware of the grief that sat on everyone's shoulders. Unless they rested within the next six hours, they would be extremely exhausted and incapable of fighting come dawn. The fight for the future of this world demanded that they be at tip-top shape.

She got up and moved away from the grave, her thoughts taking twisting with dark thoughts and plans. If the shinobi who did this, thought that there would be no repercussions, they were in for a rude awakening. That she would just let such a deed go unpunished was impossible for her to comprehend. With every single ounce of chakra, and strength she would push this shinobi to the brink of death, and then…with a push from her hand, she would throw them in. She ground her teeth together and stopped in her tracks. She reached up with a hand and wiped away the single tear which escaped her eye, and glanced back.

"Yuki chan. I promise to protect those you love. That bastard will pay."

With that, she turned away from her last family member, and returned to the warmth of the campsite. As the flame grew higher, her rage grew deeper.

* * *

><p>AKIRA POV<p>

Akira pushed her head against her husband harder, her whimpers echoing in her head, like a laser off crystals. The death of her ex was not as painful as she had expected. It was worse than that. In fact…some might say she was doing well, given the circumstances. Her hair obscured her face from view, and she sensed that Naruto was playing tough. She knew he didn't want to cry in front of her, especially after such a hard loss on the demon. It was his façade of toughness which helped her cope with the dead body they had spent an hour burying. Even now her muscles shivered from the exertion. The labor had been solid, and helped her get some of her emotions under reign. Now she knew what needed to be done. She would fight to protect Naruto at all costs. He was the only thing she lived for, and that was no lie. She smiled a little at the thoughts of what would happen after the war. The very thought of her lover, sent a little shiver down her spine. She glanced towards him and got his attention by sucking on the soft skin of his neck.

"Huh? What's up?" Naruto asked, his eyes tracking hers. She smiled broader as she felt his package grow, under her touch. To have this much control and power over her mate, turned her on immensely, but her mind was occupied with something far more important than sex. Her hand pulled his shirt up, and a single tail whipped up from behind her. Raising her unoccupied hand, she formed a single seal. Focusing her chakra, the tail exploded.

"Akira-koi? Hey…what's going on?"

She kissed his cheek, and glanced down to the palm of her unoccupied hand. Black ink formed on it, and she stared into his eyes. She was going to ensure that should she die, Naruto would still have her. Maybe not physically but he would not lose his lover.

"I love you, Naru-kun. I hope that this gift will protect you on the battlefield," she whispered, a single tear forming in her eye.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Tailed Sealing! (Kinjutsu: Terushiru!)"

Digging her nails into his tender stomach, she sealed one tail's worth of her chakra into his body, and implanted a little of her soul with it. Should she die on the battlefield, a small part of her consciousness could remain with the love of her life. She watched his eyes bulge out, his mouth agape in shock. Then just as suddenly, he passed out. She caught him, clutching him to her chest. She should watch over him during the night, yet was too emotionally drained. To their credit, Anko and Kakashi had grieved away from everyone, giving Akira time to think. She smiled sadly as a single thought filled her head.

_When this war is over…I promise to show him just how much he means to me. _

Darkness enfolded her and the kitsune fell deep into sleep.

* * *

><p>KAKASHI POV<p>

He stared out into the darkness, and glanced at Anko. Their eyes met, and a silent agreement formed in that second. Groaning a little, he walked towards the approaching Kazuyo, whose gaze was downcast. Almost immediately he became aware of the brewing storm of emotions which hid themselves underneath the superficial blank stare on her eyes.

"Kazuyo-san."

Her gaze shifted, and he watched as her body became more reserved. He reached a hand up, and behind his hair rubbing the back of his scalp gently. He closed the gap between them, and let out a low sigh. This had been a much longer and difficult day then he had anticipated. Not only did he fight against Zabuza, but he held off Yuki's two best friends. And now this. Her death. His only daughter was dead. It weighed on his heart heavier than the death of Obito. He would always remember the love he had for his friend, but there was no love like the one a father has for his child. He would die before he would see harm to her. And yet…

"I'm sorry for your loss," he spoke, his voice almost a whisper, as he focused on her facial expressions. If she was set on revenge, he needed to know. He felt that if anyone had anything to gain by chasing that goal right now, it would be her closest family. In fact, he had fought the urge down himself. It had taken an hour, but finally he was level-headed enough to realize that such an act would get him nowhere.

"Thanks. Same to you. She spoke very highly of you, Kakashi-san," she replied, her gaze finding his own. "If you don't mind though, I'm grieving. I'd prefer this time alone."

Kakashi ignored the rude tone she spoke in and instead stepped forward, pulling her into his arms.

"Let it go. Yuki would have wanted you to not seek vengeance. I'm aware of how you feel. She meant a lot to me as well. But you have to give up on any ideas of vengeance."

"You have no idea the emotions I am carrying right now!" she shouted. Her fake calm demeanor broke under his scrutiny. He stared into her eyes, as tears started to trickle down her face.

"She's gone. Once you realize that, then you learn one important thing," Kakashi stated, pulling her gently back to him.

"Wh-what?" her broken reply came, as she started to sob into his vest.

"If you throw your life away, you don't do her justice. She wouldn't have wanted that. She gave her life for this war. "

Her hands dug into his skin, and he noticed the look on her face turn distant.

"I can't accept it. She's gone, and its my fault!"

He let his hand pull her closer.

"I know. Let it go. It'll only lead to more suffering. You are my daughter, and I care for you just like her."

He felt her settle in his arms. Giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead, he let his grip slacken.

"I'm-just so angry. I can't let it go, but you are right."

He nodded, and nudged her towards the warmth of the fire.

"Well, I would rather not put you in harm's way, but we need intel. If you promise me to do everything according to the letter without jeopardizing the mission I have in mind, then I will let you fulfill a bigger task. It is a suicide mission, but with the right tools, can be accomplished without the loss of life."

He felt the sharp intake of air, and waited patiently. He didn't want to put her into a compromised position, but right now, he was highly concerned about what Madara Uchiha had planned. He had retreated, and without good reason. It made no sense. Something didn't add up. They needed to get away, and if they had one person to stall for them, then that would ensure that they could gather the intel they needed.

"Whatever it is, give it to me. I'll get it done," she whispered, her eyes manic.

"No. Kazuyo…I'll do it, if you can't. Right now-"

"I need to be of use. You give me the task, and I'll get it done. I promise."

He pushed her away, until the younger woman could see his face.

"If I give this to you, then I need your word that you will come back. I want to know without a doubt that you will not let the enemy kill you. You give me that word, and I'll tell you what I want done."

He watched her gaze lower, as the intensity of his request set into her mind. And then, she nodded silently.

"You are my daughter now as well, and I refuse to watch another one of my family die. I'm sure Anko feels the same as I do. So…Here's what I have in mind."

And so for the next hour they discussed the tactics required to put his plan into motion.

* * *

><p>KAZUYO POV<p>

6 HOURS LATER

Madara's appearance at their camp site was expected. In fact, it was no bigger a surprise than the sun rising every morning. Kazuyo hid, her position well concealed from anyone's eyes. She had risen two hours ago, and started preparing for their eventual arrival. Her chest rose steady with each breath, as sweat poured down her face. The salt stung her eyes, and made her wince. She wanted to wipe it away, but if she didn't want to be found out, she had to remain as quiet and still as possible. Ignoring her discomfort, she focused on her mission to the exclusion of all else. Her gaze caught sight of movement, which immediately caused her heart to rise up into her throat. Eyes widened as fear hit her full force.

_That is…it can't be!_

She slunk deeper into the shadows as the trio of Uchiha and kunoichi drew closer and closer to her hiding spot. Even from the awkward angle which she was viewing the scene before her she was well aware of the impact of what followed the shinobi. Kakashi wouldn't be happy to know of the news, she would bring and yet-

"We aren't alone here."

Madara's voice washed over her, and sent a chilling sensation up her spine as the words hit their intended mark.

_I'm found out already? But I haven't even moved or expelled air! _

She grit her teeth, before ducking as a blade destroyed the ground where she had been hidden revealing her position. She launched herself skyward, her eyes focused on the demon behind the group of shinobi.

_If they use the Juubi, I'm dead. I made a promise and this will be the one time that I don't fail!_

She landed on a toe, before her senses warned her too late, of the incoming danger, as a blade pierced through her chest. She glanced back to notice the youngest of the shinobi was behind her, their eyes meeting. He lifted her higher, and the pain became excruciating, as the weapon cut deeper into her ribcage.

"Go on ahead. I can handle this one," Sasuke spoke, his voice calm and confident.

"If you say so."

Kazuyo gripped the blade, and attempted to break it, only for it to shift deeper through her sternum, electricity arcing through her body. She went limp in his grasp, her vision going blurry. The pain threatened to drag her under, yet she remained conscious. Her eyes watched as Madara, Sakura and Obito continued to walk away, heading towards her comrades. Her strength faded further as she was continually subjected to lightning style.

_Sorry dad. Looks like I can't-_

"Hmph. That didn't even take too long," Sasuke jeered, his face inches from her own. He twisted the blade, and without any chakra left, the water clone exploded into a pool of water, his own electricity arcing through his body.

Emerging from her hiding spot, she fired a single stream of water, aimed at his neck, missing as Susano'o deflected the water jutsu.

_Dang it! He sent the others ahead. If I don't get ahead, I won't be able to warn the other shinobi of the impending danger. Hmmm._

Turning her back on Sasuke she bit into her thumb.

_Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram! _

"Summoning Jutsu (Kuchiyose no Jutsu)!"

Nao appeared before her, in a poof of smoke, and her enemy moved at the same moment.

"Kazuyo-san!"

"I'm fine. Listen up!"

Her eyes ignored the movement behind her, as Sasuke appeared behind her, blade aimed at her heart.

"Don't you ignore me!" Sasuke shouted.

Before his attack could land, Kazuyo had shifted her weight blocking the blade with a water kunai.

"Get to Kakashi. Hurry up, and let them know that trouble is on the way. The Ten Tails has been resurrected."

"Wh-what?"

"Get going!" Kazuyo screamed, deflecting the blade, and throwing a kick, which he ducked under. She shifted her weight, and flipped, spewing a wall of water as Sasuke thrust his sword forward again. As she landed, she caught sight of a Fireball erupting from her cat demon's mouth which almost engulfed the Uchiha before her.

Their eyes met, and through their link, a single conversation was spoken without a word.

_You can handle him? I'll relay the news, just be careful._

_I'm fine. Worse case scenario, I will use THAT. _

She returned her focus to Sasuke as her friend, sped off in the direction of help and to relay the news.

"Chidori Senbon!"

Kazuyo's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together forming a wall of earth, which stopped the attack from killing Nao.

"I'm your opponent!" she stated, letting her hands slide down to her sides. Her eyes stared at the Uchiha, whose gaze was cold and fierce.

"Fine. But once I'm done with you, the cat's next."

Kazuyo grit her teeth together, before exhaling slowly.

_This is not the first Uchiha I've fought. I can handle this. Just need to keep on my toes._

She reached up, and watched as he tensed at the sudden movement. Her hand grabbed her neck, massaging the muscles beneath it, before letting it drop loosely to her side.

"Relax. I don't want to kill you," she spoke, her mind whirring as it considered her route of attack.

"That goes for one of us."

She nodded before clapping her hands together, and inhaling deeply.

_Water Release: Downpour Jutsu! (__Shūchū gōu no Jutsu!)_

She fired a steady stream of water from her mouth, her eyes focused as he countered the attack with a Fire Style Jutsu, creating a heavy mist, which engulfed her and her opponent reducing visibility to nothing. She closed her eyes, and smiled, ending the technique. She wouldn't need her vision in order to find her opponent right now. She was also sure, that she wouldn't even need to find him. She would just have to wait for him to attack her.

Her ears warned her of danger, as a sword dug into her throat. She winced as he started to slice into her neck, only for the water she had let surround her feet, swallowed him whole. It formed a water prison which held him captive, and gave her the chance to use her next move.

She inhaled again, and focused her Water chakra into a pressurized stream, which pierced through his flesh, her ears focused on behind her, as the attack destroyed what she was sure was a replication. Time slowed, as the attack bore through the piece of wood, and she turned warding away the sneak attack from behind with a kunai, kicking the real Uchiha into the air.

_Got you!_

She launched herself upwards to meet him, opening her eyes, to see the blood dripping from his right eye.

_What the-?_

Before she could respond, the water moved on its own, warding off black flames which erupted out of nowhere. The heat given off by this jutsu cleared the fog away, and returned them to the sand ridden world of the present.

_What is this?_

Her eyes stared at the black flames for a minute before they were swiped out of the way by a behemoth of purple.

"Hehehe. You don't stand a chance," the younger male taunted.

"I don't care," Kazuyo replied.

_Tiger!_

"Earth Release: Earth Flow River(Doton: Doryū Taiga)." She expelled a great river of earth which swamped the being and bogged down his movements, giving her an advantage.

"Is that all?" His taunting only fueled her focus, making her more dangerous.

"Not even close."

_Ram, Horse, Tiger!_

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet! (Doton: Doryūdan!)"she shouted, watching as the mud pulled him out of the apparition and into the air. Her jutsu fired several packed balls of mud which missed her intended mark by mere inches. As he tried to regain his balance, she formed several more handseals, preparing to keep him off of his game.

"Water Release: Water Spout Jutsu! (Suiton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu!)" Focusing her chakra into the water in the earth around Sasuke, she sucked him into the waterpool, only for him to divert the stream with Susano'o. As he pulled himself out of her jutsu, she raised a hand, to ward off the incoming Amaterasu that she knew was coming. The black flames hit the ground in front of her, creating a huge stream of smoke. _This isn't good. I don't have any advantage against him. His lightning element is my weakness. If I continue to rely on Water Style, I won't win. He'll get one shot in, and that'll be the end of me. So, Earth Release it is. I don't have too many more. Dang it! I'll have to stall and then use the second strongest jutsu in my repertoire. My chakra is half gone, so if I use it, I'll be at a serious disadvantage. But on that same note, I can hold out long enough to escape._ She shook off her weariness, as Sasuke launched himself towards her. She met his sword with her own kunai, and spun away, focusing her chakra. _I only get one chance._ Before she could form another seal, he was back in her face, his blade twirling and slashing in an attempt to kill her. "You're pretty smart, but I'm not gonna give you another chance! You're finished!" She grit her teeth together, and blocked the next slash, her kunai shattering as his lightning enhanced sword tagged her right arm, cutting through the muscles. She let go and grabbed his wrist, thrusting her free hand towards his throat, missing as he weaved away. He backed up, giving her a moment to assess the damage. _Not good. I won't have time like normal to just weave the signs needed. And this jutsu requires time to prepare._ She ignored the pain and brought her hands together. "Earth Release: Mud Wall!** (**Doton: Doryūheki)!" she shouted, her chakra forming a wall which she readily hid behind. _This is my only chance!_ "I don't know what you're planning but if you think I'll just sit here and let you do it, you have another thing coming!" She focused all her chakra and effort into the task before her, and formed the first of the lengthy chain of seals. _Tiger, Boar, Ram, Dog, Bird, Hare, Ox, Monkey, Tiger, Dragon, Boar, Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Bird, Ox, Hare, Monkey, Serpent, , Dog, Tiger, Bird, Dog._ Her chakra levels plummeted greatly, with each seal, as she noticed that her wall was gone, and Sasuke was moving in for the kill. _Just five more seconds. That's all I need!_ _Dog, Bird, Ram, Dragon, Tiger, Hare, Boar, Serpent, Bird, Ox, Dragon, Hare, Ram!_

As Sasuke closed the gap, she ducked down, slamming her hands to the earth. A lightning formed blade, wrapped itself around Sasuke's hand, aimed at her heart. She ducked out of the way deftly, a wolf made from the earth biting into his wrist. Her eyelids drooped as the newly inflicted wound took its toll. She winced and ground her teeth together, glancing down where a small chunk of her flesh over her left hip was exposed to the harsh desert air. Her intestines were exposed for all to see, as her pain synapses fired uncontrollably.

"Ugh. Stupid mutt! Let-"

She turned around and faced Sasuke, watching as his smile of triumph, turned to one of anger, as hundreds of earth made wolves descended upon him over and over. No sooner did he strike one down, than another one did appear to take its place.

_Given the amount of chakra I put into this technique, it should last for at least a day. I barely have enough chakra to sustain myself, but if he gets one more attack in, I'm finished._

Her breath came in ragged pants as her body's exhaustion washed over her like a wave.

"AMATERASU!"

The black flames darkened the sky as the wolves stood at bay, circling the younger Uchiha, who stared at them with calm assertiveness.

"Pretty nifty jutsu."

She nodded, her legs trembling as they struggled to keep her upright.

"Looks like its all over for you," Sasuke stated.

Kazuyo fought the bonds of exhaustion which held her at bay. Her mind refused to just give in, but

the flesh couldn't maintain her will any longer. She collapsed to her hands and knees, unconsciousness threatening to overwhelm her.

"The wolves are vanishing, which means I've killed her. Guess it's time to hunt for the cat. Madara though wouldn't want me to waste my time on something so trivial. I'll just regroup for now. Enjoy your visit to the afterlife, trash."

And with that Sasuke Uchiha left her to die.

Unbeknownst to him, Kazuyo Hazukashii still had strength and desire to live. Her mind had already conceived a way to survive and by cancelling out her wolf technique, she regained a very small portion of exhausted stamina. Using the already soft earth underneath her, she caked it over her wounds as a makeshift compress. The heat from the area, helped the earth to cake, making an almost air tight seal over the worst part of the wounds. She forced herself to stand, and coughed up blood.

_I have to keep my promise this time. My wounds are bad, but I can ignore them for now. Just need to keep moving. _

She took a step, only to wince as her left leg spasmed and then refused to respond. Her mind thought back to when Sasuke had thrown Chidori senbon at Nao. She had formed a wall, and intervened on her cat's behalf, so it made sense that she might have been tagged at the same time. A silent curse issued from her lips, which she bit into hard. She sat down, and focused her chakra, gently stimulating her leg muscles t contract and relax until she was certain that she would be able to freely move. It cost her time, of which she had very little. But she had to stop, or else she risked further injury and dying in the middle of nowhere. She let out a low sigh, and then stood, wincing as the weight on her hip, sent a jolt of pain through her body.

_Okay. I'm on my way._

THREE HOURS LATER…

Her body screamed with each step, and her eyelids became heavier and heavier. Her muscles threatened to collapse under her 152 pound frame, with each passing step. She shivered as another bout of cold racked her body. Her breathing was coming in shorter and shorter gasps, and she felt lightheaded. She took another step and stumbled, only to catch herself mid fall. Her eyes caught movement in the distance, and a smile touched her lips. Nao stood beside Kakashi who was surrounded by thousands of shinobi, who watched her struggle with concern written all over his face.

_Thank god! I'm safe!_

She pressed her hand back to her wound, and gathered her strength one final time, her blood turning cold a second later.

"Seems we missed one. Too bad for you."

She whirled around, a fist driving itself into her ribcage, cracking four of them at once. Her eyes went wide, the attack forcing the air out of her lungs. She coughed up blood and doubled over, only to be yanked airborne by what remained of her once beautiful long hair. Her sister had saved her once. There would be no repeat act of grace. She was going to die. Her chakra was all but gone, and her body protested against the wounds which covered her from head to toe. Blood dribbled down the side of her mouth and she let out a sigh of contentment. Closing her eyes, she shed a single tear, knowing that she would not be able to keep her promise. She'd failed to protect Yuki, and now herself. The Hazukashii clan was going to end today, and there was nothing anyone could say about it. Her only regret was…

Before the thought could complete itself, bright lights exploded before her. She lay on the ground, her body broken beyond repair, but her spirit still lingering on the line which separated life from death. Unable to feel or to comprehend the pain which held her in place, she simply accepted her fate, and lay quietly awaiting the end.

* * *

><p>KAKASHI POV<p>

His smile turned to one of horror as Madara Uchiha slammed the girl into the ground. His heart rose into the back of his throat, as the Uchiha kicked his daughter in the face. He had only just met her, but his attachment to this girl was beyond what he thought possible. Perhaps it was the loss of Yuki, or the need to protect Kazuyo, he'll never know. All that mattered was protecting Kazuyo, and his body was in motion, crossing the thousand meters to Madara as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't have a plan, but he had to save that girl, and he would sacrifice his life to accomplish it. Even now though, he realized there was little hope that Kazuyo was still alive. In fact, it seemed pointless to go, yet he was not going to let this man trample over his family. He was halfway across the field, when two snakes wound themselves around his legs, halting his forward momentum. He glanced down and then back to his target, which had vanished into the earth. He stared at Madara who simply returned his gaze, unperturbed by his demeanor.

"You wish to dance?"

He kept silent, the snakes releasing their hold on him. He caught sight of the hole which had erupted a foot from Madara, and was able to read the story in a millisecond. She had been saved by Yuki's godmother.

_Thanks Anko! That was-_

His eyes widened, as Madara appeared before him, his fist closing in towards his face. He sidestepped it, blocking the subsequent kick, which lifted him off the ground and threw him all the way back to where he had started. He bounced several times, before catching his balance, and sliding to a halt beside the broken body of Kazuyo. Ignoring his own pain, he leaned down, and placed his head to her chest, which rose shakily, before floating down with several groans and cracks, as the bones moved with each inhalation and exhalation. Her breathing was arrhythmic, stopping and starting randomly. Blood oozed from her mouth, and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Her body looked as though it had gone through hell, and back. His eyes watered, as he moved a single strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She had warned him well ahead of their appearance and given the Shinobi Alliance, time to prepare for his appearance. The intel was not only solid but correct. Nonetheless, he had been sure she would take care to stay safe. His desire for information had only done harm to the one he cared about. His tears flowed down into his mask, the salt bitter on his tongue.

"You did well. I'm proud of you. Sleep tight, okay?" He whispered this, kissing her forehead gently. Before he could continue to grieve for his daughter, two shinobi appeared a mere foot before him, cloaked, and quiet. Their arrival was silent as the shinobi who stood behind him, and quicker than the speed of sound which entered his ear canal warning him of their presence.

"Give us that girl, and no one shall be harmed."


	82. Shippuden: What Lies after Death

_YUKI POV_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_What happened?_

_Is everyone ok?_

_..._

_Am I?_

In the darkness where she awoke, Yuki Hazukashii found little comfort. In fact, fear played a tune on her heart. As much as she tried to move, her body refused to move. The air around her was cold and dank. It felt devoid of life and warmth. She wasn't afraid, but confused about how she had arrived in such a place.

YUKI...I'M SORRY FOR WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. I BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR A REASON. IT IS OUT OF MY HANDS. I LOVE YOU.

The thought was spoken in a familiar voice, yet was not of her own volition. In fact, the idea had formulated itself out of thin air. Rather than contemplate the mysterious words,she blinked numerous times, hoping to adjust her eyes to the shadows. No matter how much she focused there was no luck...they continued to obscure her vision. Yet she continued, waiting, before with great effort she was able to make out shapes in the murkiness. Sighing, as she realized that it was her mind playing tricks on her, she closed her eyes, sifting through the hazy feelings which clouded her judgment.

_What happened? The last thing I remember was...was..._

Her gut sank at the brokenhearted state she had left the kitsune in. She had cast the most precious thing in her life away, without provocation or solid reason.

_No. There was a reason...I just don't want to think of it._

**MAYBE YOU WERE AFRAID. OR YOU'D RATHER NOT THINK OF IT.**

The new thought entered, and like a thorn stuck itself in the uncertainty which shook her chest.

"WHOSE THERE?" she tried to scream, her voice silenced by the void.

**I AM WHAT YOU FEAR. I AM WHAT YOU DESIRE. I AM EVERYTHING YOU ARE, WERE AND WILL BE. **

**I AM DEATH.**

_I can't..._

_I can't..._

_I CAN'T BE DEAD!_

Panic lead to rage, which led back to hysteria in a never-ending circle. She wanted to reach for herself, but was unable to. Instead, she fought with her own feelings of guilt. She tried to deny the obvious facts. The reality of her current predicament sunk in slowly but surely. Within moments of the revelation, she found that she cared less and less about returning to the world above. She had thrown away one of the most meaningful bonds she had ever had.

_I don't care. I guess I deserve this._

**OH...WELL NOW. EVERY PERSON WHO COMES HERE LIES TO THEMSELVES ABOUT ONE THING OR ANOTHER, BUT I KNOW THE TRUTH. I CAN SEE THROUGH THE DELUSIONS YOU HUMANS THINK PROTECT YOU FROM THE TRUTH. I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU YUKI HAZUKASHII. I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR SO CALLED LOVE.**

Her eyes widened at the statement, her gaze shifting left and right with frantic abandon.

_You don't know anything. In fact, just shut up. _

**YOU ARE WRONG. I KNOW ALL ABOUT WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YUKI HAZUKASHII. I KNOW ALL ABOUT AKIRA, AND NARUTO UZUMAKI. ABOUT THE RING OF FRIENDS WHO YOU CONVINCE YOURSELF CARE ABOUT YOU. I KNOW THAT YOU SLEPT WITH AN ANIMAL, JUST TO STRIKE BACK AT THE LOVER WHO DENIED YOU ONCE. OH...I KNOW ****ALL**** ABOUT YOU.** **EVERY LITTLE SIN YOU'VE COMMITED AND HOW DIRTY YOU REALLY ARE.**

_You know nothing!_

It sickened her that she was arguing with a voice in her head, about things that it and she knew weren't true.

**BUT THEY ARE TRUE. THERE IS NO DENYING THAT.**

As she opened her eyes, she met a ghoul, that sent a wave of despair and fear through her body. Two yellow eyes stared into her two green ones. A large smile formed on the demon who stood inches away from her. Her fear grew increasingly larger and larger, as she stared into those two eyes.

_You know nothing...no..nothing about me! I'm not perfect, but who is?_

**YOU'RE WRONG. I DO KNOW YOU. I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU.**

Yuki started to question his meaning, when feelings of pleasure coursed through her soul, as his hand snuck towards her core. She fought to ignore the feelings of bliss which consumed her and drug her under. Her eyes widened, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her moans filled her head, as the demon played with her, before releasing. Her climax shook her before her senses returned her to the present. Revulsion filled her as she reflected on the event that had just occured. It only sickened her worse when she realized that this thing, had satisfied her in ways she never thought possible.

**LIKE I SAID. I KNOW YOU.**

Yuki felt rage surge up in her chest and indignation at how she was being treated.

_Fuck you! If you think..._

Before she could finish her thoughts, a surge of pain shot through her, erasing all thought, save the agony. As it faded from her body, she stared at the being, whose smile grew wider.

**WATCH YOUR TONGUE CHILD. I HAVE TORTURED MORE SOULS THAN YOU HAVE SECONDS YOU HAVE HAD IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE.**

_If that's the case, then why am I here?_

_**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW...YOUR MOTHER BROUGHT YOU HERE. **_

_Mom? You're lying!_

**HAVE I LIED TO YOU YET?**

_But why? There's no reason for it. I haven't done anything to her, to deserve this._

**THAT'S ENOUGH QUESTIONING FOR RIGHT NOW. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT YOU ARE MY PLAY THING FOR AS LONG AS I DEEM FIT. **

Fear struck her hard, her head snapping back as realization hit her like fist to the gut.

_You're..gonna torture me? No! WHY? I've done nothing wrong! I'm not perfect but I'm sorry._

When there was no response, she feared for the worse and braced herself for the pain, closing her eyes tight. She waited for forever, before she opened them to being alone.

_What? Why? Was this just a dream?_

And from the shadows her friends and family emerged. Her heart soared with happiness and relief. She knew that she hadn't died, and they were coming to take her to safety, and away from this place.

"Akira. Naruto-kun! Kakashi-sama! Mom! Nii-chan! Thank god! I was having a terrible dream," she spoke, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Is that so, little bitch?" came the harsh response from her sister.

"Nii...nii-chan?"

"Come now. You don't honestly think we care about your useless feelings?" Akira taunted.

Yuki glanced around, noticing the rage which hung on every person's face.

She reached out to touch her Father, who pulled away, and smacked her.

"I'm disappointed in you. You're such a waste of talent and space. You're nothing compared to me. I thought I raised a daughter, but instead I raised a whore."

"Dad?"

The words that they spoke tore at her, cutting deeper than the physical blow. She backed away, pain exposed clearly on her face.

"Guys? What's going on?"

"It's simple, Yuki-chan."

"Naruto-kun?"

"We have finally woken up and realized how pathetic and useless you truly are. You couldn't even protect Tenshi. Wasn't he your friend?"

Yuki felt her heart crack, before shattering as everyone turned on her like a pack of wolves.

"I tried...I-"

"Didn't. You sat by and let him die. You. Can't. Save. ANYONE. You're too weak. Too needy, and clingy. Just a hinderance," Naruto stated circling her. She collapsed to her knees, and clutched her head. The words struck a chord in her, and she shook her head.

"Stop it. Please guys! This isn't funny!" Yuki shouted, her eyes tearing up. The void seemed to close in on her.

"Just like how you broke up with me?" Akira jeered, her face inches from her own.

"I had my reasons..." she replied, the water spilling down her face.

"Sure you do," the demon scoffed. "Like how you had reasons for sleeping with a dog?"

"STOP! JUST STOP IT! ENOUGH!"

The void continued to drift on for what seemed forever, and so did the torture. Before long, Yuki couldn't tell the difference between reality and fantasy. She shivered, mentally worn to nothing. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted. to die, and never exist anymore.

**WELL, WELL, WELL. LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE DONE. DO YOU WANT TO DIE THAT BAD?**

_I don't care. I'm dead anyways. What does it matter? _

**I HAVEN'T HAD MY FUN YET THOUGH! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW YOU DESERVE THIS. YOU LEFT AKIRA ALONE, AND HURT HER DEEPER THAN WORDS. WHY? FOR WHAT REASON DID YOU LEAVE HER? JUSTIFY IT!**

Time stretched on forever, as the girl searched her soul for why she would ever torture the person who she loved most. In fact, it didn't add up. The demon had told her to stay away, but then she had come back and begged her to love her. So why...why had she chosen to walk away from t he most meaningful thing in her life?

_Because I wasn't good enough. Because I was too weak. I couldn't protect her. I didn't have the power and no matter how much I wanted to, I was a human. Worthless and unfitting to court her. To show her the feelings I had. I...was afraid. Afraid that she would later regret loving me. You want to know the truth... I loved her for everything she had, that I didn't. No. I was too weak and selfish to be worth anything. Yet I teased her with the hope that she might have me someday. I deserve everything that happens and more._

**AND YOU THINK THIS CLEANS AWAY YOUR GUILT? YOUR SIN?**

_No. Nothing could do that. So...Whatever you want to do to me, I accept it._

And so the torture changed, from mental to physical as the Shinigami wrung every fiber that lay in her. She tried to block it out, but it broke her. Mentally, and spiritually, she gave in and she gave up. As time ceased to matter, Yuki fell into a deeper ignorance of the happenings around her. All that existed was the pain which swallowed her whole and held her in the stomach of the beast. Even when the darkness faded, and light replaced the darkness, she remained motionless, like a discarded toy. Her blank stare at the world, revealed the broken state she sat in.

A mirror formed in front of her face, and footsteps echoed off the walls, as someone approached the younger girl.

"Yuki. Hey...look at me."

* * *

><p>NAGISA POV<p>

She had gone through this state before, and could see the loss on the girl's face. It was not easy to come to terms with your faults. Much less so when the ones you hurt, were the ones to force to you face those flaws. Reaching with a gentle touch, she forced the girl to look into her eyes.

"Yuki."

Before she could react, a fist slapped her hand away, and drove itself into her gut. She winced, and blocked the next attack, her spiritual energy redirecting the attack into the ground.

"You're not real! Get away from me!" she screamed.

Nagisa stared at the girl, whose eyes were wide and blank.

"GO AWAY!"

Nagisa grit her teeth together. The girl's psyche was unstable and right now if she tried to approach her, she risked the chance of losing her daughter for good. She considered her unstable mental state, and the pain she had inflicted. She didn't have much time to fight and argue with the girl. She needed to get her attention as fast as possible.

"Yuki...I'm gonna have to hurt you a little. Forgive me," she muttered under her breath, stepping forward. The girl grew defensive and raised her hand to fight. Nagisa smiled, and dashed forward, sliding through her guard, and pulling the girl to her, she kissed her lips deeply, forcing her tongue into the girls. She felt the woman stiffen under her touch, before relaxing. Pulling away, she was rewarded with a smack that sent her reeling back.

"Yuki. Are you okay?" she asked, stepping forward, her very essence concerned for her well-being.

"I...I don't know. Are you-"

"Yes," the mother replied, her concern dropping. "I'm really here and well...dead like you."

"You brought me here. WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?"

The question hit a chord inside of her. She wanted to state that it was easy. That she needed to pass a gift onto the girl. But the real reason why, was far more scary in the sense that she didn't understand it herself.

"I know that you are hurt, and that it might seem like I'm a carefree woman. For the most part that's true. Yet, my family is the most important thing and I needed to be sure of something. Kazuyo was not available and I had to see for myself."

She watched puzzlement fill the girl's face as she spoke.

"I needed to see if my girls were strong. This was your test. I had to ensure that if you went to war with Madara that you could handle it. You needed this, and you failed. Miserably."

She watched the girl's gaze turn down, and her soul pitied her daughter.

"But listen-"

"I knew I was weak. Every fight I've ever gotten into, I've had to rely on my comrades for support and strength. So, its no surprise that I would fail."

"I knew you might think that I'm talking about physical tenacity. Strength is not always physical."

She smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I failed the first time I came to this place. This is my fourth time meeting the Shinigami and I was not prepared again."

"Fourth?"

"Yes. I've met the Reaper four times. I've died twice, but I've also had to come in order to set up a gift for my daughter. Now then. Remember I took your eye with me?"

She watched the girl nod rapidly.

"Okay. Well I'm going to return your sight. But you will get power beyond what you thought capable. You will return to the battlefield, once we are done here."

"WHAT? NO!" the girl screamed, her eyes widening.

Her reaction took the older woman aback.

"Why? What are you afraid of?" Nagisa stared, trying to infer the answer from what she saw in the girl's essence.

"I can't go back. I'll lose the bonds that I worked so hard to create. And not only that, but what happens to you?"

Nagisa glanced away, placing a hand on her hip.

"The Shinigami will go back to torturing me. That was part of our arrangement. Don't worry. I can take it. You need to go back. With the knowledge of your flaws, you can fix whatever rifts you have caused above. I know your afraid to lose those close to you, but forget about them. You need to forgive yourself."

She knew the girl was astonished by her insight into her life. It made no sense, that she would know these things.

"So then. what do you say? Shall you return?"

Uncertainty filled the younger Hazukashii's face for moments, before she nodded her affirmation.

"Good. Well then, let's get you set up with some more power. After all, Madara Uchiha is no slouch."

"I'm not leaving without you," her daughter retorted.

Nagisa stared at the young girl, and let out a harsh laugh.

"You think the Shinigami will want anything you have to offer?"she stated, a cold feeling descending down her neck.

"Yes. My soul."

Her instincts should have warned her of this, and yet even as the last word turned her entire being colder than death itself.

"No! I won't allow it."

"You've been gone all my life. Kazuyo and I have wanted to spend time with our mother forever, and now that I'm given that opportunity, you're going to fight me? No. I won't let you stand in my way."

Nagisa stared at the woman in front of her, surprised how much she reminded her of who she was. The traits she had passed down were very obvious.

_Well now, Yasuo. We really made some outstanding shinobi._

She sighed reluctantly and acquiesced to her daughter's demands. Within seconds, the Shinigami and Yuki had reached a concession which both were readily happy to agree to. For Yuki, she would return to his care, when she died. In return, Nagisa would get to live for thirty years, in an Edo Tensei like state. Her body wouldn't wither or die, and she would be returned to life at the prime of her capabilities. Her chakra would be unlimited, and she would be able to take fatal blows and return to the living. Her personality would not be suppressed.

"I accept," Yuki replied. A scroll formed in the light, and a circle formed in the center of it.

"Yuki. As your mother...I'm asking. Please reconsider," Nagisa asked. Her being refused to watch her only daughter give away her soul for her own.

"I want this Mom. I'm sure," Yuki replied.

And with that both Mother and Daughter left the realm of the death and back into the world of the living.

* * *

><p>YUKI POV<p>

_Warmth?_

_Am..I alive?_

Her eyes opened and she was rewarded with a spasm, as her chest heaved and she inhaled air. For several minutes she coughed, her vitality restoring her body to full working condition. As she regained her senses, one by one, she sat up slowly. She winced as the sun blinded her, before blinking the light away. Kneeling several feet away, was her Hazukashii mother, watching her awaken from her 'slumber'.

"You okay?"

A small burst of energy surged through her, alerting her to a sixth sense which she had never felt before. She reached out, and felt her chakra react to the foreign feeling which hung behind her eyes. Strength surged even more in her body, and a wall outside of her flexed at her command.

"I see you have found your new gift?"

She nodded.

"I have to figure it out now. I won't have time to do so on the battlefield. Let's see..."

Focusing her chakra, she reached into the ether. From it she yanked a black cloth which was made to her specifications. She ran her fingers through the silky material and smiled broadly, as she pulled it on. The cloak covered her entire body and met in the center. It hung just short of her feet, and was extremely cool to the touch.

_This is amazing. I imagine it and it comes into existence. _

Her chakra levels didn't even plummet the slightest at the materialization, which made her smile even broader.

"So that's...wow?"

Yuki turned her attention to her mother whose jaw had dropped. She seemed stunned by something in the middle of the air.

"Those are some really...uhm...weird fantasies."

Yuki's eyes widened, before she closed her eyes.

_So she can see into my dreams? Well let's try..._

Focusing back on this wall, she flexed it, and within milliseconds of thinking of another cloak, her mother was wrapped in it. She let the power fade, and then redressed herself in a pair of shorts and long sleeve white shirt.

_This power is amazing! I never had the power to bring others into my world._

"Shall we be going?"

Yuki nodded, closing her eyes, and stood up.

"Come here, Mom."

When the woman was within a foot of her, she grasped her shoulder.

_Flex. Flex..._

The barrier formed around the two, and Yuki opened her eyes.

"Where to now?" her mother asked, her gaze fixated on her face.

"Nii-chan."


	83. Shippuden: Cloaked Intruders

**YUKI POV**

Guilt and rage filled the pit of her stomach as she stared down at the body of her broken sister. Eyes watering, she knelt down, ignoring the kunai which flashed up towards her throat. It stopped at the soft underskin of it, waiting for her to attack the girl underneath her. She ran a hand along her sister's cheek, the bruises darkening at her gentle touch. As she massaged the skin, the blade was removed slowly.

_Whoever did this to you shall pay!_

"I don't care who you are, back away from her!" Naruto shouted. Yuki ignored the rude comment, and smacked the kunai away, placing two hands on Kazuyo's body. Her eyes followed each shinobi's movement, and she pushed off hard, landing twenty feet away, with her sister's body in her arms.

"UGH!"

Blood splattered on her hood, as her sister coughed up blood. Yuki's heart rate increased, as she laid her remaining family down gently. Her ears picked up the arrhythmic sound of Kazuyo's heartbeat, and the gentle creaking of her ribs with every rise of her chest.

_She won't make it! I have to heal the damage now! If I don't….If I don't-_

Focusing her chakra, she activated her kekki genkai and mended bone, muscle and skin alike, in an attempt to save her. Her senses kept alert for any incoming attacks, but much to her relief, everyone kept their distance. Her eyes glanced back to the Juubi, taking in every detail. Removing a hand from the body in front of her, she gently placed her palm to the ground, emplacing a single precaution should someone make a move.

"You're causing a lot of attention to be focused on us. You better make your move, soon," her mother warned,the back of her leg tapping her back.

"I know!" Yuki hissed, returning to the task at hand. Steam erupted off the skin as the last of the wounds were healed. Focusing just a little more of her chakra, she returned the girl's strength to her. Fear erupted in her chest as her sister didn't immediately awake. She stroked her face, and yet the girl continued to sleep.

"No…noo. I was too late. Nii-chan. I'm so…sorry," Yuki whispered, leaning down.

"I don't know who you are, but get your hands off of her!" Naruto shouted. Yuki glanced back, her senses warning her of the incoming danger. Before either of her friends could sense the impending attack, she stood up, removing both risks from the battlefield. A single shadow clone hidden from view, simply popped out, grabbing both Naruto and Akira, teleporting them away from the battlefield before anyone could react.

Standing up she faced her opponent, who had materialized only a millisecond after her teleportation.

"Not bad. You sensed my approach before any-"

Yuki was behind him an instant later, rage fueling her movements. Even his Sharingan couldn't keep up with her movements. As she threw her foot, he phased the attack, letting her pass right through. Her body, immediately righted itself, and she turned eyes widening as Obito attempted to absorb her. Just as it seemed that he had completed his task, she slipped out of his grasp, teleporting forward to land in front of Kakashi. He glared into the mask, and her anger came out in a single question.

"You promised to protect her. How did this happen?"

Her father's gaze narrowed at her question.

"How do you know about that? Only three other people were there for that promise."

Yuki turned and faced Obito who warped himself to the Juubi's head.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AKIRA POV<strong>

_Who are you?_

She wiped a little blood from her mouth, and stared at Naruto who was sound asleep behind her. Her mate seemed to be in a coma, as all attempts to stir him, ended in failure. Her heart pounded in her chest. Whoever this shinobi was, she felt some strange connection to them. The way they refused to speak or attack, only made her more concerned as to who the stranger was. It infuriated her that they hid behind that cloak, and refused to even acknowledge that she was speaking. Glaring her opponent down, she formed four more clones and sent them forward, creating two Rasengans as she rushed them. He killed each one with a swipe from his kunai, and simply jumped out of range from her Rasengans.

"Why? Are you just toying with me?" she yelled, her breath coming in short gasps. She wasn't necessarily tired, just out of breath.

"Stop. Save your chakra for the real fight," the male responded. His voice seemed higher pitched than usual, but she couldn't be sure at the distance they were speaking. She stared at them, trying to discern what was behind that cloak, yet the ninja again pulled down on the hood.

_What are you thinking?_

"I do not wish to fight you. Stay here and I promise that no harm shall come to you or Naruto. I wish to prevent the next apocalypse so it is my job to prevent you from returning you to the battlefield."

Akira growled and clenched her fists together.

"YEAH? And why do you want to prevent that from happening? This is our war! We will-"

"Because…."

The voice trembled and Akira watched the person reach up and grab at their head as if in pain.

_NOW'S MY CHANCE!_

Her tails poked out from underground to bind the person, giving her a chance to land the finishing blow. Before the first tail could even touch him, he was gone. Her eyes and ears tried to track them, only for her heartbeat to stop cold.

"If you attack me one more time, I will end his life. The kunai I have is a pressure trigger. Kill me, you kill him. There are five paperbombs in my hand, so if you attack we both die."

Akira backed up, fear causing her to cower.

"L-look. I don't care about anything, but you hurt him-"

"Whether I hurt him is up to you. Do nothing and he shall live," the response came.

Akira felt several drops of sweat run down her face, and she shivered. The knife moved closer to her mate, and she couldn't help the cry that came out of her voice.

"Wait! Please…I'll play nice," Akira said, falling to her knees in defeat.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CLONE POV<strong>

Her chest tightened, as she tortured the person she wanted more than anything. It took everything she had to not just reveal her identity. Naruto had been given one of her sleeping pills as they jumped, so he would be out for quite a while. Right now though, her main concern was keeping her identity under wraps. She winced in pain, as the mark on her neck started acting up. Pain surged up her shoulder and neck, and she fell to a knee, clutching the kunai tighter. Her little spiel about the kunai was a ruse. There was only a single paper bomb, but it would explode at her command. She winced as the mark consumed all rational thought. Throwing the kunai away, she tried to escape, but her body was on fire and heavy like lead. She fell back to her knees, her body trembling. The pain wasn't beyond the torture she had endured, but it immobilized her nonetheless. She grit her teeth and she fought to keep on her feet.

_Why is it-?_

Before she could return her attention to the matter at hand, a foot sent her sliding in the dirt, her hood starting to expose her face.

"Who are you? Very very few shinobi have been marked by me. Three of them to be exact and only one of those shinobi are still alive today. Talk, and I might let you live," her ex lover demanded.

Yuki growled, and tried to fight the agony as the mark exploded with even more heat.

"I'll kill you, if you come any closer," she hissed. Her mind raced seeking a way to avoid being found out. She got to her knees, trying to maintain some balance and control over the situation. She racked her brain for some way out of this, but the pain was too much for her. Keeling over, she held her body, trembling in agony. Step by step her opponent grew closer and closer until her toes were touching her face. Her breath came in labored pants, and she awaited the inevitable.

_I did…what I've done to protect you. I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><span><strong>AKIRA POV<strong>

Slowing down the amount of Yokai that flooded the shinobi's body, she was given a chance to come within touching distance. Her eyes picked up every single insignificant detail, as she closed the distance.

"I'll kill you if you come any closer."

The threat was spoken in a feminine tone, and she backed up one step, stunned by the voice. Ignoring the comment, she continued forward, glancing towards Naruto who was still sleeping. It was an idle bluff nonetheless. In their current state, all they could do was sit like a duck awaiting death. She continued forward, tapping her foot against the girl's face. Several strands of hair freed themselves from the hood, her eyes picking up the color in the sunlight.

_Brown and blonde hair? It can't be…_

Her mind tried to wrap itself around the possibility, but she wanted to see the truth for herself. Reaching down she grabbed the hood of the cloak, and started to pull it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late chapter. It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to write this, and now I am happy with how it came out! I'll finish this story before May comes. So look out! The ending is coming soon! Till then see you soon.**


	84. Shippuden: Testing the Waters

YUKI POV

Her mark burned in her neck, and she grit her teeth, ignoring the obvious discomfort the scar caused her. She immediately understood what Akira was doing, but couldn't counteract the effects. Her chest tightened and she felt fear grip her clone, as realization settled in. Akira was smart enough, to recognize the mark she had placed on her shoulder. Shaking off the pain, she was caught by surprise by as Kakashi wrapped her in a half nelson, removed her hood and jumped back in a relatively swift movement.

* * *

><p>AKIRA POV<p>

"Y-yuki! It can't be…you're dead! H-"

The girl removed the cloak, throwing aside all facades.

_She lied? Or did she actually die?_

Her heart rate increased as she stared into those emerald eyes before rage overcame reason.

"You bitch!"

"Akira-san. Forgive my deception."

Their eyes met, and held each other, as the younger girl closed the distance between them.

"How could you? How dare you show your face?" Akira growled, her entire being trembling with anger.

She watched the girl hang her head, droplets of water free falling from her face to the earth.

"I don't expect you to understand, but I have my reasons for returning."

Akira ground her teeth together, and grabbed the front of the girl's shirt, aiming to end her life here and now for the pain she caused her. Yet, among all that rage, some part of her was relieved that Yuki was still alive. She could have a chance to-

_No! NEVER AGAIN! She's abused me time and time again. Rejected the love I had to offer. She's even denied that she loves me. So why bother? There's no point! I'll kill her here and now, and return to the battlefield to protect the others. I can't let Kazuyo die. _

"Why? Why leave me? What reason could you possibly have for breaking my heart on the battlefield?"

"Because I do love you. I know it doesn't make sense, but remember what I told you before I left?"

Akira's mind searched for the words, confusion filling her mind.

_She said…._

"_Akira. Losing me now, is better than to lose me on the battlefield. At least here, you have time to accept my decision and learn to live with it. That way, you won't fear for my safety."_

Her grip tightened involuntarily, and she lifted the girl higher.

"Yes," she replied with a whisper.

"They weren't meant for you."

Akira's eyes snapped to the girls, and her claws dug into the Hazukashii's skin.

"I said them, to convince myself to leave. I'm human…weak, and nothing more than beating muscle and skin. I felt inadequate. Why would you love someone incapable of protecting you on the battlefield?"

Akira let her words sink in, taking a minute to digest the information.

"I would have loved you even if you couldn't defend me."

The girl shook her head in denial, further enraging the kitsune.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE OR NOT HAVE LOVED IN YOU?" Akira snapped.

"My death would have ridden on your conscience no different than your last mate."

Akira avoided the girl's comment. It was true that her first mate's death had been at her hands, yet she was positive that Naruto and Yuki would be different. She loved them both with a heart that had learned from that pain.

"I won't forgive you. Not after you fooled me into believing you were…you were-"

"I understand, Akira," the girl spoke, tears flowing down her throat. Akira glared into her eyes, before squeezing harder, restraining herself. She had to know. Before the betrayal could be furthered, she needed to know one thing.

"Before I kill you, I have to know. Did you ever love me? Did any of my feelings get through to you? Or was it all just a game?" she demanded, squeezing harder. The girl grabbed at her hand, as her feet left the ground. She watched the girl struggle in her grasp, her feet kicking for earth.

"I…did."

The final word hit her ears and she fought to keep herself from snapping her neck like she had intended. Her hands grew clammy, and she felt her muscles slowly release their death grip from around her throat. She withdrew, taking care to move several steps away.

"What did you say?"Akira ordered, her gaze never steering away from her ex.

"I DO LOVE YOU."

Each word was stated with extreme emphasis and desire, to get a point across. The kitsune knew that she said it with the intention of softening her heart, but it would fail right now. The fox was furious and the fact that the girl had the audacity to say those very words was like a smack to her face.

"After all, you have done to me, you expect me to believe-"

"No."

Akira glared at her and her tails manifested themselves.

"No. I never did. If you want to kill me, then do it. I'm only a shadow clone, but I can take you to the real me, and let you settle your bloodlust. I died once, so I'm not afraid of what lies beyond it."

Akira ground her teeth in frustration, the next sentence, forcing a single tear down her eye, and finally breaking the defenses she had set up against the girl.

"I came back, with the hope that I might have another chance. My heart has changed. I never had you, but I fear losing you. So do what you have to," the Jounin stated.

Akira contemplated her choices. She could kill her ex, and protect her current mate. She could ignore the obvious care this girl felt. OR. The second option scared her because she feared another betrayal. Her heart would not be able to take the sting she felt at Yuki's traitorous lies.

"And if I let you back?" Akira asked.

"I love you and will walk alongside you," was the quiet response from Yuki.

Akira bit her lip and closed her eyes, raising a hand to her chest. Choices to be made. Love, or Hate. Trust, or doubt. Give in or resist. With one final thought, she moved forward, closing the distance step by step. Her stride was sure, and firm, speeding towards the kunoichi. She inhaled the scent of uncertainty which dripped off the Shadow Clone. When finally they were face to face, Akira leaned in, and grabbed the girl around her waist, and pulled her into a full on French kiss. She knew that the clone was not real, but the gesture would reach the real Yuki. As they broke the sensual gesture, the girl exhaled bated breath.

"You…forgive me?"

"I shouldn't. I could have killed you. I was so close to it. Naruto though, changed my heart. He would have given you another chance. And so will I."  
>The clone suddenly stiffened in her grasp, before slackening against her chest.<p>

"Thank...you."

Akira stared down at the girl, noticing the feral and protective look on her face. Before she could ask, the world tilted, and Akira fell into slumber.

* * *

><p>CLONE POV<p>

The Masked Man's arrival was perfect as they separated, she was well aware of his impending attack, grabbing Naruto and absorbing him.

_He intends to steal the nine tails. Unfortunately for him, I'm two steps ahead. _

Placing a hand on the kitsune, she forced the demon asleep, and then forcing her kekki genkai to activate, she hid the kitsune from all but herself. She was now invisible to even Sharingan, as Yuki's chakra pulled the kitsune into her dreams.

"You sensed me before I even appeared. Very impressive. Give me the nine tails and the boy shall live."

Yuki considered her options. If she decided to act irrationally, it would lead to Naruto's death, and the loss of Akira's love which she had just re earned.

"If you think you can scare me with such a tactic, you are much slower than your Sharingan and Rinnegan make you appear to be," she stated.

She watched him step forward, his muscles tightening.

"Kill me and the Nine-Tails will be forever out of your reach," she stated, pulling a single kunai out of the ninja tool pouch strapped to her leg.

_He's going to try to take me out, and from there force me with his Sharingan to reveal the location of Akira. That's what he would do to Dad, in the same instance. If that is the case, this fight will drag out which is not to my benefit. I need to dispatch of him now, so that I can return the rest of my remaining strength to the original._

Yuki dashed forward, her momentum leading her towards her opponent. As her feet propelled her, she watched his movements, awaiting his to counter her incoming assault. He turned slightly to the left, as she approached from her own right. She slid into his guard, turning to where they were face to face. Jumping she threw a turn kick towards his head, grabbing at his wrist. As her foot warped through his head, she completed her turn, landing on her off foot, as he grabbed her arm, pinning it to her back. She winced at the pressure, and stomped at his foot, watching as he shifted his weight and brought her to the ground, his knee in her back.

"It's over."

The shadow clone glanced over her shoulder, and waited patiently. Soon she felt the telltale signs of his jutsu, absorbing her into a special realm. As she floated downwards she noticed that the ceiling, walls and floor all rushed to meet her approach. Her senses reached out like radar, searching for Naruto in this world. Her eyes widened as she found him. Teleporting out of harm's way, she placed a hand on his shirt, and checked his vitals. To her relief he was pristine. She exhaled her pent up stress, and hid him in her dream world, alongside the sleeping Akira. They would be safe from harm as long as she herself didn't die. The jutsu would keep them safe, and strong. If she died, their bodies would vanish from existence, saving the ninja world. More importantly, they would be free to live their lives as they saw fit. The couple would be alive, yet dead. In a dream world, where all their needs could be met, and their love eternal. Teleporting again, she returned to the battlefield.

Glancing to Obito, she could sense his frustration.

"I underestimated your powers. You're only a clone, and yet you've prevented me from capturing the nine tails and the jinchuuriki. If it is a fight you want, you've earned my ire."

The clone moved a strand of hair, and motioned for him to make his move.

"You'll regret this," he threatened.

* * *

><p>YUKI POV<p>

She shrugged her father's grasp off of her, as her eyes looked up to the Ten Tails, her heartbeat speeding up. All three shinobi had vanished. As she started to turn, a windstorm rose, blinding her vision, and preventing her from seeing anything other than the sand in her eyes. Her hand moved quickly, grabbing at the shifting grains of sand.

_I see._

Her ears picked up the sound of movement, as each enemy singled out her family members.

_Too bad. _

ONE

TWO

THREE!

Each shinobi couldn't even begin to comprehend her speed. Before any movement had actually been completed, Yuki had countered with two moves of her own. She vanished from view, grabbing each of her comrade's shirts, and shifting to the next one. After that she launched herself out of the smoke, dissipated the sand screen, and created a space between her and the enemy. As she landed, the only shinobi who had kept up with her speed was Madara, whose eyes had only caught sight of her, when she had grabbed her godfather. As her feet touched earth, a single tree erupted, missing her chest cavity by an inch. Letting go gently, five shinobi stared at her in awe, as time seemed to flow normally again.

Glancing down at her godfather, who knelt beside her, she gripped his shoulder gently. Ignoring the giant wooden she stood in front of Kakashi and faced her opponent.

"Too fast! But how-when did you-?"

She smiled at his reaction, before her face turned into a scowl. Her senses warned her of the incoming attack, watching as a blue disc split the tree in half. She quickly placed a single hand up, diverting the Yasaka beads, one by one. As the energy faded, she winced, the bones in her arm fractured. She ignored the pain, blood dripping off her arm.

_So it's like that huh?_

Her eyes narrowed, as Madara watched her movements with steady eyes. Lowering her guard, the skin and bone mended itself, her wounds gone with small wisps of smoke.

"Impressive healing," the old Uchiha taunted. She shrugged his comment off, and glanced at her family. They would be in no condition to fight these three. From the looks of things, they were incapable of defending themselves. They had exhausted more chakra than they had in their bodies and were extremely tired from combat.

"Are you alive? Is it really you?"

Her god mother's concern was sweet, but unfortunately, now was not the time to speak about it. She had to focus on the fight ahead. Her chakra was rapidly running out, and she wanted to at least kill one of them before it ran out. Her main focus was on Madara Uchiha who was currently resurrected. She shifted her weight forward, and started walking.

"You are from the Hazukashii clan, aren't you child?" Madara asked. Yuki nodded her head in affirmation, and dusted her clothes off.

"You're not even on the battlefield. You must be a shadow clone. Which means if I visit your real body, I can kill the real you."

"You'd have to get past me, to kill me. And I promise you that such an attempt would be futile and end with disastrous results for you," she replied.

"You cannot stop three shinobi. I'm all eight gates and…"

Yuki stared at Sakura, her eyes glimmering with hatred and disdain for the kunoichi.

"You have no right to speak to me," she replied, her eyes returning to Madara.

Her senses exploded with warning, as the girl attempted to counter her retort with an actual attack. As her fist came an inch from her face, Yuki phased the attack through, and countered lobbing the girl's head off, with a kunai in a single movement. As the body fell to the ground lifeless, her eyes narrowed as Madara moved quickly, his Susano'o grabbing the girl and throwing a punch towards her. She jumped over the appendage, landing on top, her eyes meeting Sasuke's. She could sense the confusion and the anger which lay in his heart, and she felt her compassion swell, at such emotions. She jumped off, and flipped again landing several feet away. As she stood up, she studied Madara, her eyes drawn to his eyes. Several seconds passed, as Madara held the girl to him. Her eyes watched with curiosity as the spinal column of the girl was mended, and the wounds were healed.

Her eyes flicked left and right with annoyance, before she reached down to the ground. Exerting her chakra into the ground, an explosion ruptured under the real Madara Uchiha's position, forcing him out of hiding. As he landed, her hidden landmine went off. She watched his eyes widen in realization, the explosion cutting off her view from the Uchiha. Her kekki genkai warned her of incoming danger way before the attack, could land on her. She dodged the tree spike as it flew past her, and grabbed it, wincing as the branch cut into her skin. Ignoring the pain, she returned the attack, and launched a barrage of shuriken. Her eyes watched as Susano'o quickly slapped away her feeble attempt, contemptuously.

"I bore of your interference. Just die," Madara stated.

Yuki ignored his taunt, and glanced towards Sasuke, her eyes sensing the chakra which was being moulded behind his right Sharingan.

"Ama-"

Her eye immediately tracked his vision to Kakashi and Anko, and she smiled, her chakra moulded as he launched his black flames at his family. She countered with the genjutsu version, her eye bleeding from the effort, obscuring her vision, as Sakura attempted to attack from her blind spot. She sensed the incoming danger, and countered with an inverted neck snap. As she landed Susano'o's sword aimed at her landing. She blocked the incoming attack with the limp body of the girl, watching it cleave her into two.

_This is much faster than I can react. I'm having trouble keeping up with everyone._

She pushed off; noticing Sasuke had slipped behind her, intending to cut through her defenses before she could counter. Flexing a single toe, she avoided the fatal blow, her speed fast enough that it seemed as if she hadn't even moved. A single afterimage appeared which made it appear as though the attack had phased. As her body returned to a halt, she grabbed the sword, making it her own. Countering with a punch to his face, she slid out of harm's way as Madara launched several Yasaka Magatama at point blank, wasting little effort. As she came to a stop her hand warded off his kick, wincing as it attempted to break through her guard.

_So strong!_

She slid her wrist to the ankle, and applied a single push, breaking free of the immense power he exerted. As his foot left her side, she ducked, the fan he had launched behind her, missing the back of her neck by an inch. She stood up, and launched herself away from Susano'o attempted to crush her in his hand. She exhaled a bated breath as her senses reached far and wide, examining every single detail, to warn of her incoming danger.

"You're fast and dance well."

The compliment rolled off her back, as she stopped Susano'o's blade from stabbing her with a single kunai.

"Forgive my emotionless expression, but you do not interest me," she replied, splitting the ethereal blade in half, before kicking it straight at Madara, who swatted the attack away with Susano'os hand.

"Hmph. Learn your pl-"

An explosion rocked the ground, smoke filling the air like an atomic cloud. The smoke created a smokescreen that filled the air, creating chaos and confusion among all, as they waited to see what had caused such commotion.


End file.
